The Deal
by BloodyWar2411
Summary: Alternate Universe. Time is running out for empath Cloud Strife, for the deal he made all those years ago is finally coming to a close. His end remains unfulfilled, and as time goes on, it seems as though nothing can save him. Sephiroth/Cloud.
1. Chapter One

_**Author's Note:**__This is a completely Alternate Universe. As usual, I'm starting out with what's basically a prologue. Other chapters will be much longer (6,000-10,000 words long). Friends and foes alike: Welcome! *Opens large, dramatic doors to reveal a blinding light.*_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Holy Guacamole! It's mine! …Oh, wait, no. I read wrong. Final __Fanatics__ VII is mine… _

_**Warning:**__ Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. _

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

_**March Nineteenth, 2003:**_

_"It's your birthday, correct?" Large blue eyes looked up to meet cruel grey. A nod was all Cloud offered in response. "And how old are you today, Little Monster?" Cloud didn't give a verbal response to that, or any response really. The professor knew that he turned twelve today. "Not feeling very talkative today, are you?" Again, Cloud kept his mouth shut, this time earning a chuckle from Hojo. "You never are… Either way, I came here to give you something: a birthday present." Blue eyes narrowed, not liking the smile on Hojo's face. Whatever he was offering, Cloud didn't want it. "I want to give you an opportunity, a deal, really." Cloud wasted no energy in pretending that he didn't care what Hojo had to say. They both knew that Cloud's interests were peaked. "I've noticed that you've been more distant lately, dreaming of the outside world most likely. You want to be a part of it again, no?" Another nod on Cloud's behalf was the answer. "Well, I propose that you become a part of it for the next seven years." Cloud's eyes widened at the prospect of living out there, with other people, just like everybody else. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Mr. Strife. There's a catch. If you can find love, true love, within that seven years then you can be free of this life. You can stay out there, with the one you love, forever." The hope that Cloud was feeling vanished abruptly. _

_Cloud "worked" in a military research facility known as the Turks. It was military because the people not researching were trained for assassination; research because it's where scientists experimented on the abnormal people of the world. Cloud was one of those abnormal people. He could see into a person's past with a single touch. The only problem? It happens every time he touches a person, no matter what. That and the fact that the first memory to come up will be the most traumatic, and usually the most painful one. Also, when Cloud sees a memory, he doesn't just see the memory. No, Cloud feels your emotions, hears your thoughts, and experiences what happened to you through your eyes. He hates it. It prevents him from ever really getting close to a person, for as soon as they find out, they shy away. They don't want someone knowing their ever thought. It made him a monster, and while a monster can love a person, a person can never love a monster. _

_"And if you can't find someone who you love that loves you in that seven years, you'll come back here. You'll do what I want, everything I want, forever. Do we have a deal?" Hojo's pale hand reached out for Cloud to shake, offering him a chance at both freedom and damnation. Cloud only hesitated for a moment before latching his hand onto Hojo's._

_**Hojo stood over a sickly man, grinning like a maniac. He had wondered when the poor excuse for an experiment would die…**_

_As quickly as humanly possible, Cloud yanked his hand away. He was free! Even if only for a little while, he was free… Cloud ignored the crazed grin lighting Hojo's sunken in face, ignored how the greasy brown hair fell over the man's bony shoulders, and ignored how the cold eyes followed his every move. Instead, he focused on his bright blonde hair falling in near gravity-defying locks around his face. He focused on the path in front of him, the way to his room. He would collect his things and leave. He would be okay in the outside world, he had all the documents he needed. After all, he had graduate from high school at age eight and then college at ten. He was a prodigy by all means. Then again, every moment not spent in school were moments of torture. He had been experimented on, tortured, and used for investigations. All in all, Cloud wasn't sure what was worse. It all hurt, hurt so much. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time to get out, and get out he would._

_**February Eighth, 2010:**_

Cloud leaned back in his chair at the ShinRa police department in the city of Midgar. While he loved his job, his life, he knew that time was running out. In little more than a month, he would be forced to go back to the Turks, and that would destroy him. It would completely destroy him to know that he would never be able to do anything of his own free will again. Bright blue eyes snapped open as Cloud decided not to think about it, instead focusing on the blood spatter analysis report in front of him; the one he wrote. Cloud knew everything there was to know about blood, and used that knowledge. Of course, he could be anything else. All he had to do is touch someone who knew how to do something. That's exactly why he chose to be a blood spatter analyzer. It was something which he learned on his own. Cloud hadn't touched any experts, he hadn't touched anyone. After only a few days in the real world Cloud had leaned back into his guise of being an aphenphosmphobic, also known as a haphephobic, haptephobic, and chiraptophobic, which meant to be afraid of touching or being touched. He wasn't truly afraid, but he certainly didn't want them to activate his "gift." It always felt like he was invading their personal space.

As his eyes went over the papers, his mind wandered. It was ironic, really, that Cloud was working in that particular police department when one considered who ran the place. Yes, the head of the ShinRa police was none other than retired, twenty-seven year-old General Sephiroth, who was also the Headmaster of the ShinRa Military Academy. It was the same General that more than one person had begged Cloud to assassinate. Cloud, of course, didn't. It wasn't that he cared for the General, admired or respected the man, no, the reason that Cloud refused to kill Sephiroth was Zack. He had went to college with Zackary Fair, the current Second-in-Command in the ShinRa Military, right under General Hewley, more commonly known as Angeal. Zack was currently dating the man. That didn't really have anything to do with Cloud's reasoning though. Zack had been Cloud's first friend, only friend, and Cloud would never do anything to hurt him. Back in the Second Wutai War, which happened when Cloud was nearly eleven, Zack, Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Vincent Valentine were captured by the Wutais and tortured, experimented on, a lot like Cloud. The difference was that Cloud stayed in his own personal Hell, alone, from the day he was born to the day he turned twelve while they had each other, were only there for a little over eight months, and spent it with Professor Gast Faremis, not Professor Hojo, a much lesser of two evils. Of course, as soon as Cloud had heard about it he had snuck out and set them free. They didn't see him do it, no one did, but he had. He had freed them from their prison and made sure that escape was possible. ShinRa had won the war the very next day.

A sigh escaped his lips. That was the past, he had to move on. Sparkling blue eyes squeezed shut suddenly. How could he move on when that horrible past was his future as well? His nails clenched around the paper, crinkling it slightly. Sometimes he convinced himself that someone else should have to go through it all, not him. Sometimes he convinced himself that someone else should have to suffer 24/7, that he hadn't done anything to deserve such a fate, but he would feel guilty immediately afterwards. No one deserved such a fate, and it was better him than someone who really mattered, who could make a difference. Cloud would rather have it be him than Zack. So, with a deep, calming breath, Cloud opened his eyes. He could handle whatever life threw at him. He had to. Slowly, this time actually paying attention, Cloud began to look over his report. It was time to live in the now because the way things were going, now wouldn't last too much longer.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Author's Note:**____I love hot chocolate. Thanks for reviewing! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Take a wild guess._

_**Warning:**__ Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. _

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth examined the room he was in with little interest. It was a sight he had seen at least one million times before, which was to be expected considering he ran the place. His job at the ShinRa Police Department had started as soon as school ended, as always. It wasn't as if he needed the money, no. He was probably one of the richest men on the planet already. The ex-General just didn't like being bored. That's what he was at the moment: bored. Sephiroth ignored the many people fluttering their eyelashes at him and trying to be the most efficient officer in the world while he was standing there. All he wanted was for Vincent, Reeve, and Yuffie to come through the doors so that he could hear the status report and go back to his office. Why was he waiting for a fifteen-year old girl and two war veterans to show up? Yuffie was the daughter of Emperor Kisaragi, emperor of the Wutai lands, and she was being hunted. Someone wanted her gone, and it was Sephiroth's job to stop that. Of course, it didn't help much that they were after him as well. So, he had three teachers, all highly trained in the art of war, at the school protecting her along with him. Yet it didn't seem to be enough. They needed someone to get closer to her, someone that the assassin wouldn't expect. They needed a student.

The doors burst open with a flourish, Yuffie somersaulting in. Sephiroth would never understand why she was so enthusiastic about…_everything_. Vincent strode in next, Reeve following close behind. The trio was odd, in every sense of the word. While brown haired, brown eyed, 5'4, fourteen year old Yuffie Kisaragi was energetic and annoying, brown haired, brown eyed, 6'0, twenty-one year old Reeve Tuesti was bored and sarcastic. He taught the advanced science classes. Lastly was Vincent Valentine, a 6'1, thirty year old man with long ebony hair and deep red eyes, which were not natural, but not contacts, who showed only a little bit more emotion than Sephiroth, himself. That man taught advanced English classes and Latin.

"We need someone else." Vincent's words mirrored Sephiroth's thoughts, and the elder of the two – Vincent, by three years – nearly frowned. Reeve gave an uninterested nod, preferring to concentrate on the Rubix cube in his hands. It would be the thirty-second time he'd solved it in just that hour. "We need a student, not a real one, but someone who looks young enough to be a student. An officer, if we can." Vincent wasn't a very talkative man, but he was more talkative then Sephiroth on an average day and Reeve when he was concentrating. When Vincent didn't continue and Sephiroth didn't respond, Reeve finished his 3-D puzzle and spoke.

"And where do we find one of those, huh?" Reeve never had been the most subtle person. Abruptly, and quite literally, Yuffie jumped into the middle of the discussion, landing only inches away from Sephiroth.

"There!" The Kisaragi heiress pointed her small hand in the opposite direction of where they were all facing, piquing the three men's curiosity enough to get them to turn. When Sephiroth did, his nearly glowing green eyes immediately narrowed. Walking out of the research section was a blonde male who looked to be around 5'9, large blue eyes concentrating on the papers in what looked to be nimble hands. His slim form was complemented by a fitting police uniform. The man didn't look to be any older than sixteen, at most. The only thing that Sephiroth wanted to know was why a child was wearing a police uniform. It was true that he rarely ever visited the research department, or anything but his own office, really, but _surely_ he would have noticed someone like that. Without waiting for Sephiroth's go-ahead, Yuffie rushed over to the boy, and probably would have tackled him if he hadn't side-stepped her, sending her sprawling to the floor. Immediately, the blonde glanced up from his papers, tilting his head at the girl on the ground.

"Are you alright?" His voice was soft and melodic, and though it was laced lightly with concern, he made no move to help her up. The boy seemed unaware of Sephiroth's, Reeve's, and Vincent's scrutiny, and simply stared down at Yuffie. The young heiress didn't stay on the floor for long though, instead choosing to jump up and grin at him.

"I'm terrific! Who are you?" Her words were rushed and excited, the boy just blinked before responding.

"I'm Cloud Strife, and you are?" Again, his voice was quiet, but it was a resounding quiet, travelling all throughout the large room.

"Name's Kisaragi, _Yuffie_ Kisaragi." The young girl quickly took a knee, putting her hands together with all fingers entwined but the two index fingers, which stuck straight up to imitate a pistol. She completed her bad James Bond impersonation by beginning to hum the Mission Impossible theme song. Again, all the blonde – _Strife_ – did was blink before answering.

"Alright." Yuffie stopped humming at his lack of reaction and stood once more. When she didn't say anything, Strife took it upon himself to keep the conversation going. "Well, goodbye then." Or end it. And, again, he began to concentrate on his papers, walking in the three hardened war veterans' direction. Quickly, Yuffie called out to him, stopping him mere feet away from Sephiroth. Sephiroth took that time to look over him in a more detailed fashion. The blonde's dark blue, regulation police suit brought out his sapphire blue eyes brilliantly, while at the same time clashing with vibrant blonde hair which seemed to defy gravity by spiking out in every different direction. He had a petit body, both graceful and airy, and seemed to hold the time around him hostage with his relaxed poise.

"Yes?" His head turned back towards Yuffie, his tone questioning.

"Why are you here?" She took the words right out of Sephiroth's mouth. Cloud looked slightly confused, but answered anyways.

"I…work here?" His tone betrayed his confusion just as much as his face. Sephiroth thought that maybe Yuffie had been hanging around them too much as she gave a scoff.

"Come on, you can do better than that! You can't be any older than sixteen!" Her voice sounded joyful, laughing at his poorly-thought-up excuse.

"Actually, I'm nineteen and have been working here since I was twelve."

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud ignored the incredulous look on her face, and turned to walk away again. No one ever believed him, but he supposed that was their choice. It wasn't as if he cared what anyone thought. Finally, he went back to his papers, maneuvering around whoever was in front of him without looking up. It was easy for him to move throughout life without touching people. In fact, he hadn't had human contact since the day he had shook Hojo's hand nearly seven years ago. While many would be craving human touch by now, Cloud was fine. He didn't want to invade other people's minds, feel their emotions, and see their memories. It hurt too much. Still, he wished to have love; it was his entire reason for coming out here after all. Then again, he didn't really suppose it mattered. There was only around a month left to find love, and he wasn't exactly the most likable person. Satisfied with his work, Cloud laid the report on Allen Rosemurry's Desk and turned to make his way back to his desk. On the way, he ignored Yuffie Kisaragi, Reeve Tuesti, Vincent Valentine, and, most importantly, Sephiroth. He had, obviously, met Vincent and Sephiroth before, whether they knew it or not, Yuffie had just told him her name, and Reeve stopped by every once in a while, so he knew them all. Cloud supposed it didn't really matter if he ignored them or not, considering the fact that they most certainly didn't want to talk to him.

Blue eyes stared straight ahead as Cloud made his way back to the research section of the police station, but that didn't stop him from taking in all of the little details. Cloud still noticed emerald green eyes taking in his every movement. The cold green eyes would have unnerved anyone else, but Cloud was used to stares like that and simply chose to go on. He kept moving until he was safely back in his chair, away from the people that he knew he could never belong with. Blue eyes closed. That was all he wanted: to belong…

**(***Reeve Tuesti***)**

Reeve watched the supposed nineteen year old leave, no longer interested in his Rubix Cube. As soon as the doors swung shut behind him, Reeve went to get the papers that the blonde had been carrying. It was a blood spatter analysis report on the gruesome murder of three young females, more than that; it was brilliant. Reeve paid no attention to the two men reading over his shoulder. He may not know much about blood spatter, but he knew a good report when he saw one. Sephiroth did too, and reached over Reeve's shoulder for the report. Reeve allowed the taller man to take it, sure that he knew more about what it meant than Reeve did. This proved to be true as Sephiroth narrowed his eyes ever so slightly and put the paper back down, where it was then picked up by Vincent.

"He didn't write that." Sephiroth didn't elaborate, but Vincent hummed in agreement only a moment later.

"This is good, way too good for anyone that young, even if he's actually nineteen." Vincent's words made sense, and Reeve frowned. Perhaps he was just a delivery boy? He could easily be someone's son. His mind made up, Reeve shared his thoughts. Yuffie shot them down though.

"He was reading over it like- like I would an essay due next period; skimming over it. I know he wrote that! I just _know_ it…" Her voice wavered a bit; quieting down enough that Reeve could hardly recognize that it was her. She was too obnoxious to be that hushed. Reeve pursed his lips and tried once more to offer his two cents.

"Alright, let's forget about the report. All we know is that he's been hanging around the station for a while. Wouldn't that make him perfect for the job? He knows something about the law, and is almost young enough to actually be enrolled in a school. Theoretically, he's exactly what we need." Reeve looked at Vincent, gauging the man's reaction. While Sephiroth's thoughts on it would be more helpful, Reeve wasn't one of the three men that could read him. He could, however, read Vincent, if only just a little. Though Vincent's Face was blank, his eyes were thoughtful.

"That'd be _so_ cool! And he's _really_ cute, so he'd have no problem fitting in! Do it! Do it do it do it _please_!" Yuffie shoved herself into the conversation, dragging out her 'please' in an attempt to help them agree. Reeve felt his heart give a little at her excited, pleading tone, and noticed Vincent's startling crimson eyes travel to her with a focused glint. The only one not effected by her begging was Sephiroth, who merely began to walk away. "H-hey! Sephy-" A sharp glare from Sephiroth had Yuffie continuing the nickname, making his real name. They all knew that only Zack had the privilege of calling him anything other than 'Sephiroth,' 'General,' or 'Sir.' "-roth.. Can we use him? Huh? Can we?" The retired General simply kept walking, and Reeve took that as a cue to follow. That proved to be the correct choice as Sephiroth logged onto his computer and began searching through the station's files. He was checking the background of the blonde's two-sentence background. True enough, Cloud Strife actually worked there, and had worked there since April of 2003. Sephiroth wasn't notified of the strange occurrence of a twelve year old working there because he came to the station two years after Strife. What was more interesting still was the fact that he went to college with Zack. According to the system, Cloud started school at the age of five, graduated from high school at the age of eight, and then from college at the age of ten. There were no records of where he lived before he turned twelve, with the exception of his college days where he roomed with Zack. There were no records on his parents, or guardians; nothing saying that he was an orphan. Only his school records up until the day he was eight, and then from ten to twelve as well, existed. It was a bit discerning, to say the least.

"I wish I made grades like that…" Yuffie's voice turned back up to its usual setting of 'extra loud, 'and Reeve just looked at her, cocking both brows in disbelief.

"If you'd apply yourself a bit more in my class, perhaps you would." His words were as true as the Aurora Borealis. Yuffie simply grinned.

"Now what fun would that be, Mr. Tuesti?" For once, he actually wished that she was being sarcastic.

"He starts next week. Reeve, Yuffie, you can break the news to him tomorrow directly after school. Vincent, I'm going to check the system for anything unusual. If I haven't fixed this information lapse in three days, it's your job to look up his background. You're all dismissed." Sephiroth's deep voice cut into the conversation like a knife, and Reeve nodded at the orders. There was a reason he had decided to follow them out of the SOLDIER program, and this was it. An order from the great General wasn't to be taken lightly. With a nod – as they were no longer in SOLDIERs, there was no reason to salute – Reeve turned and walked away, trailing after Vincent's trademark crimson trench coat, which reminded him a lot of Genesis's and Sephiroth's coats. It didn't remind him much of his own lab coat though. Oh well, conformity was overrated. Yuffie fell into step with Reeve after shutting the door behind her, a large grin stretched across her soft features.

"He _is_ pretty cute though, isn't he?" Yuffie's question made Reeve think back on the blonde before nodding and taking out his Rubix cube once again. The kid was cute, but not his type. A smirk made its way to Reeve's face as he thought of his red-headed lover. Genesis would have a ball helping him figure the blonde out. The last square clicked into place for the umpteenth time, making Reeve's smirk grow. He would just be another puzzle.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud looked at his desk with a sigh. It was finally time to go home. Well, it was finally time to go back to his apartment. He picked up the report he was working on, knowing that he would finish it when he got home, and walked out the door of his small office. It didn't take long to reach the end of the research department, where he walked past everyone's stares. Eyes watched him, watched him like cats watching a mouse, waiting for him to make a mistake, waiting for a chance to condemn his existence. Cloud ignored them all. He didn't need them to know that he was a freak. Their input wasn't necessary for him to know that he didn't belong, that he would never belong. Quietly, he slipped out of the building, out of existence as far as they were concerned, and into the streets. Night fell over him, a blanket of darkness mirroring his emotions. He walked through the darkness, completely at home in the desolate streets of Midgar. Soon enough, he reached his apartment, climbing the steps to the third floor, and walking over to the nineteenth door, before taking out his key and entering. Soft jazz music immediately greeted him. He always had his iPod, with over three-thousand songs on it, hooked up to a speaker system and playing. It could always do this because it was always charging. Cloud never knew what would play next, as it was on shuffle, as usual. There was no genre excluded from his musical collection. In fact, the only time music wasn't playing, Cloud was practicing his violin.

The soft tunes of a piano and a sax playing together soothed Cloud, allowing him a bit of peace as he prepared himself a sandwich. One day soon, he wouldn't have the luxury of music, the only thing that had kept him sane throughout the years. He would be thrust back into the silence of the Turks, where secrets kept were lives saved. The screams that would never pass through his lips would echo in his mind while Hojo used him as he pleased. His silent screams would slip into the deepest crevices of his mind, forever haunting him, driving him mad with the anguish of knowing that he would never be anything more than a toy for some sadistic scientist to play with. It was what they had been trying to do since he was born.

Though Cloud had gone through much in his life, he only feared two things. One thing he feared was being alone forever, a fear which would surely come true. His only other fear was that he would one day lose the line that separated his memory and everyone else's. He was Cloud. That was the distinct fact was what kept him going; knowing that he was himself, through and through. If he couldn't distinguish himself from everyone else, then who was he? He was no one. Cloud would have no thoughts of his own, no personality of his own. The blonde would be the perfect SOLDIER. Almost sluggishly, Cloud made his way to bed. Things would get better tomorrow. They had to. With that last thought, the young blonde fell into a restless sleep of others' bad memories, just like he always did.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth looked at the screen once more, taking in Cloud's nearly blank history. Something was off about the boy. It was precisely the reason he allowed Strife to take the position. The ex-General could no better way to keep a close eye on the blonde. Well, that and the fact that he would find no one who looked more like a teenager. Still, this was the first time that his system had ever messed up. _If_ it actually messed up, that is, which Sephiroth highly doubted. There was no way that_ only_ Strife's file had been hit by whatever virus would erase so much information. Whatever the boy was trying to pull, it wouldn't work. With a reassured nod, Sephiroth switched off his computer and grabbed his long, black leather trench coat. It slid easily over his thin white dress shirt, which clung to well-muscled arms like a second skin. He didn't waver under the lust filled stares of his workers as he passed by, instead choosing to ignore them. His nearly glowing, cat-like eyes didn't so much as glance at the worthless excuse for officers who couldn't tear their eyes away from his flawless form. They weren't worth his time. Long, toned, legs carried Sephiroth out of the building in long strides.

He knew that he was physical perfection; there was no denying that. There was only one person that actually deserved to be lavished with his attention though: his angel. Back when they had been captured, on the night they were set free, Sephiroth met the angel. Well, sort of…

_**March Seventh, 2002:**_

_Sephiroth was thrown roughly back into the small cell that he was forced to share with Vincent, Genesis, Zackary, and Angeal after another brutal experiment. His body hurt so badly that it was hard to move, so move he didn't. The others were fast asleep, drained from their experiences, but Sephiroth had a much higher pain tolerance than they did. There was no hope of him falling asleep any time soon with the pain thudding in his head. The damned doctors had injected him with a glowing green liquid, claiming that it would make him "better." All it did was hurt like hell. _

"_What the fuck!" A guard's surprised shout made another wave of pain crash over Sephiroth, but he ignored it to better hear whatever was going on outside. Flesh smacked against flesh for a minute or so, with pained grunts here and there, and then everything was silent. Light footsteps, so quiet that Sephiroth was sure he never would have been able to hear before, came closer to the cell, topping just outside. After only a moment, the jingling of keys became apparent, followed by a click and the creak of the under-oiled door swinging open. It all added to the pounding ache in Sephiroth's head. After that, he heard the sound of something being put on the floor – quite a few things, in fact, but Sephiroth was too dazed to figure out what. The nearly silent form traveled around the room, probably to the others, for a bit before finally reaching Sephiroth. A warm hand ghosted over his neck, close enough for him to feel heat radiating off of the skin, but far enough away as not to actually touch him. Sephiroth could only assume that the person was taking his pulse._

"_I'm sorry this happened to you." A soft, sweet, broken voice floated down to Sephiroth's ears, calming his headache a bit. It sounded sorrowful, truly apologetic in quality, and Sephiroth couldn't help but question why. It was their own fault that they – that he – were here. More gently than Sephiroth had imagined was possible, the hand moved a lock of his hair out of his face, still without touching him. The action made the General wonder what it would be like if the hand actually touched him, made him want the hand to touch him. Using all of the strength he could muster, green eyes cracked open. Through silver lashes, Sephiroth saw an angel. Though the only thing that his hazy mind could really identify were olive skin, golden hair, and beautiful blue eyes, Sephiroth knew that the being leaning over him was nothing less than stunning. _

"_So sorry…" With those last, regretful words, the figure disappeared, light footsteps echoing on the stone of the floor. Sephiroth wanted to call out to the angel, plead for him or her to return. He wanted to keep the magnificent being close to him at all times and make sure that no harm fell upon his or her wondrous form, but he couldn't. There was no power left to use; nothing to help him chase after his angel. After that, Sephiroth had fallen asleep. When he finally awoke, he was in an open cell with his weapons. The current General quickly stirred the others, breaking them out of the laboratories and into freedom. He checked every room along the way, but his angel was nowhere to be seen. At first, Sephiroth was angry that he didn't escape on his own sooner, then he was angry at the angel for not staying to explain, and then, he realized that he was neither angry at himself, nor his angel, but saddened. He realized that he wanted to see the angel again; wanted to see the person who was so kind to him and wanted nothing in return; wanted to feel those gentle hands on his skin. Sephiroth realized that he had, stupidly, illogically, unquestionably, fallen in love with his angel. When he finally told his ex-cellmates about his angel, they were skeptic. Vincent thought he was suffering from delusions, Genesis thought he had finally snapped, Angeal thought he was trying to cope, and Zackary – Zackary believed him._

_Zackary said that he had felt that someone was watching over him since just after he finished college and that, somehow, only served to make him jealous. Zackary had friends, family, a lover; he didn't need an angel, too. No, the angel was Sephiroth's. His, not Zackary's! With that in mind, he stopped talking about his angel. He didn't, however, stop believing; hoping; waiting. Sure, Sephiroth still slept around, but he always imagined his angel's features when he did. His memory had become impeccable after that night, and Sephiroth could remember everything from the pain to his angel's gentle touch. One day, he would find his angel, and they would never be separated again; not if Sephiroth had anything to say about it._

_**February Eighth, 2010:**_

Sephiroth frowned at his memory of his angel as he opened the door to his large, empty house. He wanted his angel, but all he had was a computer problem and a suspicious blood spatter analyzer named Cloud Strife. Cloud _Fucking_ Strife. As if he didn't have enough problems already with all of the assassination attempts, the idiot blonde just had to show up and screw with everything. What Sephiroth needed was for the annoyance correctly named "Strife" to disappear so that he could focus on what he needed to. Slowly, Sephiroth set off to do the tedious job of making tea. He wouldn't be sleeping for a while longer.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Author's Note:**____I'm back!...For now, at least... _

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned Final Fantasy Seven then I would own Cloud. Sephiroth obviously owns Cloud, so it must not be mine. _

_**Warning:**__ Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. _

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud awoke at four in the morning, as usual, to get ready. After a twenty minute shower and brushing his unruly hair, Cloud got dressed in his standardized Police uniform. By the time he had finished breakfast, it was five in the morning. The blonde smiled while nodding to the beat of Within Temptation's song _Angels_ and walked back to his small blue bedroom. It had taken a large chunk out of his wallet to convince the manager to let him paint the run-down place, but Cloud couldn't stand the thought of living within four small, white walls for his seven years of freedom. He didn't have a great apartment, but at least it wasn't in the Slums. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. The bedroom was sky blue, the kitchen was mellow orange, the bathroom was honey yellow, and the living room was olive green. Color was the only thing besides music that Cloud had known that he had to have when he had made the deal all of those years ago. Easily, Cloud reached into his desk and found his current journal. He had eleven others; each holding a year of his life since the day he turned seven. That was the day he had really begun to fear losing himself in the never-ending sea of other people's memories. Ever since that day, he had written down whatever had happened the day before in his journal as soon as he finished his morning routine. That way, he would always be able to tell who he was. Those journals were left under lock and key in his trunk with a security system that only he – and Zack, though Zack didn't know he could – break through. Quickly, in an elegant scrawl, he wrote Yesterday's events down. He wrote about meeting Yuffie, and seeing the war-veterans again. He wrote about finishing his report and about how his fears had been haunting him more and more lately. And then he closed the journal, locked it, stuck the lock around his neck, and put the journal back into his desk.

With that done, Cloud picked up his spare iPod and earphones and walked out the door. He had three electronics in his home life: two iPods and a cell phone, which also played music. The iPod that stayed plugged up at his house had thirty Gigabytes, his spare one had eight, and his phone had four. Cloud didn't have the money for anything else. He wasn't poor, but he certainly wasn't rich. As Cloud put in his earphones, he became numb to the world. Sure, he was still there enough to dodge around the few maniacs that were actually up at five-thirty in the morning, but that was about it. His body would warn him if anything dangerous was approaching. Knowing that, Cloud continued his jog. He jogged around the town for two hours before finally slowing to a stop right in front of his apartment. He still had a report to finish. He might as well get moving. Swiftly, Cloud began to concentrate on his case. Judging by the angle of the spatter, the cuts had been inflicted in a quick, choppy manner, most likely with a butcher's knife. Everything pointed to a crime of passion, but Cloud knew better. There had been no signs of a break-in, but there were signs of a struggle. There were no fingerprints anywhere, but the crime scene remained. The murder had been planned out; every little detail of it. It didn't matter what the scene suggested. Blood didn't lie. And the blood was saying that the murderer had known what he or she had been doing. The strokes hadn't been deep enough to have been made out of anger, but were choppy enough to have been done without thought. It was almost like a butcher would have cut a steak. Blue eyes dilated just a bit in realization before returning to normal. The young brunette who had been crying over the boy's body the day of the murder had worked at a butchers' shop, and dated the head-butcher. There was no doubt in Cloud's mind that her tears of grief had been real. They had been just as real as her boyfriend's jealousy. Jotting down a note for Jackary to check the boy out, Cloud closed his report and glanced at the clock. 8:47 stood out in bold green letters. Cloud had thirteen minutes to run halfway across town or he would be late for work. Without a second thought, Cloud bolted, stopping only long enough to lock the door behind him.

The small blonde darted through the streets of Midgar with ease, avoiding everyone who had begun to emerge from their comfortable homes. He made sure not to go at his full speed, but he certainly wasn't going slowly. In ten minutes flat, Cloud was in front of the police department. With all that Cloud's body had been through, the short run hadn't so much as made him break a sweat. That much he was thankful for. The blonde slipped through the department nearly unnoticed. When he reached his desk, Cloud sat his report down and left to check in. The rest of the day passed easily, at least, it passed until 2:27 that evening.

"You're going back to high school!" Two small, feminine hands slammed down onto Cloud's desk without warning. Slowly, Cloud lifted his head and found himself face to face with Yuffie Kisaragi. When she didn't continue, Cloud cocked one of his bright blonde brows. "C'mon! Sephiroth can explain it better than me!" The heiress made a grab for Cloud's wrist, but he immediately pulled back. Confusion flooded her face, but Cloud ignored her. He would answer their questions after they answered his.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuffie's tone said that she meant to be whispering, but Cloud could hear her plain as day.

"I'm not sure." Reeve's voice didn't lower at all as he talked to Yuffie, letting Cloud know that he didn't care what the blonde thought of him. Quietly, Cloud stood, slowly beginning to follow behind them. As he followed, he observed. Yuffie was quite a bit shorter than Reeve, but her stance held just as much dangerous grace as the elder male's did. Her pretty brown hair was cut short, and while it could have been a fashion statement, Cloud was willing to bet that it was to better her fighting. Long hair was much easier to grab on to. She chatted amiably with the taller man, her tight clothes and numerous belts and jacket fooled most, but Cloud could see the weapons hidden within. She was prepared to protect herself against whatever life threw at her. At least, physically she was. Her chocolate brown eyes had been too warm to have been scarred before. Even Zack had dark emotions hidden away in his eyes. She was simply childish. Her body may have been trained to kill, but her mind would never survive on the path of a murderer.

Next was Reeve. The man was hiding his true demeanor just as much as Yuffie. A sinister charm hid behind Reeve's bored façade. He may have seemed like he was ignoring the world in favor of figuring out a toy, but Cloud knew for a fact that the man was acutely aware of everything going on around him. That was dangerous for Cloud. He couldn't risk being found out with little more than a month left. Short brown hair flowed freely down to the man's ears, and his eyes were always calculating. Cloud had a feeling that he was already part of an unknown equation, and though that should have unsettled him, if only a little, Cloud felt at home. People were always judging him, trying to figure him out; they had been doing so since the day he was born. The only person that came remotely close to actually meeting the real him was Zack, not through tactics or trickery, but through friendship and kindness. As far as Cloud was concerned, Reeve had already failed. In no time flat, they were standing in front of Ex-General Sephiroth's office. Reeve knocked on the door three times.

"Enter." The Ex-General's voice was deep and smooth, massaging Cloud's ears much like an instrument would; much like a cello. Yuffie swung the door open with a bright smile and entered, closely followed by Reeve and finally Cloud. Cloud shut the door behind him with a quiet 'click' before observing the occupants of the room. Besides Yuffie, Reeve, and, obviously, himself, there was Vincent and Sephiroth. Vincent held himself with an air of danger, but Cloud could see the pain in his battle-hardened eyes. He could see the self-hatred and intricate emotions lying beneath the beneath. Vincent had extremely long ebony hair that let Cloud know he had complete confidence in his fighting skills. No one would be able to get close enough to use his hair against him. That confidence could either be his downfall or his victory. With the way the man was watching him, Cloud was guessing that it would be his victory. Vincent wasn't going to turn arrogant any time soon. Vincent's eyes didn't only show the pain that he was mentally put through, but physically as well. They were a deep crimson color; a color that could never be natural. Cloud didn't doubt that he got them through a series of Gast's experiments.

Finally, there was Sephiroth. Every little move that Sephiroth made was pure elegance. It astounded Cloud as much as backed up his theory that the man had been injected with mako just before Cloud had set him free. He was like Cloud in that aspect. He wasn't natural. Still, he was more natural than Cloud would ever be. He actually had _friends._ Cloud envied him for that; the ability to do anything and still be accepted for who he was. That was a little luxury that Cloud never had, and never would, have. Long silvery hair cascaded over Sephiroth's shoulders like water forever frozen in its fall. It clashed brilliantly with the long, black leather trench coat hanging over his chair and nearly blended into his thin white dress shirt. The shirt clung to the Ex-General like a second skin, showing off his broad shoulders and toned upper body. The rest of him was hidden beneath his desk. What caught Cloud's attention though, were Sephiroth's eyes. They were an enchanting emerald green, and nearly glowed. The pupil even looked a bit like a cat's. Cloud's eyes widened just a bit. They must have used an entire vile of mako on him at once! His strength would be phenomenal, but it must have hurt like hell. Cloud would know. They gave him a fourth of a vial each day, and it screwed with him beyond belief. If he had left Sephiroth in there without proper medical care, the man most likely would have died. As Cloud finished up his observation of the people, he began an observation of the room. It was probably as big as his kitchen and living room put together! It held Sephiroth's (very large) desk, two chairs – other than Sephiroth's – and a painting. The rest of the room was empty. The walls were all white, making Cloud frown. He hated white walls with a passion. Seeing that no one was going to speak unless he spoke, Cloud voiced one of his questions.

"High school?" Cloud had never been much of a talker unless he was around Zack.

"Yep! You see, somebody wants me dead, but I don't want me dead. And we need another person to help protect me! We saw you yesterday, and I thought you'd be perfect for the job, since you're so cute and all, but they were all suspicious and stuff! So we went back here to check out your files! And we found out that you really do work here, and that you're nineteen! You don't look any older than sixteen, though, so that's really weird. You want to hear something even weirder? The only thing that existed were your school files for a _long_ time! I think Sephiroth's computer's broken, so don't worry about it. Anyway, you'll get to spend every day from morning 'till night with _me_! Isn't that great!" Yuffie's words were rushed, excited, and _loud_. Cloud simply looked at her, careful to keep all emotion off of his face. Why were they just questioning his lack of past now? Surely it had come up when he first joined… Cloud blinked. Of course. Sephiroth had come to the station two years after Cloud. The government had paid off the first guy to forget about it, but he doubted that Sephiroth would go for that kind of thing. He would have to go home and create a life for himself, one that they would buy into. Cloud almost frowned. There went his full night's sleep. Cloud only had to think about it for a moment.

"No." His voice held an air of finality, but they didn't seem ready to accept that.

"But-but I could _die_!" Yuffie's large brown eyes held tears, but Cloud ignored them. They were fake. Instead, his eyes trailed down her shirt sleeve to her wrist where he saw the outline of a shuriken. She really needed to hide that better.

"And?" Cloud knew the moment she brought up her dying that he would agree in the end. He couldn't just allow a little girl to march off to her death knowing that he could have helped and live with himself in the morning. That didn't, however, mean that he would go down without a fight.

"And… um… well, that was actually it. But I don't want to die! I'm only fifteen! I have my entire life ahead of me! _Please_, Cloudy! Help me out here! Please!" Her pleading nearly got to Cloud, but he had experience resisting people in spades.

"No." Cloud turned to leave, but that didn't seem to be in Sephiroth's plan. Without warning, Yuffie went for him. She most likely wanted to grab hold of his bicep and plea more, but Cloud didn't want to touch her. In an attempt to escape human contact, Cloud jumped backwards; right into Sephiroth's desk. In that instant, his hand touched Sephiroth's, and Cloud felt a shock of emotion shoot through him. There were no memories or thoughts, but there was emotion. It crashed over him like three tons of cinderblock: heavy and hard. They were crazy emotions, soft emotions, light emotions and dark emotions. It was a lifetime's worth of emotions and Cloud couldn't take it. He passed out. His body fell away from the desk, but didn't hit the ground. Cloud fell into a restless sleep; dreaming not of dreams, but of Vincent's memories.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth watched Vincent catch Strife's body with mild interest. Did the boy really just _faint _after simply _touching_ him?

"It looks like we've got a die-hard Sephiroth fan on our hands here. But why wouldn't he have taken the job then? That would give him a _whole lot_ of time to spend with Sephiroth over there!" Sephiroth almost sneered at the thought of spending so much time with someone who fainted every time they touched. Instead, he kept his face mostly blank, the left side of his mouth turning downwards ever-so-slightly. Reeve scoffed, obviously having an opinion on the matter.

"He probably just didn't want to go throughout the next few weeks with a permanent hard-on…" Sephiroth ignored Reeve's crude input – which reminded him quite a bit of a certain red-headed business tycoon – in favor of watching Vincent, who was still looking around for a place to put the blonde. Reeve and Yuffie were in the chairs that Sephiroth wasn't occupying and they didn't look like they were going to move anytime soon, which left either Sephiroth's desk or the floor. Sephiroth had too many things on his desk and Vincent probably wouldn't sit the boy on the floor simply because, underneath his cruel exterior, he was one of the kindest men that Sephiroth had ever met. Don't get him wrong. Vincent wouldn't hesitate to kill someone, but he wasn't coldblooded by any means.

At that moment, Strife chose to open his eyes. He was immediately face-to-face with Vincent, and immediately began to struggle. Vincent, being the kind man that he was, helped Strife in his struggles and let go before backing up a few steps and leaning against the wall. It looked almost as if Strife would catch himself for a moment, but he didn't. Instead, he crashed to the ground; using his left arm to break his fall. Yuffie lay down in front of him. Sephiroth sat back in his chair, ready for the show to go on.

"You should really help protect me. Sephiroth will be there!" She sounded excited, as if she had found a solution to world hunger. Bright blue eyes that put the sky to shame narrowed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Strife's eyes and words were solely focused on Yuffie, and she began to fidget.

"Well, you passed out after touching him, so we just kind of figured that… um…" She trailed off and Strife looked even more confused than before for a moment. After that single moment, he seemed to figure out what she was implying. When that clicked in his head, Strife scoffed. _Scoffed_!

"You really believe that I'm obsessed with _him_?" Strife looked faintly appalled at the idea. Sephiroth watched the blonde stand in light amusement, though nothing about him suggested he felt a thing. Most actually _were_ obsessed over him, if only just a little. "No. I'm a chiraptophobic." Sephiroth blinked at Strife's explanation, unfamiliar with the term. The blonde sighed. "An aphenphosmphobic?" He tried again, but Sephiroth still didn't get it. He knew by the suffix 'phobic' that Strife was referring to a fear, but didn't know what that fear was. Reeve, apparently, did.

"You're afraid of touching and being touched by another human being." Reeve's voice was confident and curious. Strife gave a small nod.

"That's correct." Strife patted the invisible dust off of his body, and Yuffie jumped up from the floor.

"Why are you afraid of touching people? Would you faint if I touched you? Can I try?" Cloud stared at her for a moment, probably sorting out Yuffie's jumbled mess of words, before responding.

"Whether you can or not is completely up to you. Whether I'll allow you to do so is a completely different manner." She blinked in confusion, so Strife clarified. "You're using incorrect grammar. I can't tell you your limitations. No, I probably wouldn't fait if you touched me; I just wasn't expecting it last time. As for your first question, I had an… abusive family." Sephiroth watched Strife suspiciously, not missing how carefully his words had been chosen. The blonde was hiding something. Yuffie gasped.

"You don't have to be afraid! I won't hurt you!" She looked at the blonde with honest, open eyes, and the blonde's response was the opposite of what Sephiroth had expected. Blue eyes hardened, closing themselves off from the world.

"I know." Strife's short answer didn't bother Reeve at all as the scientist placed himself back into the conversation.

"Well, you'd better get over that fear and fast. High school is a… _contact sport_." Reeve was clearly having a ball with Strife's odd fear. Strife took his taunts in stride.

"I'll avoid it when I can and hide my reactions when I can't. May I get back to work now?" He clearly didn't want to be there any longer, which perked Sephiroth's interests. It also made him want to think of a reason to make Strife stay. Sephiroth had to be miserable, why shouldn't Strife?

"No way! We've got to take you shopping! If you're going to pass yourself off as a teenager, you're going to have to dress like one. Don't worry. I'll pay for it. Consider it a thank you for agreeing to help protect me!" Yuffie sounded excited and much too loud for anyone's liking once more. Strife grimaced, apparently not too into the idea of shopping. As far as Sephiroth was concerned, if strife didn't like it, Yuffie could do it.

"I never agreed to-" Strife was abruptly cut off by Sephiroth.

"Officer Strife, you are here by assigned to go undercover at the ShinRa Military Academy as protection for Yuffie Kisaragi. You'll begin on Monday. The first part of your assignment is to get your disguise. Miss Kisaragi will help you out with that. Reeve will give you all of the details you need. You're dismissed." Sephiroth watched as Strife's eyes narrowed at him. That look was all Sephiroth needed to know that Strife knew that he was putting the blonde through it on purpose. Oh well. The more Strife disliked him, the more Strife would avoid him. The three filed out of the room while Yuffie spoke to Strife excitedly and Reeve tried to block out the world. As soon as the door shut, Vincent spoke up.

"You don't like him." Sephiroth shook his head in a negative fashion as an answer to Vincent's statement-like question. He didn't like Strife, not one little bit. "Why?" Vincent's inquisition got Sephiroth to look at him.

"There's something that's just not right about him. He's hiding something." Sephiroth stopped talking, wanting to hear Vincent's thoughts on the boy. Vincent easily complied.

"I felt the same. It was strange though. When I touched him, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, if only a little. I think we should definitely keep an eye on the boy." Vincent finished speaking and Sephiroth glanced back at his computer.

"I agree. No problems have been found on my hard drive so far, and his information hasn't appeared, but there's still a chance. If I don't have his background by three o'clock tomorrow, I want you to figure it out for me. I don't care what you have to do. Just get me information on Cloud Strife. Understood?" Vincent gave a sharp nod to Sephiroth, allowing them to fall into an amiable silence. Sephiroth was going to figure out what Strife was hiding if it killed him.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud watched Yuffie out of the corner of his eye. There had been twelve assassination attempts on Yuffie in the past two months; twenty-three on Sephiroth. Yuffie was a freshman, and Cloud would be a sophomore. They would be assigned the same classes. Yuffie was in advanced math and science classes, criminal justice, and regular English one. Cloud would fit into the two advanced classes and criminal justice easily, and could use the guise of failing English one last year to get him into the last class. They would, of course, have to redo his past in case anyone looked into it. Cloud frowned. He would be up for most of the night creating his past so that they could save it to a CD and delete it. That just didn't seem fair. When they finally got to the mall, Yuffie went crazy. She made him go into every store they had, and try on too many pieces of clothing to believe. Apparently he looked good in jeans. It took five hours to satisfy the young woman. In the end, Cloud had three muscle shirts, nine pairs of jeans, four button-up shirts, eight T-shirts, two pairs of sweat pants, three jackets, four pairs of shorts, a pair of tennis shoes, a pair of sandals, and a sweater. Cloud didn't want any of it. He was just thankful that she allowed him a say-so when it came to what they actually got. She had told him that they had to get four things at each store and there were eight stores, so Cloud had gotten exactly thirty-four things. He never wanted to go shopping again.

While Cloud had been ready to bang his head against a wall, Reeve had been having the time of his life. Somehow or another, Cloud's misery lifted people's spirits. Reeve had watched him with a smug smirk the entire time. Cloud had never been very good at making friends; this was no exception. As they approached his apartment, Cloud handed all of the merchandise over to an unhappy Reeve and got out his keys. When he unlocked the door, _Breakdown_ by Breaking Benjamin immediately graced his ears. He walked through the doorway, taking his things back from Reeve, and went back to his bedroom. Swiftly, he began putting his new objects away. Within ten minutes, everything was set. The first thing that Cloud did was walk over to his desk and pull out a small box. If he was going to be a teenager, he might as well look like one. Cloud opened the box to see a sapphire stud looking out at him. Zack had bought him the earring as well as pierced his ear the night they graduated. Quickly and easily, Cloud slipped the stud into his left ear.

Cloud left his room to find his two "guests" sitting in the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, Cloud realized that they were probably hungry. Without saying a word to them, Cloud went over to the fridge and retrieved materials for spaghetti. They watched him curiously as he boiled the water, added fresh herbs and tomatoes, stirred in some hamburger meat, and cooked the noodles. It was like they had never seen anyone make dinner before… In thirty minutes flat, he had spaghetti and garlic bread ready to eat. Without waiting, he served himself a small helping and went to the table, only stopping to get a glass of ice water. Yuffie and Reeve watched him for a moment before deciding that they were supposed to eat as well.

"This is _amazing_! How did you make this!" Yuffie exclaimed after her first bite. Cloud just blinked. She had been watching him the entire time. How could she not know? He supposed it didn't really matter considering she didn't wait for an answer before digging in. Reeve gave a small hum of approval before continuing to eat at a much more controlled pace. As they finished eating, Cloud stood. It was time for them to leave, and him to start on his past. After a few minutes, they caught the hints and stood. Well, Reeve caught on and pulled Yuffie up with him.

"Bye, Cloudy! See you on Monday!" Once more, Cloud marveled over how hyper she was. It was almost like having Zack around again, but more annoying. When the door finally shut behind her, Cloud turned to his laptop. In no time flat, he had hacked into ShinRa's police system. He copied what they had on him, logged out, and began.

**(***Vincent Valentine***)**

Vincent made sure that the blonde couldn't see him as he watched Cloud put the finishing touches on his background. He had known that there was something strange about the blonde. Consequently, he had decided to get a head-start on researching Cloud. He had hoped to get some answers for his numerous questions. Yet, instead of answering some of Vincent's questions, Strife had only managed to raise more. What nineteen year old knew how to make himself a flawless background, how to hack into the most guarded system on the planet? Vincent didn't care if the boy was a prodigy or not_. No one_ could do that at nineteen. With ease, Strife saved his fake information into ShinRa's system and got up to do something else. Vincent went closer to the window he was looking into to see some more details. The statistics were flawless; from his birthplace to his parents' death certificates. Strife had definitely done this before. Vincent frowned. He had to tell Sephiroth. Vincent rose from the shadows to get back to Sephiroth and report his early findings when something hit him from behind, easily pinning him to the ground. Vincent's eyes snapped open to see Cloud above him.

"If I were anyone else, you'd be dead." Scarlet eyes widened at the blonde's cryptic words. "I'm sorry." Vincent felt something pressing into his mind. It was a gentle force, but a force nonetheless. The war veteran struggled against the blonde's tight grip, but it was no use. Seconds later, he passed out.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud looked down at the unconscious man. He hated doing that; purposely entering someone's mind, but Cloud couldn't let Vincent remember seeing him do that. He had no choice but to erase Vincent's memory of coming here. Now, it was time to take care of the second part of his problem.

"I know you're awake, Chaos. Stop the act." Chaos; a bloodthirsty personality imprinted onto a chip which Gast had surgically attached to Vincent's brain. Chaos was Vincent's artificial alter ego. He saw everything and took control when Vincent slept. Pale lids opened to reveal red-tinted-yellow orbs.

"You're no fun, little blonde. Or should I call you Strife? That's what the rest of them have taken to calling you." Chaos's voice sounded like a thousand voices blended into one, with Vincent's original voice just barely standing out amongst the others.

"Call me whatever you like, just don't mention tonight to Vincent." Cloud put more pressure on Vincent's arms to keep Chaos's attention. Chaos was a dangerous person to deal with. He had to make himself clear.

"Oh, but why not, Little Blonde? I'm sure he would simply _love_ to hear all about you." Chaos made Vincent's body give a crooked grin. Cloud tightened his hands into an almost bruising grip.

"I know you don't like to admit it, but you've grown rather fond of your host. If you leak a word of this night, of me, to him, I'll know. The moment I find out, I'll kill him. I'll knock him out, bring you to the surface, and let you know that his – and consequently, your – death is entirely your fault. If you don't want him to die, you'll keep your mouth shut." Vincent's body stopped smiling for a moment, instead looking thoughtful, before grinning again.

"You're certainly an interesting one, Little Blonde. I won't say a word, but only because I know you'll really do it." Cloud loosened his grip, knowing that Chaos would flip them, and just as he suspected, Vincent's body switched their positions. "I can see it in your eyes: the years of pain and suffering. You're in worse shape than my Vinnie. I shouldn't take you lightly. Really though, getting me to promise such a thing was unnecessary. You did save us all from Hell, after all. Cloud looked into Vincent's eyes and saw Chaos, saw how long it had been since he'd talked to anyone other than Vincent. Cloud ignored Chaos's memories, ignored the ache and agony that the artificial man had faced during his eight years of existence, and focused on the man himself. Gast had created a person, and given him a body. Cloud could never abandon a person in need.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Chaos made Vincent's grin widen and stood from his position on top of Cloud.

"Of course."


	4. Chapter Four

_**Author's Note:**__Hiya. Has anyone else noticed that doesn't copy over the word super-cali-fragil-istic-expi-ali-docious? _

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned it than my fan fiction would be a reality. _

_**Warning:**__ Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. _

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth booted up his computer at the school, going straight to Cloud Strife's file, just as he had done the day before. This time, there were more than just school records. He had lived with his parents in a small city just outside of Gongaga. His parents had died in a house fire on his twelfth birthday. Those were the two things that stuck out to Sephiroth the most. There were other, smaller things, like the fact that Strife had never had a cavity and that he had taken violin lessons for a bit caught his attention as well. It told Sephiroth almost nothing about the boy himself. There was no criminal record or history of drug abuse. There wasn't even a speeding or parking ticket! Strife's record was completely and totally spotless. It was at that moment that Vincent chose to knock on Sephiroth's door. The Ex-General knew that it was Vincent because no one else gave three short, precise hits to the exact center of the door.

"Enter." Sephiroth's voice was cold, as always. His father had been obsessed with the military, and had raised Sephiroth in turn. As expected, Vincent entered with a swish of his red trench coat, as dark as his coat was bright. Sephiroth glanced up at him and faintly cocked one of his perfect eyebrows. Vincent looked like hell. The man probably looked exactly the same to everyone else, but the silver male could see a large difference.

"I wanted to do some early checking up on Strife, so I went over to his apartment, and then…" Vincent blinked, slight confusion showing in his eyes, before going on, "and then I woke up in my bed this morning." Sephiroth blinked at Vincent's words. The other man had a terrific memory, and what he didn't remember, the chip, or 'little voice' as Zackary preferred to call it, in his head did. In his mind, that was just one more reason to keep an eye on Strife. Of course, he still had an hour and forty-five minutes before school would start, but that would pass by easily enough. Again, Sephiroth had the slightest urge to sneer. Strife probably hadn't even thought about getting up yet…

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud enjoyed the wind on his face while going over his memories once more. The day before, he had been sure that a life-time worth of emotions had come at him, but throughout the night, the emotions had sorted themselves out, making Cloud realize that it hadn't been a life-time worth, but twenty seven years' worth of emotions. Somehow or another, he had gotten hit with every emotion that Sephiroth had ever experienced, but no memories. It was confusing but welcome. Cloud continued his jog, dreading having to stop and get back inside early, but knowing that Reeve and Yuffie hadn't said when they would come to pick him up. It didn't help that Reeve didn't like him, and would most likely come early to try and catch him out of his element. A breathless sigh slipped through his lips after Cloud brought himself to a halt in front of his doors. At least he had already written in his journal. Agile hands reached into Cloud's jacket and retrieved a dull, cracked, tin pocket watch. It wasn't much, but Cloud loved it. The little piece of metal was the only gift he had ever received. It had come from Zack, who had found out about Cloud's birthday on Cloud's birthday the last year they had together. Zack hadn't had much money, as most college students didn't, and it had been short notice, but the watch at the pawn shop had struck the elder man as something that Cloud would like, so he had gotten it. At least, that's what Zack had said.

The watch had gone through nine and a half years of torture and solitude with Cloud, but aside from a single dent that the watch had gotten when Cloud had been thrown back into his small, cell-like room; it looked the same as when he got it. It looked the same right down to the crack from where Zack had accidently dropped it off of a two story building. The little hands pointed at the five and the nine, indicating that it was 5:45 in the morning. He still had quite a bit of time to get ready. Without delay, Cloud exchanged his watch for his key and entered his home. Yuffie hadn't so much as considered letting him wear the optional school uniform, which Cloud would have preferred over the clothing that she had given him. Knowing that it didn't matter either way, Cloud pulled on a pair of snug black jeans, a fitting white T-shirt with _Hollister_ printed across it in cerulean and his new black and white Nikes before making his way to the kitchen. Nothing else was necessary. At exactly 6:03, the doorbell rang. They had arrived. Cloud took another sip of his tea, going over what Reeve had told him one last time before answering the door. The scientist had said that he could choose his new background information as long as he was consistent with it. If there was anything Cloud had, it was consistency.

"Hello new best friend!" Yuffie's delightful shout greeted Cloud as soon as he opened the door. There stood Yuffie and Reeve, as expected, as well as a partially unexpected Genesis Rhapsodos. The 6'2 red head examined Cloud with amused blue eyes, a light smirk playing on his face.

"You were right, Kid. He's quite the looker." Genesis's smooth voice flowed into Cloud's ears, but Cloud wasn't fooled. He could already tell that the fiery red head didn't particularly like him. The new bias was most likely from Reeve's tales about him. People were usually keen to lean to their lover's opinions and, judging by the possessive arm around Reeve's waist, Genesis and Reeve fell into that category.

"I know, right? And he's my new best friend! He's going to protect me!" She grinned, but Genesis scoffed.

"This scrawny son of a bitch? Good luck with that." Cloud ignored the red head's crude comment, knowing that there wasn't a friend to be made out of the business tycoon.

"I believe it's time we got going." Cloud's bored words caused Genesis's smirk to widen and Reeve's eyes to narrow.

"But we've still got like half an hour! Can't we just hang here for a little longer?" Cloud looked at his hopeful new 'best friend' with shielded eyes. She didn't actually want to befriend him, to know him. She just wanted to use him for protection. He supposed it didn't really matter. Everyone who bothered to talk to him wanted to use him for one reason or another.

"We have twenty-seven minutes and no." Cloud stepped out, careful not to touch anyone, before closing the door behind him; the pounding beat of _Monster_ by Lady Gaga vanishing behind the thin wood. Without waiting for them to follow, Cloud slipped his headphones into his ears and began to walk, only halfway listening to Yuffie's talk of fun and surprises. He nearly tuned her out as she talked about what would happen in their criminal justice class and how he had come on just the right day while leaving out what the surprise actually was. Cloud walked past the limo that was obviously supposed to take them to the school. He had two legs, and he was going to use them. They could take the car if they wanted. Yuffie paused for a moment, unsure of what to do, before being ushered into the car behind him. That was how it was supposed to be. She had her friends, and he was alone; always alone.

**(***Genesis Rhapsodos***)**

Crystal clear blue eyes watched the blonde walk to school with obvious amusement as his limo sped ahead.

"But I wanted to walk with Cloudy! He's going to be my new best friend!" Yuffie whined indignantly. Genesis ignored her, instead choosing to take a sip of red wine. Reeve, however, responded.

"You know, Yuffie, I really don't think he wants to be your friend." Genesis had gotten the same vibes. Her bright brown eyes looked downcast for a moment before lighting up again.

"Yes he does. Or, he will. I know he will." Genesis's grip on Reeve tightened ever so slightly, telling the younger man to allow Yuffie to keep hold of her dreams. Everyone deserved some hope in their lives. His limo rolled to a stop in front of the large, palace like school, as it usually did. Yuffie immediately got out, and Reeve tried to, but Genesis pulled him back, his hand curling under Reeve's chin to steer the younger man's lips his way. In an instant, they were kissing. Genesis enjoyed how Reeve's beard tickled him lightly, his tongue plunging into Reeve's mouth for a better taste. He savored how the taste of Reeve, a mix of ash and chocolate, tangled with the wine he had just drank for a moment before releasing Reeve. Deep brown eyes held a dazed look that had Genesis's smirk resurfacing.

"You had better get going." Reeve blinked, trying to regain his mind, most likely, before simply nodding.

"Yeah… going…" And then Reeve was gone. Genesis stopped to watch his fine ass as he walked away before allowing the driver to move on. By God, he loved his life.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth watched students begin to trickle into his school from the front entrance, as he always did. As he did so, he saw Yuffie exit Genesis's limo, soon followed by Reeve, but not followed by Strife. Green eyes nearly narrowed. Where was the blonde?

"Holy hell, did you see the new kid?" A brunet boy, a junior by the looks of him, asked another boy while walking past Sephiroth. "I would totally tap that." The other boy laughed.

"Tap that? Are you kidding me? I'd slam into that so hard he wouldn't be able to walk in the morning…" Their voices faded away, probably as they reached the cafeteria sixty feet away. Other, similar comments met Sephiroth's ears and soon heads began to turn. Ten minutes before the warning bell was set to ring, Sephiroth's head turned, too. Slowly, Cloud Strife walked into his line of vision. Strife's body looked lean, tight under his fitting clothes. The sight wasn't hard on the Ex-General's eyes at all. The blonde appeared to be deaf to the world as he walked along, inclining his head a bit to whatever music was playing through his headphones. Just before reaching school grounds, Strife took his headphones out and put them into his pocket, most likely turning whatever musical device he owned off in the process. Sephiroth couldn't fault him because, technically, he was off of school grounds, but he was sure that he could get the boy with something else, later. Still, the boy was an absolute beauty. There was no denying that. Sadly enough, Strife looked a lot like Sephiroth imagined his angel to be. That only served to irk the Ex-General more. He didn't want to be attracted to the suspicious blonde. He didn't want his angel to think that he was looking for a replacement. No. There was only one person for Sephiroth, and that person was his angel. As Strife walked past him, not even bothering to look up, and listened to Yuffie's excited chatter, Sephiroth calmed himself down. At least he would see Zackary and Angeal again today.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

"Okay, we've got math with Professor Hollander first. He's really old but don't be fooled. The man's got eyes like a hawk's. You can't get away with anything! So be careful, alright? He'll take away your iPod without a second thought. Also, I hope you like homework." Yuffie stopped talking as they entered room 307. Heads of students already in the room turned to watch them do so. It didn't surprise Cloud as the school hadn't accepted a late arrival in years. It was far too prestigious for that. The first people that caught Cloud's attention were two blondes; one short and slim, the other tall and muscular. Cloud recognized them both. The smaller of the two was Rufus ShinRa, son of the wealthiest man in the world, rivaled only by Emperor Kisaragi, and not really even then. He had straight, pale blonde hair neatly gelled back and pretty cerulean eyes that examined Cloud with bored annoyance. The other male was Cid Highwind, son of one of the world's most famous pilots in the world, at least, he had been until the brutal shooting a few years back. Cid's hair was a mix between Cloud's and Rufus's. It wasn't golden like Cloud's, but it wasn't pale like the ShinRa heir's either. The locks were put up into short spikes that emphasized cocky, sky blue eyes. Cid's muscular body leaned back in his chair with a relaxed posture that showed arrogance and pent up anger often seen in teens. They, like everyone else, were examining Cloud as if he were a strange piece of meat.

"Hey, Blondie, how 'bout you come over here show me what that little body can do?" Cid's gruff voice had Cloud looking back at him, but the elder blonde wasn't impressed.

"Or I could go to the other side of the room and completely ignore your existence." Cloud liked his option better, and went to do just that. Suddenly, there was a body blocking his path. Cloud stopped just before running into a tall, toned frame dressed in black. With only slight irritation at the child's antics, Cloud looked up. An angular, stoic face greeted Cloud. Black hair fell in spikes to the side of that angular face, held up by a piece if white cloth which went down to wrap around the boy's face. Only his eyes and the front of his nose showed. Brown eyes tinted red stared down at Cloud coldly. Cloud recognized him as one of the boys who helped work on the planes at Highwind Industries. If Cloud was correct, his specialty was on wings. The blonde officer only had to search his memory for a moment before coming up with a name: Nero. Still, Cloud let himself show no signs of recognition. He was here as bait, to be hated. He might as well give them something to hate him for.

"That," Nero's head jerked a bit in Cid's direction, "is Cid Highwind. You can't speak to him in such a manner." The kid's voice was as cold as his demeanor, most likely meaning to scare Cloud. It was too bad that Cloud had faced people quite a bit worse than these teens.

"I believe," Cloud leaned up so that he was eye-to-eye with Nero, "that I just did." And then Cloud simply leaned back down and slid himself into the seat beside of him, barely blinking when hands laid themselves onto his desk none too gently. With a sigh, Cloud looked up to stare right into sky blue eyes.

"This is my Gaia-damned, mother fucking school, Blondie. You want to fuck with me? You'd better be pretty damned prepared for me to fuck back." Cloud just looked at the taller male.

"Take your seats! The bell's about to ring and anyone up and about when it does is considered tardy." A tall man in his late fifties walked in, white-grey hair still thick on his head and face with hazel eyes that leant towards a pale green watching the scene with annoyance. Cid sneered before giving Cloud's desk one last, hard shove and leaving, taking Nero with him. Yuffie quickly slid into the seat beside of him.

"I love you! Oh my gosh; it's like you weren't even scared of them! I've never seen anybody stand up to them like that but the teachers!" Her whispered voice was still an excited rush of words that could be heard from across the room. In fact, they were heard across the room. Cloud could tell because Nero tossed them a cold stare and Cid a harsh glare. Rufus just gave him a blank, nearly bored look. The bell rang.

"Alright class, today we'll be talking about the advanced physiology of an ice cube and how to calculate the balanced formula of melting water. Yes, I know it sounds exciting. I also know that you all would rather have me make our new student stand up and introduce himself like you used to in middle school. So tell me, new student, would you like to introduce yourself?" Who Cloud assumed was Professor Hollander spoke with a slight snarl in his voice, but Cloud didn't take it personally. It seemed that was just a natural part of how he spoke. Before Cloud could deny him an introduction, Cid spoke up.

"Of course he wants ta fuckin' introduce 'imself!"

"Five points off of your next assignment for cursing. It looks like your decision, whatever it may have been, has been overruled. Stand up, come to the front, and state your name, age, grade, old school, reason for transfer, something you like, and something you don't like in that order. Begin." The professor's clipped voice was probably meant to assert some sort of dominance over him. If only he knew… Cloud didn't hesitate as he stood, walked to the front, and did an about face to look at the other students. This was, after all, a military school.

"My name is Strife comma Cloud; I am sixteen years old and in the tenth grade. I used to attend North-West High just off the coast of Wutai and transferred because of the death of my parents. I enjoy music of all kinds and don't enjoy violence of any sort." Every word was thought out; not a single one stuttered. The first rule in Cloud's book was not to show any weakness. Cid grinned.

"Strife, huh? You know, I'd say that suits you pretty damn fuckin' good." Cloud had the urge to correct the large teen's English; tell him that it was good not well, but refrained. After all, in this world, he had failed English one. People who fail English definitely don't correct it. Besides, it wasn't as if he hadn't heard that line before or anything. In fact, Hojo had given him that last name just so that he could prey on it; so that it could be preyed on.

"Ten more points for cursing, Highwind. Take your seat, Strife. Your time to shine is over. Everyone turn to page 64 in your book!" Cloud didn't move, instead opting to cock a brow. Hollander turned to him with an annoyed look. "_Yes_, Strife?" Cloud leveled the professor's stare. Anyone and everyone could be the mastermind behind all of the assassination attempts. That made it Cloud's job to piss off anyone and _everyone_.

"I need my book, Sir." Cloud made sure to throw in just a dash of arrogance, just enough to make Hollander's eyes narrow.

"It's over in the corner. Get it yourself." Cloud nodded at the gruff man's words while the other began to teach, not waiting for Cloud to find his book and sit back down, not waiting to brief Cloud on what they had gone over so far. It made Cloud glad that he already knew everything that they were going over. Cloud took his time going over to get the book, knowing that it would irritate a meticulous man like the Professor, even though the man didn't let it show. He could basically consider everyone in the classroom but Yuffie angry at him. The rest of the class proceeded as such: Cid shooting rudimentary comments – getting points deducted when the curse word was pointless, and having the curse slide when it was particularly cruel – and Hollander throwing his hardest questions at Cloud every chance he got under the guise of 'seeing what Cloud's old school had taught him'. Cloud looked at the questions, judged whether he should have been taught that yet or not and answered accordingly. If there was one thing that he was sure of, it was that Professor Hollander _definitely_ didn't like him. Score one for Cloud Strife.

The next class on Cloud's schedule was Honors Anatomy with Mr. Tuesti. That was sure to be a disaster in its own right, Cloud already knew. So, with endless patience, Cloud listened to Yuffie talk and walked to his next class.

**(***Reeve Tuesti***)**

Reeve listened to Strife flawlessly tell the other students what he knew to be a complete and total lie. At least, everything but his name, likes and dislikes was a lie. Still, the boy's faultless execution of said lie was something to be marveled at. The science teacher, grudgingly, admired the blonde's ability to spin such a believable tale. It also raised Reeve's suspicions about Strife. _Why _could he spin such tales; tell such lies with a straight face? It made no sense. Reeve hated things that didn't make sense just as much as he loved them. Things without sense were illogical, and illogical things were puzzles. Puzzles were what kept Reeve on his toes; alert; happy. Well, puzzles and Genesis. After Strife had went through his introduction, he retook his seat next to Yuffie, who was busy giggling with another freshman, Tifa Lockheart.

"And that's Strife for you. He seems like a bundle of joy, doesn't he?" Chuckles resounded throughout the room at Reeve's comment, from nearly all the students. Chocolate brown eyes darted over to Rufus ShinRa, one of the few people who hadn't laughed. The ShinRa heir had been such a good kid a simple year ago. Now he was running around with the Highwind crew. It was sad, when Reeve took the time to stop and think about it. But, of course, Reeve wouldn't stop and think about it. Not right now, at least. No, right now it was time for class.

"Now, Bundle of Joy, what was the last thing you learned at your old school?" At least it was Reeve's job to be mean to the kid.

"That I was moving, Sir." Again, chuckles rippled throughout the room, but Reeve wasn't amused.

"What did you learn about _the human body_?" He wanted to know if the boy could lie without warning. He had been given all night to come up with a background.

"I learned that the shin bone was connected to the knee bone." Reeve cocked an eyebrow in a bored manner, prepared to tell Strife that perhaps he shouldn't be in the advanced class then – Strife wasn't the only one that had to stay in character – when Strife continued. "And that, by molecular standpoint, the human body is little more than a mutated banana." At that point, Reeve's other brow joined the first. Most weren't aware of that small fact. Either way, it wasn't what Reeve was looking for.

"Cute, but not cute enough. I want a six page report on the human body on my desk first thing tomorrow." Strife didn't react and, regretfully, Reeve couldn't read him. Still, he got some satisfaction out of knowing that Strife would be up for most of the night doing homework for him. That was enough, for now.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud walked to his Criminal Justice class with very little interest. It didn't matter how much Yuffie blathered on about the surprise. The blonde experiment was hardly excited. They walked through the entrance to room 617 without hesitation, Yuffie running ahead to… hug the teacher? Yes, she ran over to hug an extremely large, overly muscled man with naturally dark brown skin and a stub for a right hand. It obviously had marks where an attachment would go, but said attachment wasn't there at the moment. Faintly, Cloud wondered what the attachment was that he had to remove it on school grounds – especially considering Vincent got to keep his claw – but brushed it off as something that was none of his business.

"Mr. Wallace!" The teacher – Mr. Wallace, apparently – swung her around in a circle while fiercely returning her hug. Was that even legal?

"It's nice to see you again too, Yuffie." Mr. Wallace's gruff voice resounded throughout the small-ish room. Cloud sighed and took a seat near the front. Relations with teachers weren't, in fact, illegal, just not recommended. A moment later, Yuffie was bounding over to his seat, Mr. Wallace in tow. Unfortunately, Cid was right behind them.

"This, Mr. Wallace, is Cloud Strife, and he's my new best friend!" Mr. Wallace's dark brown eyes widened a bit in realization, which told Cloud that this was Sephiroth's third guard teacher. Yuffie's words had probably translated to something along the lines of 'This is Cloud Strife and he's our new bait.' A wily grin stretched across the elder man's – probably around 35 – face.

"Well, hello there, Strife. It's nice to finally meet you!" Mr. Wallace then thrust his good hand out for Cloud to shake, but the blonde simply looked at it. Yuffie laughed.

"Nu-uh Mr. Wallace! Cloudy's a chi…um…something-o-phobic. I don't know the word, but it means he's afraid to touch people!" Cloud had the smallest urge to hit Yuffie across the back of the head. She had just told Cid his weakness. Cid showed this by letting out a loud, boisterous laugh, which was accompanied by a smirk from Nero. Somehow, Cloud got the feeling that Nero was as much of a bodyguard for Cid as he was for Yuffie.

"Afraid of _touching_? Oh, that's rich!"

"What's rich, yo?" A smooth voice questioned. Cid turned towards the voice, just enough to allow Cloud to see who had spoken. A young boy with smoky green eyes walked in, a suit as disheveled as his fiery red hair covering his body. Cloud could tell simply from the boy's accent that he came from the Slums. Still, he certainly didn't look it.

"This clown's afraid of touching people!" Cloud cocked a brow. Since when had he become a clown? The red head didn't laugh, instead choosing to closely examine Cloud.

"Highwind! Fears aren't something to laugh about! Hurry up and take your seat!" Cid glared and refused to move, allowing silence to overtake the classroom.

"He's right, yo. Back off." Cid's glare turned on the red head, who was still staring at Cloud, before sneering and turning to walk away. Cloud allowed his sapphire blue eyes to meet the red head's smoky grey. There was something familiar about the boy; something that got to Cloud. Yuffie leaned over to Cloud's ear, unperturbed when the blonde didn't so much as blink.

"That's Reno. He's a senior and, no matter what Cid says, he's the kid that rules the school." Cloud's eyes momentarily widened at the name. _Reno_.

_**January Seventh, 1998:**_

"_Hi! I'm Reno and I'm gonna be a Turk, jus' like you!" The small redhead, only about six years old, shouted. Cloud looked at the young boy who was so excited at the chance to harness his powers, to be considered normal. He had no idea he was getting into. Quickly, while Hojo was out of the room, Cloud – who had only seen a mere seven summers of his own – put his hands on Reno's shoulders. Cloud ignored the younger boy's sad memories and looked him in the eyes. _

"_Get out of here. This is a bad place; a horrible place. If you want to be a fighter, there are other places to learn; just not here. Never here." Smoky green eyes widened at Cloud's words, a protest already beginning to form on still innocent lips. Cloud silenced those protests by taking a hand off of the young boy's shoulder and pulling up his shirt; revealing his scars. "They did this to me. Do you hear me, Reno." Wide, scared eyes tore themselves away from Cloud's now clothed chest. "There's an exit three stories down and to your left. Get to that exit and run; run until you can't see Gongaga anymore. Run until you can't run anymore, until you see Midgar, if you can. I'll stall them." At that, the red haired child shook his head._

"_Come with me! I dun wanna be alone again!" Cloud smiled just a little at the child's illiteracy. _

"_I can't. They know what I can do. They'll come after us if I go. You though, you still have a chance; a future! Please, Reno. Get out of here while you still can." Voices began to surface behind Cloud, letting him know that they were preparing to come in. Still, the child refused to let go._

"_Will I ever see you again?" Smoky, tear-filled green eyes looked up at Cloud._

"_Maybe." It was a lie; a complete and total lie. They would never meet again unless Reno was caught once more, and Cloud was going to see to it that he wasn't. "Now run." This time, Reno didn't hesitate. He ran out the opposite door as fast as his little legs could carry him, making Cloud smile one last time. The child would get to remain a child, if only for a little while longer. The first large, metal door rattled open again, revealing a coldly smiling Professor Hojo. The 'good doctor' only took a moment to assess the room and its lack of occupants before turning his sadistic brown eyes on Cloud._

"_You let the mouse out." Hojo didn't sound angry, simply amused._

"_He's a child!" Cloud spit out, stalling, giving Reno more time to run._

"_He's a freak; a monster of a lesser degree. Don't worry, we can allow a mouse or two to escape every now and again, but you'll have to run their mazes." Hojo's cold, unwavering smile promised painful experiments that would likely leave Cloud convulsing on the floor, and Hojo always kept his promises._

_**February Twelfth, 2010:**_

"Oi, Yuffie, you mind if I sit there, yo?" Reno requested, books held lazily under one arm and the other hand tucked into his jacket pocket. Cloud could smell the tobacco smoke on him from here, much like he could from Cid on the other side of the room. Quickly, Yuffie shook her head in a negative fashion and picked up her things from the desk beside of Cloud. Blue eyes moved from smoky green to focus on Yuffie's form. A light pink dusted her cheeks as she stared at Reno, her small form easily being dwarfed by Mr. Wallace's.

"It's time for the bell to ring! Everybody in your seats!" Again, Mr. Wallace's gruff, gravelly voice boomed across the room, but with Cloud sitting in front of him this time. Slowly, Cloud raised a hand to massage his left ear. His hearing was extremely sensitive, along with the rest of his senses; i.e. taste, vision, and touch. Swiftly, Yuffie grabbed the seat behind Cloud and diagonal from Reno. She looked positively tickled. "Alright, I now you all want to know Strife, but you can't. Right now, we've got two guests that we've been expecting for weeks now outside of our door. How many of you want to wait and here what Strife has to say and how many of you want to listen to our guests?" There was a chorus of 'guests' from everyone but Reno, who still had his eyes trained on Cloud. Cloud, however, was looking at the door. So the surprise was people? Mr. Wallace grinned and moved his large body over to behind his desk. "Good! Come on in!" The door opened after Mr. Wallace's shout to reveal two men that Cloud knew well. The taller man was General Angeal Hewley, ebony hair falling in needle straight strands down to the nape of his neck. Steel grey eyes looked out kindly at the other students, barely sweeping over Cloud, while a soft smile played on the man's face. The other, younger male was a different story. The smaller male was Zackary Fair, ebony hair tinted blue falling in spikes down to his shoulder blades. Bright, happy, violet eyes looked excitedly around the room, stopping and widening on Cloud.

"Spike!" In an instant, Zack was beside of Cloud, finally putting a stop to Reno's constant stare. Zack leaned close to him, eyes trailing over every aspect of Cloud. "It_ is_ you! Gosh-a-golly, Spike, I haven't seen you in years! Look!" Zack grinned and pointed behind him. "It's Angeal! I told you so! I know I can't really say that I told you so since you agreed with me but I just have to! I told you so! Gosh, I can't believe you're here! Why _are_ you here, anyways?" Zack patiently waited for an answer after his rush of words. Cloud didn't have to look around to know that the entire class was staring at him. Cloud simply blinked, not letting his excitement show.

"I'm here to earn my diploma. Why are _you_ here?" Cloud cocked both of his brows, watching Zack look at him, practically seeing the wheels turning in the Lieutenant's mind. Zack tilted his head.

"I'm here to talk to you about the military and its SOLDIER program! Sounds cool, doesn't it? I know, right? So, have you gotten a phone yet? We really need to get together sometime. How about after school today? That'd be so much fun! Would that be alright, Angeal? Could we do that, could we could we could we?" If Cloud hadn't experienced Zack's brilliance himself, he'd say that Zack had the same mentality as Yuffie. Of course, he had seen Zack's intelligence. The man's IQ was at least 108, but Zack didn't let that show; instead choosing to hide it beneath a childish façade. Well, that wasn't exactly true. What he showed the world really was his personality, just not all of it. Zack preferred to be playful rather than serious. He had barely changed at all since college, with the exception of a new depth of pain in his eyes.

"You know, Zack, I think you should ask him first." Angeal's voice cascaded over Cloud's ears, soft and gentle, trying to sooth the world. Zack turned his head back to face Cloud, his broad yet slender shoulders coming about an inch closer to Cloud. Cloud's lips almost twitched upwards at the thought of hanging out with Zack again. Almost.

"I'd love to. Would you like to meet up at-" Zack cut Cloud off with a grin.

"Marble Slab at-" This time, it was Cloud who interrupted.

"5:17 exactly?" This time, Cloud's lips did give the slightest twitch, one that was not overlooked by Zack.

"Yes! Okay, well, we have to talk to these guys, um, you guys, now." With that, Zack bounded back up to Angeal, leaning against the taller male happily without taking his eyes off of Cloud. Then Angeal began to talk about the SOLDIER program, his eyes sweeping over Cloud curiously every once in a while. The rest of the class's attention also switched curiously between Cloud and the two SOLDIERs every now and again for the first few minutes, but were soon trained on the militia men. Even Yuffie stopped looking at Cloud after a bit. The only one whose eyes never left Cloud was Reno's. Cloud trained his eyes lazily on Zack until a piece of paper – a note, presumably – landed on his desk. Sapphire blue eyes looked down to the writing on the paper.

'Meet me in bathroom after class.'

Cloud glanced up, looking for the source of the note. He didn't have to search for long. Reno's eyes met his, holding him there for a full minute before Cloud's eyes were drawn away to watch Reno's lips curve into a smirk. He had just accepted and Reno knew it. After that, Reno kept his eyes to the front. The rest of the class passed with ease; Zack shouting out a boisterous 'Goodbye Spike' and accompanying it with what could be classified as a frantic wave as he walked out the door. Minutes after they left, the bell rang. Yuffie jumped up, shouting something about meeting Tifa before bounding out the door. Cloud neatly gathered his things before strolling out the door of the nearly empty classroom. He turned into the first men's bathroom that he came across, getting slammed into the bathroom wall a moment later.

"_**Stop it! Stop hitting her!" Small hands pushed at the older men, but the older men pushed back. They pushed him away before ignoring him and continuing to beat the young girl in front of them. Minutes passed before they got up and walked off. They left her to die, and left Reno to watch. He could do nothing to help her now, and they knew it. **_

Cloud watched Reno's most traumatic memory unfold before his eyes with a blank expression. Quickly, Reno's hand ducked down to the edge of his shirt and pulled up, uncaring whether or not someone would walk in on them. A small gasp escaped Reno's lips. The hand that was pinning Cloud to the bathroom quickly took hold of the shirt edge, freeing his other hand. Reno was unaware of the fact that Cloud could flip and kill him at any moment.

"It _is_ you." Reno's hands traced softly over Cloud's scars.

"_**You'll never make it. Do you hear me? I don't care how much you train. As long as I'm in charge here, you'll never be a fighter." Reno fought the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He had worked so hard to get there. He had tried for so long to become so good, like his hero, like the blonde man from the Turks. Everything he had done to get out of the Slums was so that the blonde man could be proud of him. He was going to make a better life for himself and then go back and save the blonde man, just like the blonde man had saved him. But now, he wouldn't get to do so. Now, it was all over.**_

The hand stopped tracing as Reno tackled him into a hug.

"'T's really you, yo! I can't believe it!" Reno leaned down to snuggle his head into the juncture of Cloud's collar bone. "You even smell like you did back then, yo! Man, do ya know how good it feels ta have a name ta go with a face, yo?" Reno gripped him tighter, completely ignoring the late bell as it rang. Cloud just allowed the boy his release, allowed the boy to let it out after all those years. Cloud overlooked the bad memories which raced through his mind, knowing that they would store themselves in his memory and haunt him later. To Cloud, Reno was still a child. It didn't matter how much the red head had been through. He was still a child, and a child wasn't something to toss to the side when Cloud felt like it. So Cloud simply freed his hands from in between Reno's and his bodies and wrapped them around Reno, rubbing his back comfortingly. Reno no longer pinned him to the wall, but leaned against him, muttering nonsense against his neck. Cloud just let him. All humans deserved a shoulder to cry on. It was really no wonder that Cloud didn't have one…

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth took his time walking back to his office, fully realizing that he would have nothing to do when he got there. On his way, he passed the science wing's men's bathroom and heard a noise. Strangely enough, Sephiroth couldn't tell what the noise was. As quietly as the Ex-General could – which meant that not a single noise was made – Sephiroth opened the door. It didn't matter to him who was in there. If someone was smoking or doing drugs, he would catch them. Sephiroth had no tolerance for drugs or alcohol and, in turn, the school didn't either. As soon as he came within seeing distance of the bathroom's occupants, Sephiroth froze. There, with a red-headed senior – Reno, if the silver male remembered correctly – was Cloud Strife. The young blonde was pushed against the wall, his eyes closed tightly and his hands on Reno's back. Reno was whispering something into Cloud's shoulder lovingly. Green eyes narrowed. The two boys were in an extremely _intimate_ position. For all Sephiroth knew, they could be preparing to fuck right at that very moment. Considering the fact that Cloud's body was almost completely covered by Reno's, anything could be happening. If it weren't for the fact that he wasn't in a particularly large hurry to be discovered, Sephiroth would have scoffed. So much for being afraid to touch people. The Ex-General turned and walked out the door, making sure not to make noise once more. He wasn't sure why he didn't make himself known; expose the boys and take them back to his office for punishment, but he didn't. Sephiroth wasn't sure why anger coursed through his veins like wild fire, or why he had the strongest urge to hit something, Reno, preferably. It irked him that he wasn't sure.

Only Sephiroth's incredible self-control kept him from slamming his office door behind him. If there was one thing that Sephiroth hated, it was not having control. If there was one thing that Sephiroth knew, it was that he had just come dangerously close to losing control. If there was one thing that Sephiroth didn't know, it was why. Once he had seen Strife pinned to the wall by the stupid, inexperienced, red head, something had simply snapped. Emerald green eyes blinked. That was it. Somehow or another, his near loss of control was Strife's fault. Everything that had went wrong for the past few days was, somehow or another, Strife's fault. If there was one thing that Sephiroth hated, it was losing control. If there was one thing that Sephiroth hated, it was Cloud Strife.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Author's Note:**____I was at Myrtle Beach. Sorry. Oh, and word to the wise: Beach + Casts = Fun yet not._

_**Disclaimer:**__ No, but I heard that the rights were buried on a nonexistent island and I'm going to try and find them. So maybe someday._

_**Warning:**__ Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. _

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud listened to Reno's thoughts as well as his words patiently. That was what happened. Within seven minutes of human contact, a life will have ran through Cloud's mind three times. The first time was emotions and major events. The second time was emotions and all details, the third time was emotions, all details, and thoughts. After that seven minute period, Cloud would be able to feel that person's emotions, hear his or her thoughts, and see what he or she was seeing. Reno saw his skin and was incredibly happy to do so.

"How did you get free?" Reno's words were finally more than a dulled whisper, but Cloud paid him no heed. Reno would be the first outside of the Turks to know; the last outside of the Turks to know, but not right now.

"We really need to get to class, you know." Cloud whispered against Reno's red locks, but Reno simply shook his head in a negative motion.

"I'm a Senior. I can afford to skip a class or two, and you're older than me. You shouldn't have to go to class at all." Reno was much too smart for his own good. Sephiroth was definitely going to hate including Reno in this.

"It'll all be explained later, alright? Now, I need to get to class, and so do you." Smoky green eye locked on Cloud's neck as Reno turned his head to the side, still not letting go.

"When's later?" Reno's smooth voice sounded like a sulking child's.

"Later is either today or tomorrow. Look, just go straight home after school today and start packing. I'll come get you a little after eight, alright?" This time, Reno stood completely up, becoming taller than Cloud by a good four inches. Still, his hands stayed on Cloud's sides and his eyes locked onto blue.

"Packing?" His voice sounded as confused as he looked. Cloud just cocked an eyebrow.

"You live in the Slums, don't you?" Reno nodded an affirmative to Cloud's question, still confused. "Then you're coming to live with me. There's no way I'm leaving you in that environment." Smoky green eyes widened immeasurably.

"Seriously? I can- We're going to live- How did you know I live – lived – in the Slums?" Even through a haze of happiness, Reno was perceptive. Cloud simply pushed them apart and began his walk towards the bathroom door.

"I was in the Turks for a reason, you know." Without waiting for an answer, Cloud closed the door behind him. Reno would probably stand there for another minute or so before going to class. There was no way that Reno would go against his wishes of going to class. Another minute swept by before Cloud was standing outside of room 241. Crimson eyes turned to look at Cloud when he entered.

"Sorry. I felt sick." Cloud didn't bat an eyelash as he lied right through his teeth. Yellow flashed through Crimson eyes for a split second before returning to normal. Vincent held Cloud's eyes for a moment longer before responding.

"Sit." Cloud nodded at the command before taking a seat behind Rufus. No seats were empty around Yuffie. As soon as he was seated, Vincent began teaching once more. Really, the way he taught was fascinating. He put grace into every move and understandable knowledge into every word. Besides Vincent's teaching, the only thing that Cloud could really note was Rufus's behavior. Never once did he take his eyes off of Vincent. The way the younger blonde looked at Vincent was much like how Zack had looked at posters of Angeal before they met. He obviously had a bit of a crush on the man. Cloud ignored the lesson, already knowing everything Vincent said. For the first time that day, the teacher didn't ask him questions at every turn. It was welcoming as he dazed out. Until Vincent's shadow fell over him, that is.

"Is there a reason you're not paying attention in my class, Strife?" His deep, monotonous voice got Cloud to look up, which led Cloud to notice the light pink blush dusting Rufus's face as the younger boy had looked up as well.

**(***Vincent Valentine***)**

"No, Mr. Valentine." Strife's voice didn't waver. In all actuality, Vincent didn't care whether the boy paid attention or not. He just wanted to know if what he had felt after touching the boy was a trick of the mind or not. He wanted to know if touching Strife really helped lift his burdens or not.

"_Don't do it, Vinnie." _Vincent could see Chaos, a carbon copy of himself but with yellow eyes, in his mind's eye, leaning lazily back in a chair that the virtual man had somehow imagined up for himself. Or perhaps Vincent had subconsciously made it. It was his imagination, after all. Still, he ignored the virtual man, and placed a hand on Strife's shoulder under the guise of seeing whether he was really writing his notes or not. Strife stiffened under him, just enough so that Vincent could barely notice it. Almost immediately, Vincent felt a small burden being lifted off of his shoulders, could feel a little less darkness in his soul, and could remember a bit less sadness in his past. The reduction, if only a little, was wondrous. Another moment passed before Vincent lifted his hand, his suspicions confirmed. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he knew that he would be helping Strife get over his fear of touching people. Chaos's lightly frowning face popped up in the back of Vincent's mind.

"_You're going to regret that, Vinnie._" For the first time in years, Vincent ignored Chaos's words of wisdom. He didn't regret it. He felt better; much better than he had in longer than he could remember. So Vincent simply gave a nod and continued to teach; his eyes discreetly moving between Strife, Rufus, and – every once in a while – Yuffie. He would admit that the fact that his eyes lingered on the younger of the two blondes was a minor self-indulgence, but only to himself. And Chaos, of course, but he didn't really have a choice in that matter. The youngest ShinRa had first caught his attention at orientation, when he had corrected Barrett on his grammar. Vincent had been more than pleased to see that the boy was in his Honors English One class. Rufus had excelled at his class, writing papers better than many college students could. Near the end of the year, when the assassination attempts had first begun, Vincent had been forced to give up his Honors English Two class to protect the failing Yuffie. It had been a disappointment, to say the least. That was, until Rufus had completely flunked the final exam. His star pupil hadn't gotten a single question correct, effectively failing him. He had been reenrolled in the regular English One class, and had been passing with mediocre grades, at best. Truly, Rufus ShinRa Jr. was an enigma.

All too soon, or perhaps not soon enough, the class came to an end. Crimson eyes observed the students as they filed out, Strife listening to Yuffie speak excitedly while simultaneously reading _The Devine Comedy_. It was a good read, but it was at college level. Strife would have to tone it down to someone who had failed English One's level. Basically, he would have to stop reading. For some odd reason, Vincent didn't enjoy pushing Strife through all of the flaming hoops that the rest of the force insisted on. Strife had never done anything to him; to any of them, really. So why were they unjustly punishing him at every turn?

"_See? Even you know that this isn't right. You don't want to exploit him._" Vincent Frowned at Chaos's words. That was just the thing: he _did _want to exploit Strife. At least, he wanted to exploit the boy's fears (if only to make himself feel better). There was just something oddly appealing about trying to crack his shell, break down his walls, and simply thrust everything that was Cloud Strife into the open for the world to see. Vincent would hate it if that were done to him. He was disgusted that he had the urge to do that to someone else, but he did. And when he stopped to think about the others – i.e. Sephiroth and Reeve – he knew that there was no one who would try to stop him. If anything, his impulses would be encouraged; encouraged by everyone except for Chaos. Vincent wasn't quite sure why Chaos had such a soft spot for Strife. He waited for Chaos to throw out a sarcastic comment, knowing that his yellow eyed mirror image was listening, but none came. He could see said man, leaning back in his chair with a disappointed look of arrogance on his face. It was a look that told Vincent that Chaos knew something – something big – and was nearly dissatisfied at the fact that Vincent hadn't figured it out yet.

"_Do as you please then, but when all is said and done, I told you so._" That was the only thing that Chaos said before closing those intense yellow eyes and leaving Vincent to ponder over his words. He pondered the entire way to his black convertible.

**(***Angeal Hewley***)**

Angeal listened to Zack speak about 'Spike' in excited tones while he drove them to the ShinRa Police Station for another meeting with Sephiroth. He had missed the elder man dearly while away in Wutai, just as Zack had. Still, the blonde male was an interesting turn of events. Apparently, he was in Zack's college class for two years. That certainly didn't explain why the boy was in high school.

"But he should be nineteen by now! It doesn't make any sense! Then again, Spike always did have a way of getting into trouble, especially with people. Not a lot of people liked him back in college. I'm not really sure why though. He's a great guy; my best friend, in fact! He was there when Dad died." Zack's happy voice was tinged with sadness for a moment before he quickly covered it up. Angeal noticed that, just as he noticed everything else about Zack, but chose not to say anything. The death of his father had always been a soft spot for Zack, much like the months of their capture. Those were the only two points in Zackary Fair's life that Angeal didn't have every little detail on. He would though. Eventually, he would know everything about Zack. After all, Zack was his, and what responsible owner didn't know every aspect of their favorite pup? So, respecting said pup's personal boundaries, Angeal merely gave a hum of interest and pulled into the station's parking lot.

"What do you think about it? What do you think Seph will think about it? He knows everything about everyone. I bet he knows. In fact, I bet he's in on it! Maybe Spike's actually a cop and he's on some super-secret spy mission to do something… something super-secret!" Zack paused as he pondered on something or another, finally opening the door in the process. "Hey, Angeal? There have been some recent assassination attempts on the Kisaragi kid, right?" Angeal nodded in response. Zack's deductive reasoning skills never failed to astound Angeal. Beneath the excited child act, Zack was a complete genius. The General glanced over at his Second-in-Command. Well, he was a genius when it came to some things, anyways. "Maybe they sent Spike in as protection. He looks young enough and is a really good-" Zack cut himself off and looked nervously to Angeal. "Is a really good nothing. I didn't just say that, alright? I'm not supposed to say anything about his ability to-" Again, Zack interrupted himself before continuing, "to do nothing. Um, I'm going to stop talking now, okay?" A cute blush crept onto Zack's face, darkening just a little when Angeal opened up the door for him. It was a small gesture that Angeal usually did, but Zack rarely took the time to really notice. By the way his sparkling violet eyes refused to look at Angeal as he muttered a quiet, "Thanks," this was one of those times. Really, Zack was just too cute for his own good.

"You're welcome, Pup." He would always be welcome. Angeal could still remember the first time he laid his eyes on Zack, back when the younger man had just become a First Class SOLDIER.

_**November Twenty-First, 2000:**_

_The ceremony had been an honor which Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis traded every few times. This time, Angeal was stuck with it. He smiled kindly as the four new First Classes stared at him in awe, trying to be perfect in his presence. Their pretend perfection would get them nowhere. It was only a matter of time before they figured that out themselves. Abruptly, the door burst open, a man only an inch or two shorter than Angeal stumbling – hopping, really – into the room trying to get his left shoe on. The key word there was trying because he promptly fell over a moment later. The small fall didn't deter the man at all as he continued to tie his shoe, seemingly unaware of his audience. Seconds passed before the ebony haired man shouted a triumphant 'Aha!' and lifted his foot into the air to admire his work. That was enough to lighten Angeal's mood, enough to make him chuckle. Immediately, the young First Class had tilted his head back from his position on the floor, startling violet eyes running pleasantly over Angeal. A sheepish grin made its way to the nearly blue haired man's face as he made no attempt to raise himself from the floor. A hand reached out to Angeal, upside down from where the current Lieutenant was standing._

"_Hiya! First Class Zackary Fair here for duty!" It was at that moment that Angeal knew that he would have this 'First Class Fair.' He wasn't afraid of what the Second-in-Command of the entire ShinRa military would do to him for making a mistake that Sephiroth would have given a glare to freeze Hell for. It was a really a good thing that it wasn't Sephiroth's turn. Angeal reached out and grasped the upside down hand in a tight grip, loving the feel of Zack's skin on his own. Angeal was well aware of the collective stares of the other new First Classes. _

"_Hello to you as well. I'm Lieutenant Angeal Hewley, and you're late." Protocol was protocol, no matter how much he liked the young man. Zack pursed his lips slightly at the comment. _

"_Are you sure you all aren't just really early?" _

"_It's possible, I suppose." Angeal was positive that he had been really early, but that had been quite a while ago. Still, the attempt at getting out of trouble was cute. Zack grinned again before letting go of Angeal's hand and hopping to a standing position. Quickly, he went over to stand beside the others, whose eyes held jealously of many sorts. Thankfully, Zack didn't notice. Or perhaps he did? Stupid people didn't become First Classes. Sephiroth picked every First Class out by hand, and Sephiroth didn't like stupid people. Angeal was definitely going to have fun with this one._

_**February Twelfth, 2010:**_

They walked down the hall to the Ex-General's office, Zack simply barging in, as very few people ever dared to do, as soon as their destination was reached.

"Seph!" Sephiroth didn't so much as look up as Zack plopped down into the chair in front of Sephiroth's desk, quickly propping his heavy, steel toed regulation military boots on said man's desk. Those and the shoulder shields were the only thing regulation about Zack.

"Hello, Zackary; Angeal." Sephiroth's deep voice coasted over Angeal like a familiar melody. The silver male had what Genesis had deemed a 'permanent bedroom voice.' Angeal couldn't really argue with that considering the fact that no man or woman had ever turned down a trip to the Ex-General's chambers, but that could just as easily be from hid body or status. Pretty much everything was perfect about Sephiroth. The moment someone could find a fault in him other than his lack of caring for the human race, Angeal would like to hear it.

"Guess what, Seph!" Zack didn't give Sephiroth a chance to answer before continuing, which was probably a good thing considering the fact that Sephiroth, most likely, wouldn't have answered. "I met Spike again today!" At those words, Sephiroth looked up, nearly raising an eyebrow in question, but at Angeal, not Zack.

"You let him get a dog?" Sephiroth sounded almost, frankly, disgusted. He wasn't an animal person. Angeal personally liked animals. Genesis wasn't too fond of them, but Angeal knew for a fact that if Reeve ever asked Genesis for a pet, he wouldn't deny the younger male. Love did that to a person. Angeal wouldn't tell Zack no if he actually wanted a dog, but there would be plenty of lectures on responsibility.

"Spike isn't a dog, Seph! He's a chocobo!" Sephiroth actually did cock a brow at that one, even if only a little. A chocobo was something that Zackary had made up for his college Creative Writing class. The assignment had been to create a world, creatures, and plants to go with it. Zack's favorite creature had been a golden chocobo, based on the blonde boy that they had seen today. Zack neither clarified nor brought up his suspicions about _Spike's_ job at the police station. It looked almost as if Sephiroth was about to voice his silent question when the door swung open, revealing the little Kisaragi girl, Reeve, Vincent, and the strange blonde. Zack leaned his head back, much like he had the first time that they had met, and grinned.

"Spike! I knew it! Hey, Vince! Hey, Reeve!" Angeal looked back just in time to see Sephiroth's shoulders stiffen a little. Something was going on here. Angeal had a feeling that he was going to enjoy watching it play out.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Zackary's chocobo was _Strife_? He wasn't sure precisely what a chocobo was, but it sounded much too much like a term of endearment for Sephiroth's comfort.

"Strife is Spike?" Sephiroth needed to clarify; needed to know if one of his only friends really liked the blonde thorn in his side. Bright violet eyes turned back to Sephiroth, happiness overriding the pain for a few wonderful moments. It was enough to make Sephiroth pause in his hatred for Strife. It was rare that Zackary allowed his subconscious pain to be forgotten, if only for a moment. Zackary had been too young for the torture that they had went through; was still too young. Angeal was probably the only thing that kept the youngest of their little group sane.

"Yeah! He was my best friend when we were in college. Even after nine years, he's my best friend. Isn't that right, Spike?" Zackary turned back to Strife for an answer.

"It is." Strife's response was simple; his airy, melodic voice calming Sephiroth's anger like nothing else could. His response to Strife's voice brought the anger crashing back down. He didn't want to like anything about Strife; not even the younger male's voice.

"So why were you in school? You graduated at the top of our _college_ class, remember?" Sephiroth could see Zackary's grin in the young Lieutenant's tone. Yuffie opened her mouth to answer, but Strife, surprisingly enough, beat her to it.

"Why do you think that I was in school?" Obviously, Strife knew Zackary as well as Zackary thought that Strife knew him.

"I think that you're undercover protecting the mini Kisaragi." There was a light edge in Zack's voice, a challenging edge that Sephiroth had never heard before. It was as if he and Strife were playing a secret game that only the two knew about.

"Ten points. Any other details?" Strife questioned.

"You work here and have worked here since you got out of college-"

"I waited two years. Eight points."

"And your specialty is… blood spatter? You're really smart about the position of things." Zack's voice held a gentle tinge, one that Sephiroth often heard Angeal using.

"Fifteen points. One more try." It was almost as if they had forgotten that everyone else was in the room.

"Um… you're still single." Zackary sounded disappointed at his own last statement, and by the way that Strife gave a single tsk, he was disappointed as well.

"I'm afraid of human contact. That one was a given. Seventeen points. You lose." Strife leaned back against Sephiroth's pristine white wall, blinking blankly. Sephiroth didn't miss the short spark of amusement that flashed through blue eyes.

"What was that?" Reeve questioned interestedly. Zackary responded with a silly grin.

"It's a game we used to play in college. He knows something that I don't or vice versa. I have four guesses on what it is and details about it. The less obvious it is, the more points you get. Any wrong guess and points are taken away, depending on how off your guess was. The goal is to get twenty points. The lowest number of points that you can give is two. Spike had to give me two because I wasn't wrong, but when you consider his fear, it was pretty obvious." It was at that point that Sephiroth decided to intervene. Strife had, apparently, been holding up his imaginary fear for plenty of years now. It was only right that Sephiroth saved one of his only five friends from believing in it. It was only fair that he cut Zackary off from his unrealistic friendship before anything too bad happened. After all, Strife was a suspicious character, one that Sephiroth wasn't about to trust his young, nearly blue haired friend with.

"That would work if he were actually afraid of touching people. Or single." Sephiroth was sure that his usually emotionless voice held a small undertone of conviction to it, but he didn't particularly care. All eyes in the room turned to Sephiroth, but the Ex-General kept his nearly glowing emerald green eyes trained on Strife. "Or are you and_ Reno_ just fuck buddies?" Sephiroth couldn't stop himself from nearly spitting out the red head's name. Angeal's eyes swept curiously from Sephiroth to Strife for a moment before settling on Strife. Vincent blinked, a nearly yellow look flashing through his eyes for a moment, showing that Chaos was attending this strange meeting as well. Reeve gave a low whistle. Yuffie gaped at Sephiroth, never having heard him curse before. Zackary furrowed his brows in either confusion or some sort of appalled emotion or both. Strife, however, simply cocked a brow.

"I'm a virgin, thank you." Sephiroth wasn't convinced. "You obviously walked in on Reno and I in the bathroom during fourth period. He hasn't seen me in eleven years and practically pinned me to the wall in a hug. Fear or not, he was in distress, and I could help him. Now, it's time for you to get over your irrational hatred of me – or not, I don't really care – and figure out whether me going to school is actually any help at all. Either way, I'm going to go home and move some things around. Zack, I'll meet you at Marble Slab at the usual time, but I've got to be gone by eight." Sephiroth had nothing to say to that. What _could_ he say to that?

"Why eight?" Zack questioned, still looking back and forth between Strife and the Ex-General.

"I have to help Reno move in. I'm not going to let him live in the Slums." Without waiting for Sephiroth – or anyone else, for that matter – to answer, Strife opened the door and left. Sephiroth stared after him, feeling the hatred bubbling up in his stomach once again. He hated Strife. He hated Strife for allowing that _disgusting_ red head to move in with him. He hated Strife for being able to lie so easily and with such a straight face about being a virgin that even Sephiroth had believed it for a moment. He hated Strife for not caring that he hated Strife. He hated Strife for the fact that he couldn't stop hating Strife. Why did the boy get to him so much? _How_ could the boy get to him so much? All Sephiroth wanted to do was get Strife out of his life. No, all Sephiroth wanted to do was put a bruise on Strife's tan, flawless skin. Was that really too much to ask?

**(***Yuffie Kisaragi***)**

Reno was moving in with Cloud. Reno was with Cloud? Reno wasn't with Cloud. Reno couldn't be with Cloud. Yuffie had liked him for years now! Cloud couldn't just come and take him away. It wasn't fair. She felt frustration, anger even, flame up in her stomach. Cloud couldn't do that. _It wasn't fair! _Quickly, Yuffie pushed that anger away, nearly afraid of the intensity of it. Cloud was a nice guy. They were friends. Besides, Cloud had said that they were just friends, right? Well, he had sort of said that. Either way, there was nothing that said that Yuffie deserved him any more than Cloud did.

"What was that about, Seph?" Zack turned to Sephiroth questioningly, using the nickname that Yuffie had always longed to use without receiving so much as a bat of Sephiroth's perfect silver lashes.

"I walked in on him and the red head in the bathroom at the beginning of fourth block. The senior was pinning him to the wall in an extremely intimate position. I left." Sephiroth sounded blank, uncaring. What if Cloud had lied and he really was with Reno? Yuffie swiftly squashed the rising anger.

"That explains why he was late to my class. It doesn't explain why you left." Vincent was calm, like the rest of them. She always felt out of her league when he was around; just like she did when Sephiroth was around; just like she was beginning to when Cloud was around.

"If I called them in then I would be expected to call their parents; parents which Strife doesn't have." Reeve was the one to argue with that one.

"He's telling everyone that he transferred because his parents died." Reeve didn't sound emotionally into the dispute at all.

"I don't get his fake information until tomorrow morning, after he writes it all up." Sephiroth had a point, one that Yuffie agreed with. Still, she really wished that he had stopped them before they had, um, _did it_.

"Spike isn't like that, guys." Zack sounded almost desperate to defend Cloud. What, had they had sex too, in college? Yuffie roughly shook her head, earning the attention of Angeal, who cocked an eyebrow while giving her a light smile. She tossed him a smile that felt more like a grimace as she tried to rid herself of those thoughts. Yuffie didn't want to think of Cloud like that. She wanted to be his friend! …Didn't she?

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

Zack looked around the room; into the eyes of his friends. Vincent and Reeve's eyes held dislike for Spike, Yuffie's switched between anger and confusion, Sephiroth's harbored pure hatred, and Angeal's beautiful grey eyes held simple curiosity. At least Angeal wouldn't judge Spike until he knew the blonde better. That made one. Why did everyone always have to expect the worst of Spike? Why couldn't they just try to be his friend? That was all Spike really needed. Still, their bad feelings towards Spike didn't lessen any at Zack's statement. With a look of sadness, Zack stood up.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Zack turned to go for the door when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to look at the source: Angeal.

"Be careful, alright? You've got too many fans for my liking." Zack smiled at Angeal's words.

"Don't worry. I've been trained by the best." Grey eyes sparkled when the Lieutenant said that. Angeal leaned down to kiss Zack before letting go of his arm. Unconsciously, Zack licked his lips, tossing Angeal a smile before walking out of the door. He had at least another hour before his meeting with Spike. Poor Spike. Poor Cloud. Everyone had picked on the young blonde in college for being so young. Zack had been his only friend, he was pretty sure. Cloud had never talked about his home life or anyone in it. He had only once mentioned his guardian being ' a but abusive' but that was it. That was enough to make Zack worry. He had never laid eyes on Cloud's bare torso before, afraid of what he might find.

After all, Zack had invited Cloud home with him for winter break once; the same winter that his dad had died. Cloud had been there to comfort him, hold him even. It hadn't been sexual contact, in any way, just like an elder brother would a younger brother. It was strange considering how much older Zack was. Still, he had cried on Cloud's shoulder plenty of times throughout the vacation, feeling better each time. One night, he had asked Cloud about his family; the young boy had given a quiet, simple response. _'My guardian's a little…abusive.' _That was it. Zack hadn't pushed him to explain. He told himself that he was respecting Cloud's personal boundaries, but, thinking back on it, Zack knew that his motives had been nowhere near so nice.

In truth, Cloud had quickly become his hero; the older brother that he'd always wanted to look up to. It didn't matter that Zack was older, Cloud had been more mature; was still more mature. If he was completely truthful with himself, Zack just didn't want his image of Cloud to end. He didn't want to know that Cloud was just as vulnerable as he was. He didn't want to know that his hero needed help too. He didn't want to know that Cloud was broken. He didn't want to know that Cloud wasn't perfect. Most of all, he didn't want to know that Cloud had helped him when Cloud had needed it so much more. So, instead, Zack had stayed quiet and allowed Cloud to continue to face all of his problems alone. Sometimes, Zack hated himself for doing that, but most of the time he was able to convince himself that Cloud didn't actually have such horrible problems. This was one of the few times that Zack couldn't convince himself that the flicker of pain and loneliness he had seen in Cloud's beautiful blue eyes at Sephiroth's open hatred had been a trick of the light. It was one of the few times which he couldn't pretend that the depth of that pain hadn't reached farther and deeper than Zack could really comprehend. It was one of the few times that Zack hated himself for not prying for information back when he had the chance.

At exactly 5:17, Zack walked through the double doors of his favorite ice cream store: Marble Slab. Right next to him was a beautiful blonde: Cloud Strife. They had met at Marble Slab at precisely 5:17 during their first year of college together. The tradition had carried. Immediately, Zack walked up to the counter, not even bothering to talk to Cloud yet. A pretty young lady looked up, her brown eyes sparkling. As soon as she saw Zack, a blush lit her face.

"L-Lieutenant Fair! Um, uh, hi! I mean, uh, gosh. I'm sorry; I just never thought I'd actually come face to face with, um, I'm babbling now and I bet you think I'm stupid and, um, how may I help you…?" She trailed off helplessly, as if she were unsure of what to do next. Zack grinned at her, used to the reaction.

"I'd like a banana split, no cherries." It was what he had ordered the first time that he had met Cloud. She nodded, took his money – looking as if she would faint when their hands brushed – and went to make his ice cream. He walked over to the waiting area, not even having to listen to know that Cloud was ordering a double chocolate ice cream cone with strawberry glaze. The two frozen treats were finished around the same time. Zack moved over to the ice cream, but Cloud was closer. Cloud reached for the banana split while Zack reached for the ice cream cone. That was another one of their traditions: to order for each other.

"Hey! Lieutenant Fair ordered that!" The same girl from the register jerked the banana split away from Cloud, glaring at him angrily. Cloud simply offered her a level stare.

"I know." His voice was as light and airy as ever. The nameless girl glared harder, making Zack step in.

"I ordered it for him. Just like he ordered this," Zack held up his chocolate cone, "for me. It's fine." She gave him an unsure glance, but another smile had her handing the treat over to Cloud. As they walked away, Cloud spoke.

"I believe you're getting too popular." His light tone was joking, making Zack grin for real.

"Me? You should see how people react to Seph! Seriously, if they aren't watching him in fear or trying to hide their attraction then they're practically throwing themselves at him or blushing and stuttering like a maniac!" Zack was aware of every eye on him, but ignored them. All that mattered at that moment was his best friend.

**(***Genesis Rhapsodos***)**

Genesis waltzed into the ShinRa Police Department without a care in the world. Reeve wasn't expecting him to get away from the office until late that night, which was a perfect excuse to come see him early. Watching Reeve squirm always brought a smile to Genesis's face. Or, a smirk, at least. Blue eyes glinted as they landed on Reeve, who was leaning against a wall, reading over a report with interest. Those same eyes narrowed as he saw a young man ask Reeve a question, discreetly brushing their hands as he pointed to whatever the question was about on Reeve's paper. Reeve, who was usually extremely observant, seemed too wrapped up in the words on the paper to notice. Genesis's long strides quickened. In seconds, he was beside Reeve, plucking the paper out of the younger man's hand with one hand while squeezing Reeve's waist with the other. Reeve glanced up, giving Genesis an immediate opportunity to seize his delicious lips in a kiss. The red headed business tycoon tilted his head for better access to Reeve's mouth, making sure to create a show of it. _Thinking_ about touching Reeve was worse than_ actually_ touching his favorite copy of_ Loveless_. With one last nip at the young scientist's bottom lip, Genesis released him, sending a 'Fuck off' sneer to the young male who had dared to act on the urge to touch Reeve. Quickly, the boy blushed and scampered away.

"Hello, Genesis. I take it that life is treating you well?" Genesis turned to face the familiar voice of Angeal; the one who had kept him from getting killed as a result of his temper during their time of imprisonment. Quickly, Genesis let go of Reeve and threw his arms around the other man in a brotherly hug.

"Angeal! How long's it been since I saw you last! One month? Two?" The two men pulled back – one grinning, one smiling gently.

"Three, actually, but who's counting?" Angeal chuckled at his own joke, getting a chuckle out of Genesis as well. Out of nowhere, a hand appeared and plucked the now crumpled paper out of Genesis's hand.

"You are, apparently." It seemed like Reeve had snapped out of his daze, now effectively leaning against the wall in a lazy stance, eyes glued to the paper. But his eyes weren't moving; his attention was still on Genesis, or at least things around him. Angeal just chuckled again, showing no signs of noticing Reeve's attentions. If Genesis didn't know him so well, he would say that those grey eyes really didn't notice. Cerulean blue eyes trailed off to the side, over to Sephiroth's office door where said man and probably Vincent were.

"Genesis!" Two feminine arms wrapped themselves around Genesis's chest as Yuffie threw herself into a hug. Genesis ruffled her short hair, wondering where the last one was.

"Where's the scrawny blonde?" The red head questioned, finally slipping his arm back into its rightful place around Reeve, who had finally began reading his paper once more.

"He should be at Marble Slab with Zack at the moment. Why?" Angeal answered, smile never leaving his face. Genesis gave a small shrug in response. Sephiroth, who had finally emerged from his office – with Vincent close behind – inserted his input.

"How do you know? They didn't say where they would meet." There was no inquisitive tone to his voice, as there rarely ever was.

"They did in class! They said that they were going to meet at seven fifty-something or another!" Yuffie piped in. Genesis knew for a fact that Sephiroth had an impeccable sense of time, which let him know that Sephiroth – without the use of a watch – knew that it was turning seven right about now, ruining Yuffie's information.

"They said that they were going to meet at Marble Slab at 5:17. With the way Zack talks, they should still be there." Angeal corrected, making much more sense.

"Why don't we go check? I haven't been there in a while." Genesis didn't know that Zack was friends with Strife, which was the only reason that they would make plans. He wanted to know how and why. If there was one thing that Zack wasn't, it was a bad judge of character.

"I want ice cream!" Yuffie shouted merrily, sealing the deal. They were going to Marble Slab.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth didn't want to go see Strife. He didn't want to see Strife ever again if that was possible. Of course, it wasn't possible, but the rest of the day at least would be nice. Yet there they were, standing outside of Marble Slab after the quick limo ride from the station. The first thing he saw was bright blonde hair. The second thing he saw was the most beautiful smile in the world. The lines in Strife's face softened unbelievably when he smiled. It was a small, gentle smile that reached all the way up to his sapphire blue eyes. Sephiroth had never been more enchanted.

"And then Angeal took the wheel and steered us to safety! But, seriously, how was I supposed to know that flying a helicopter in the rain is nothing like piloting a plane in the sun?" Zack's boisterous voice rang out. It rang well, considering everyone else had gone quiet as the war heroes, war veteran, and the heiress to the ShinRa throne had entered. The smile widened a tenth of an inch at Zack's words.

"Common sense, perhaps?" Zack laughed at the comment, at the same time finally taking notice of Sephiroth's little group. Strife followed the violet gaze, smile vanishing as soon as he noticed them. Sapphire blue eyes met with emerald green. The shields were back up. The spell was broken. What the hell had Sephiroth been thinking? Strife was a stupid blonde who was lying about his status as a virgin as well as his relationship with _Reno_ and everything else that Sephiroth could think of! Sephiroth tried to think of what else, exactly, Strife had lied about, but nothing came to mind. Strife had said an entirety of eight sentences to him – one of which was a fragment – in the time that they had known each other. Two of those sentences were lies. In Sephiroth's book, that was enough to condemn him to hell. If Sephiroth was being truthful with himself, he had condemned Strife the moment that he had seen him. Sephiroth told himself that doing such a thing was just a sign of his better judgment. Guarded blue eyes trailed over the entire group before meeting Sephiroth's once more. A flicker of emotion got through the blonde man's shields, slow enough for Sephiroth to see but fast enough for him not to be able to read. Gracefully, Strife stood.

"It was wonderful talking to you again, Zack. Come over to my place sometime and we'll talk some more over dinner, alright?" Zack's eyes raced back and forth between Strife and Sephiroth for a moment before the violet eyed man sighed.

"I guess so, Spike." Strife nodded at Zackary's dismissal before walking towards the door. He walked around Sephiroth's little group, walked around Sephiroth himself, and left with only the jingling of the bell above the door as a goodbye. Sephiroth couldn't explain why the blonde's actions sent a tinge of pain racing through his heart, and that only made him hate the blonde all the more.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Author's Note:**____Hi. For those of you who wonder when I'm going to update, I post as I finish. Every time I finish a chapter of The Deal, I do a chapter of Somewhere In Between. Be happy. You're almost always a chapter ahead of them, just because I posted this first. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Yes, it's not mine. No, it is mine. I can't remember which is true, but I'm leaning towards the first one..._

_**Warning:**__ Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female) _

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud knocked on Reno's door absently. It wasn't quite eight o'clock yet, but he knew that the red head wouldn't mind. Sure enough, as the door swung open, if Cloud hadn't stepped to the side, he would have been tackled.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do, Reno. Are your bags packed?" Reno glanced back over his shoulder, into the ruddy little apartment that he had called home. Cloud knew that he didn't have the nicest place, but it was better than Reno's, by far. The curtains looked as if they were harboring the black plague while the couch seemed to have reached its expiration date years ago.

"They're packed, yo. I don' really have much, but…" Reno moved aside and gave a low bow, probably both signaling to Cloud that he was supposed to enter and hiding his head in embarrassment. He didn't understand that living circumstances were nothing to be ashamed of, especially if better wasn't an option. Cloud stepped inside, carpet squishing under his feet as he walked. Three duffel bags sat in the living room – if you could call it that – as well as the 'couch,' but that was it. Cloud frowned.

"Reno? Have you ever been shopping?" Blue eyes turned towards Reno, who had his head down ashamedly.

"Um…not really, yo." Cloud smiled at how shy the usual extrovert sounded before walking over to him.

"Toss anything you can live without in the dumpster outside. We're going on your very first shopping trip." Cloud didn't have much spending money, but he had quite a large fund saved up for a rainy day. It was definitely raining for Reno. Wide green eyes turned to Cloud.

"Really, yo?" Cloud gave a nod in response. Reno looked at Cloud, trying to find some sort of catch, before nodding back and going outside, throwing away all but one duffel. Cloud didn't ask what the red head had kept; it wasn't any of his business. As they walked along the streets, Cloud watched Reno. The younger male seemed almost unsure of what to do next. As they cut across the interstate, halfway to the mall, Reno spoke up once more. "Where's your car, yo?" Green eyes glanced around the nearly empty streets.

"I don't have one. Walking is healthier and it lets you see more; lets you know what you're working to protect." Cloud knew that Reno didn't understand the last part, considering the fact that he didn't know that Cloud was a cop, but the red head nodded anyways, just like any child would. Finally, they reached the mall. Cloud sauntered over to the ATM, pulling into his secret account. Seven one hundred dollar bills dropped out of the machine, and Cloud handed five of them to Reno.

"Spend it wisely and come back if you need more, alright? I'll be waiting right here with your duffel." Reno glanced down at the money in his hands in shock before giving a slow nod.

"Th-thanks, yo." And then he was off to the closest store. Cloud simply put the duffel between his feet and sat down. Reno would be a while.

**(***Reno***)**

Reno sat his new clothes next to his new bed. Cloud had insisted on taking the couch, no matter how much Reno argued. Did he really deserve all of this? Sure, he had worked hard, struggled to get through life, but this was better than most kids from the Slums could even dream of. Quickly, deciding that he could unpack later, Reno rushed into the living room and took a seat beside of Cloud. Cloud was going to explain things, and he didn't want to miss any of it.

"I've been in the Turks since I was born. Hojo, the doctor you saw when you were little, had found my mother in a mental institute a few months before I was born. She was supposedly crazy, locked away for knowing things that she shouldn't and, well, patients are perfect experiments. Who cares if an insane person dies? No one. He was going to use her after she had me, to make sure that he would still have another person to experiment on if something went wrong. He was there when I was born, and he was interested." Reno gave Cloud a questioning look with smoky green eyes. "He was interested because I didn't cry. Reno, everyone in the Turks has an ability. That's why there are so few of us. That's why I was there. That's why they wanted you there." Said green eyes widened.

"_Me_? But I'm not- I can't-" Reno trailed off, getting a small smile out of Cloud.

"Haven't you noticed yet? Haven't you noticed the way that people will ignore you when you speak, but when you try, when you really try, no one will disobey you?" Reno stared at Cloud for a moment before looking down at his hands and then back to Cloud.

"My _voice_?" The very same voice that was shaking so much. He didn't have any powers. He was just… just…

"Yes. Your voice. It influences people like nothing else. Only someone with extremely strong will power would be able to overcome doing what you say after you learn to harness your power." Again, Reno stared incredulously at the older blonde.

"Harness it? You mean…" Reno trailed off once more, not wanting to hear about himself just yet. "What's your…_power_, yo?" Cloud gave Reno an amused look at his choice of words, causing Reno to blush lightly. He didn't know what else to call them!

"My 'power' is the ability to see people's pasts. It's why I didn't cry when I was born. I knew what my mother knew. I knew what the doctor who pulled me out knew. I had gone through eighty-seven years of living in three minutes. I can see the memories, feel the emotions, hear the thoughts if I hold on long enough, of any person I touch, and I can't turn it off." Reno gazed at him. That meant that… in the bathroom…

"You mean you saw-" Cloud gave a sad nod.

"Everything. I'm sorry." Sorry? But Reno wasn't angry. At least, he didn't think that he was angry. Cloud knew about him! He knew every though that Reno had ever had and he still cared; he understood!

"It's fine, Cloudy. But, um, who else was in the Turks, yo?" Reno questioned, unsure whether he was overstepping his boundaries or not.

"There were only a few of us; four or five, usually. Every once in a while we'd have more or less. Sometimes a mission would go wrong, and one of us would die. Sometimes someone would escape or set a deal with the Professor, much like I did. Sometimes an experiment would go wrong, and then we would have one less than before. When I left, there were only three of us. It was me, Aeris – who can speak to Mother Gaia – and Rude, who can heal. Hojo experimented on him a lot, just to see how well that he would heal. At least, he did for the first year or two. Then Aeris threatened to stop telling him what Mother Gaia was saying. Hojo only needed one person to experiment on, and I had always been his favorite, so he agreed-" Reno stopped, needing a bit of clarification.

"Why didn't she want to help you out, too, yo? You'd been in there longer and can't heal an', an', what did you mean by you made a deal?" This was too much like a horror story for Reno's liking.

"Aeris and Rude are in love, at least, they were, I'm not sure now. She could only save one of us, and saving the one she loved seemed like the best option. I don't blame her. And if Hojo hadn't had Aeris's connection with Gaia then he never would have found Jenova and-" This time, Cloud cut himself of. "That's not important. What's done is done. As for the deal… I have seven years from the time that the deal was made to find true love. If I find it, someone who I love that loves me, then I can stay out here. If not, I belong to Hojo, body and soul. I made a deal with the Devil, Reno, and I'm losing." Reno stared at Cloud unable to wrap his mind around that.

"How long, yo?" Reno thought for a moment that Cloud hadn't understood his question, but the blonde's answer proved that wrong.

"Counting tomorrow? I've got thirty-five days." Reno's world, which had always rotated at a less-than-perfect speed on a less-than-perfect axis in a less-than-perfect circle froze and crashed down around his ears. Cloud, his hero, was going away again. In little over a month, Cloud would be gone, perhaps forever this time. He had to find someone to love, who could love him, but who deserved him? Reno, regretfully, knew that he could never be that person. He loved women, and always would, but someone else didn't. Someone else could love Cloud. He just needed to find out who; needed to find someone who knew Cloud better than Reno did. He needed to find someone that would know what kind of person that Cloud would go after; someone like Zack. But… it would be hard for Reno to convince the Lieutenant to help without telling him the details. Still, with a look at Cloud's eyes, the small bit of trust that flickered through his beautiful blue shields every once in a while, Reno knew that he would never be able to tell anyone without direct permission from Cloud.

"An'… why were you in class?" Reno needed to be strong. He knew that he needed to be strong because Cloud was being strong, and it was actually happening to him.

"I'm a blood spatter analyzer in the research department of the ShinRa Police Department. They ordered me undercover to help protect Yuffie Kisaragi. I'm sure you heard about the assassination attempts on her." Reno nodded. She was the cutie in his third period class. Reno tried to think about her, but his mind kept circling back to the fact that Cloud could be gone in a few simple weeks.

"Are you sure there's nobody you like, yo?" Please, Reno wanted to be lied to. He wanted to let himself think that Cloud would always be there. Green eyes watched as Cloud gave him a small, sad smile.

"Go to bed, Reno." Said boy didn't have the energy to argue.

**(***Genesis Rhapsodos***)**

Genesis watched as Yuffie hopped over to Cloud's door at six o'clock sharp. This time, she wanted to get to spend a while at his house. At his house with _Reno_. Her motives were terribly obvious, even if she, herself didn't realize that. It wouldn't even matter if they weren't awake yet, which they probably weren't. Genesis didn't even want to be awake yet. Sporadically, Yuffie knocked on the door. As soon as it opened, hard rock, by an artist that Genesis couldn't quite put his finger on, greeted his ears. Of course, he barely paid attention to that. The little red head was far more interesting. Smoky green eyes glanced up from Yuffie and over to Reeve, then to Genesis coolly. Yet, by the slight tenseness of his shoulders, said boy was downplaying his emotions.

"Hey, yo." Reno cocked a fiery red brow at what seemed like their existence before opening the door a bit wider. "Cloudy's out for his mornin' run but there's sum breakfast left o'er if you're hungry." The slur in his words was incredibly thick, showing both that he had just woken up and that he was from the Slums. What connection did Strife have with this kid? By social law, police officers weren't best friends with kids from the Slums. Or, second best friends, at least. According to Zack, Strife was the Lieutenant's best friend. Yuffie hurried inside, quickly followed by both Reeve and Genesis. The actual reason that Genesis had insisted on coming in this time was because he wanted to see what had the rest of their little group worked up; Sephiroth in particular. His old friend was an incredibly hard person to rile up, something that Strife had been doing with a single glance from day one. If there was one thing that Genesis had learned from all of his years as an interrogator, it was that the best way to search files was to shut off the alarm system.

"When did he leave for his run?" Genesis questioned, wanting to gather all of the puzzle pieces that he could before attempting to put it all together. If three was one thing Genesis hated, it was a puzzle without all of its pieces. The younger red head gave a nonchalant shrug before slouching into his chair and taking a sip of orange juice.

"I don' know. He was gone b'fore I woke up; lef' me a note, yo. He said he'd be back by 6:20 though." Reno didn't sound concerned. Yuffie flitted over to take the seat beside of him, sneaking glances at him out of the corner of her eyes. If it weren't so amusingly obvious that Reno could see how obvious she was being, Genesis may have warned her. Maybe. He couldn't say for sure because he wasn't in that position; because it was incredibly, amusingly, _obvious_, he couldn't say. Smoothly, Genesis and Reeve slipped into the seats across from the two teens.

"So… How did you two meet?" This time, it was Reeve who asked the question. Reno looked over at Reeve, staring first into his eyes, and then turning to look at Genesis. Smoky grey met crystal blue and held. Genesis barely noticed the confused look that Yuffie was giving them all.

"When I was six, I died and when to Hell. I met Cloud in Hell, and thought that Heaven had sent an angel for me because I wasn't supposed to be there, yo. I was right, but so wrong. He was an angel, but Heaven didn't send him, yo. And he helped me back to Earth, but there was a price. The Devil doesn't let anyone go for free." Reno stopped talking suddenly, his eyes unfocused as the younger male seemed to take a nostalgic trip down memory lane. Genesis's eyes narrowed. That didn't make any sense at all.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuffie's confused, I-seriously-have-no-idea-what's-going-on-here-someone-please-explain voice seemed to break through Reno's daze. The boy flashed her a charming smile before standing.

"Nothin', yo. I'm goin' to go get ready, try not to break anythin' until Cloudy gets back, 'kay? He might jus' blame me if you do, yo." Without waiting for a response, he walked back towards what Genesis supposed was the bedroom. As said possible bedroom door closed, the front door opened. Genesis immediately turned to the door to see Strife. The blonde man didn't seem to have noticed them yet as he bent over to untie his shoes. Genesis's eyes immediately went to his shoulders, looking for any tenseness. They were definitely tense, but not defensive tense. Strife wasn't too perceptive if he seriously hadn't noticed them yet. And this was who they were trusting to help save innocent little Yuffie's life? Correction. This was who they were trusting to seem close enough to Yuffie that the attackers would go after him, too. More targets meant less precision, and one dead officer was a lot easier to take in than a dead heiress. At least, that was how Genesis saw it; sort of.

As far as he could tell, Zack thought pretty highly of Strife. If Zack trusted him, then Genesis was willing to give him a shot. The problem with that was how ignorant Strife seemed when it came to the world. If Genesis actually stopped and let the blonde in – got attached – then he would be so much harder to lose in the long run. What if something happened? Still, Sephiroth was about as bad a judge of character as Zack was, and he hated the kid. That left Genesis, and therefore Reeve, standing in the middle. Vincent would definitely side with Sephiroth, if he chose a side at all. Reeve didn't like Strife much, but he would sway if Genesis did. That much was for sure. The only question was: who would Genesis side with?

Strife finally glanced up at them, seemingly not at all surprised to see people in his house. The blonde simply walked past them, turning into an unknown room without a second glance. Genesis just stared. What had that been about? Another moment and Reno reappeared, followed closely by Strife. Reno gave the blonde a worried once over that Strife also seemed to miss. Just how dense was this guy?

"Should I not have let them in, yo?" The red head questioned, not even trying to hush his voice. Genesis wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be insulted over the boy's blatant disregard for authority or admire it. Strife gave Reno a simple shake of his head in a negative direction.

"It's fine, Reno. Have you eaten yet?" Strife wasn't asking them; wasn't paying them any attention at all, which intrigued Genesis to no end. People literally killed for the chance to talk to him. What made Strife so different?

"Yeah. I ate."

"Good. Let's get to school." Genesis was fine with leaving now, and Reno nodded, but Yuffie didn't seem too happy about it.

"But we really do have half an hour this time! _More_ than half an hour!" Genesis watched Strife look over at her, something unidentifiable just barely showing up behind his shields. The blonde, apparently, was too alert to allow that to happen. How much was he hiding? How much did he really see? Genesis just got a whole lot more interested.

"Yes. I know, but it's raining." Cloud specified. Genesis watched Yuffie's eyes narrow in a pout.

"It is n-" A crack of thunder cut her off. "But I didn't bring a jacket!" She seemed a bit panicked, but Strife and Reno just exchanged a look.

"You can use one o' mine, yo." Reno said and, without waiting for an answer, went to get it. Yuffie blushed the color of her shirt: fire engine red. Genesis allowed a sultry smirk to slip onto his lips before pressing said lips against Reeve's jugular vein. Immediately, the younger male's pulse sped up. Yuffie had just blushed the same color red that Reeve had on their first night together.

"I think she likes him. Just a little, of course." His lips moved against Reeve's mouth easily as he said those words. Genesis had quickly gotten used to talking against Reeve's skin for the simple fact that once his mouth connected with a part of the younger male's body, he had trouble pulling away. The slightly smaller body shivered against him, a light moan of agreement slipping out of his throat.

"I'd prefer that you didn't do that in my home." Strife's slightly blank tone cut through the mood like a butcher's knife. Genesis could have groaned at the words but refrained before pulling away, making sure to keep the smirk planted on his face.

"Sorry about th-" But Strife wasn't there to apologize to. As he heard the door open and close, Genesis blinked. Something was up with Strife, and Genesis was going to have fun finding out what.

**(***Yuffie Kisaragi***)**

"Where'd he go?" Reeve's voice snapped Yuffie out of her daze. Where'd who go? A quick glance around, with her gaze lingering just a bit on the approaching Reno and his jacket, told Yuffie who had disappeared. She tossed Reeve a sheepish smile along with a shrug. She hadn't noticed him leave, let alone asked him where he went. A light brown jacket fell warmly onto her shoulders, smelling distinctly of Reno, and she forgot why she wanted to know. Looking up into smoky green eyes with a grin, Yuffie stood. Well, she more bounced than she did stand. She was just too excited to stand still! Reno was going to school with her in the same limo! Or maybe they would take a walk in the rain… Yuffie had always dreamt of kissing a guy in the rain. It was so romantic.

"Where's Cloudy, yo?" Reno's smooth voice broke through her stupor. Large brown eyes looked up into smoky grey.

"I don't know. He just left." Yuffie looked up at Reno, looking at the guy she had liked for forever now. Would he ever like her back? Reno looked back at her for a moment before smirking.

"I guess we should get goin' then, shouldn' we, yo?" Then he walked towards the door, too. Yuffie skipped up beside of him, happy as can be. Even if she didn't get a kiss, she would still be close to him and _in his coat_. She couldn't help but gloat to herself about that little detail. Tifa was going to be_ so_ jealous. Genesis and Reeve followed behind them until Reno, just like Cloud had done the day before, passed up the limo.

"Um, our ride is here." Yuffie motioned to the limo with her right hand, which Reno glanced at before continuing to walk. The Kisaragi heiress had to run to catch up.

"Yeah, but walking is healthier and it lets you see more, yo. It lets you know what you're working to protect." Yuffie tilted her head, a little confused at his words. What was he protecting? She supposed it didn't really matter. The tone he had used was completely confident; happy, like the cure to cancer could be found in them, and Yuffie didn't want to ruin that. The limo pulled up next to them, the rain pounding off of it just as harshly as it pounded off of them. A tinted window rolled down, allowing Reeve to lean out a little.

"Get in." The order was simple, but this time, Yuffie was going to make her friend. If Reno would accept her as a friend then Cloud would accept her as a friend and they'd all be fine and dandy. Well, if Sephiroth could figure out a way to stop the assassination attempts before she died they would be. A gun shot rang through the air, shattering a potted plant, before Yuffie got the chance to decline. Well, speak of the devil. Quickly, she grabbed Reno's hand and dragged him into the awaiting limo.

"Step on it!" The driver didn't need to be told twice. The car sped off, tires squealing in the rain. The water pounded so hard on the top of the car that Yuffie wasn't sure whether they were still being shot at or not. That was, until, the gunshots actually started. She buried her face in the closest person's chest, not caring who it was. They had been after her life for a while now, but all attempts had been subtle, things that she could get over given time. Never once had the culprits outright shot at her. The tires squealed once more as the limo made a quick turn, slamming her and whoever she was pressed against to the side, her human-security-blanket taking the brunt of the hit. Two strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe. The limo didn't move again.

"What's going on here!" Genesis's angry shout was met by the driver's frantic words.

"They got the engine! The car's not going anywhere!" Genesis spit out words that would have her grounded for the next ten years with such ferocity that Yuffie wasn't quite sure who to be scared of.

"I've got my revolver. What about you?" Reeve's suddenly cold voice broke through the thick wall of fear which had chosen to surround her. Or perhaps it simply added to it? Yuffie didn't know. She didn't want to know.

"I've got my .45 magnum. Do you think that'll be enough?" Genesis rarely questioned things seriously, and it was never a good sign when he did.

"It'll have to be." Reeve's voice was grave, making Yuffie press herself against the body even further.

"What do you mean will it be enough? How many are there?" Reno's smooth voice rumbled from the chest she was currently pressed against. God, even he was handling it better than she was! His voice was just as silky as ever, not even coming close to breaking under the pressure.

"We're going to have to make a run for it. If one of us gets hit, keep running." That was all Genesis would say, telling Yuffie that whatever the number was, it wasn't good. Yuffie felt herself being pried from Reno and pulled against what she knew was Genesis's side simply by the fact that all she could smell was sawdust and ink. Brown eyes didn't dare open. The gunshots stopped and the screech of tires started. Laughter – evil, sinister laughter that Yuffie knew meant no good for her wellbeing – made its way through the rain to Yuffie's ears. Another savage curse escarped the auburn haired business tycoon's lips. Yuffie knew what that meant, no matter how much she wished that she didn't. They weren't going to be able to make a break for it. Her tears began to pour down like the rain outside. Perhaps it was the rain outside. Perhaps she was already dead and gone, and her sad, scared spirit was affecting the weather. She choked a sob into the familiar smell of Genesis's trench coat, wishing that it was the only thing there; that she could be curled up on the couch at his house because her father was away for business and she had dazed while watching a movie. She wished that her face was pressed so tightly into it because of the cold; because Genesis had seen her shiver and tossed it to her for warmth. She wished that it was all a bad dream. Hell, Yuffie would be happy if she could be at school, safe with- Yuffie's head shot up, chocolate brown eyes finally opening to look at the dark windows that led to the outside world, possibly to her death. She couldn't see through the tinted glass, but that didn't matter. None of it mattered.

"_Cloud_."

Yuffie didn't have a chance to really worry about him as her survival instincts toppled over her care for others in an attempt to reach the top of her mind. The car was rocking. Yuffie couldn't keep her eyes closed anymore; couldn't force them to stay shut. She turned her head away from the glass, needing to look somewhere, anywhere, other than the glass; other than the people outside with guns, aiming for her life. Brown eyes met hazel, fear shining through both spectacular colors, instantly welding a connection between them. That connection was immediately broken by the bullet of an unknown gun, a powerful unknown gun. Blood splattered around the interior of the limo, onto Yuffie, onto everyone. The still-warm liquid dripped down her face, following the laws of gravity all the way to the floor of the long car, splashing lightly into a small pool of blood, barely making a ripple. Yuffie screamed.

**(***Cid Highwind***)**

Cid sat in Hollander's class with a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face. It would work this time. He had planned everything out right down to the very last detail this time. Cid nearly fidgeted in his seat, wishing that he could be the one holding the gun to the little Kisaragi's head instead of one of his lowly men. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be the one shedding blood. Nero, his polar opposite, sat behind him, silent and still, waiting to hear the outcome, like always. He was the perfect second-in-Command, always poised and ready to carry out any order that Cid could think of. That was a good thing for Nero since Cid had the men, the ammunition, and the brains to become something big in the world. He had Rufus ShinRa, so he had a key to the ShinRa fortune. As soon as he exterminated the little Kisaragi girl, he would have a grieving father practically begging to be killed. After that, taking over the Kisaragi thrown would be a cinch. There were two major corporations that were practically his already. Cid had big plans for the world, big plans that all started with the death of that little freshman. Cid's smirk grew into a vicious grin. It helped that Tuesti, Rhapsodos and Strife were with her. He didn't like Strife; not one little bit. It was actually too bad that Strife wasn't very close with the mini Kisaragi. It would be a reasonable move to kill someone close to the target, but just randomly shooting all of the people he didn't like wouldn't solve a thing. So Cid had told them to let Strife live. He would have to kill the other two anyways. So his men would kill all of the people he needed dead and tell the little blonde to run. Then again, a person could live without a leg, right? He should have told them to take off a limb or two. Cid felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and glanced up at the board to make sure that the mathematician wasn't looking before slipping the small electronic device out of his pocket and into his lap to read.

Stage One: Complete.

Cid grinned again, this time in victory, before putting his cell away. Everything was going according to plan. They were trapped on the road; engine ruined, tires flat, driver dead, and no one knew it. Sephiroth would probably, normally, send out a search party to figure out why they couldn't show up, and Cid didn't doubt that he would have, too, if he hadn't sent a few of his men to... take care of the problem. True enough, just as Cid had pulled into the school's parking lot, Sephiroth had pulled out, probably because of the call that the fire department had given him about his house being on fire. No, Cid hadn't faked the call. For the rest of the class period, the blonde mafia boss waited for a confirmation of stage two, the final stage, being complete. He waited to hear about the blood which had been shed, the screams which had been pulled from hoarse throats, and the tragedy that would be written in the papers the next day. As time ticked by, blue eyes shot an angered glance back at Nero. They hadn't failed again. They _couldn't_ have failed again! But if it were a success, why hadn't he heard from hem yet? Just as his patience reached its breaking point, Cid's phone vibrated. Quickly, he pulled it out.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Highwind?" Hollander's voice broke through Cid's train of thought before he could so much as think of opening the text.

"No, Sir." Cid couldn't afford to blow this just before the big win.

"Then you must have something to share with me." The last of the Highwind family didn't have a chance to hide his phone before Hollander walked over and snatched it out of his hand. "You can have this back after class." And then Cid's phone disappeared into the top drawer of Hollander's desk at the front of the room.

"_Fuck_." He couldn't help but curse.

"Five more points off of your next assignment, Highwind. Are you _aiming_ for a zero?" Cid could feel his anger rising. He could feel Rufus, the little bitch, tense next to him, afraid of what he would do. He could feel Nero's hand slip into his lap palm up. Discreetly, Cid glanced down, his mood lightening immediately as Nero retracted his hand, the phone with it. He had read the message.

Stage Two: _Complete._

**(***Hojo***)**

Professor Hojo looked down at his latest experiment – the fool who hadn't lasted fifteen seconds on the incredibly painful drug without screaming – with light disappointment. He supposed that he shouldn't have put so much hope in this one. It wasn't his little monster. It was a simple human; a simple human who couldn't take a simple experiment. The man's screams echoed throughout the small, stone room, like music blasting out of human speakers. Hojo loved the sound of screams almost as much as he loved the process of wrenching those anguished cries out of the raw throats of innocents. The only thing that he had ever had a hard time making scream was Strife. He had gone so far as to riddle the boy's body with bullets once, and the only reaction was him gritting his teeth. It was truly a learning experience; if nothing else. It had taught him that nothing he did would ever break the boy. It was why he had offered Strife the deal. Human rejection – full confirmation that no living being would ever accept him – was the only way that Hojo would be able to destroy his spirits and make him into the perfect SOLDIER. Sure, he had come close, _extremely_ close, while Strife was away, but it wasn't good enough. He needed the real thing, broken and crying beneath him, for Project Strife to be labeled a success. He wasn't like Gast. He wouldn't be a failure. Then again, he had used imperfect specimens. It didn't matter what Jenova had said about her 'perfect son.' Hojo knew better. He knew that as wonderful as the Ex-General's blood and body was, it wasn't nearly as magnificent as Strife's. Still, Gast had wanted someone to try out his theories on, and even used Aeris to do it!

The fool hadn't even stopped to check out whether or not her connections were accurate. They were, of course, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't check. Gast had held a gun to her throat and asked where he could find a specimen as good as Hojo's little monster. She had told him 'Jenova' which had turned out to be Sephiroth's bitch of a mother. She had agreed to hack into ShinRa's system and give away her son's coordination for a measly hundred thousand dollars. The day that Strife had snuck out to set them free, Hojo had sat back and laughed. That was what Gast deserved for trying to copy his work! The screaming finally died off, along with the body which the wonderful noise had come from. The man had only survived for – Hojo took a moment to glance down at his watch – three minutes and eighteen seconds. Hojo had pumped his little monster full of that on a regular basis. He supposed it didn't truly matter. Soon, his little monster would be home, and all would be well again, better even. Once Strife was back, he wouldn't fight Hojo's wishes. He would give in. He would _break_, and Hojo would be there to cause it all. Leisurely, the good doctor picked up his favorite scalpel and walked over to his next patient. After all, tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and Hojo had yet to get his favorite little monster a present.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Author's Note:**__**Read if you don't know anything about firearms! **__A .22 caliber gun is a low caliber gun. It'll hurt, but it won't blow your body apart, even from close distance. A .44 caliber gun, however, is a fairly high caliber. A magnum is a pistol and a rifle is a shotgun. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ If anyone deserves to go to jail, it's the idiot that believes that I own Final Fantasy VII._

_**Warning:**__ Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female) _

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud looked down at the cell phone in his hand. He had watched the young black haired male type in 'Stage One: Complete' right after shooting the driver, and immediately noted the significance in that. In fact, Cloud had just finished typing the same thing but with the word 'two.' That would stall Cid for a while; inflate his ego a bit. It had been easy to snatch the phone from the man's back pocket while he had been trying to run. After the driver was shot, Cloud had decided to take action. Swiftly, he had taken out the .22 caliber pistol that he always carried strapped to his right, upper thigh, and shot fourteen out of fifteen of the men in their right leg, three inches below the knee. He had shot the last man – the one he had taken the phone from – at the same spot but in his left leg. They had all had masks on, but he would easily be able to spot them now. Especially the little ring leader of this operation. Cloud needed to know who was higher ranked. This entire ordeal had taken less than thirty seconds. They had given up and limped/ran away after minutes of panicked looking around. None of them had seen him through the rain and tree branches, just as he had known they wouldn't.

Allowing the rain to wash away his prints, Cloud dropped the phone, jumping down after it and making sure that his right foot landed on the small cellular device, crushing it into a million pieces. Cloud had expected that Cid was behind it all the day before, and that had done nothing but confirm it. All in all, he was just glad that he had noticed them on his way back in. Their whispering – which the mako running through Cloud's body allowed him to hear – had just pushed him to leave sooner; without the others. Cloud had always worked best alone. Then again, he had never gotten the chance to have a partner, so that really wasn't a very accurate statement. Cid may have run a tight ship, but the men were just as untrained as people who follow an eighteen year old were expected to be. Cloud wasn't impressed. Easily forcing panic to his face, and even into his eyes, Cloud ran over to the limo. For just a moment, he blocked everything out, permitting himself to enjoy the sound of his footsteps sloshing through the rain, and then the show was back on.

"Yuffie! Reno! Reeve! Is anybody in there! Genesis!" His words came out frantically.

"In here!" Yuffie responded, her voice sounding just as fearful as Clouds. The only difference was that her fear was genuine. Quickly, he yanked open the door to see Yuffie buried in Genesis's chest, the red head armed and ready, Reeve looking prepped for a physical attack, and Reno appeared ready to back up Reeve and Genesis on whatever they were about to do. Blue eyes ran across the four as if terror ran through his veins instead of blood.

"Are you guys okay? What happened here?" Cloud's words were spaced out between pants, as if he had just run all the way there. Finally, blue eyes landed on the carcass of the driver. It was nothing he hadn't seen more and messier of, but he wasn't himself at the moment. Quickly, Cloud sucked in a shaky gasp, face twisted as if he were trying to get a hold of himself. People always reacted differently at a crime scene where they're involved, so it wouldn't matter that his job profession had him seeing things like that often. He had to act like a normal human. Genesis looked at him carefully, clearly not believing that their attackers had ran off just as Cloud had come.

"Where are the men who attacked us?" Reeve questioned, clearly following Genesis's train of thought. Cloud screwed up his face in a look of confusion.

"What men? Look, I saw you guys weren't at school and have been running around town looking for you!" Neither of the men looked convinced, but that didn't really matter as Yuffie threw herself at Cloud.

_**He was dead! The driver was dead and she was next! Oh God, please no…**_

Cloud felt terror not his own race through him at the memory. Swiftly, as if she just remembered his fear, Yuffie pushed herself away and broke the contact; unknowingly stopping her memories and emotions from flowing into Cloud along with it.

"S-sorry. I'm just- I'm so scared!" Large tears began to trek down Yuffie's face for what Cloud could tell wasn't the first time that day. His eyes darted between the men in the car and Yuffie, compassion already starting to take over.

"Reno, get Yuffie. My place is the closest so we'll head there and call Sephiroth, Zack, and Angeal. Alright?" Reno nodded, quickly climbing out of the other door and walking over to Yuffie. He was just in time, too, as Yuffie's legs seemed to give out, allowing gravity to take its toll on her body and pull her towards the ground. Reno put his arms under her, catching her before she could hit the ground and quickly cradling her to his chest. Without waiting for Reeve and/or Genesis's approval of the plan, Cloud began the short walk towards his apartment. He could hear their footsteps slowly following behind him as surely as he could see Reno carrying Yuffie beside of him. In no time flat, they were back at his small apartment, Cloud putting the key into the lock on his door. As soon as the door was open, Reno walked past Cloud and sat Yuffie on the couch.

"I'll go make some green tea. It calms the nerves." Cloud said to anyone who was listening. As he got out the fresh herbs to crush and begun to boil the water, he heard two separate conversations start: one with Genesis, one with Reeve. Both were obviously on the phone. Just as the tea finished, he heard Genesis tell what Cloud supposed was Sephiroth simply by the fact that Genesis had talked a lot with little pauses. By the time that he had finished pouring eight cups of tea, Reeve was also hanging up with what was probably Angeal by the fact that they most probably wouldn't alert Vincent until after school and Zack would have asked for more details instead of waiting to get it in person. Exactly nine minutes and forty-seven seconds later, Sephiroth arrived and everyone but Vincent was officially piled into Cloud's living room with a cup of tea. Yuffie had gone through a cup and a half already, on Cloud's orders. Angeal turned to Reno.

"We should probably explain what's going on, shouldn't we?" It was a rhetorical question, but Reno answered anyways.

"Naw. I'm good, yo. Cloudy already explained pretty much everythin'; includin' the part where he's a cop and protectin' the little heiress, yo." Reno answered easily. Multiple pairs of eyes turned to glare at Cloud, but Reno wasn't finished. "He didn't really have a choice, yo. I've known 'im since we were little and 'cause o' that I know that he's a year older than me. If he's a year older than me, and I'm a senior, there's no way that he's a flippin' sophomore." The explanation turned the glares away, but didn't make the room any more comfortable.

"What happened with you?" Zack started, breaking the cold silence which had fell over them. He was directing his question towards Sephiroth, probably trying to buy time for Yuffie to pull herself together before she had to hear her situation all over again. The ex-General obviously saw that as he began to speak.

"My house burned down. It was arson." His words were short and to the point; no emotion bleeding through to his voice. Zack sucked in a breath.

"Your home?" Wide violet eyes looked to Sephiroth in disbelief.

"No. it was just one of my estates inside of the town. My home is fine." At the silver haired man's words, Cloud cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth turned his head to Cloud, almost as if deciding whether to answer or not, before responding.

"I mainly live in a two story house around twenty minutes outside of Midgar." Sephiroth said simply, offering no further explanations. Cloud didn't suppose that he had room to pry and left well enough alone.

"And what happened with you all?" Zack questioned Genesis, worries over Sephiroth's house-loss clearly lessened.

"We were sitting in Strife's house waiting for Reno to get Yuffie a jacket," Yuffie pulled away from Reno a bit and lifted up a leather-covered arm, as if to prove that he had given her a jacket, "when I kissed Reeve and Strife told us to stop before abruptly leaving." Cloud watched as Sephiroth stopped Genesis's story with a look before turning to Cloud.

"Why did you leave?" Anyone else would have cowered and spilled everything under Sephiroth's hard tone and cold eyes, but Cloud simply looked back.

"I got a bad feeling." Cloud said easily, which, while it wasn't a lie, Sephiroth wasn't buying into it.

"So you left." Obviously, this wouldn't be a person's first reaction. Cloud shrugged. The upper left corner of Sephiroth's lips downturned a miniscule amount in an almost unnoticeable sneer before turning back to Genesis.

"Reeve and I got in the limo, Reno and Yuffie wanted to walk for some reason, but then the first shot was fired, they got in, and we took off. Our attackers killed the car before shooting Thomas – who was filling in for our regular driver – in the head. After that, we heard fifteen shots from what sounded like a .22, and then Strife showed up." Genesis finished idly.

"Rifle or magnum?" was Sephiroth's only question.

"Magnum." Genesis answered after a moment of thought. Sephiroth nodded, most likely having guessed that already. After all, what mobile assailant in their right mind would carry a rifle around? The ex-General leaned over and placed his cup of untouched tea on the small table in the center of the room before standing.

"Let's go to my home. I'll alert Vincent and have him meet us there after school. We need a stable plan before we make our next move." The others began to rise, but before they could even completely stand, Yuffie gave protest.

"No! No, I want to stay here! I don't want to get in the car again!" Her face was buried in Reno's side as she clung to his jacket like a lifeline, still shivering from the rain. Zack stood and walked over to her, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Yuffie-" Zack didn't try to continue as Yuffie shied away and started muttering lowly into Reno's shirt in her native tongue. Slowly, Cloud stood, walking gently over to the only female in the little group.

"Yuffie." Cloud gently got her attention, making her look up to meet his eyes. "_You're going to be fine. I'll protect you."_ Cloud's flawless Wutainese had the others staring, but he paid them no heed as he watched Yuffie, blue eyes still connected with brown, give a slow nod. With that done, Cloud broke eye contact and stood, ignoring how everyone in the room stared until he reached the door and turned around.

"Well?" It wasn't as if Cloud knew where he was going or even had a motorized vehicle to get there. Almost as if he had pressed play on a movie, everyone started to move. No one stopped to question who would be riding with whom. Cloud, Reno, and Yuffie sloshed through the still pouring rain to pile into the back of Angeal's dark green Cadillac while Zack took the front and Angeal drove. Reeve and Genesis rode in the back of Sephiroth's black and silver Eclipse while Sephiroth, of course, drove. In little over half an hour, Angeal pulled into the driveway of a comfortable looking, two story high, white building.

As Cloud got out of the car, he observed his surroundings. There wasn't a building around for miles. Trees edged over the top of the house in the back, but it was nothing but a grassy plain in the front. They had even ditched the road about half a mile back. Aside from the white of the building, Cloud loved it. Everyone else filed out of their respective cars, Yuffie's hand latching onto Reno's – intertwined fingers and everything – being the only obvious sign that she hadn't yet gotten over the ordeal. If one were to look closer, he or she would see the slightly frightened look in warming brown eyes and even simply notice how quiet she was being. But, from what Cloud knew of Yuffie, she didn't seem like the type to stay down for long. Mere minutes later, everyone was seated comfortably at Sephiroth's large, white kitchen table in his large, white kitchen. If nothing else, Cloud hated the color white.

"I'll go make lunch." Angeal spoke, breaking the silence. Cloud stood with him.

"Allow me to help." The blonde nearly ordered, but not quite. Angeal raised a hand to deny him, but Cloud was too quick. "It takes my mind off of things." As clear as it was that Angeal didn't want his help, the words appealed to the General's more gentle side. With an almost unsure look, Angeal nodded and went on. Cloud had the smallest urge to smile at this approval, but he resisted. They weren't his friends; didn't want to be his friends, and he couldn't allow himself to think, even for a moment, that they did. The disappointment of reality would just be too great if he took that leap.

As he followed Angeal to where Cloud supposed was the kitchen, he took out his rustic orange iPod, fitting the dark blue headphones into his ears easily. He needed something to distract him from the bland whiteness of the house and the bad memories it was bringing up. Tchaikovsky flowed beautifully through the buds, giving Cloud the urge to play along with it. Instead, he walked through the double doors so far away from where he had started and into the kitchen. Everything from the pristine tile floors to the kitchen equipment was white. It was, to put it gently, horrifying for Cloud. He hadn't seen so much white since the labs, and that was enough to make Cloud falter for just a second, sucked into the back of his mind to relive horrid memories. The next second, he was moving again, as if it had never happened.

"What do you want to make?" Cloud inquired quietly. Angeal looked over to him, steel grey eyes immediately trailing over to the earphones before going back to meet sapphire blue eyes.

"Make what you like. They'll just choose what they feel like eating in the end. Don't be disappointed if Genesis or Sephiroth don't eat your food though. They're fairly picky." That was all the General had to say to Cloud before turning around to do his own thing. Cloud told himself that he didn't really mind; that he was fine with the obvious dismissal. After all, he already had two friends, and that was more than most monsters could say. So, giving a nod, Cloud gave into the urge to get lost in his music. He barely paid attention as he got used to his surroundings, quickly memorizing where everything was. There were fresh ingredients, and that was all Cloud really needed.

He tuned out everything but the music and the flavors. Cloud rarely cooked the same thing twice, simply because he always found ways to improve. He barely noticed when he unconsciously started lightly singing along to his music. He barely noticed when Angeal stopped cooking and merely stared. He barely noticed because he was lost in his music, in his cooking. Cloud hadn't been lying when he had said that it took his mind off of things. When he cooked was one of the few times when he could feel normal; when he could be at peace with himself because he was creating instead of destroying. It was the same feeling that he got whenever he played music and for that reason, Cloud allowed himself to get lost.

**(***Angeal Hewley***)**

Angeal stared at the magnificent blonde in front of him. The boy was cooking plenty for all of them, and it looked and smelled quite a bit more appetizing than the stew that Angeal had been making. Noodles and Alfredo sauce from scratch with fried asparagus was a plain yet elegant dish that Angeal wondered if Strife would give him the recipe for. He hadn't been paying that much attention when they had first started cooking, so he hadn't caught it all. Not only that, but Strife was softly singing along to whatever song was playing on what Angeal assumed was his iPod. The words flowed sweetly from Strife's lips, joining together to make Lyrics which Angeal hardly paid any attention to. In truth, he didn't need to. The words themselves had no meaning, so Angeal just leaned against the kitchen counter, well out of Strife's way, and quietly listened to the most beautiful sound that had ever graced his ears. If only the blonde would sing louder, for everyone else to hear. Angeal doubted even Sephiroth could hear Strife right now.

A small frown marred Angeal's face. _Strife_. The name didn't suit the boy at all. Sure, he had a quiet way about himself, and the few times that Angeal had heard him speak he had been as blunt as Genesis – without the crudeness, of course – but other than that the blonde had an almost gentle disposition floating about him. There was no malice present, no ulterior motives. Angeal glanced from Strife's, nay, Cloud's hands up to his startling sapphire blue eyes. Even now, when the blonde seemed about as close to a state of oblivious bliss as one could get, his eyes were guarded. They didn't keep up a cold front, like Sephiroth, they just didn't show any emotions. Angeal had no idea how they didn't look dead and blank, but they didn't. It was almost as if he had replaced his eyes with actual sapphires, and the flicker of emotion was as rare as a light flickering on in a photographer's dark room. It would flicker across too quickly for even Angeal to read and, if he were being honest with himself, that bothered him. He had opened up Sephiroth, and met the ingenious man inside the emotionless shell. He had learned how to read the small flashes of emotion that rarely ever surfaced, so why couldn't he do the same with Cloud? Angeal glanced down at his watch. It was nearly eleven in the morning.

"Do we take it out to them or let them come in here?" Angeal looked over at the ready-to-serve pasta before offering Cloud a kind smile.

"They have two legs." Angeal would break past Cloud's defenses and see what Zack saw. He would make a friend out of the boy if it killed him. The General would do it because he could tell, even now, that Zack hadn't misjudged. Cloud was a good person in need of a friend, much like Sephiroth had been all those years ago. Cloud looked at him, an unknown emotion lying just beneath the surface of his sapphire blue shields for a moment before retreating. Blue orbs blinked before the blonde gave a nod and walked over to retrieve a plate. Angeal followed suit, getting quite a bit more than the smaller male. A glass of water and a fork accompanied his meal. The General was in the lead again as they walked out to the dining area. With a smile, he slid into his seat.

"It's ready." The current General said gently before picking up his fork to eat. Zack and Yuffie jumped up with matching grins. Angeal was just glad that she was overcoming her fear. With the knowledge that the assassins were upping their efforts a step, Angeal didn't think they could afford anything less than a quick recovery. The two raced out of the room, quickly followed by Reno and then, at a much slower, more controlled pace, Reeve, Genesis, and Sephiroth. Smile never leaving his features, Angeal took his first bite, pretending not to notice Cloud slipping into the chair two places down from Angeal, right next to where Zack would be sitting. It melted in his mouth. He had, undoubtedly, been out cooked.

"This is delicious, Cloud." Angeal ignored the small, completely impolite urge to ignore the other man and just keep eating as he turned to face the blonde. It was really that good. Blue eyes stared for a moment and then another before a response finally emerged.

"Thank you." The words were so quiet that, even with his sensitive ears, Angeal barely heard. But it didn't matter how quietly Cloud had said it, Angeal had caught the soft emotions lacing the words; caught the almost shy sincerity in his thanks; the incredible kindness that lurked beneath the surface. Now more than ever, Angeal wanted to befriend Cloud. There was no harm in another friend. If they could become close enough friends then maybe one day he would be able to make the petite blonde smile like Zack had. As Angeal turned back to his food, he allowed himself a small but genuine smile. Perhaps Genesis was right. Perhaps he really _was_ going soft…

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

Zack plopped into his spot between Cloud and Angeal with a grin. He had been able to tell immediately that Cloud had cooked the meal by the simple elegance in which it was presented/ As he began to dig in to his pile of noodles, Zack groaned, barely paying attention to the others coming in.

"This is even better than I remember, Spike!" The Lieutenant got out between bites. Angeal was a wonderful cook, but he wasn't nearly as great as the blonde chocobo. A light 'Thanks' was the muttered response.

"Holy _fuck_, Strife! You eat like this every night?" Genesis exclaimed crudely. Zack looked up to watch Cloud answer. Cloud gently put his fork in the middle of the noodles, spinning it around until they were wrapped neatly around the utensil, before looking up.

"No." Zack blinked at the answer. "I'm usually much better than this, but with Yuffie in the state that she was in, I hurried just a bit. Now the noodles are under-salted and the asparagus is overcooked. Add that to the mediocre Alfredo sauce and it's horrendous. Sorry. I should have just let Angeal cook." And then Cloud took another bite of his food, distaste sparking in his eyes for a millisecond. Zack looked back at his plate, took another large bite, and wondered how Cloud could possibly find this bad. The explosion of flavor was amazing! But he supposed that Cloud knew more about cooking than he did, so he couldn't really say.

"Well if you ever decide to throw out any 'bad batches' call me up, okay?" Zack glanced over to a grinning Genesis. Beside of the auburn haired business tycoon, Reeve gave a smirk.

"I think Reno over there's got you beat. He actually lives with the punk." Genesis frowned at his lover's comment, and Reno chuckled.

"I'll give you any leftovers." The fiery red head compromised, giving Zack the perfect opportunity to jump in.

"Hey now! I've gotten to take home his leftovers since college! You can't just take that away from me!" Zack grinned as Genesis shot him a sarcastic comeback, fully prepared to fight for the rights of taking home the extra food. This was what he had missed: the friendly banter and laughs that always came with being around his friends. It looked like all he had needed to bring that back was Cloud. The argument went on for a few minutes, bites of food disappearing between insults, before Cloud stepped in.

"I believe I'll just give it to General Hewley to ration as he sees fit." Cloud's idea was, indeed, better than theirs. Zack blinked before clutching the soft material of his shirt that lay over his heart.

"You mean you don't trust us, Spike?" Blue eyes glanced from Zack over to what the Lieutenant was sure was a grinning Genesis and then back to Zack.

"No." Cloud said, no traces of sympathy in his voice. Zack forced himself to suck in a dramatic gasp before breaking out into hysterical laughter. He couldn't remember the last time that he had that much fun.

"The feeling is reciprocated by all but Zackary and Reno." Sephiroth's cold voice cut through the joyful laughter, killing the playful mood that Genesis and Zack had argued so long to create. Zack immediately caught on to Sephiroth's meaning and scowled.

"I realize that." Violet eyes softened as they landed on Cloud once more. If only he didn't. If only he could be more naïve…

"Then why are you still here?" Zack practically gave himself whiplash snapping his head in Sephiroth's direction, but almost cat-like green eyes were focused solely on the only blonde in the room. Zack looked back in time to see Cloud part his lips, as if to say something, before deciding better of it and closing them again. "Better yet, why did you come in first place?" Sephiroth's voice was colder, crueler, than Zack had ever heard it before.

"_Seph_!" Zack heard himself shout, barely in control of the anger coursing through his veins. What was going on here? If Sephiroth didn't like someone then he ignored them, not verbally attacked them for no good reason whatsoever! When had this change taken place? Glowing green eyes strayed to Zack for a moment before going back to Cloud, who failed to waver under the intense stare.

"Well?" How was it possible for one little word to carry so many negative emotions? Violet orbs narrowed at his silver haired friend.

"He's here because he's my friend." Zack watched as an angry glint entered green eyes.

"Why? Because he lived with you for two years? Because he cooked your meals and helped you study? Because he-" Zack cut Sephiroth off as he abruptly stood, knocking his chair down in the process. He could tell by Sephiroth's tone that the last comment was going to be particularly bad. Zack ignored the many eyes on him. If Sephiroth wanted an answer, he would get an answer.

"_Because Cloud saved my life_!" That got Sephiroth's attention, and emerald green orbs were finally focused solely on him.

"What?" Zack tossed Sephiroth a bitter smile at the question.

"You heard me. Back in college, after out third semester together, Cloud went back to Gongaga with me. I wanted to watch my dad cut down trees, but he said no, so I dragged Cloud with me to watch anyways. I didn't see the tree falling, but Cloud did. He shouted for me to move, but I was scared. I froze up. My dad heard Cloud and ran over. He ran over and pushed me out of the way so that he would get crushed instead. My dad died, and I blamed myself." Zack choked down the tears as he thought about the event; something that he had never before told another person. Angeal's hand covered his own caringly, most likely not realizing just how much Zack had needed that.

"Wouldn't that mean that your father-" Again, Zack interrupted Sephiroth, continuing his story like the ex-General had never spoken.

"I went into a depression. All I wanted was to die, like I should have. Sometimes, I even convinced myself that if I died, my dad would come back; sort of like alchemy. It would have been an equivalent exchange. So, a week and a half before vacation was up, I got out my dad's favorite pistol and went out back. Everything in Gongaga was too happy. It didn't make sense to me how the sun was still shining and the birds were still singing. I couldn't comprehend why the world was still turning even though my father had died. It killed me on the inside, and made me want to kill myself on the outside. So I went deep into the woods, deep enough so that they wouldn't find me for a couple of days; deep enough that no one would hear the bullet shooting through my skull. I didn't know that Cloud had followed me. How could I have when he was so damn quiet? I didn't have second thoughts as I raised the barrel to just under my jaw, but Cloud did. He ran over faster than I could pull the trigger and wrestled the gun out of my hands. I was angry. I was depressed. I was scared." Violet finally looked up to meet green.

"And I pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged itself in Cloud's abdomen, but he didn't make a noise. He didn't fall to the floor and cry. He just got the gun out of my hands and threw it to the side before sinking to the ground with me. I cried my eyes out while he bled and told me that it wasn't my fault. Cloud refused to leave and get help until I could truthfully tell him that nothing bad that had happened over break so far was my fault. And it wasn't. My dad gave up his life because he loved me, and it would have been stupid and selfish of me to give that up. I didn't see that, but Cloud did. I can't tell you how many times I ignored his fear of touching people and cried on him, and I can't tell you how many times he let me. In the end, he was my lifeline." Zack paused, trying to get ahold of himself, before continuing.

"I didn't do a thing without him. It didn't matter that Cloud usually studied and ate and did homework alone, I joined him. I would sit down and tell him about my day while he cooked, and he would encourage me to do whatever I wanted. He's the reason I stayed in SOLDIER. He's the reason I had the courage to speak to Angeal the first time. And he's the reason I'm still alive. I love you like a brother Sephiroth, but if you keep this up and knock him completely out of your life then I swear to God that I'll walk out after him." Zack felt a single tear slip down his cheek at the declaration. He didn't want to lose either of them, but Cloud needed him more than Sephiroth did. Cloud was broken. Zack wasn't sure how he knew it, but he did, and damn it all to hell if he would just stand by and let Sephiroth swing a sledge hammer at the shards! Cloud's soft, melodic voice broke the silence.

"No, you won't." Zack quickly broke eye contact with Sephiroth to look at Cloud, scarcely noticing that everyone else in the room did the same thing.

"But Cloud-" Zack didn't bother using the blonde's nickname before getting cut off.

"No. I didn't save your life, Zack. I stopped you from making a mistake. That's what friends do. And you can't give up one friend for another just because they don't get along." Zack didn't want to listen to Cloud's impeccable reasoning.

"But it's not that you don't get along! It's that he feels like hating you and won't give you a chance!" What was happening? Zack didn't want to yell at Cloud. He didn't want to yell at anybody. All he wanted was for things to be good again.

"Sephiroth's listening to his instincts, and he's right. He shouldn't trust me. Hell,_ you_ shouldn't trust me." Cloud's tone was sad, and it made Zack want to defend him, but what was there to defend?

"You lied to him?" The Lieutenant couldn't stand how weak his voice sounded.

"Not directly, no. I really am a virgin, I really am nineteen, and I really have worked at the station since I was twelve. But all of the information in my file, aside from school records and a few random facts here and there, is a lie." Cloud's words were gentle, but Zack could barely process it. "My parents didn't die in a fire and I didn't live in a town just outside of Gongaga. I don't have any allergies and have left the country on numerous occasions." As Cloud finished speaking, Zack's brain started to work. Cloud had lied. Never to him, but to the computer. He had obviously hacked into the mainframe of ShinRa's computer system to fill in the blanks of his file and done it well. Yet, Zack couldn't find it in himself to care. Cloud had always been secretive; a puzzle waiting to be solved. This was just another piece. Besides, the blonde had never, ever done anything without a good reason.

"So? You're still Cloud Strife. You're still Spike." And then silence fell over the room. Slowly, Zack picked up his chair and sat down. What else was there to say?

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud watched Zack closely, almost afraid that he had heard wrong. But by the smile sitting softly on the elder male's face, Cloud knew that it wasn't so. Zack was really accepting him, maybe not wholly, as he still didn't really know a thing about Cloud, but still. He was fine with Cloud hacking into the system; hiding things from the world. Cloud looked over at Sephiroth to see those brilliant green eyes fixated exclusively on him. The man no longer looked angry, but contemplative. Wheels were turning in the ex-General's head, for better or worse, and Cloud somehow felt less at ease then when the man had held an unexplainable hatred towards him.

"So… What do we do now?" Yuffie's innocent question easily broke through the spell that held Cloud's eyes to Sephiroth's, giving the blonde a chance to look away; a chance that he eagerly took. "I mean, the assassin guys are using guns in the middle of the streets now! We've got to do _something_, right?" Blue eyes looked across the table to meet brown, knowing that she was correct. A soft scoff came from Genesis.

"Of course we've got to step up our game, but what else can we do besides lock you away in a tower for the rest of your life?" No one laughed at the fairytale reference, but it lightened the mood considerably. There was another brief silence before Reeve spoke up.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think that Strife was a step in the right direction." The science teacher had Cloud unconsciously tilting his head to the left a miniscule amount.

"Are you trying to say we need another undercover agent?" Angeal questioned, obviously not fond of the idea. Reeve just shook his head before leaning against Genesis. Cloud watched the business man tighten his grip around Reeve's waist with an emotion akin to longing. It wasn't strong enough to surface past his shields, but it was certainly there. Why wouldn't Cloud have someone love and reassure him like that?

"_No one can love a monster, Strife. The sooner you learn that, the better."_

A young woman's, a scientist that worked for Hojo, voice echoed through Cloud's subconscious. She had told him that just after finding him curled up under his blankets when he was three. He had pleaded with her not to take him to Hojo, asked her why she couldn't care about his pain like she would any other child's. The answer had killed him on the inside; still killed him on the inside, but Cloud ignored that searing pain and concentrated on the conversation in front of him.

"No. I'm saying that they're not going to take the bait just because he's suddenly Yuffie's best friend. If they did, wouldn't Tifa have been attacked by now?" Cloud easily saw his point.

"But what else can I do? Any closer and we'd be dating." At Cloud's statement, Zack grinned again; a sudden light entering his eyes that told Cloud and everyone else at the table that he had an idea.

"Aren't they targeting us, too?" Cloud wasn't sure he wanted to know why Zack sounded so excited about that. Blue eyes watched Angeal give a nod. "Then doesn't it make sense that if he was extremely close to one of us, too, like, _dating_-close, then they would add him on as a target?" Cloud's stomach sank as he said that. It was a good idea, but who in their right minds would agree to date, even pretend date, _him_? The blonde was in no mood to be turned down. Angeal's voice broke through Cloud's contemplative state.

"You're not allowed to date anyone else, Pup." Genesis, catching Angeal's drift, quickly turned Zack down as well.

"Reeve and I are pretty public about our relationship, and that's how it's going to stay." The Lieutenant just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to break anyone up. The only people they're targeting that aren't in a relationship are Yuffie, Vince, and Seph. Yuffie's out 'cause she's too young to be dating Spike, and they just wouldn't mesh well as a couple. Vince can't do it 'cause he's already got his eyes set on someone else. That means-" Cloud knew what his friend was going to say before he said it.

"Me." Sephiroth cut in, getting only an excited nod from Zack. Did Zack really expect the man who despised Cloud's very being to pretend to date him? By the serious glint in violet eyes, Cloud knew that this was so. This time, it was Reno who objected.

"How would that make a difference? They'd probably just think that you two met through Yuffie and it's all a fling that'll be over in twenty-four hours. Besides, he's afraid of touching people." Cloud blinked. His young friend had a point. But, at the downcast look on Yuffie's face, Cloud knew he couldn't leave it at that. With a sigh of defeat, Cloud resigned himself to his fate.

"Last year, you guys took a trip to Wutai for Yuffie because she was homesick. I told the school that I came from a town just off the coast of Wutai. You guys stopped there for the night because some idiot didn't give the plane enough fuel. It was there that you met me. We instantly had a connection. From that point on, we've been e-mailing and videoing each other to keep in contact. When my parents died in that fire, you invited me here, to live with you. It was your way of asking me out. I couldn't agree quickly enough. We spent the last three days moving me in and he's going to tell the world as a Valentine's Day present tomorrow." Cloud finished the story – for that's all it was, a work of fiction – with a sigh, ignoring the way that they all stared. "As for my fear, I could… _try_ to get over the touching thing, at least around him." Zack grinned at that.

"It's brilliant!" The Lieutenant proclaimed happily.

"Except for one little detail, Pup." Cloud watched violet eyes look up at Angeal with dismayed curiosity. "Sephiroth has yet to agree to partake in this plan of yours, and he's one of the main components. It's his house; his life that'll be messed with." Cloud ignored the way that Angeal left him out of the equation. Sure, they already had his permission, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be messing up his sad little way of life as well. Zack immediately looked toward what was once his commanding officer.

"Please, Seph?" If Yuffie's sadness hadn't made Cloud agree than Zack's begging would have. Cloud followed Zack's line of vision over to Sephiroth, who was still, surprisingly enough, staring at him.

"Yes, Zackary, I'll participate in your little scheme, but only because you've got me interested. Make no mistake, Strife. I'm going to pick you apart piece by piece until there's nothing about you that I don't know." What almost scared Cloud was the fact that he got the distinct feeling that Sephiroth could do it. But that didn't mean he had to let Sephiroth know that.

"Good luck." His challenging, almost bored response had Zack giving a low whistle.

"Okay! Let's not kill each other just yet. First, let's figure out how we're going to do this. Is there anything that you guys have to get out of the way?" Cloud thought that Zack sounded nearly like he was starting a war. Sephiroth didn't speak, so Cloud took that liberty himself.

"I have some conditions." There were just some things that Cloud wouldn't stomach. With a shrug, Zack spoke.

"Fire away, Spike." To Cloud, it was a wonder that the others hadn't tried to push themselves into the conversation yet.

"There has to be color in this house; nothing you can't take down immediately after I leave, but flowers or a tablecloth or _something_." Sephiroth seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding, easing many of Cloud's discomforts. The blonde waited another moment, figuring out how to phrase the next part. "Can you cook?" Genesis gave a sarcastic snort.

"If burnt toast counts as cooking then yeah, he cooks." The crude comment nearly made Cloud smile.

"Good. I prefer to cook each night. It, again, clears my mind. Also, I have a two hundred pound stainless steel trunk in my room. You aren't to so much as try to open it. Ever." Emerald orbs widened marginally at that, clearly thinking of opening it, but the silver haired male nodded anyways. Cloud almost could have smiled. Let the man try. Opening that thing was impossible without his code; the code that only he and – unbeknownst to Zack – Zack knew. "Lastly, no sex." Both of Zack's eyebrows shot up, Angeal's smile widened, Genesis chuckled, Reeve scoffed, Yuffie coughed into her hand, Reno grinned, and Sephiroth raised a lone, perfect brow.

"Cloud, it may have been a while since you've gotten the chance to be a real teenager, but I'm one every day, and the first thing that the other teenagers are going to ask is-" Yuffie interrupted Reno, finishing his sentence.

"—how good Sephiroth is in bed." Cloud watched Reno give her an 'I'm impressed' grin before putting a dreamy smile on his face.

"Well, it's obviously illegal for him to sleep with a minor, and he's the head of law enforcement so you can't really expect him to break the law." The smile softened even more. "We're going to wait until I'm eighteen. But it's more than just the law! He wants to be perfectly sure that I'm ready to take the next step. You know, he may act like a brick wall to the public, but he's really just a gentleman." As soon as he finished, the smile vanished, and Cloud had a blank face once more. That didn't stop Yuffie from softly awing at him.

"That's so _sweet_! Gosh, you make me want a Sephiroth!" She was completely stricken at his tale. Cloud turned back to Sephiroth, issuing a dare with his eyes. Angeal responded before the ex-General could.

"It'll work and the press won't be able to attack Sephiroth's profile. But you two will have to kiss and sleep in the same bed, just like a real couple would. If anyone finds this place and looks in an open window or anything else and sees you two in different rooms then the game is over. Understood?" Cloud couldn't help the smallest grimace at the thought of losing his first kiss to Sephiroth but nodded anyways, watching Sephiroth do the same out of his peripheral vision. Suddenly, Zack sucked in a breath of air.

"Wait! This means that Sephiroth will be Cloud's first kiss!" Zack exclaimed loudly, almost excitedly, as if reading Cloud's mind. As the blonde stood from his chair, he replied.

"Don't remind me, please and thank you." Cloud couldn't ditch his manners if he tried, which, trust him, he had. Easily, he made his way towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie shouted, leaning back in her chair to see him. Cloud turned around before giving them the only response he could think of.

"We've been moving me in for the past three days, remember? We should be finishing up just about now, shouldn't we?" Obviously catching his drift, the others stood up. It was time for a quick moving job; one that Vincent would hopefully be helping within the next hour. Or, if Cloud was _really_ lucky, Chaos.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Oh, candlewax! It's still not mine! Maybe next time, right?_

_**Warning:**__ Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female) _

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth awoke at four fifteen in the morning, his internal alarm screaming for him to get up. Almost instantaneously, the memories of last night rushed at him. Strife was in his house; sleeping on the bed of the next room. They had agreed that since no one knew about their 'relationship' just yet, they could sleep in different rooms just once more. It was true that he had agreed rather quickly, but that didn't change his feeling on the matter. He hated Strife with every fiber of his being, but there was no better way to keep an eye on the suspicious blonde then to have the male at his side every moment of every day. After all, how would Strife pull something without alerting Sephiroth? It helped that Yuffie would have extra protection as well. They had all spent hours taking Strife's things out of Strife's house and arranging them in Sephiroth's, especially the chest. As much as Sephiroth wanted to know what was in the two hundred pound stainless steel chest sitting at the bottom of his king sized bed, he knew now wasn't the time to figure it out. The fourteen _letter_ passcode had told him that much. Most figured that numbers would be much harder to figure out, but it was untrue. There were fifteen more letters to use than numbers; nearly tripling the chance combinations possible. He couldn't simply slash into the box with Masamune – the six foot sword he had used during the Wutai War – without reason, though he knew all of his answers were in there. Somehow, some way, they were in there.

With unmatched grace, the ex-General stood and grabbed the clothes which he planned on wearing. Quietly, he slipped into the shower of his personal bathroom, positive that Strife hadn't yet even thought of stirring from what was probably a peaceful slumber. It took seven minutes to get in, wash his body and hair, and get out, three minutes to clothe himself and brush out his long straight locks, and one more minute to brush his teeth before he was ready to depart. He didn't eat breakfast so it didn't really matter. With an irritated glint in his eyes, Sephiroth walked over to the room which Zackary normally claimed. It was the only room that had any color other than white in it. The walls were a deep violet, clashing horridly with the lime green bed spread and yellow-orange pillows. The slightly younger male had done it while Sephiroth was away, and Sephiroth had agreed not to care as long as he didn't have to actually see the room.

As he entered the much too bright room, green eyes narrowed. The horribly colored bed was made to military standards without a body lying inside. Strife was gone. Quickly, Sephiroth strode through the kitchen and out to the dining area. He would have continued on if it weren't for the plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage sitting on the table along with a glass of orange juice and a note. The scrawling, elegant writing on the small piece of paper read:

_I'm not sure if you eat breakfast or not, but it's there if you do. I'm out for a run and will be back before five. _

_-Cloud Strife_

An almost sneer curled on Sephiroth's lips. Out for a run? Strife had better not get used to doing such things. Sephiroth had agreed so that he could keep a close eye on the blonde; find out all of his secrets. He couldn't do that if Strife was off _running around_. With a frown, knowing that he had no choice but to wait for Strife to get back, Sephiroth sat down. The breakfast, even cold, smelled good, and Sephiroth hated that. He hated the fact that Strife could cook so well just as he hated that Strife hadn't only not been asleep, but had apparently woken up _long_ before he. It was irritating, and only strengthened his hatred. Green eyes closed as he crushed the small urge to eat some of the breakfast. It was even more irritating that Zackary was correct. He had no particular reason to hate Strife with such a passion, but he simply couldn't help it. Something within him despised Strife, and Sephiroth was never one to discard his instincts.

Three and a half minutes before five in the morning, Strife walked through the door. Nearly glowing emerald orbs narrowed lightly. Strife didn't seem to notice. As the man practically waltzed into the kitchen, black tee-shirt and sweatpants hanging off of his slight form just a bit. A nod was the only sign of recognition that Sephiroth received before the blonde passed him, most likely on his way towards Sephiroth's – _their_ – room. Once more Sephiroth allowed a light sneer to curl on his lips. Quickly standing and grabbing his keys, Sephiroth strode out the door. He shouldn't have to deal with such disrespect in his own house. Strife shouldn't be able to ignore him under his own roof. Minutes later, Strife climbed into the passenger's seat of Sephiroth's car, buckling in without saying a word. The ride into Midgar was a quiet one, but as soon as they crossed the threshold of country to city, Sephiroth knew he had to speak.

"Genesis contacted the _ShinRa Statement_ and told them to push our 'relationship' into the news today. I have no doubt that this will be on the front page. That means we actually have to _act like a couple_." Sephiroth spit out the last words like venom. Strife's only bodily reaction was a sight tense of the shoulders.

"I know." His soft voice soothed Sephiroth's ears, making the elder male unconsciously relax into his seat. Why did someone so horrible have to seem so perfect? Sephiroth's mind immediately answered the question for him. It was so that no one else would suspect Strife; realize that he was up to no good.

"That means that you can't flinch or _pass out_ if I touch you." The message was obviously caught and accepted as Strife gave a small nod. At exactly 5:41, they pulled into the school's parking lot. "Then let the show begin."

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud slid out of the car with ease, steeling himself for the ex-General's touch. A moment later, a strong, muscular arm slipped into place around his waist. The second their skin touched, a pleasurable shock traveled throughout Cloud's body; making him fight not to shudder. It was nowhere near as large as the first one, allowing the blonde to remain conscious. Just as the emotions sorted themselves out in Cloud's mind – letting him see that the shock consisted of the emotions that Sephiroth had felt since Cloud had last touched him – a new emotion fell over the blonde. Cold irritation wrapped around Cloud like a blanket, completely covering him; sheltering him from the rest of the world. Almost instantaneously, the dots connected themselves in his mind. He could feel what Sephiroth was feeling. Still, there were no memories flooding his mind; no thoughts or horrid emotions replaying over and over again. It was just what Sephiroth was feeling at that very moment. It was just wonderful. For the first time ever, he was touching someone without an overwhelming feeling of pain. For the first time ever, he was experiencing normal _human contact_! Well, as close to normal as it would ever get for Cloud. He resisted the strong urge to lean into Sephiroth's touch.

"We'll go to my office until six, which is when I go out to stand at the entrance. You'll accompany me to keep up pretenses, and leave me only when Yuffie and Tseng arrive. Understood?" The ex-General's deep, soothing voice was emotionless, but the feelings wrapped around Cloud like a second skin said differently. No, the silver haired male was annoyed.

"Understood." For just a moment, the annoyance was replaced by a more relaxed emotion, and then immediately swept into a deep hatred, then back to minor annoyance. The quick fluctuations of emotion had Cloud blinking. It felt nearly like he had experienced the emotions himself, but he hadn't. Slowly, another dot connected in Cloud's mind. The stronger Sephiroth's emotion was, the more it affected Cloud; felt like Cloud's own. The rest of their walk was spent in silence, the blonde trying desperately not to think about why he couldn't see Sephiroth's memories. Just this once, he wanted to enjoy the touch of another human being; before it wore off or something went wrong. They got to the office all too soon, and Sephiroth immediately detached himself from Cloud. The blanket of emotion which had wrapped itself so tightly around him fell away, leaving Cloud feeling cold and alone, just like before. The Headmaster walked over to his desk with ease, practically oozing power with each movement. Cloud could only watch, wondering not for the first time why the taller man hated him so much.

Cloud snapped out of his daze as he noticed emerald green eyes piercing into his own sapphire blue orbs. No emotion showed on his face, but Cloud could practically hear the silent question. 'Why are you staring at me?' Somehow, the blonde experiment was fairly sure that was what Sephiroth was asking. Cloud's only response was to look away, right at the too-white walls. Damn those walls. He couldn't stand the color white; hadn't been able to stand it since his first time being experimented on in the labs. So, to escape the color, Cloud closed his eyes, instead choosing to focus on the sound of Sephiroth's long, nimble fingers racing across the keyboard much like he would do with a piano. Cloud could imagine it now: a large, baby grand piano sitting in front of him, perfectly tuned and ready to play. He could imagine drawing the beautiful tune of Tchaikovsky out of its many keys; relaxing into the pull of music. Blue eyes opened as the keyboard stopped clicking. Sephiroth was staring at him with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Cloud blinked, unsure of why_ he_ was now being the one examined. He hadn't done something stupid and given himself away somehow, had he? The strange look intensified as Cloud tilted his head in confusion, making sure not to break eye contact. Moments passed before Sephiroth blinked and stood.

"It's six o'clock, Strife. Let' go." Cloud stood at the words, but as the arm returned to its place around Cloud's waist, sending another, smaller still, pleasurable shock through his body, the blonde tilted his head upwards.

"People who're dating don't call each other by their last names." If he had to give up his first kiss than Sephiroth at least had to call him by his first name. Annoyance not his own washed over Cloud once more as green eyes narrowed just a bit, but the Headmaster complied anyways.

"Fine, _Cloud_, let's go." Somehow, his name just sounded _right_ coming from Sephiroth's lips. Almost serenely, Cloud walked to the front of the building with his boss. They had to act like a couple, and couples were happy, correct? With that in mind, Cloud put a soft smile on his lips. Already, students were beginning to trickle in, all staring at them. Since when had teenagers started reading the news? Cloud pursed his lips ever so slightly as he remembered the headlines of the paper that morning: _**Sephiroth in Love? **_The words had jumped right out at him along with a picture of the ex-General standing in his usual attire looking at something off to the side. Why wouldn't a kid want to read the paper with news like that? Soon enough, or perhaps too soon, Yuffie came bounding up to the two men.

"Hiya, Cloud! Hiya, Sephiroth! How're you doin'?" Yuffie's too loud voice hit Cloud's ears like a bullhorn, nearly making him cringe. Or maybe he wanted to cringe from the way she was skewering the English language? Cloud forced his smile to widen a minuscule amount in greeting before responding.

"We're fine; it's about time we got to class though, wasn't it?" The hint was extremely subtle, but, luckily enough, Reno walked over and caught on.

"Yeah, yo. How 'bout I walk ya there?" At those words, Cloud's smile got just a little more genuine.

"Sounds great." Cloud tilted his head upwards and back to look at Sephiroth. "I'll see you later, alright?" Green eyes stared down into blue for a few seconds before the strong arm resting comfortably around his waist disappeared. With only a small amount of reluctance, Cloud pulled away and walked towards Professor Hollander's class.

"This is so much fun! I absolutely _adore_ Valentine's Day! Don't you?" Cloud listened to Yuffie ramble on with half an ear. He actually hated Valentine's Day, if just for the way Hojo tortured him.

"It's okay, yo. What about you, Cloud?" Reno's question was directed at him, causing Cloud to blink and look up at the red headed male.

"Not really." That was all the answer that the blonde had time for as they reached the classroom door. "Well, I'll see you later, I suppose." And then Cloud walked through the entrance. He didn't have to smile unless he was talking about Sephiroth, so he wouldn't. With one last thought about just how much he hated acting, Cloud sat down. He didn't wait to see Yuffie follow him. No trouble was around. Blue eyes glared at the back of Cloud's head. Cid definitely wasn't happy about his plans being ruined. The undercover cop almost had the urge to crack a smile. He wouldn't stop Cid just yet, for he knew the way that those kinds of gangs worked. If he destroyed Cid then someone else would immediately take his place and nothing would be solved. Cloud had to finish them all off, and he knew it. This time, a smile really did form on his lips. All Cloud really had to do was figure out was how to finish them off without killing them. Oh, what fun that would be.

**(***Vincent Valentine***)**

Vincent listened to the puns about his name with boredom. He had already received too many valentines to count and wanting nothing more than to get to the office and throw them in the shredder. After all, none of them were from the one person he wanted one from. Vincent's flawless teaching didn't falter as he allowed his mind to wander to the blonde he would have next period: Rufus ShinRa Jr. Much like Sephiroth wanted to do with Strife, Vincent wanted to know what had went wrong with Rufus. He wanted to know why his star pupil had flunked and started hanging out with trash like Cid Highwind. But Rufus wasn't Strife. Vincent didn't have the right to just barge into his life. As the halfway mark of his class came and went, Vincent assigned his Latin class their homework and sat down at his desk; having absolutely nothing better to do than read valentines and listen to gossip.

"I can't believe they're _not_ having sex!" A hushed whisper that failed to elude Vincent's ears broke the silence that had fallen over the class. Vincent ignored it in hopes of hearing how well Zack's plan was working.

"I know! I would have done it by now if I were dating either one of them!" A young boy muttered back, honesty clear in his tone. Vincent barely looked at the valentine in his hand which, once again, used his name as a means of hitting on him. Damn his name.

"Seriously, right? Fuck, I don't even know who I'd choose if I could only have one." A girl who wasn't in the conversation before input her thoughts, earning a few nods.

"Sephiroth, definitely. Have you _seen_ him?" A girl chose dreamily. The boy who had started the conversation spoke next.

"I'd take the new kid. Can you imagine how tight he must be?" Seeing that the conversation had turned from the scheme to sex, Vincent intervened.

"Back to work." And then the room was quiet again, just as it should be. If nothing else, he knew that the project was fully operational. So, knowing that, Vincent tossed yet another valentine to the trash side of his desk. '_You're arrow hit its mark, Mr. Valentine. I'm yours. Will you be mine, too_?' Vincent pushed the slightest urge to scoff off to the side. Like he hadn't heard that one before…

**(***Reno***)**

Reno crushed the urge to punch the idiots who were so callously talking about fucking Cloud. The blonde man wasn't something to have; he was an amazing person who deserved nothing less than absolute, loving devotion. They didn't get that. No one got that.

"But he's Sephiroth's. You saw the news. The Headmaster would kick our asses into the next century if we touched Strife." Reno pursed his lips as the other male agreed with what the first one was saying. At least one good thing was coming out of Cloud's fake relationship: they weren't actually going to try and fuck Cloud. Still, he hated what was happening. He hated that Cloud was giving up his last chance at finding love to save Yuffie – which he didn't fault Cloud for since Reno himself happened to like Yuffie quite a bit – and spending it instead with Sephiroth. The ex-General didn't deserve Cloud; didn't deserve to take Cloud's first kiss along with his freedom. If they didn't solve the case by March nineteenth then Cloud would never even have a chance. Reno couldn't stand the thought of that; of losing his hero yet again.

"Reno, why don't you come solve the problem?" Reno rolled his eyes at the obvious ploy to get him to mess up. Just because he didn't pay attention didn't mean that he didn't know how to answer some simple calculus problems…

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth waited patiently for Strife to walk through his office doors. Yuffie, Vincent, and Tseng were already on their way to the station and Strife would be riding with him. They had to spend a few minutes in the office, to make people think that they were doing couple things, before leaving. So there he sat. Nearly a full minute later, a soft knock sounded on thick wood.

"Enter." Immediately after the word left his mouth, the blonde entered. Strife's glorious golden hair shone, even in fluorescent lights. Yet another reason to hate him. Blue eyes blinked almost gracefully as Strife took a seat across from Sephiroth. It shouldn't be possible to make _blinking_ graceful, but Strife did it. The younger male's book bag hit the ground with a soft 'thump' before Strife even bothered to look up at the ex-General. Somehow, it bothered him that Strife could ignore him so easily.

"So how long do you suppose we should stay in here?" Strife's soft voice echoed throughout the room, making it impossible for Sephiroth to simply ignore the man and go back to typing.

"Ten minutes, at most." Sephiroth stood, giving in to the sudden urge to stretch his legs. Strife nodded before taking out a book; ignoring Sephiroth once more. For a moment, Sephiroth compared himself to the blonde. Strife held his emotions in check just like the ex-General, but was otherwise a 180 degree turn. Where Sephiroth was large, Strife was small. Where Sephiroth was uncaring, Strife was compassionate. And where Strife gave everyone a fair chance, Sephiroth hated him. Why did it always come down to that? So what if he hated Strife? The man was bad news. Trusting him could cost Sephiroth – as well as the others – their lives. The Headmaster hated how his mind was contradicting that; telling him that if Strife really wanted to do something horrible, he would have done it by now. Without noticing that he was doing it, Sephiroth came to a stop in front of Strife. Sapphire blue eyes looked up from the pages of whatever book they had been so concentrated on.

"Yes?" Strife's head tilted a few inches to the left, his lips parting in curiosity. An abrupt flare of lust flew through Sephiroth's veins. He didn't – couldn't – resist. The feeling was too strong, hit him too hard, and felt too right.

"Someone's coming." It was a lie. There was no one coming. Blonde brows furrowed in confusion at the statement. Strife knew it was a lie, too.

"I don't hear-" But Sephiroth didn't allow him to finish. In an instant, both of the Headmaster's hands were curled around the arms of Strife's chair, their lips perfectly connected. No other part of their bodies touched. Strife was frozen beneath him, but Sephiroth didn't care. The Headmaster moved his lips expertly against Strife's, taking little less than a minute to coax a soft moan out of soft lips. Wasting no time, Sephiroth's tongue darted into Strife's mouth. The blonde tasted slightly metallic, like the blood running through the man's veins crept over that soft barrier and into the mouth. Yet, the taste differed from blood, almost like actual metal; almost like nickel or copper. Yet, the metal mixed with something else, making an almost sooty taste. Strangely enough, Sephiroth liked it.

Almost timidly, Strife's tongue touched Sephiroth's, showing just how inexperienced the younger male really was. Somehow, that was enticing. Sephiroth pulled away, lips connecting with the skin of Strife's neck immediately afterwards. His tongue lapped at the jugular vein, drinking in the light moans slipping through now red lips before teeth took over, nipping at the prepared spot.

"S-stop." Sephiroth ignored the breathless word. He didn't want to stop. A hand uncurled from the chair's arm before going down to Strife's waist, only his thumb slipping beneath the soft cotton shirt before Strife's hands took action, pushing him backwards.

"_Sephiroth_!" Said man blinked, finally coming out of his lustful daze. Instantaneously, Sephiroth realized what he had been doing. The burning lust was swiftly replaced with fiery hatred. What was Strife doing to him? What about his angel? Green eyes widened marginally. His angel wouldn't care if he had sex, Sephiroth was sure, but if there was actually any sort of emotion in the act – hatred or otherwise – then his angel might think that he had moved on. His angel might not try and find him, believing that he had someone else. And it was all Strife's fault. It was Strife who was making him- making him _feel_! Sephiroth didn't bother to figure out what, exactly, the blonde was making him feel. With a sneer, Sephiroth pushed away from Strife, grabbing his coat and pulling it on in one elegant motion before leaving.

"I'll be at the station." Was all Sephiroth said before shutting the door being him, leaving Strife slumped in the seat in front of his office desk. _Good riddance_.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud forced himself to breath. Sephiroth had come so close; too close. His thumb had sat just between two of Cloud's larger scars for a moment, forcing Cloud to snap out of Sephiroth's lust. Damn. The moment that their lips had touched, a feeling of lust had fell over Cloud, wrapping around him like a second skin, lighting his hormones on fire. It had been so strong that Cloud had nearly thought the feeling was his own. Oh, but it was nowhere close to as intense as the hatred; the hatred aimed at Cloud. It wasn't like the lust; he hadn't mistaken it as his own even for a moment. The pure, horrid concentration of hatred felt like fire on his skin, burning down his defenses and making him feel as helpless as an infant. And it was for him: the hatred. Sephiroth hated him, hated him so much, but for what? What the hell had Cloud ever done to him? To _anyone_? For a moment, Cloud thought that he could feel tears prickling behind his eyes, but quickly brushed it off as his imagination. Monsters couldn't cry. He had learned that long ago.

_**August Twenty-Ninth, 1993:**_

_Cloud bit into his bottom lip to keep from screaming as whatever Hojo had injected him with began to take effect. It hurt. It hurt so much, but he wouldn't scream. Hojo loved it when he screamed, and Cloud refused to give him that sick satisfaction. Even as a toddler with a body of merely three years, Cloud had been through more pain than most – if not all of the – people on their deathbeds. He had been to interrogations and seen what the murderers had done. He had pulled the trigger of all sorts of guns and planted bullets in people's brains. He had been sent into seizures by harmless looking liquids in harmless looking vials that felt like pure pain injected into the body. And he remembered it all. He remembered every last detail of every last thing he had every done; every last thought he had ever had. A metallic taste entered his mouth as his teeth entered flesh. But Cloud wouldn't scream. _

"_That, little monster, is called Mako. We took energy from the earth and gave it a form. Tell me, how does it feel to have the earth running through your veins?" Cruel, amused brown eyes watched Cloud shake on the floor. He couldn't open his mouth to speak. If he did, he would bite his tongue off. More blood flowed into Cloud's mouth, slithering heavily down his throat. It wasn't as if he would be able to form coherent words, anyways. A light whimper slipped from Cloud's tight hold, absconding up his throat through a stream of blood. A soft chuckle answered that sound. _

"_That good, hm? Maybe we should give him some more." The thought of having more of the painful product mixing with his blood had Cloud's body shivering against his will. "What do you think, Doctor Johnson?" Cloud barely a heard the woman's – Doctor Johnson – answer._

"_Of course." Through his pain, he heard her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. He had never heard that well before. It hurt. His ears hurt. Idly, Cloud wondered how he even noticed the new sensitivity through all of this horrible, horrible agony. Within minutes, Cloud felt the large, cold needle press into his lower back. He didn't struggle; couldn't struggle. It hurt so much. Blue eyes squeezed shut as Cloud felt the pain intensify tenfold. A bitter laugh tried to bubble up in the toddler's esophagus, but the clenched muscles in his throat wouldn't let him, instead causing him to choke slightly. It didn't intensify tenfold, it intensified a hundredfold! Against his will, a strangled scream crawled out of clenched windpipes. A soft, sadistic chuckle met Cloud's ears in response. _

"_That's right, little monster. Scream. Scream because you can't cry. No monster can cry." Dress shoes carrying a heavier weight than the female clacked all the way over to Cloud's shaking body, the toe of one of the shoes nudging Cloud's cheek lightly. "You'll learn that soon enough, don't worry. You'll learn what a monster you truly are, and you'll learn that you can't cry." The toe, which felt like steel against Cloud's cheek, reeled back before slamming into the young blonde's face. Hard. "Only humans can cry. Isn't that right, Doctor Johnson?" An atrocious smile could be heard in Hojo's calm voice. _

"_Of course." _

_**February Fourteenth, 2010:**_

As Cloud finally steadied his breath, he felt the smallest urge to scream; to scream like a child throwing a tantrum. Why did these things always happen to him? Why did people always have to target him? Crushing the urge to raise his fingers to touch his still searing lips, Cloud stood. It happened to him because he was a monster, and monsters were naturally hunted. Schooling his expression to that of perfect nonchalance, into an uncaring, casual, blank mask that no one would be able to see through, Cloud picked up his bag. Just like usual. Just like he would have if none of that had happened. But it had happened. Emotions swelled beneath the surface, but didn't appear; never appeared. Not a single person was suspicious of Cloud's inner turmoil as he walked through the school, ever so slowly falling apart on the inside. Not a single person noticed a light flash of pain travel through beautiful, shielded blue eyes as Cloud passed by the window that usually overlooked the teacher's parking lot, the lot which Sephiroth's car was absent from. Not a single person noticed because not a single person cared. He was a monster, and just as monsters couldn't cry, they couldn't be loved. Cloud Strife was no exception.

**(***Rufus ShinRa Jr.***)**

Rufus glared as Strife walked out the door of the school, kiss-swollen lips standing out like a light to Rufus. Their origin was obvious, and Rufus scowled. The reason why Sephiroth and he weren't having sex was still fresh in Rufus's mind from that morning. Cid noticed his gaze, pulling a cigar from his lips and spitting on the pavement before taking another long drag. _Disgusting_. Why did the stupid fucker get someone who cared for him, cared enough to wait, while Rufus got a bunch of filth passing him around a fire? What had Strife done to deserve such a wonderful thing? Why couldn't Rufus have that? His lips curled slightly in distaste as the other blonde turned his head skyward, looking absolutely stunning while doing so. Rufus was only in his position because he had done something stupid. Once, and only once, out of curiosity, he had slept with someone. That was when he was fourteen. He and his father had been close back then; close enough for Rufus to actually tell his father about the encounter. The sneer deepened. He could remember like it had been yesterday.

_**July Ninth, 2008:**_

_Rufus looked up at his father through ruffled bangs. His father looked back, cocking a brow at his odd behavior. _

"_Is there something you'd like to tell me, son?" Rufus bit his lip out of nervousness before nodding. His father didn't pressure him into saying what he came to say. Minutes passed before the younger ShinRa finally got up the courage to break the silence._

"_I had sex." It was a blunt, crude way to convey what happened, but Rufus could think of no other way to put it. Light blue eyes stared at him with an unreadable emotion for a moment before fury flared up in the old orbs._

"_Get out." Rufus Jr.'s eyes widened in shock. He knew it was bad, that he was too young, but he had confessed and wouldn't do it again!_

"_Wh-what?" The minor waited for his father to say something different; to prove that Rufus Jr. had misheard. He didn't._

"_I said get out. You want to be a worthless whore? Fine! Go be one, but not in my household!" Tears cascaded down the fourteen year old male's face without his permission. He didn't want to be a whore. He didn't want to have sex. He had just been curious! But his father didn't see that. With a broken sob, Rufus ran out of the room; out of his house. It was too bright for this to happen! The sky should have been crying with him; the wind moaning at his pain, but it was sunny out. The birds were chirping. No one cared that his life was over. With tears blurring his vision, Rufus didn't see the strong chest in front of him. His slight body fell to the sidewalk with a simple 'thump.' He had just ran into Cid Highwind, and the downward spiral that his life had taken continued on from there. _

_**February Fourteenth, 2010:**_

Rufus scowled at the memory. He had originally agreed to join Cid's little gang to get back at his father. If the man had thought he was a whore before then he was dead wrong. Rufus had wanted to show his father what a whore he could really be, and in a fit of rage, had succeeded. Now, Rufus couldn't get out if he tried; which, of course, he had. What did it matter? His father hadn't spoken to him since his confession and the bunch of brutes he 'worked' with, only thought of him as a good fuck. He had lost everything, including his future, so why did Strife get the chance at true love? More than why Strife, why _not_ Rufus? It was unfair. Rufus easily noticed the anger that Cid held toward Yuffie still being alive, toward the unharmed Strife. He just as easily recognized that said anger would be taken out on him that very night. It had all happened before. Cid would pound into him until the elder blonde got tired and then defile him with inanimate objects. It was a humiliating, horrid experience that Rufus had no way of escaping. If he couldn't escape them, there was no reason that he couldn't make it just a little bit easier. Before Strife got too far, Rufus turned to Cid, placing a hand seductively on the other man's chest. Angry eyes immediately locked on Rufus, lust already beginning to seep through.

"Your plan was perfect." That was a lie. If there was one thing that his father had taught him, it was strategy, and Cid's plan had been simply horrid. The older blonde's blue eyes lightened in pride before darkening in both anger and lust. Anger because it had failed. Lust because Rufus's hand was slipping lower with each passing moment.

"I know." The words were no more than a growl.

"Plans that great didn't start failing until Strife came around." Yes they did. Strife had absolutely nothing to do with his failed plan. Rufus didn't let Cid realize that as he gripped the man's growing erection. This time, Cid just nodded, a strangled groan rising from his throat. Rufus leaned up to the other male's ear. "All of his friends are gone." With that said, Cid finally seemed to catch on. A crazed grin grew on the mob boss's face as the idea that Rufus planted began to take form.

"Hey, Nero," the second most hated man in Rufus's life turned to his leader in question, "what do you think about giving Strife a little _warning_?" And that's when Rufus knew that his little scheme had worked. If he had to be miserable, then Strife had to be miserable, too. Cid shoved Rufus roughly to the side with a quick, angry, lust filled glance which let him know that he hadn't escaped. Rufus couldn't find it in himself to care. He was getting what he wanted. Three blocks down the road, Cid called out to Strife. The spiky haired blonde boy didn't even turn around as he responded.

"Not right now, Highwind. I'm not in the mood." Just like that, Strife blew Cid off. Just like that, Cid gave the sign to attack. Strife's much smaller body tensed under Cid's first punch, almost making Rufus believe that the boy would fight back, before simply crumbling in on itself. Every person in Cid's little gang got their fair share of blows in, leaving plenty of bruises and cuts. Strife didn't scream; didn't fight. He just laid their and took it. Rufus stared at the brawl, if it could be called that. It didn't give him a sense of victory or lift the weight off of his shoulders. It didn't make him smile or help him in any way. In fact, a small piece of what little warmth was left in his soul fell away, but he didn't notice that. Instead, a cold sense of satisfaction crawled over Rufus's skin as he sank deeper into his own grave. It may not have made him feel any better, but as his father had always said, Misery loved company.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud lay perfectly still on the ground for a few minutes after they had left. He had itched to fight back, but even in such a distressed state, his morals had been at the forefront of his mind. Yuffie was still in need of protection, and a regular sixteen-year-old wouldn't be able to fight off all of those people. Just the same, there was no way they could have defended themselves against him. They were nothing but_ children_, for heaven's sake! Slowly, painfully, Cloud stood, ignoring the blood dripping from his lips as well as plenty of other parts of his body. He had been through worse, much worse, and survived. This was nothing. But it still hurt. It hurt so much because Cloud had done nothing to evoke such a violent reaction. He had done nothing to hurt Cid Highwind or Nero or even Rufus ShinRa Jr. He had done nothing at all, and they had still attacked. Why did he have to be so damned _different_ from everyone else? Slowly, the blonde limped into the police station, ignoring the stares he was getting. The usual group was waiting for him, just outside of the Research Department, even Sephiroth.

"Cloud, what-?" Zack didn't finish his sentence, unable to find the correct words to say as Cloud popped his left shoulder back into place. Blue eyes looked at them, another shield of defense added; another part of him locked away in the oblivion of self-hatred which was slowly trying to consume him.

"I hate all of you." But he didn't. The words were empty; meaningless; just like Cloud Strife. The wooden double doors of the Research Department swung quietly shut behind him. No one followed.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Author's Note:**__ If John Deer and Jane Doe had a kid, what would his or her name be? _

_**Disclaimer:**__ The jury hereby finds the rights to Final Fantasy Seven… not mine!_

_**Warning:**__ Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female) _

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud glared at his skin as it slowly stitched itself back together. He was stupid to have come here. He should have just headed back to Sephiroth's house. They would ask why he didn't go to the station, but that would have been it. Now they would be questioning how he had went in with broken bones and came out as good as new. That one was going to be much harder to cover up. But he hadn't gone to Sephiroth's house, he had come here. Blue eyes trailed over his immaculate desk. He couldn't take any cases because he would have to go to court to defend that and it would ruin everything. So he had absolutely nothing to do. Without realizing he was doing it, Cloud sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and began to lightly chew. On second thought, he had absolutely nothing to do other than figure up an excuse for why he went in hurt and came out healed. Nothing came to mind. So, instead of putting more stress on himself, knowing that he was in no shape to do so, he simply tuned himself out and listened to the conversation going on outside of the Research Facility, probably in Sephiroth's office, judging by the distance.

"What happened, Seph?" That was Zack's voice, filled with worry, made out of confusion and glazed with pain. Cloud allowed himself to cringe lightly, knowing that he shouldn't have said that he hated them. There was a pause where Cloud assumed that Sephiroth gave some sort of negative answer proclaiming his innocence before Angeal spoke.

"Alright, let's suppose that you didn't do anything. What did _Strife_ do to make you leave him at the school?" But Angeal's tone didn't put the blame on Cloud. It was unbiased; giving Cloud the slightest bit of hope. Perhaps he could make a new friend – or at least have someone who wasn't his enemy – after all. Another pause took place before Reeve spoke up.

"You don't know? Not even Yuffie's buying that one, Sephiroth. You walked in here pissed as hell and we all know damn well that there was a reason for it. Right now, that reason is leaning towards Strife." Cloud leaned back in his chair a bit, intent on hearing what, precisely, he had done wrong. There was another, longer gap in their conversation before Sephiroth's voice finally surfaced.

"He got into my head." And that was all the response there was. Sephiroth said no more, and Cloud was no less confused. _He_ got into _Sephiroth's _head? All he had done before the ex-General had randomly decided to kiss him out of his sanity was read!

"How?" Reno spoke next, his tone obviously disbelieving. A small short break took place before Reno spoke once more. "Oh, you don't know again, huh? How convenient." Quite clearly, Reno was not a fan of the Headmaster. There was no response. Cloud didn't wait for one. Slowly, he got up and walked out to the Police Department, limp completely healed. Before the double doors swung shut behind him, Cloud noticed seven pairs of eyes concentrated on him.

"I didn't mean it, Zack." Violet eyes lightened quite a bit at those few, simple words. The others weren't as easy to please.

"What happened to your wounds?" Trust Sephiroth to zoom in on his weakest point and attack within thirty seconds. Cloud simply cocked a blonde brow.

"What wounds?" Green eyes narrowed dangerously, but Cloud wasn't about to back down.

"The wounds that opened the flow of your blood and stained your clothes." Vincent clarified, visibly wanting some clarification. Cloud ignored the man, watching Sephiroth's eyes with a small bit of sadness sparking behind his shields.

"Once we catch whoever's doing this, we have to tell everyone that our relationship is a hoax." Sephiroth stared at him, probably trying to decide whether the abrupt change of subject was an escapade or not.

"Why?" Finally, the ex-General spoke again. Cloud didn't take his eyes off of Sephiroth's.

"Because you're in love." Beautiful, emerald green eyes widened a fraction before narrowing once more; the only sign or surprise.

"How do you-" But Cloud cut him off with a small smile.

"Every time you look at me, your eyes ask me why I can't be someone else; someone that you actually care for." Cloud was sure that whatever the silver haired male was expecting him to say, that wasn't it. Still, in Sephiroth's defense, the elder male didn't show a bit of surprise. At that, Reeve scoffed.

"It doesn't matter. His 'lover' doesn't exist." Another moment passed before Cloud broke eye contact with the Headmaster and turned to Reeve in question. The scientist simply smirked. "I'm not explaining until you do. Where'd your wounds go?" Evidently, Reeve thought that he had Cloud cornered. The man had a lot to learn.

"My wounds went to the same place yours did." Reeve cocked a brow at Cloud's statement. "On the bottom of your collar bone there's a scar; a burn wound. It's three, possibly four years old." Pain, shock, and fear rushed through brown eyes, and Cloud couldn't force himself to continue. Instead, he got to the point. "It healed." _On the outside_. Cloud finished the sentence in his mind, but kept quiet out loud. Reeve, though inconspicuously, was still pained by whatever had happened, and Cloud hoped that he would never have to find out how he got that scar. Cloud hoped that he would never have to_ see_ how he got the scar. Reeve's eyes flared in anger and disbelief at the words.

"But not in half an hour and, as you so _kindly_ pointed out, it left a fucking mark!" And then Reeve strode out of the room, fury in every step. Cloud schooled his face into that of neutrality; used to people getting angry at him. On one side, he had practically asked for the man to lash out. On the other hand, there was no way that Cloud could have known that it was such a sensitive topic. Well, there was a way but not one that Cloud wanted to use. Yet, in the end, Cloud took the blame. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Spike?" Blue eyes trailed over to violet. "What happened?" Zack's eyes were trusting, his tone concerned, and Cloud couldn't lie to him. Fuck.

**(***Reno***)**

On some level, Reno was jealous of Zackary Fair. The Lieutenant was so much closer to Cloud than he was, had spent two years living with him; earning his trust. Sure, Reno knew that Cloud trusted him, too, but it wasn't the same. The bond they had wasn't nearly as strong as the one Cloud had with Zack and for that, Reno was jealous. At the same time, he knew that he was luckier than Zack. He wasn't seeing through a veil of comfort. Reno knew about Cloud's past and the pain he'd suffered through. He knew about the position that the blonde was in and what awaited Cloud if he didn't find someone who loved him. Worst of all, he knew what Cloud was giving up simply by taking this assignment. The mission could take months, and Cloud had a little over one. To make things even more horrible, Cloud was stuck with Sephiroth: a cold hearted bastard that would never be able to measure up; to make the blonde happy. And even if he could; even if there had been a slight chance that he would fall for Cloud, it was gone. The Headmaster was in love with someone else. Damn it all to hell.

"I was ambushed while walking from the school to here. My body retained three broken bones, two fractures, seven flesh wounds, approximately nineteen bruises, and my shoulder was popped out of place. It healed." Reno watched as Zack tilted his head at Cloud without blame, without doubt, only question, and the red head could practically see Cloud relax. The only thing that Zack wanted to know was why. The ever kind-hearted Cloud decided to explain in the easiest way possible. Reno's eyes widened as Cloud picked up a letter opened and sliced in across his skin. Profanities flew from quite a few mouths before immediately quieting. Cloud had wiped most of the blood away on his shirt, allowing the wound to be seen as it slowly began to sew itself back together. Within minutes, the wound had vanished, the only proof of its existence being the blood on his arm, shirt, and the letter opener.

"Spike! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have helped you out; defended you without you having to-" Cloud cut the man off with a single, sad look.

"I'm a medical phenomenon, Zack. Do you have any idea what the government would do to a medical phenomenon?" Reno stared at Cloud, along with everyone else in the room. The difference was that he knew exactly what the government would do if they got ahold of Cloud: the same thing that they had been doing for the entirety of Cloud's life. Violet eyes widened.

"Of course I know! I – _we_ – spent over eight months being experimented on! None of us would tell; would give someone the chance to do the same to you! Would we!" The last of Zack's words were rhetorical yet calling out for reassurance. Reno immediately nodded before watching the others fail to respond with hatred burning in his eyes.

"I- I wasn't experimented on or anything, but I wouldn't tell." Smoky green eyes turned to Yuffie, softening right after landing on the girl. She was completely serious; completely trusting. Moments passed before Angeal spoke up.

"My lips are sealed." The General gave Cloud a light smile, again making the hatred in smoky green eyes lessen.

"Vinnie won't say a word, Little Blonde." Reno turned to Vincent, but something was off about the man; a cocky, slightly crazed grin on normally still lips and an almost yellow tint to crimson orbs. Vaguely, the red headed senior wondered why Vincent was referring to himself in third person, and with a pet name, no less. The only one left to answer was Sephiroth. Slowly, with eyes colder than a blizzard in Antarctica, Sephiroth spoke.

"I won't say anything," Reno watched Cloud relax slightly only to tense up again at the man's next words, "for now. At the moment, it's just another piece of a complex puzzle called Cloud Strife. As soon as I get the other pieces, finish the puzzle, I have no need for you. After everything's finished, I don't particularly care whether you're back in your little cubicle or locked up somewhere while a mad scientist drills holes into your skull, but for now, I need your assistance. For now though, you're safe." Then the ex-General stood up, purposefully banging his shoulder against the blonde's on his way to the door. Once more, Reno could feel the hatred, the anger, burning in his smoky green eyes. Sephiroth turned the knob but didn't open the door, instead turning his head to lock emerald green eyes with sapphire blue. "Enjoy it while it lasts, _Strife_." And the silver haired male was gone; off to do whatever the head of the ShinRa police department was supposed to do. It was painstakingly obvious that Sephiroth hated Cloud just as much as Reno hated Sephiroth. Worse than that, Reno knew that the hatred was hurting Cloud. No one spoke. No one moved. Finally, Cloud sighed.

"Does anyone want a cup of coffee?" Reno couldn't help but smile. Nothing could keep Cloud Strife down for long. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

**(***Genesis Rhapsodos***)**

Genesis stared at the men in front of his with cold calculation. Did they think him stupid? There was no way that this deal was going to go down; not in a million years.

"I believe we're finished here, boys." His voice was like steel, and they began to panic.

"B-but Mr. Rhapsodos, Sir, we have more to show! I'm sure that there's some sort of deal that could be arranged-" The male on the right was cut off by Reeve striding into the room.

"I- I'm sorry, Mr. Rhapsodos, I tried to stop him but-" Genesis stopped her with a raise of his hand.

"It's fine, Sally. We're finished here anyways." This time, it was the male on the left that opened his mouth to protest, but Genesis stopped whatever words he had planned on using to sway the business tycoon with an icy glare. Quickly, the men stood, no doubt wary of his world famous temper, before rushing out of the room. The last he heard from their lips was a thanks for his time. The words reached Genesis's ears just before Sally closed the large, soundproof door once more, enclosing Genesis and a clearly distressed, angry Reeve alone in the overly large office.

"He pointed it out, Genesis! He talked about it like it was nothing!" Genesis could hear the furious tears in Reeve's voice, and though he immediately knew what had been pointed out, he had no idea who the 'he' was.

"Who did?" The auburn haired man kept his voice calm, as he knew he had to. Reeve, who had been pacing around the room, stopped abruptly and turned to Genesis.

"_Strife_! The man came in from the school covered in wounds, went back to his desk, and came out as good as new! I asked him where they went and he _pointed it out_! He said his wounds did the same; that they _healed_! It's not fucking healed, Genesis!" Within seconds, Genesis had Reeve in his arms, running his hands through thick brown locks.

"I know it isn't, Reeve, I know it isn't." When Reeve was a child, his father had abused him both physically and mentally. Luckily most of the attacks didn't leave a scar. Except for that one. That particular wound had come from a brander, an intensely heated piece of metal that had pronounced everything it touched the property of his father: Alexander Tuesti. It had been a last ditch effort of an insane man to keep something that didn't belong to him. The brand had scarred Reeve not only bodily, but emotionally, and Genesis worked every day to fix that. In a way, Reeve was as damaged as the rest of their little group. Genesis blamed himself for not keeping his anger under control; for not finding an opening. The others… he wasn't sure. They preferred not to talk about it. Angeal had moved on – the only one in their group which had done so – believing that the past was the past. They all knew that the General would never completely be over it, but he wasn't stuck on it like the rest of them. Zack was a completely different story.

The poor kid had been so excited about being part of the winning team, giving everything his all with bright smiles and loud laughs. He hadn't been prepared to be taken captive; hadn't been old enough to mentally deal with it. Genesis knew from the few times that he had asked Angeal that the man hadn't gotten around to so much as speaking about it yet, not even to the man he loved. Vincent talked to the man in his head – correctly named Chaos, from the few times that Genesis had spoken to him – and, every once in a while, he would sit in silence with Sephiroth. Everyone knew that they were thinking about the war; about the pain. Lastly was Sephiroth himself. The ex-General didn't speak about those times; hadn't spoken about them even when they were taking place. He had been strong and silent for the rest of them; still was. But Genesis supposed that the 'angel' at the end had helped the silver haired male cope. He believed that someone was looking out for him; loved him. Sephiroth had only mentioned it once, but once had been enough. Genesis had seen the look in emerald green eyes that proclaimed love and longing. To Sephiroth, the angel was real, so Genesis left it alone, just like the rest of their group.

"It's alright, Reeve. He just saw another part of you, a beautiful part." Genesis kissed Reeve's neck. "Just like the rest of your body, your heart, and your soul." He felt Reeve tense against him.

"How can you say that?" The scientist just didn't seem to get it. So Genesis kissed his neck once more, up his jaw line and over to those perfect lips. As soon as he got a clear view of pained brown eyes, he gave a sincere yet joking grin.

"Because you're my heart, and you're my soul, and I'm positively stunning." The small bit of witticism got a choked laugh out of Reeve.

"Says whom?" At that, the grin lost its joking tint and turned to pure sincerity. Their lips met once more. As long as they were together, everything would be fine.

**(***Angeal Hewley***)**

Angeal kissed Zack's cheek before quickly walking out after Sephiroth. It was an easy way to say 'I'll be back in a bit.' Something was incredibly wrong here. The silver haired male was found outside of the building leaning against the wall while glaring at the road and everything on it.

"We need to talk." Green eyes turned dangerously toward the current General. Angeal didn't care who held the title, Sephiroth would always be the General in his mind, in most people's minds. He was just more intimidating; smarter, stronger, and even faster. Sephiroth was the perfect human. He was perfect in every way except for his humanity. Sephiroth's emotions were a hurricane trapped inside of a bottle. The bottle was cracking for one reason or another and Cloud Strife was getting the brunt of it. Knowing that the young blonde didn't deserve the tongue lashings that he was receiving stopped Angeal from backing down like he so desperately wanted to. Facing Sephiroth in a mood like this was possibly scarier than the prospect of facing eight more months of torture. Steeling himself, Angeal glared back, lightly hoping that he looked half as menacing as the ex-General. Angeal, of course, could be frightening, just not as frightening as Sephiroth. "_Now_." Green eyes narrowed, daring Angeal to give him another order. Thankfully, the current General was nowhere near stupid enough to take that dare. "Sephiroth, please." Dignified begging was much safer.

Slowly, Sephiroth pulled himself upright, standing taller than Angeal by a good few inches. Silently, they agreed to go for a walk. Hour long minuets passed before the pair finally reached Angeal and Zack's small house. It was a light green on the outside with soft yellows and oranges on the inside. All in all, it was a homey place: one living room, a connected dining room and kitchen, and two bedrooms. Zack had fallen in love with the house the moment he had seen it, not knowing that Angeal was buying it behind his back. The two men entered the small house before easily heading to the kitchen where Angeal began to make coffee. Sephiroth didn't say anything, though there wasn't a doubt in Angeal's mind that the silver haired male knew what Angeal was confronting him for.

"Why do you hate him?" Hazardous green eyes turned acidic at the question. Angeal refused to turn around, fearing that he might lose his nerve if he did so. "And I don't want to hear about him messing with your head." A moment of silence passed before Sephiroth answered.

"But that's exactly it." The soft emotion in Sephiroth's voice – one that Angeal so rarely heard – froze the General in his tracks. Sephiroth sounded… tired. That was the only way to explain it. Steel grey eyes met emerald green a mere moment later. The two men had always shared a strange, almost brotherly connection. They trusted each other with everything, but only when they were forced to. Sometimes, it just got to a point where Sephiroth would pull Angeal to the side and stare at him until he broke. Other times, much like what was happening right then, Angeal would take Sephiroth away and force him to speak, or, at least try to. Carefully, Angeal set a steaming cup in font of Sephiroth and sat down.

"How so?" It was important to be open when it came to Sephiroth. The smallest amount of distrust would shut Sephiroth up completely.

"He makes me think of my angel." Angeal paid close attention to Sephiroth. It was a rare thing for the man to talk about what he saw the night they were rescued. "It's the way he smiles at Zack, the soft tone of his voice, the little things that I imagine my angel would do if he or she was here. And it gets in my head and I hate him for it. The man is hiding something, Angeal, and you know it, too." Steel grey eyes focused on Sephiroth throughout the entire explanation. It shed light on a lot of things, but not everything.

"There is something," Angeal paused, choosing his words carefully, "_off_ about the man, but I don't think he's a murderer or anything like that. All I'm saying is that while you're successfully hurting Cloud, you're also hurting Zack. I know for a fact that you don't want to hurt Zack." Sephiroth didn't look as if he was paying attention to Angeal, but the General knew better than that. Sephiroth cared for Zack like a younger sibling; like someone to protect. Sephiroth wouldn't hurt Zack if he could help it.

"So I'm just supposed to ignore him?" Sephiroth questioned with restrained anger in his tone. Angeal knew that if he weren't so perceptive that he wouldn't have caught the anger; that if he weren't so trusted that Sephiroth wouldn't have allowed him to see it at all.

"No, Sephiroth. You're supposed to give him a chance." Sephiroth didn't respond. Angeal didn't push. They merely sat at the table, Angeal making comfortable conversation until the coffee was gone and said man's phone was ringing.

"It's Zack." Without another word, they stood. Angeal answered his phone and Sephiroth put the cups in the sink. For the moment, they were alright. And for the moment, that was enough.

**(***Vincent Valentine***)**

Why had Chaos overtaken him and sworn him into silence? It made no sense, and every time he asked, the virtual man would begin to whistle, ignoring him entirely. That only served to frustrate him more. For some reason or another, Chaos liked Strife, and it made no sense whatsoever.

"_You're just jealous because my Little Blonde is cuter than the ShinRa child." _Chaos's thousand voices rang in Vincent's head like the most annoying of sirens. The blend of voices was beautiful at first, but after a while all Vincent wanted was for the man to shut up. Internally, Vincent scowled. Chaos didn't seem to care. In Vincent's mind's eye, he could see his mirror image grinning in that not-so-sane way that only Chaos could.

"What do you mean _your_ little blonde?" Vincent didn't ask aloud, but he certainly asked.

_"I don't know about you, but I don't think that Sephiroth sounded too interested in owning him. So, I thought I'd take the liberty of doing so myself." _Crimson eyes mentally narrowed at yellow.

"You're not real, Chaos. You can't have him." It was partially for Strife's sake, but mostly for his own. He planned on asking Rufus out the minute the boy turned eighteen, if the blonde was willing to straighten up, that was. There was no way that the ShinRa heir would agree if his body was randomly being used to fuck someone else.

_"I realize that, Vinnie. It doesn't mean that I can't fantasize." _At those words, Vincent's mouth really did turn down at the corners. _"Can't you see it: his beautiful skin shining with sweat in the dim light of the moon while he squirms around, begging to be deflowered? Can't you taste the salt on his skin as he comes undone, pleading for more?" _Much to Vincent's embarrassment, he could. Quickly, crimson eyes veered away from the blonde in front of him. Damn Chaos. Pointedly, Vincent ignored the many-voiced man in his mind saying that Chaos was a part of Vincent and that the crimson eyed male was, technically damning himself. With a sigh, Vincent finally, without meaning to, spoke aloud.

"Damn it."

**(***Chaos***)**

Chaos grinned as images flashed through Vincent's mind. He didn't actually think of Cloud like that, is feelings leaning more toward fatherly than anything else. The grin widened. But there was no need for Vinnie to know that, now was there? The point was that Cloud needed a confidant and the red headed child wasn't going to cut it. He was going to visit Cloud tonight, and he was going to hear about whom, exactly, the man was. At that, Chaos scoffed, well aware that no one but Vincent, who did nothing other than give him a strange look, could hear him. Thinking with proper English was bound to come with living in a linguist's mind, but that didn't mean he couldn't find it funny. In all truth, he could find nearly anything funny nowadays. He supposed that also came with living in a linguist's – anyone's, really – mind. If Vincent thought he was annoying, he needed to try having absolutely no control over anything that happened in the outside world. Yet, Vincent was still fairly happy. It wasn't as if he knew any other lifestyle, and he could always take over if the urge was strong enough. Or if he just felt like messing with someone's head. Chaos pulled himself out of his musings as, through Vincent's eyes, he saw the door open once more.

"Angeal! Seph! Where've you two been?" Chaos watched with light amusement as Zackary bounded over to Angeal and gave the man chaste kiss. "Seriously, where were you guys?" Angeal gave a smile while Sephiroth strode over to his desk, not paying even the slightest amount of attention to anyone else in the room. The grin didn't drop from Chaos's face. Things were about to get interesting and, hopefully, better. Of course, it all depended on Sephiroth.

"We were just out having some fun." Angeal's calming voice flowed throughout the room.

_"Fun? I don't think they smell much like sex… Do you, Vinnie?" _Again, Vincent ignored him. Chaos simply pretended that he had responded and went on. _"You're right. Angeal smells a lot like sex, but he also smells a lot like Zackary, so that doesn't really count now does it?" _A moment passed before his host graced him with an answer along with a mental roll of the eyes.

"Shut up, Chaos." The answer would have been better if Vincent had slipped up and said it out loud, but it was laugh worthy retort anyway. In Chaos's non-existent mind, any time that he managed to irritate his normally emotionless host was a good time. Yet, as Chaos watched the world through Vincent's eyes, no one spoke. Chaos wasn't sure what the others were doing, but Vincent was staring at Sephiroth. Actually, he could tell out of his host's peripheral vision that the red headed child – _Reno_ – was glaring at the ex-General, that the ShinRa heiress was looking at the same man with nervousness etched into her features, and that Cloud was reading a book; singling himself out, as usual.

"I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you're all waiting for." Sephiroth's smooth, silky voice had Chaos leaning back in the chair that he had manipulated Vincent's subconscious into imagining up for him. He couldn't help it. There were a lot of things that Sephiroth had going for him, and his voice was one of them.

"We don't expect you to, Seph, it's just…" Vincent – and therefore Chaos – turned toward Zackary. "Um, hey, Spike, can you fetch me a cup of coffee?" Crimson orbs swept over to Cloud to see sapphire blue eyes look up from his book, looking at Zackary through obviously thick shields.

_"Sweating, panting, pleading for release while you pound in_ _and out of his flawless form…"_ Vincent instantaneously looked away, focusing once more on Sephiroth. It wouldn't be so much fun if Vincent weren't so easy to bother. Again, imaginative images of Cloud flew through Vincent's mind – though Vincent was clearly trying to make them stop – and Chaos scoffed. Who was he kidding? It would definitely be this much fun. Out of his host's peripheral vision, he saw Cloud nod and stand, gracefully walking to the door and out into the rest of the department. It was true that he thought of Cloud as a son, but damn the boy was beautiful. Quietly, the fictional male sighed. Why couldn't his obviously-not-blood-related-but-still-mentally-connected-son be ugly? It would make things so much easier, and there would be so much less to worry about. Aka: Sephiroth.

In all actuality, Chaos really didn't see why the two men couldn't just drink a large concentration of alcohol and fuck their stress away like the rest of the human race. It would be so much simpler. Oh, right. Because Sephiroth was in denial and Cloud had morals. Damn humans and their stupid morals. That meant Sephiroth would continue hurting the blonde and the blonde would continue being hurt. Yet another reason for Chaos to visit Cloud as soon as possible, assuming that 'as soon as possible' translated into 'that very night,' of course.

"Spike needs clothes. Look, I would have went and gotten him some but I just thought of this." Chaos began to laugh as Sephiroth looked up at Zackary with a look that said he really didn't want to have any part in whatever the Lieutenant was planning, at least, that's what the virtual male got out of it. "Don't look at me like that! The press dogs you at night, always trying to figure out a new secret about the ex-General. If they happen to snap a picture of the inside of your car and see Spike with blood all over him then we're over with. Alright?" The next look that Sephiroth gave through his blank façade, one that even Chaos barely caught, was a look of wariness. Sephiroth didn't like where Zackary was heading. "You're the only one that keeps spare clothes here for overnighters, Seph." At that, Sephiroth actually cocked a brow, and, at that, Chaos fell out of his imaginary chair, shaking with insane laughter that no real man could produce. "I know your shirts going to be huge on him, but you don't leave until everyone else in the building's gone, anyways. Come on, Seph, please!" For a moment the room was silent, and then Sephiroth, ever so slowly, pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They're in the closet." Zackary was rifling through the closet before the ex-General finished his sentence, paying no attention to the blonde bringing piping hot coffee into the room. Suddenly, Chaos was glad he didn't actually need to breathe. Oh, the poor, poor little blonde had no clue what he was in for.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth watched Zack shove one of his white shirts behind his back while Strife just sort of looked at him. If nothing else, at least the blonde was finally completely clueless about something.

"Zack?" The soft, sweet voice of Strife questioned easily. The deep hatred tried to rise, but Sephiroth pushed it – most of it – away. He had silently agreed to give the man a chance.

"Yeah, Spike?" Strangely, Zackary sounded nervous. It was strange because he only got nervous when lying to Sephiroth or Angeal. Not even Genesis received that.

"Why did I have to be forced out of the room so that you could go through a closet and pick out a shirt?" Sephiroth blinked, still focusing mainly on the papers in front of him, while Zackary sputtered. So much for Strife being completely clueless.

"But how did you…?" Zackary actually sounded disappointed at his failure. Strife simply shrugged.

"You left the closet open and a shirt's missing." Zackary whipped around to face the closet, glaring at it like it had sabotaged his plan on purpose. Angeal smiled softly, his low chuckles mixing with Reno's laughter and Yuffie's giggles. "So, do I get to know what the point in that was?" Strife questioned once more.

"You're all bloody. You have to change." And then Zackary held out the shirt which he had poorly hidden behind his back. Strife looked at the shirt, up to Zackary, over to the closet, back to the shirt, and finally back up to Zackary.

"That's Sephiroth's shirt." Zackary grinned at the statement.

"Sure is!" Obviously, the Lieutenant didn't see a problem with this.

"He's huge." Violet eyes blinked at the obvious statement, not seeing a problem. "I'm small." Still, the Second-in-Command's grin didn't lessen even an inch. "No." At that, the grin fell.

"But Spike!"

"No, Zack." The deadpanned answer showed a complete dismissal, reinforced by the way that Strife sat the cup of coffee down on Sephiroth desk and picked his book back up.

"But, Cloud, if you go out with blood on you than they'll know you aren't who you say you are and I won't be properly protected and I'll get assassinated and I'll never get married or inherit the company or even go to Prom!" Yuffie pleaded with Strife, clearly trying to pull at his heart strings. By the way that Strife pursed his lips together lightly and tightened his grip on the book a miniscule amount, it was working. "_Please_, Cloud?" Another moment passed before Strife let out a quiet sigh.

"I'll change before we leave." The muttered answer of acceptance was quiet and reluctant. Sephiroth felt a small amount of satisfaction at the fact the he wasn't the only one susceptible to guilt. Actually, Sephiroth was susceptible to friend and Yuffie related guilt. He wouldn't blink an eye if someone threatened one of his officers.

"Yes!" Zackary tossed the shirt to Strife, effectively covering the book that blue eyes had been reading, before running over to Yuffie to receive a high five. Reno didn't seem nearly as happy. The red head drew his lips into a thin straight line before rolling his eyes.

"That's great and all, but I've got homework to do. How about you?" The question was directed at Yuffie and Strife. Yuffie immediately answered.

"I've got tons! And the English is killing me! Vincent, I know you're an amazing teacher and all, but I don't get it!" Her voice was frustrated from start to finish.

"I can help you with that. What about you, Cloud? Do you have anything?" Again, Reno sounded calm, but his body language wasn't quite relaxed. Strife lifted the shirt off of his book, setting it gently to the side before responding.

"No. I finished everything during class." At that, even Sephiroth looked up. His school was prestigious. Prestigious easily translated into homework galore. He only wanted the best in his classes. There was no way that the male finished. "I did this kind of thing when I was six. It would be shameful if I couldn't complete a few simple essays." Vincent spoke next.

"I assigned three essays today that require extensive research along with seven sources. I know for a fact that you couldn't have researched all of that yet." But Strife simply shrugged.

"I have something akin to a photographic memory. Sometime or another since the day I was born, I've been to websites that carry information like that. I used those." Vincent blinked. Sephiroth blinked. Zackary grinned.

"Not fair, man." Yuffie pouted, her voice downcast.

"Reno, take Yuffie back to my desk and help her on her homework, alright?" Reno stared at Strife for a moment before nodding. The two youngest in the room left just after that. The rest of the day passed with ease; Strife reading, Zackary chatting away, Angeal giving his input every few minutes, and Sephiroth actually doing work. By nine, it was time for Yuffie to go home. Reno offered to drive her, but Angeal wasn't about to take chances. They left. The rest of the department cleared out soon after. Seconds passed before Sephiroth shut his computer down and grabbed his trench coat.

"I'll be outside." And then Sephiroth left, knowing that there was no way that Strife would change in front of him. The ex-General stood outside of the department with more patience than most imagined possible. He didn't have to wait for long. A few minutes later, Strife walked out of the department, bloody clothes under his right arm. The sleeves were a few inches longer than Strife's hands and the shirt itself hung down to Strife's mid-thighs. Light blue boxers that weren't affected by the blood just barely poked out from under the shirt. It was a tantalizing sight. Quickly, Sephiroth averted his eyes, trying extremely hard to avert his mind as well. It wasn't working well. Those long, tanned legs walked gracefully over to Sephiroth's car, lean muscles flexing with every step. Why did Strife have to be gorgeous? Why did Strife have to remind Sephiroth of his angel? Why did Strife have to look at him with his head tilted to the side so cutely? There was a reason that Sephiroth hated Strife, wanted to hate Strife, and that was it. Why couldn't Strife just be the exact opposite of his angel and be less suspicious and not be hiding things and be ugly? Was that really too much to ask? Sephiroth slid into the driver's seat of his car, allowing Strife to get in on the passenger's side. Those long, lean legs crossed, taunting Sephiroth, and the ex-General knew the answer. _Yes_. It was really too much to ask.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud lay awake in bed, Sephiroth's arm wrapped lightly around his waist and a peaceful, almost serene feeling blanketing and covering Cloud like a second skin. It hadn't been like that at first. No, at first irritation had covered him. Sephiroth had been so irritated at having to sleep with him, but as time went on and the silver haired male had fallen into the abyss of sleep, the irritation had faded away into nothing. Suddenly, there was a shift in the air, as if someone had opened a window. Blue eyes snapped open. Or a door. Quietly, making sure not to disturb the sleeping Headmaster, Cloud slipped out of bed and into the kitchen. No one was there. Everything looked normal. He was just about to go search the rest of the house when, out of the blue, Cloud noticed a white, heart-shaped box, one that was just big enough for Cloud to have to use two hands to grip it sitting on the table. A white bow was tied around the heart with a small note attached. Cloud looked at it warily. Slowly, he picked the box up, immediately noticing that it was made out of stainless steel. Forcing saliva down his unexpectedly dry throat, Cloud read the note.

_Blood is red._

_You're eyes are blue._

_This man is dead._

_Killed just for you._

_From his heart to yours,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

It wasn't signed. It didn't need to be. Cloud closed his eyes tightly as he got a sinking suspicion of what the box contained. Nearly without Cloud's permission, his hands removed the lid. A fully intact human heart sat harmlessly in the box, left and right ventricle lying lifelessly on the bottom. A small pool of blood lined the bottom, stopping the organ from drying out. If he were a lesser man, he would have puked. Oh, how Cloud wished he were a lesser man. Once more, there was a change in the air. Slowly, Cloud looked up. Black boots and a long red trench coat hung seemingly harmlessly from narrow yet brad shoulders. Red tinted yellow eyes travelled from the heart to the blonde. Chaos cocked a brow.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:** Hi. Sorry for the lateness, but what can I say? I'm busy.

**Disclaimer:** Not even in my fifth grade teacher's wildest dreams.

**Warning:** Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)

**(***Chaos***)**

Chaos looked at Cloud with mild interest. He knew that Sephiroth was incredibly stupid when it came to his emotions, but a human heart was taking it a bit far. Besides, it wasn't like the ex-General knew about Cloud being the 'angel' anyhow. The artificial man opened his mouth to speak, but cold blue eyes silenced him. Slowly, the blonde closed the metal box, quietly walking towards the cracked door a moment later. Chaos followed his footsteps exactly, being extremely careful about not making a sound. The quietest creak would wake Sephiroth up. When they finally got outside and nearly half of a mile away from Sephiroth's home, Chaos questioned him.

"Unrequited?" There was an almost familiar scent around the box telling Chaos that he had, at one time or another, met Cloud's little admirer, but the scent was too faint and had faded too much to tell who, exactly, it was.

"Not precisely." Red-yellow eyes blinked at the blonde's statement. "This came from Professor Hojo; the man who raised me, if you can call it that." Again, Chaos looked down at the box held lightly in Cloud's hands. All the questions that Chaos had previously formed disintegrated into nothing. Chaos was never born and therefore never had the chance to grow up, but he knew that it was an important part of the developmental process of humans. Faintly, he wondered what Strife's guardian had gotten him for St. Patrick's Day.

"What happened?" There were too many ways to take that question, and Chaos knew that, if Cloud wanted to, they could end up dancing around the subject all night. Chaos was built to be a tactician, but Cloud was a genius raised by sadistic, metaphorical war mongrels.

"I just want to be human." Cloud didn't answer the artificial man's question, but the artificial man hadn't expected him to. Not really.

"Why?" Being human didn't look like much fun. There were too many rules. Cloud just gave a light shrug.

"Doesn't it sound nice? Not to feel pain every time you touch someone. Not to be poked and prodded and used like you can't actually feel the horrible things being done. To be able to cry. Doesn't it sound wonderful?" Chaos didn't know what to say to that. He supposed that, in Cloud's position, it would sound like heaven. Then again, wasn't heaven something you could have only after dying? Without warning, something clicked in Chaos's not-mind.

"Did your professor have brown hair and look fairly malnourished?" It was a horrible time to ask such a thing, but the digital male needed to know. Sapphire orbs didn't look up. Lightly, Cloud ran a thumb over the side of the metal box, a thoughtful look on his face.

"He did." At those two soft words of confirmation, Chaos's thought process went into overdrive. He remembered the man; the man who created him. Gast had stolen Chaos from the malnourished man. Actually, it was more like the too-skinny scientist had allowed Chaos to be stolen.

"You helped create me." Suddenly, it all made sense. This time, Cloud just nodded with a sad smile sitting neatly on his face; thumb still moving delicately over the metal box. Back and forth. Back and forth. How could Chaos not have realized this before?

"I knew that Gast was going to take you, but I didn't know that you were going to be implanted into Vincent. Sorry." There the blonde went again. Apologizing for things that weren't his fault. Yet, Chaos knew that there was nothing he could do about it. He loved Cloud like a son, but the son had by far surpassed the father. The virtual man wanted to know more about Cloud; wanted to hear the blonde experiment's story, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. It was too complicated, something that Chaos didn't know if his system could take. For the first time in his ten years of 'life' Chaos was afraid. Worse yet, Cloud knew it. Cloud somehow knew that somewhere in the back of Chaos's programming, he was a frightened child wanting to run and hide. Chaos hadn't previously thought such emotions possible. Quietly, the faux man plucked the box out of Cloud's hands.

"I'll get rid of this for you." There was so much more he wanted to say, but he couldn't open his mouth to do so. It was almost as if he had tried to eat super glue. Finally, Sapphire blue eyes met crimson tinted yellow.

"Thank you." At that, Chaos left. An overwhelming sense of guilt began to swell in the pit of his stomach. When he had first planned on confronting Cloud, it had been because the blonde needed someone better than Reno to confide in. That much was still true, but Chaos wasn't fit for the position either. It wasn't the first time that he couldn't do something he wanted to, but it was the first time that he actually cared about his inability to do said thing. Damn it all.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

After his talk with Chaos, Cloud began to write. He wrote for an hour and then another and then one more. So much had happened, so many emotions had flowed through his being that Cloud couldn't risk leaving any of it out. If he ended up losing himself, Cloud wanted to make sure that he knew emotions. He wanted to know that he was capable of such strong emotions, even if those emotions were nothing but pain and misery. And numbness. An incredible sense of numbness has swirled around all of his other emotions; latching onto them and making him feel almost high with despair. Sadly, he could say that it was one of his better days.

Slowly, quietly, Cloud locked his journal once more and hung the key around his neck. Feeling more tired than Cloud could remember ever being before, the blonde hid his journal away in the small desk in the second story office room and walked back into the bedroom. For the first time ever, Cloud crawled onto a soft bed and snuggled up next to a human body. He felt a soft blanket of serenity cover him like a second skin, and Cloud cuddled even closer to Sephiroth's warm, muscled chest. Sleep had never come so fast.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Not for the first time, Sephiroth woke up with a lithe body curled against him, nose buried in bright blonde locks. The only difference being that these locks smelled familiar; like dirt and fire. Like Cloud Strife. Green orbs widened before Sephiroth slowly lifted his head. Never before had Strife been there when Sephiroth woke up. Said man's eyes trailed downwards over Cloud's body. The orange shirt Strife was currently sleeping in had hiked up ever so slightly sometime throughout the night, allowing Sephiroth to view a small glimmer of tanned skin, as well as the end of what looked to be a scar. Softly, the ex-General set his hand over the damaged skin, moving it upwards less than a millimeter before the body beside of him was gone. Guarded blue eyes stared from across the room. Neither male commented for a long while. Or, at least, what felt like a long while.

"Shower." And that was all the reaction Sephiroth got before Strife grabbed a set of clothes and left. Sephiroth stared after him for a moment before something became painfully apparent: he was aroused. So much, too much, not enough, Cloud made Sephiroth think of his angel. The searing hatred tried to come back, and, in the comfort of his own mind, he let it. Soon enough, the shower turned off, but Sephiroth didn't move, simply watched steam billow from the bathroom like the abhorrence and anger from his being. For Zackary, Sephiroth would try to hold back his hatred, at least when others were around. Unfortunately, others included Strife. Blue eyes didn't glance back before disappearing into a different part of the house. Practically ripping the covers off, Sephiroth marched into the bathroom. No matter how much he hated the blonde, Sephiroth knew a scar when he saw one. The problem with that was that he had also seen Strife heal a life threatening wound with ease. What would it take to actually leave a scar?

Easily, his mind trailed back to Zackary's story. Perhaps that was the gunshot wound? A bullet being lodged within him would certainly slow down the healing process. The fact that his still large member no longer stood at attention for Strife gave Sephiroth little relief. He would solve Strife, but at what cost? What if Zackary went through with his threat and left with a broken Strife? Sephiroth wasn't sure that he could handle that. …But what if it happened? Closing brilliant green eyes and leaning against the shower wall, Sephiroth sighed. He would have to put more thought into this later. With an almost frown marring his perfect features, Sephiroth finished getting ready. It took eighteen of Sephiroth's normal strides to reach his normally pristine, white kitchen. Normally. Today, it had a soft green table cloth and a many colored bouquet of origami flowers placed in a red vase. Strife sat harmlessly at the table, delicately folding another blue piece of construction paper into what Sephiroth could already tell was a rose. Not liking how innocent Strife looked, the ex-General grabbed his keys off of the hook on the wall and marched towards the door. If he listened closely, he could hear Strife stand to follow him.

Strangely, it bothered Sephiroth that he had to try and listen to hear the other man move. If he didn't pay attention then Strife could sneak up on him and, that would be it. In the silver haired man's mind, that was a fate worse than another eight months of imprisonment. They slid into Sephiroth's car without speaking, the ride to school even more quiet than it would have been if Sephiroth had been alone. He didn't touch Strife when he got out of the car, instead heading straight for his office and leaving the blonde to do whatever. He couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Much to his shame, all Sephiroth currently cared about was how perfectly Strife had fit into his arms. Fuck.

**(***Cid Highwind**)**

Cid's eyes widened as Strife walked into the room just like any other day, not even a simple bruise marring his features. How? He had hit Strife with all the pent up anger he possessed, felt the bones break under his knuckles. How was Strife still standing there just as perfectly as he had the day before? It was impossible, yet there Strife was, sitting gracefully in his seat while listening to the Kisaragi heiress. Sky blue eyes darted to meet cerulean. Rufus didn't look at him, too shocked by the sight of Strife.

"Nero, is that who I fuckin' think it is?" Cid felt anger mix with confusion and fear as Nero gave a silent nod. There was no longer a question of who, exactly, Cloud Strife was, but what. "Yo, Strife!" Without anger or arrogance or even resentment, Strife looked over. Somehow, that was worse than if he had been wearing a cocky smile.

"Yes?" Strife's soft voice was a near perfect monotone, giving away absolutely nothing. Cid opened his mouth to speak only to close it once more. What was he supposed to say? With a harsh snarl, Cid simply turned himself back towards the front of the room. Nothing, that's what.

"Fuckin' a." Almost nothing.

"Five points off your next assignment for cursing, Mr. Highwind. Or should we take it off of last night's homework? Assuming you even did the homework, that is." Cid bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from responding to Professor Hollander's bombastic tone. He couldn't afford to get kicked out of the school just yet. Sky blue eyes stared menacingly at Kisaragi for a moment, and then at Strife. No, not yet.

**(***Rufus ShinRa***)**

Rufus hardly heard a word being said in the lesson. All he could do was stare at Strife. That being said, it made sense that he didn't hear the bell ring. A rough hand wrapping tightly around his bicep made Rufus jump. Then again, jumping wasn't hard to do with Cid yanking on his arm. The grip was bruising, and Rufus didn't bother trying not to flinch. The last thing he saw before getting dragged out of the room was a pair of sapphire blue eyes boring curiously into his own. That look of curiosity lasted for only a second before he was consumed by the mass of people in the hallway. They didn't stop until the brick walls had been replaced by fresh air and the mass of students with a mass of flowers. Cid's lips crushed against his own, teeth nipping at flesh, bruising and breaking skin. Rufus tried futilely to push the stronger blonde away. He couldn't handle this. Not now! But the mob boss didn't stop. Large hands ripped at Rufus's pants. His small hands beat on the hard chest above him.

It didn't make a difference. Cid entered him without warning, without preparation, like so many times before, yet so different. This time, Rufus cared. The pain didn't end when the pleasure began, didn't end after it stopped. No warm body lay down beside him afterwards to let him know that he was still human or that things would get better. Instead, footsteps fell softly on flowers as his perpetrator walked away without so much as glancing back. The blossoming morning glories in front of him were beautiful. They were calming. They hurt. Everything hurt. Such beautiful things, such horrible things. Rufus snapped back into reality when a soft blanket covered his form. He jerked into a halfway sitting position, unable to do much else thanks to the pain. Cerulean blue eyes latched onto the serene form of Cloud Strife. The other male sat cross-legged in the field of flowers, staring quietly into the distance. Rufus tried to get angry at the other blonde, but he couldn't find the will to do so. Strife didn't deserve love, but so far, neither did Rufus. That fact probably hurt more than the ache pulsing in his lower body.

"Why?" His voice cracked when he asked that, but Strife didn't seem to notice. Slowly, guarded blue eyes looked over to him.

"You don't deserve to be in such a position." And suddenly, the anger wasn't so hard to muster up.

"What would _you_ know? Your life is perfect! You have a huge house, perfect grades, friends, a man who loves you…" Rufus choked on the last part, fighting back the tears before continuing. "And even if I wanted to get out, how could I? Cid's in control of half the city." Tears rolled freely. "Why am I even telling you this? You don't _care_! _No one_ cares…" By the last word, Rufus wasn't sure whether he was speaking to Strife or himself. Moments passed with nothing more than the ShinRa heir's sobs filling the air before, finally, a soft hand fell onto his shoulder and, with a surprising amount of strength, Rufus was gently tugged against Strife. Suddenly, his pain didn't seem so harsh, and his predicament didn't seem so horrible. With an amazing weight lifted off of his shoulders, Rufus began to cry freely. His hands clenched in Strife's shirt, face buried in the cloth covering the juncture between the other man's shoulder. Everything felt so wrong, but it was okay. While running a kind hand softly through blonde locks, Strife said nothing. Time passed effortlessly as Rufus slowly began to calm down. Eventually, after Rufus had cried himself dry and was doing nothing more than quietly laying against Strife, the other male spoke.

"Humans are given two chances at Life: one to screw it up, and one to fix it. There are also those unlucky few who don't get the first chance. You used your first chance to get yourself into this mess. If you'll allow me to, I can help you backtrack out." Rufus jerked his head up at Strife's words, away from the calming strokes of the slightly taller male's hand through his hair.

"How…?" Rufus trailed off as he couldn't think of a way to correctly ask his question. Yet, Strife seemed to understand. The other blonde stood up, and Rufus allowed him to.

"Cid may be in control of half the city, but Sephiroth has the other half." With that, Strife stretched out a hand for Rufus to take. A candle in the darkness. Rufus just stared for a moment.

"How do the ones without the first chance get out?" He didn't know why it was important, but it was. Silence greeted his ears for a few minutes before a soft response fell from Strife's lips.

"I don't know."

He took the offered hand.

**(***Yuffie Kisaragi***)**

Yuffie stared at Cloud when he walked into their third period class, not because he had missed second period and was late, but because he was standing next to Rufus ShinRa. For the first time since the third grade, Rufus sat down next to Yuffie. Strangely, she didn't mind. Cloud had an air about him that just made people want to be his friend. She couldn't blame Rufus for that.

"Um, hi?" Yuffie offered almost shyly. Cerulean blue eyes looked over at her. The cores were just as coldly guarded as usual, but there was something different about them. Hope. Hope was seeping in on the edges.

"Hello." A silent truce sparked between the heir and the heiress at that moment. They both needed help, and Cloud was the only one that could provide it. From that point onwards, Yuffie made it a point to ask the ShinRa things before asking Cloud. No matter how unapproachable the heir seemed, he was easier to look stupid in front of than the blonde officer. Surprisingly, Rufus answered easily and understandably, almost like a second Vincent. With his help, the class passed by swiftly. Just before leaving, Cloud told Rufus to meet them outside of the Criminal Justice room when school ended. The next class passed just as quickly considering that Reno was passing her notes. She could barely hear a word the teacher was saying. All she could concentrate on was how perfectly Reno wrote her name, and how he dotted his 'i's with little scribble marks.

'Would you like to grab a coffee after class?'

She nearly started to jump up and down at the amazing question. After quickly looking around to make sure that no one was watching, Yuffie wrote out an answer.

'I'd love to!'

Reno tossed her a smooth smile after receiving the note that nearly had her swooning. It was perfect. It was all so perfect. Until Cloud picked the note up off of her desk. Yuffie froze as Cloud read the note. She waited with growing anxiety as he placed pen to paper. Moments later, the neatly folded note landed on her desk. She could feel Reno's body heat shift slightly closer to read Cloud's delicate scrawl. Really, she couldn't make her handwriting that pretty if she tried.

'Come with Rufus and me after class to see Sephiroth, and then I'll walk you to the coffee shop. Now pay attention in class. I know you're not passing with an A, and Reno, stop distracting her.'

She heard Reno give a light scoff by her ear before moving away. Of course he would listen to Cloud. Yet, at the same time, that only made him sweeter. Carefully refolding her note, she put it back into her binder. Tifa was _so_ going to freak. Just after class ended, they waited outside of the door for Rufus. He didn't take long. Before Yuffie knew it, they were standing in front of Sephiroth's office, and Cloud was giving a single, soft knock.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

"Enter." Sephiroth could probably tell from the knock that it was Cloud. He probably wasn't, however, expecting to see Reno, Yuffie, and Rufus ShinRa behind him. With small, graceful steps Cloud walked over to and around Sephiroth's desk. Cloud slipped his slim yet well-muscled arms around Sephiroth's neck, causing a spark of confusion to jolt through the General and, consequently, Cloud. Yet, apparently deciding to play along, Sephiroth twisted his arms around Cloud's waist. Gently, the blonde snuggled his face into the crook of Sephiroth's neck before whispering something that had the elder male tightening his grip a miniscule amount.

"Cid Highwind raped Rufus ShinRa." It shed light on some things, but shadowed so many others. Most likely realizing that explanations would be given later, Sephiroth made his voice loud enough for the others to hear and responded.

"I missed you as well." Knowing that the message had gotten through, Cloud pulled away enough to be face to face with the ex-General.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to go straight to the office with you today since Reno's taking Yuffie out for coffee, but I'm sure that Rufus would love to go." Sephiroth did nothing more than stare into sapphire blue eyes for a moment before giving an almost nod. It was strange, but nothing more than minor irritation was flowing over him, probably because of the current situation, but still. The feeling was welcome when compared to others that he could be receiving. With a smile that almost reached his eyes, Cloud placed a soft kiss on the silver haired man's lips and detached himself completely so that he wouldn't have to feel the elder man's harsh reaction. Why had he done that? It hadn't been necessary, though it certainly helped keep up the pretense that they were dating. Without looking back, Cloud walked out of the room, head racing, heart pounding. What was happening? The three made it to Starbucks with ease, Cloud leaving soon afterwards. He had already run everything by Reno, so the boy knew what to do in case of emergency and informed the rest of the crew where they would be, which was only a block away from the station. He was sure that they agreed for no other reason than that one could see into the coffee shop from the top floor of their building.

"Meow." Blue eyes blinked as a small sound reached his ears, faint and helpless. It would be easy to continue on to the station as if the call hadn't reached him, but Cloud had never been an easy person. Quietly turning into an alley after sifting through a sea of people, hardly touching any of them, Cloud looked around. Hiding beneath a cardboard box laid a small grey cat, only a few days old by the looks of it.

"Meow." The call was pathetic, and it shied away as Cloud got onto one knee to retrieve it, obviously frightened. With a soft smile, Cloud responded.

"It's alright, little kitten. I won't hurt you." Scared, olive green eyes peeked out from the wet ruins of the box. "That's right, you can trust me. I promise." Even if the feline couldn't understand him, his tone was certainly helping it along. Slowly, as to not scare it away, Cloud reached out. It – he – was soaked. A single patch of black fur sat on the left side of the kitten's neck, which Cloud spotted when the incredibly small life form curled up against his chest. "It's alright now, I've got you." For now. Who knew what would happen once Sephiroth saw him? Quickly slipping out of his jacket, Cloud began to dry the bundle of fur. When he was sure that there was nothing else that could be done to help it, he stood. Hopefully, Sephiroth would understand.

**(***Tseng ***)**

Tseng watched the blonde deity with unhidden curiosity. So this was Hojo's greatest experiment. This was what he had been warned about. Personally, he didn't think it would take much more than a strong wind to blow the boy over, but what did he know? Strife had left before Tseng had taken over the Turks. Electricity sparked at his fingertips at the mere thought of getting his hands on the boy that Hojo was always comparing him to. Always, always, he was second best, and to what? To a beautifully scrawny bitch. Without warning, guarded sapphire orbs locked onto brown. Tseng had been spotted. Fear began to pound through his veins as the blank eyes grew cold with warning. And then the man walked away, kitten still held tight to his chest. Suddenly, Tseng could see why Hojo was always speaking about the boy, but it wasn't enough. Tseng wanted to be the best. Tseng wanted to stop hearing about how, no matter what he did, the Little Monster could do it better.

_**December Twenty-Fifth, 2009:**_

"_The mission has been completed." Tseng waited for praise, waited for a glimmer of something other than amused malice in the sunken brown eyes of the professor. It had been his hardest mission yet, and he had electrocuted thirty-seven people to get it done. He had killed seventy-eight. _

"_The Little Monster did such missions less sloppily when he was six. Perhaps he'll teach you when he returns…" The words crushed him. He had tried so hard, suffered through so many experiments, yet none of it was good enough. Sparks of electricity zipped up his legs at his silent anger, though his face gave away nothing. "Now, now, there's no need to get angry. The Little monster wouldn't. At least, he wouldn't let it show." The fury multiplied ruthlessly. _

"_Of course, Professor Hojo." Stark hilarity that often escaped Tseng slipped into the professor's sadistic smile. Said man proceeded to fuck him until it hurt to stand._

_**February Fifteenth, 2010:**_

Oh, how he hated the professor. Oh, how he loved the professor. It was true that the man didn't give a damn about him or his wellbeing, but because of Hojo, Tseng had a purpose in life. He was no longer some freak, but the leader of the Turks. Soon enough, Hojo would see that, and Strife would be the one always hearing about his accomplishments. Soon enough.

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

Zack watched Cloud enter the building with inquiring eyes. Vincent was off in the other room with Rufus discussing something or another while Reeve tested the semen that was taken off of the ShinRa heir's body. That put Angeal, Sephiroth, and Zack sitting in the ex-General's office. Zack had left to get Genesis – who was watching Yuffie and Reno – some coffee and was on his way back. He wasn't too surprised that Cloud was already helping people out, but there was something off about him. With nine large strides, Zack was beside the blonde, close enough to feel the man's body heat, but far away enough not to actually touch.

"What's in the jacket?" Though his appearance was sudden, Cloud didn't so much as bat a lash.

"_Meow_?" The small noise drew violet eyes down from sapphire blue eyes to olive green. Zack blinked.

"Spike," but that was as far as the Lieutenant got. What was there to say? Cloud had obviously let his heart get the best of him yet again. The only thing that Zack wanted to see was how the blonde was planning on getting Sephiroth's approval. They stood there for a moment in silence before the kitten's head poked out a bit more and brushed its head against the back of Zack's hand. Suddenly, a grin burst onto the violet-eyed man's face.

"What's its name?" The words were jammed together and said in under a second, but Zack knew that Cloud had understood. The younger male tilted his head to the side before responding.

"I'm not sure. I think he looks kind of like a Fredrick, but I've never named anything before, so…" A tinge of pain entered Zack's heart as he heard that. Most children had named something at one time or another, whether it be a pet or an object. Cloud deserved to do that. Anger flared over the pain. He'd have been able to do that if it hadn't been for Cloud's 'abusive family.' Why did such nice people have to go through such horrible things? As Cloud's eyes softened, and he pet the small animal, Zack couldn't help but let his lips melt into a smile as well.

"It's a great name, Spike." Sapphire blue orbs gave Zack one of the most endearing looks that Zack had ever gotten, and if it weren't for the fact that it would scare the hell out of Cloud, he would have hugged the younger male. They walked into Sephiroth's office together. Cloud tried to knock, but Zack burst open the doors before he could.

"Seph! Spike has a question for you!" Entrancing emeralds looked up from a glowing screen, joining stormy grey orbs in an intense stare. Zack was suddenly glad that he wasn't Cloud. When the young blonde failed to speak up, the ex-General stood. Zack walked over to Angeal and took a seat on the elder male's lap. Strong arms wrapped around his waist to keep him there. Slowly, Cloud walked over to Sephiroth and lifted the bundle in his arms. A small grey head poked out and, after a moment of silence, the kitten licked Sephiroth's cheek.

"No." The immediate shoot down wasn't accepted by Cloud.

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please_?"

"_No."_ A look of pure disappointment entered Cloud's brilliant blue orbs, and Zack frowned. He hadn't expected Sephiroth to say yes, but he hated seeing Cloud down. The saddened eyes were downcast as Cloud finally accepted the answer. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath. The look shining in emeralds eyes swore that their owner was going to regret whatever he was about to do. Zack glanced up at Angeal. Was the stone-hearted ex-General really going to—?

"He leaves when you leave." Zack smiled wider than when Angeal had first asked him out. Sephiroth had caved. _Sephiroth_ had caved. Sephiroth had _caved_. _Sephiroth had caved! _That could only mean one thing: he liked Cloud. It meant he liked Cloud as more than a friend. Even if Sephiroth didn't know it yet. Blue eyes brightened immeasurably as a smile lit the man's face.

"Really? Then I need to give him a bath, and a collar, and food, and-" Cloud had his hand on the door handle before he stopped. Without warning, he sat the bundle of cloth and fur on the floor and ran back over to Sephiroth. Cloud threw his arms around Sephiroth's waist and leaned up to whisper two soft words into the ex-General's ear. Zack heard them anyways.

"_Thank you_." And then Cloud was gone, shooting over to Fredrick, picking him up, and bolting out the door.

"Not a word." Zack just laughed at the ex-General's monotonous statement; laughed at the almost surprised expression on Sephiroth's face, laughed at the fact that Cloud had willingly touched someone, and laughed at the fact that things were finally getting better. He didn't know how wrong he was.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth stared at his computer without really seeing it. Strife had hugged him. It had been voluntary, quick, and sweet, and Sephiroth could feel his heart softening bit by bit, which, in turn, made his heart harden tenfold. What right did Strife have to act so innocent? What right did Strife have to make his body react in ways that, previously, only thoughts of his angel had been able to do? What right did Strife have to make his emotions go haywire while he tried fruitlessly to ignore them? No right. Strife had no right whatsoever.

"Seph?" Zack's voice washed through Sephiroth's haze of thought. Green eyes turned towards Zack, who had stood from his spot on Angeal. "Don't do that. He can't help it that he's not your angel. Don't punish him for doing his job." A cold sort of fury leaked through the ex-General's pores. He shouldn't be reacting like this. He shouldn't care that Strife_ looked_ like his angel because Strife _wasn't_ his angel. Point blank. End of discussion. Damn it! Yet, making sure to keep his eyes emotionless like usual, Sephiroth spoke.

"I don't plan on it, Zackary. Your friend is safe." For now. After Yuffie's assassins stopped, Strife would stop as well, even if Sephiroth had to stop the man himself. Zack smiled in approval at the words before turning back to Angeal and beginning his usual chatter. Much to his displeasure, Sephiroth could still feel the blonde's arms burning into his lower abdomen.

**(***Genesis Rhapsodos***)**

Genesis watched the two teens walk towards the station with a light smile. They were pretty cute together. The next thing he knew, Strife was walking out the door with the same bundle he had walked in with, a soft smile resting nicely on his face. It suited him. In fact, there was an almost ethereal beauty that settled around the man when he smiled. Don't get him wrong. Genesis would never cheat, but that didn't stop him from noticing and admiring true magnificence. Though the business tycoon didn't know the blonde well enough to say whether or not his personality matched his looks, he had his suspicions. So far, he could tell that everyone was rights, and everyone was wrong when it came to the boy. Zack said he was a good guy, he seemed to be correct. Sephiroth said he was hiding something. He seemed to be right as well. Zack also said that Strife wouldn't hurt a fly. Genesis wasn't so sure. Sephiroth said he was up to something horrible. Genesis wasn't so sure. He was going to ask Angeal his opinion on it later, as the General was always the level-headed one. Well, technically Sephiroth was always the level-headed one, but the man lost control of his emotions around the blonde male. It was interesting, to say the least.

"No way, you like them, too?" Yuffie's exuberant voice cued the end of the auburn haired smoker's shift.

"They're only the greatest band in the world. Well, not counting Cloud. The dude's got some pipes!" As Genesis stood, he listened in on the teens' conversation.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed he sings with how little he talks…" Curiosity filled Yuffie's tone as she tilted her head up at the young man. A cigarette hung limply from the red-head's lips, slowly burning away.

"Yeah. You'd have to hear him to believe it, but he's amazing." Reno's voice faded, and Genesis could feel his curiosity flare. The blonde could sing? As the war hero began to walk towards the research department, he felt someone bump against his shoulder. His anger flared. It was true when people said that Genesis's temper was shorter than his hair, which was an excellent reason not to bump into him. He felt his finger's curl into the officer's shirt faster than he could register.

"Watch where you're going, punk." Brown eyes widened comically before the officer nodded reverently. A snarl ripped itself from his throat before he tossed the pathetic man aside. This was exactly why Angeal and Sephiroth had always handled the inspections and other things that dealt with stupid cadets and chiefs and, God forbid, _civilians_. Without another thought about what he had just done, Genesis continued on his way. Why did DNA tests have to take so damn long?

.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note:** _Hello, Lovelies! Would someone care to issue me a writing dare? I've seen them everywhere but have never tried it before. _

**Disclaimer:** _Does it really look like I could own something that awesome? And a simple no is acceptable. My confidence doesn't need your mostly correct opinions._

**Warning:** Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)

(*****Vincent Valentine***)**

Vincent hated that he had to stand outside of the infirmary while Rufus was treated. He hated that the urge to go in existed in the first place. He hated a lot of this at the moment, actually.

"_And you were just sitting in your room while it happened. Doing nothing." _ Chaos was one of those things. Why couldn't the faux man just shut up for once?

"Mr. Valentine?" The nurse's light voice appeared along with her body, which had Vincent tensing slightly. He hated doctors. Crimson orbs turned in question. "There are some tears as well as minor bruises on his lower body, but he's in no immediate danger. I would suggest some counseling to help deal with the trauma." His gaze didn't waver. Mere second passed before the woman began to fidget. "You… You can go see him now." That was all he needed to hear. As he brushed past her, he felt a shudder speed up her body. He supposed that it was good she said that when she did, otherwise he was fairly sure she would have fainted. Rufus immediately straightened his back when Vincent entered the room.

"Mr. Valentine." Rufus gave a polite nod along with his short greeting, but Vincent could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"_Remember, Vinnie. He's not as innocent as he looks."_ Vincent knew. He knew that Rufus had been desecrated by more people than the war hero cared to count. He knew that it was going to come to a stop, and soon.

"We're not in school, Rufus. Call me Vincent." The words felt foreign on his tongue, but he needed to say it. He needed to hear the heir say his name. Cerulean blue eyes widened before going back to normal. Vincent didn't miss the light blush climbing his pale cheeks.

"Alright, V-Vincent." The young male stumbled over Vincent's name, nearly causing a reaction in his nether regions. Vincent scolded himself. The boy had just been raped. He didn't need Vincent swooning over him, too. With that in mind, he kept his mind and body blank.

"I have to write a report on this. You are pressing charges, correct?" Rufus hesitated at that question, and Vincent's eyes narrowed a miniscule amount. "_Correct_?" He placed only slightly more emphasis on the word, but the effect was felt.

"I—I don't know. I have to think it over." The embarrassment was clear in his voice, though his posture didn't show it. Blue eyes refused to connect with crimson.

"_Looks like you're too late, Vinnie! He's in love with the brute!" _The cackling laughter of Chaos echoed in his mind, but that wasn't what had him freezing.

"You're in love with him?" Vincent wasn't used to posing question, and the fluctuation of his voice of only a little more than usual. Yet the blonde obviously got the drift as he jerked his eyes upwards to meet Vincent's and his mouth opened to form an 'o' shape.

"What? No! I _hate_ him! Do you hear me? I hate him with every fiber of my fucking _being_! But- but he was _there_. I have nowhere else to go, Mr. Valentine!" Vincent ignored the fact that Rufus had went back to his title as the boy began to cry. "I don't _have_ anyone else…" Vincent hated seeing the tears running down Rufus's face, and for the first time in his life, Vincent wished that he was more like Zack. The man wouldn't be afraid to rush over to the young heir's side and comfort him. Vincent, on the other hand, had no clue how to approach the situation. So, like a true man, he didn't. Instead, he stood beside the infirmary bed and watched the sixteen-year old cry. An eternity passed before the water works slowed to halt.

"It started yesterday when Cid and his crew beat up Strife." Vincent mentally filed away the fact that Cid had caused the damage to Strife while trying to ignore the way that Rufus's voice wavered. "He was so angry, and Strife's been messing things up for him since day one. But Strife didn't have a scratch on him today, Mr.-" Rufus paused, "Vincent. He was perfectly fine. That lit the fuse on Cid's temper like nothing else. And then he took me outside and fucked me." The words were said with resentment, but no anger. Like it was something that happened daily. Who knew? Perhaps it was. "And I laid there until Strife came." Cerulean eyes lifted from their spot on the floor. "Is that all you need?" The beautiful blue orbs were pained. Without thinking about his actions, Vincent took a step forward. He bent down so that they were face-to-face, close enough for Vincent to feel Rufus's uneven breath on his lips.

"Don't speak about it like it's nothing." With that warning, Vincent forced himself to back up. He wouldn't take advantage of the boy like the blonde _trash_ had. Cerulean eyes looked on in confusion as Vincent turned to walk away. He really needed to speak to Angeal. After all, Sephiroth was even worse with these situations than he was.

**(***Angeal Hewley***)**

Angeal smiled as he saw Genesis and Reeve enter the office. They looked solemn, but the General wasn't worried. They already knew who the perpetrator was.

"Highwind did it, alright." That was all the confirmation needed. Zack was the first to head for the door, no doubt wanting to get to the pilot first. It was understandable since his mother had been taken advantage of when he was young, but Angeal still found it amusing. Vincent was on the other side of the door, hand poised to knock.

"Highwind is also the one who hurt Strife." Now that, Angeal wasn't expecting. The first thing he saw was Zack's back stiffening. The second the he saw was Sephiroth's lips twitching in a downward motion.

"He's probably at his shop. We can go get him now and-" Reeve was forced to stop as Vincent stepped in.

"Rufus might not be pressing charges." Angeal wisely chose not to mention the way that Vincent used the boy's first name.

"But if he's the one that attacked Strife then we can still-" Again, he was interrupted, but this time by Zack.

"And show the court what wounds, huh?" The point was made. Undisputable. Solid.

"It doesn't matter. The ShinRa kid's still a minor, and Highwind isn't." Another solid point. No one had anything to say against that one. Almost no one.

"I want to talk to Strife first." All eyes turned to the doorway where Rufus ShinRa stood, refined and ready to face the world. At least, that was how he looked at first glance. A moment longer and one would see the way his breath was too controlled and his knees were a millimeter away from locking. Angeal trailed his eyes over to Sephiroth, seeing as it was his home that they would be invading. The silver haired man futilely tried to ignore them for a few moments before standing and picking up his coat. Again, Angeal smiled. Everyone knew that Sephiroth kept his keys in his trademark leather jacket.

**(***Yuffie Kisaragi***)**

Yuffie entered Sephiroth's house excitedly, as she was nearly never invited over. But it was different from the last time. Way different. Strips of midnight blue had been added to usually white curtains (just hanging and easily removable), the stark white table cloth had been replaced with a forest green one, and other dabs of color splashed around the room. Zack laughed merrily at the change while Sephiroth… did nothing. Darn him for being so hard to read. Still, besides the color change, the smell was different. She immediately knew that Cloud was cooking. The last shocking change almost made her heart stop. A small grey kitten stumbled out into the room, a pretty red collar fitted nicely around his – or her – neck.

"Aww!" She couldn't help it. Who would have thought that Sephiroth had a cat?

"It's Strife's," was the automatic response. She watched with curiosity as Zack gave a boisterous laugh and slapped Sephiroth on the back. Yuffie thought it sounded painful, but the ex-General didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

"Spike!" The word echoed throughout the large house, and they only had to wait a moment before a blonde head poked around the corner.

"Yes, Zack?" His voice was soft, making Yuffie unconsciously lean in to hear.

"Well, um, Seph has something to tell you!" Yuffie let out a giggle at Zack's usual way of getting out of something while Cloud simply turned to Sephiroth, unperturbed. She bent down to pet the kitten while watching the show.

"Yes, Sephiroth?" His tone didn't change or waver.

"We were recently informed that it was Highwind and a group of his friends which attacked you. Therefore, it only seemed appropriate to inform of his soon to be arrest." As soon as the imposing ex-General stopped, Rufus started.

"And I wanted to talk to you before deciding whether or not to… press charges." Yuffie noticed the hesitation in the boy's words, but decided not to say anything about it. Instead, she began to scratch behind the kitten's ear. It purred.

"Don't." Brown eyes widened at the single-syllable word.

"Spike, you can't really expect him not to-" But Cloud didn't allow Zack to finish his sentence.

"Cid is the one behind the assassination attempts on Yuffie's life." The heiress's world screeched to a halt. Cid was behind it? The man who sat across from her half the school day wanted her dead. Students all over the school wanted her dead. They wanted her dead and Cloud _knew_! He knew and he didn't say anything! Her vision blurred over with tears.

"You selfish _bastard_!" How could he do that to her? Her body moved of its own accord as she stood and took four swift steps across the room. The smack of flesh on flesh resounded throughout the room. Cloud simply moved his head back towards Yuffie, apparently unaffected by the blow.

"Do you want to die?" A second later, Reno was between them.

"Calm down, guys! There's no reason to…" The red head trailed off, unsure of what to say. Yuffie waited for him to continue while hot tears streamed down her cheeks. No reason to what? To hit? To threaten? To _lie_? Who was in the wrong here? Truly, she hoped that he would continue because she just couldn't say for herself.

"You don't, do you? Because that's what will happen if you put Cid behind bars." But that didn't make any sense. Cid was trying to kill her. "As brilliant as his scheme is, the boy is stupid. If you get rid of him then the only thing that will happen is someone else – someone better – taking his place. I can promise you that they'll succeed because you're a reckless little girl who's bound to run off at one point or another. Do you follow?" Barely. She forced her head to bob up and down in a positive motion. "What you have to do is go along like you don't know, and allow him to think he still has a chance at winning. Things are about to become a lot more dangerous, but if you play your cards right then you'll be alive in the end." Yuffie shuddered at Cloud's still soft but entirely factual tone. He may as well have been asking her what she wanted to drink.

"And if I don't?" Her voice was small; scared.

"You'll die." The blonde didn't bat an eyelash while saying it, and something inside of Yuffie snapped.

"How can you just stand there and say that? This is my_ life_ we're talking about! I'm _fifteen_!" The tears welled up again, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. "I bet you wouldn't even lose sleep over it, would you?" Blue eyes didn't give away anything as silence trickled into the room. "_Would you_?" Another moment passed before Cloud gave a soft response.

"No." The word hollowed out her anger, leaving cold resentment in its place.

"You're a monster." The words were whispered under her breath, and something undecipherable flashed through sapphire blue orbs before disappearing once more. The deep calm which had befallen the blonde was nearly suffocating.

"And you're alive." With that, he turned and began to walk away, easily telling them that dinner would be ready in forty minutes on his way out. She slumped against Reno's tall form, but while his arms wrapped around her, they weren't the comfort she was looking for. They were distracted. Once more, it was because of Cloud. Because Reno cared more for Cloud than for her. For the first time in her life, she felt that she really and truly hated someone. Even as the logic in her mind told her that he was doing it for her own good, Yuffie dreamed of the day that the blonde would be out of her life for good.

**(***Reeve Tuesti***)**

Reeve watched the exchange with a calculating gaze. As much as he hated to admit it, the man had a point. It would be stupid to take Cid down alone.

"Meow." Brown eyes moved downwards to the kitten at his feet. Without really thinking about it, he crouched down and slipped a hand under its belly, lifting it up with him. Immediately, it tensed in his hand. The only question was: How did Strife know that Cid was behind it?

"Don't blame him, Yuffie. That's just how Spike is. Besides, he's right. If Cid's really behind this then we can't risk taking him out just yet. We have to take down the organization." Zack spoke up, defending Strife at the same time.

"How?" Reeve watched Zack open his mouth to answer the shaky question out of his peripheral vision, but Yuffie continued on without a response. "How can you beat an organization that you have absolutely no information on? You don't know how large it is or anyone that's in it besides Cid! You don't know how long it's existed or how strong their defenses are! You don't know anything! But who knows? Go ask Strife and maybe he can tell you. There's no saying what else he's been keeping from us." Anger shone brightly in her eyes as her fingers curled so tightly into Reno's jacket that her knuckles turned white. For the first time, Reeve felt sorry for Strife. Whether she realized it or not, were anyone else in the blonde's position no information would have been shared. Not with her, at least.

"He has his reasons, Yuffie. He always has his reasons." Faintly, the scientist wondered how Zack could trust Strife so much. It made no sense. Sure, the blonde had saved the Lieutenant General's life, but said Lieutenant knew nearly nothing about said blonde. "You just have to trust him." For a moment, Yuffie looked put off at Zack's soft statement. After that moment, her frustration, though waning, shone through.

"But _how_? What if he's really some psycho that's actually working for Cid and wants me dead, too? What if Sephiroth's right and he really is up to something horrible? What then?" Reeve glanced over at Sephiroth, but the man was as stone-faced as ever. Surprisingly, it wasn't Zack who responded.

"I can tell you for sure that he doesn't work for Cid, and, I'm sorry, Sir, but Cloud just doesn't seem like that type of person." Rufus ShinRa Jr. spoke without trepidation in what Reeve recognized from the many times that he had heard Genesis use it to be a business voice. Reeve was actually impressed with how the boy managed to stay calm when talking directly to Sephiroth, especially under the ex-General's unwavering stare. Less than a moment passed before the young blonde surrendered the staring contest and looked away. Reeve didn't blame him. Before Strife had come along the only one who cold last for more than a few moments had been Vincent (mainly Chaos) and even then if Sephiroth was in a 'mood' – though he rarely was, once again, _before_ Strife came along – then the digital man was smart enough to back down. After all, it wasn't his body to kill. Though he resented the fact that he did, Reeve couldn't deny the light admiration he felt for Strife's ability to stand without fear. The ability. Not Strife. Reeve scoffed internally. It probably wasn't even that he was brave, just stupid.

"But wasn't it you who hung around Cid and gave into his every demand? I wouldn't think that you were that type of person at first glance either!" Rufus stiffened at the comment and Yuffie slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Rufus! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm just scared." Her voice was incredibly small by the end of the sentence, and Reeve subconsciously noticed Reno tightening his grip on the girl, but he was mainly focused on Rufus. The boy's shame swirled around pain and anger, all mixing in beautiful cerulean orbs. He obviously wasn't proud of his actions. Faintly, the scientist felt compassion for the young boy. It was a touchy subject. Reeve resisted the urge to feel his scar. If nothing else, he could empathize touchy subjects.

"It's fine." His voice was tight, like the string on a violin wound too tightly. Genesis's arm wrapped around Reeve's waist as he leaned into the elder man. Not for the first time he was happy that there was someone he could share his burdens with. Rufus was alone. Alone with Strife. So… yeah, pretty much alone. Poor kid.

"Mistakes are made. What's important is that you're with us now." If Reeve had been drinking something, he was fairly sure he would have just spit it out. Genesis's arm tightened around him. Since when did _Vincent_ comfort people? Rufus looked away quicker than he had with Sephiroth, a blush rising on his cheeks. Two puzzle pieces clicked together in Reeve's mind. The scientist tilted his head back and murmured his discovery to Genesis.

"He likes Vincent." He knew that everyone who had taken part in the war had heard him, but Reeve wasn't perturbed. He had gotten used to their super-human hearing long ago. Genesis laid his head on Reeve's shoulder and placed his lips to the sensitive skin of the scientist's neck. The business tycoon's lips moved against skin without making a sound. It was their way of communication.

"Vincent likes him back." The words were clear as day to Reeve, but the concept wasn't. Vincent didn't show any signs of liking the boy, but he supposed that the stoic man wouldn't show the normal signs. Then, without warning, Genesis bit down. It was soft, a nibble really, but his body recognized it as something more. Reeve bit back a moan as he spotted Angeal giving them a light smile out of the corner of his eye. Damn Genesis and his insatiable sex drive.

"Dinner is ready. Sorry it took so long, but I didn't know that all of you would be here." Brown eyes trailed over to Strife, but the blonde didn't show any signs of noticing Reeve's predicament. The scientist fought to keep his breath from hitching as Genesis ran his tongue over the spot he had just been marking. The heat made Reeve's eyes dilate, and his next words came out without thinking.

"We're going to eat at home." With that, he pulled away, dragging a most likely smirking Genesis behind him via interwoven fingers. They reached the door before Zack's voice reached his ears.

"Reeve!" Jingling filled the air and Reeve turned around just in time to catch Genesis stopping the keys from hitting his face. "Take Angeal's car. We can always use one of Seph's or just stay here." Reeve felt a small amount of heat rise to his face as he realized that the limo wasn't waiting outside.

"Thank you." To anyone else, Reeve would have had to force the words, but Zack made everything flow easily. Then they were out the door. Truthfully, Reeve just barely got them home. Genesis always did have a problem when keeping his hands to himself.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud was ashamed to say that he felt a small pang in his chest as he saw Reeve and Genesis rushing out the door. They deserved each other and the love they shared. They were human. He wasn't. The end. But it wasn't the end. Cloud still held secret wishes of someone willing to break the unspoken rule about not loving monsters. He yearned to have someone say the three words which would save him from going back to the labs and _mean_ them. He quietly hoped for someone who would want him for him and not the ability he possessed. Of course, his silent wishes went unfulfilled, as they should. A dark reminder shot through Cloud as Yuffie glared at him half-heartedly not because of her anger, but her earlier words. He had known her only a week and she was already figuring him out; what a _monster_ he was. But he had been truthful. He wouldn't lose any sleep over her death. After all, you couldn't lose what you didn't have in the first place, right? He was positive that her clammy skin and lifeless eyes would plague him in the few hours which he closed his eyes should it happen, but that wasn't sleeping. That was reliving the past. He was reliving the past. Always. But he didn't allow his inner turmoil to show on his face, instead choosing to turn and leave to the kitchen. He didn't belong among humans. No matter how much he didn't want to acknowledge it, he didn't even belong among the monsters. Cloud Strife didn't belong anywhere.

"So, Spike, what did you make?" Zack's voice was cheerful as he looked over the chicken parmesan which Cloud had made earlier. Faintly, Cloud wondered what the man would say when he spotted the treacle tarts. They were his favorite.

"Food." And then Cloud placed a small bit a food onto his plate and left for the dining room. He had never been allowed to eat much at the labs, and that habit followed him out.

"That's not what I meant!" But the shout didn't really count all that much considering Zack was already filling his plate. Even though it was small and only lasted for a moment, Cloud smiled. He was glad that Zack enjoyed his cooking. When they were in college, the Lieutenant had always complained about being hungry. Cloud hadn't been surprised as while Zack wasn't the biggest of men – like Sephiroth – he was still fairly large and needed plenty of nutrients. As expected, Cloud was the first one at the table, and sat in the seat which he had been in the last time that everyone had been there. When he bit into his chicken, he was glad to see that it was cooked to perfection. At least they wouldn't think he was a terrible chef anymore. Zack plopped into the seat beside of him with half-grace, and Cloud smiled internally. He was glad to have his friend back, if only for a few more weeks. Twenty-two days, his mind supplied with almost harsh ease. Cloud didn't want to know how quickly his days were dwindling.

"Damn." Reno's easy voice entered the dining room along with Yuffie. Zack was too busy eating to comment. Cloud neatly cut another bite-sized piece off of his meal. Yuffie was definitely angry with him. "You need to make me some of this to take home!" The joke was clear in his tone, but Cloud still felt the light urge to do what Reno said. It seemed the lessons were paying off. The red head was starting to learn to control his talent, and it, in turn, was beginning to intertwine itself with him. Fairly soon, he would be able to control most people, but wouldn't. Cloud made sure to drill it into his head that people deserved free will; that they were human. Reno had already swore never to abuse his talent.

"Perhaps." Cloud took another bite as Zack began rambling about how much he felt like he was back in college. Minutes later, everyone was seated in their respective places, Rufus and Vincent seated in the spots which Genesis and Reeve had previously used.

"Meow." Blue eyes trailed downward to the kitten at the bottom of his chair.

"So, what's with the cat?" Surprisingly, it was Yuffie who asked, though her voice was quiet and heavy with resentment. Personally, the blonde experiment was just happy she was willing to speak to him. Cloud's eyes softened a small amount as he set down his utensils and bent over to pick up Fredrick. The kitten rubbed lovingly against his abdomen as soon as Cloud sat him in his lap.

"I found him in an alley. At first, I thought he was only a few days old, but the veterinarian said that he's actually been alive for a few months and is just severely malnourished." While saying this, Cloud cut off an extremely small piece of his chicken and lowered it to the cat's mouth. "His name is Fredrick." Cloud was aware that the table had gone quiet, what he wasn't aware of was why.

"Not at the table, Strife." Sapphires raised to meet emeralds, and Cloud nodded. Fredrick was back on the floor a moment later. The kitten didn't whine or meow, just laid down where he had been sat.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I believe that this ordeal calls for an explanation." Rufus was calm as he spoke. Cloud commended him for that. "First off, who are you?" The elder blonde didn't have to look up to know that the question was directed at him.

"My name is Cloud Strife. I'll turn twenty on March nineteenth." Cerulean eyes widened before going back to normal and the ShinRa heir gave a nod to continue. "I've worked for the ShinRa police department as a blood spatter analyzer since I was twelve. As you know, Cid has been planning on assassinating Yuffie, and we're doing everything in our power to stop him. Zack figured that for someone to join Cid's list of kill-worthy, not only would he or she have to be close to Yuffie, but the rest of his targets as well. That's where I come in." Rufus pursed his lips as he seemed to begin to comprehend the situation.

"So the relationship between you and Sephiroth is…?" Understanding the question, Cloud responded in turn.

"Completely fake. Correct." For some reason, Rufus seemed to be bothered by that. The hesitation was clear in the younger blonde before he continued.

"You say that so easily. What about your real lover?" It was almost undetectable, but Cloud heard the well-disguised waver if the boy's voice.

"I don't have one." Who would want to date a monster?

"And you don't feel-" Cloud cut him off.

"Nothing." There was nothing to feel. Sephiroth hated him. It would be masochistic of him to harbor loving emotions towards the male.

"Why not? Is he not your type?" Cloud paused on that one. Was he? Sure, Cloud felt a certain amount of attraction for the man, but did that make Sephiroth his type?

"No, I don't suppose he is, but it's a possibility." Cloud gave a small shrug. "I don't really have a type, so I can't be sure." Rufus lost a small bit of his composure at that, and seemed to be grasping for straws.

"But _why_? I mean—What's wrong with him?" Clearly, Rufus wanted them to be together, but why? Strangely, Cloud had to think about his answer.

"There's nothing really wrong with him, he's just," the blonde paused, trying to think of the correct way to phrase it, "I wouldn't _date_ him. A friend, maybe, but he's just so…" Cloud shook his head in a negative motion, a light look of distaste on his face. "No thanks." It just wasn't an option. Besides, even if he liked Sephiroth, the man deserved someone better. Someone human. At Rufus's downcast look, something clicked. The heir had hated him for finding love so soon, which was the reason that he had gotten Cid and his gang to fight Cloud. Since the whole thing was a sham, Rufus was feeling guilty.

"I see." The words were low; almost disappointed.

"You don't have to feel guilty. I'm not angry with you." Cerulean orbs narrowed lightly not in anger but confusion. Rufus caught on to what Cloud was saying, but he definitely get how Cloud knew about it. If everything worked out, he never would. A minute passed in silence before Rufus spoke again.

"Thank you." The words were sincere.

"You're welcome." For once, Cloud didn't notice Sephiroth's concentrated stare.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

He wasn't Cloud's type? That made no sense. Sephiroth was _everyone's_ type. Even Genesis and Angeal had admitted that before finding their respective lovers, they wouldn't have thought twice before accepting an invitation into his bed. Genesis's exact words had been, _"Why couldn't you have just needed a quick fuck before I found Reeve? I would've loved to have had that experience."_ Sephiroth, of course, had never so much as considered either one of them as a bed partner, since they weren't his type, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he could have anyone he wanted. Strife was no different. That didn't, however, mean that he wanted Strife. It just meant that Strife was lying about not being attracted to him… right? No, it wasn't that the boy wasn't attracted to him, it was that he wouldn't date him, which didn't make sense either. Sephiroth may as well have been Mary Poppins. He was practically perfect in every way. So… What was going on here?

"You should most likely alert your father of the situation." This time, it was Vincent who spoke to Rufus, forcing Sephiroth out of his thoughts. Though he had no physical reaction to the words, cerulean eyes turned bitter.

"He won't care." The words held no emotion. Once more, it was Strife who took over the conversation.

"How can you be so sure?" His voice was soft and held a caring tint, though the blonde didn't raise his eyes from the task of cutting his food.

"He kicked me out. He called me a worthless whore and kicked me out. Do you need any more proof?" The bitterness leaked into the boy's voice like a faucet which couldn't be shut off.

"He was angry at the man you slept with for deflowering you, and took out his anger in an irresponsible manner. That's all." Suddenly, anger flared up in cerulean orbs. Since when did dinner get so chaotic?

"Then why didn't he apologize?" Barely restrained fury echoed in his tone, and Sephiroth noticed something flash in crimson orbs. Vincent was slipping.

"He's a prideful man, just as you-"

"How would you know?" All control was lost as the younger blonde raised his voice to a shout. "You've known me for less than a day and you've never met my father!" Finally, startling sapphire orbs rose. They were calm.

"I just do. The love of a father is a powerful thing." At that, Sephiroth let out a small scoff. Sapphires turned to meet emeralds. A perfect blonde brow arched in question.

"I'm sorry," no he wasn't, "but I thought you said you had an abusive family. That doesn't call for much love." Sephiroth wasn't sure why he said the words. Part of him wanted to believe that it was for some far-fetched sense of the greater good, to stop Strife from doing something horrible, but in the darkest crevices of his mind, he knew that he just wanted those beautiful blue eyes to focus on him again; to flare with barely controlled emotions that it seemed only he was able to evoke. It was a good thing he ignored that part of his mind.

"There wasn't much love in my household." The words sounded strangely empty, as if Strife was holding back a large part of the story. "I've seen others though; families who would sacrifice the world for each other." There was something – longing, perhaps – that hid behind the words, but Sephiroth couldn't be sure what.

"You're lying." Strife didn't draw back at the accusation.

"Am I?" Was he?

"Perhaps. Or perhaps you're just not saying all there is to be said. Perhaps you're over exaggerating the magnitude of the abuse you went through." Strife just tilted his head.

"I never said to what extent the abuse went." There was still a lingering secret behind the words. It irritated Sephiroth that he couldn't figure out what.

"But you implied. Where's your proof?" There had to be some clue, somewhere.

"Any implications you received were fabricated in your own mind." They weren't. The ex-General saw the way Strife guarded himself almost obsessively.

"Are they? Then take off your shirt. Show us the scars that appeared when your family abused you. Surely some mark must have been left." Even through his healing abilities. Like the one which Sephiroth had touched just that morning. Blue eyes narrowed.

"No." The word was hard; immobile. Strife wasn't giving in.

"Why not? Are you afraid we might figure something out? Are you afraid your secrets will come unraveled and this fantasy life you worked so hard to create will crumble? Are you afraid that Zackary will finally see you for what you really are and-" For the first time, Sephiroth watched the blonde fail to detain his emotions.

"Fuck you." Somehow, the profanity falling from his lips was just as graceful as any other word. Maybe more so as it was rich with emotions: anger shock, fear. That one stood out to the silver haired male. It meant that he was getting too close to the truth for Strife's comfort. The blonde man stood in one fluent motion and, without any further explanation, walked out of the room. With his enhanced hearing, he was able to listen to the door to the outside world shutting quietly behind Strife. Emeralds finally looked over from the door which Strife had exited through, and felt something akin to shame run through him at what he saw. He didn't care about the looks of confusion that Rufus and Yuffie were giving him or the dark glare which he was receiving from Reno. He didn't mind the lightly contemplative glint in crimson orbs, but he hated the distress which flowed from Zackary. More than that, he despised the disappointment in Angeal's steely grey orbs. Hadn't he promised just yesterday that he would give the man a chance? But he couldn't do that. Every time Strife opened his mouth Sephiroth lost control, and he didn't know why. And it was ruining everything. And as much as he wanted to blame it all of Cloud Strife, he couldn't.

This time, the fault was his own.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! I'm now devoting my time to this lovely story! Also, for those of you who have read Somewhere In Between, this is going to be quite a bit longer.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, kiddos.

**Warning:** Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud Strife ran for miles and miles, for twenty or thirty without so much as breaking a sweat, with only the sound of his feet pounding against the pavement as company. Two hours had passed since Sephiroth had nearly unraveled everything that Cloud had worked so hard to keep under wraps. His body… Cloud dropped to his knees without warning, alone in a field of grass and dirt as his thoughts tormented him with everything he knew to be true. Unsteady hands grasped the cloth of his cotton t-shirt, pulling it upwards in jerky motions until he was free of it, horribly scarred skin visible to anyone who cared to look.

"I lied." Cloud looked at his body, the scars he could see which were inflicted so early in his life that his body didn't spontaneously heal them. The ones he couldn't see which were pushed on him throughout the rest of his life, disappearing just as quickly as they had come. "My scars are nothing like yours, Reeve." Even though the man wasn't there to hear it, Cloud felt the need to apologize; apologize for ever comparing the human to himself, Reeve's scars to his own. They were nothing alike. A sneer raised on his lips. Reeve's scars were a beautiful part of him showing what ordeals he had lived through and conquered. Cloud's were just disgusting. His fist hit the ground with enough strength to make a small crater, enough strength to break every bone in his fist, enough strength that Cloud hated to admit he was holding back. Somehow Cloud knew for sure that if he weren't a monster, he would be crying.

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

"Why?" Why couldn't Sephiroth handle the fact that Cloud was a good guy? Why couldn't he just leave the blonde alone and let him have a happy life for once? Why couldn't Cloud trust him with his secrets?

"Why what?" Zack ignored Sephiroth's question, not really knowing what he was asking himself.

"He's had a hard life, you know." Zack could remember just how small and alone the eight year old had looked amongst his college classmates. He could remember how Cloud had shown no fear and the brilliant, however small it may have been, smile that the blonde had produced when Zack had said the word friend. "Everyone used to pick on him in college. He was too young for most people to accept, and the few who could, well, they always found something wrong with him." So many times, Cloud's eyes had lost their light because some idiot couldn't deal with the fact that he was better than anyone else in existence. "He got beaten up a lot." Even though he could easily defend himself. "I was his only friend." But he shouldn't have been. Cloud should have had tons of friends.

"What does that have to do with anything, Zack?" Yuffie's voice was irritated, probably still at Cloud, and Zack frowned. Why was everyone always so angry at Cloud? Shrugging shoulders was the response.

"He just deserves a chance is all. Is that so much to ask, Seph?" Zack didn't think so.

"He's trying." Angeal didn't sound sure, and Zack didn't look away from who he still considered to be his superior.

"I'm attempting it." Sephiroth's short answer wasn't enough this time.

"Is that what you called your brutal interrogation of his past? An attempt? At what, Seph? Certainly not giving him a chance." No one ever gave him a chance. Green eyes narrowed.

"Zackary." It was a warning, plain and simple. Zack didn't listen.

"He's a good guy! You just have to stop digging at his past!" That was all. "You don't need to know everything!" Angeal placed a steady hand on Zack's thigh to calm him down, but in an argument with Sephiroth, he was past the point of no return.

"_Zackary_." The word was nothing more than a growl now, and Zack had never known that his name could sound so vicious. Still, he forwent the threat and the calming hand on his thigh, glaring from his spot on the couch before spitting out a single word, as much venom as he could muster lacing his tone.

"_Sephiroth_." Every person in the room excluding Reno and Rufus became wide eyed. Not even Zack had really been prepared for that. He hadn't called the silver haired male by his first name since the day Sephiroth hadn't killed him for not doing it. His shortened name was living proof of their friendship, and now… "I-I'm sorry, Seph. It's just…" What could he do to make Sephiroth understand? "I've never heard him curse before. He's always calm and collected. He's always taking the horrible things and making them okay, like a light shining at the end of the tunnel. If you put out his flame, you'll leave the rest of us in the dark." That much Zack was sure of. A long, terse silence echoed all around the living room before Sephiroth finally spoke up.

"I'll try harder." That was enough. For Zack, it would always be enough. He just hoped he could say the same for Cloud.

**(***Rufus ShinRa***)**

Rufus couldn't believe that he was actually going to live with Vincent Valentine, if only for a while. After he had refused to go to his father, the elder male had offered up his home, at least until the little Kisaragi was safe from danger. Until he, himself was safe from danger. For someone who had been crushing on the long haired teacher for two years now, it was a dream come true. The war veteran lived in a small house with a single bedroom and bathroom, a small kitchen, and a den. Rufus knew that Vincent had money, but the man obviously didn't take much pleasure on spending it, not on useless frivolities anyhow.

"I apologize if this isn't quite what you're used to, but I see little cause for excess space. My room is down the hall to the left. The bathroom is across from it. If you need me, I'll be on the couch." Cerulean eyes widened at the words. He hadn't realized accepting the offer was going to kick Vincent out of his own room.

"No! I can take the couch." He hadn't meant to sound so rushed, but that was how it came out. Mr. Valentine, surprisingly, smiled.

"Get to bed, Rufus. You have school in the morning." And then the tall man disappeared into the living room, leaving Rufus in a mess of mixed emotions. On one hand, he was overwhelmed with gratitude for Vincent. On the other, he was excited to be sleeping in the room which Vincent slept in every night. On another still, he was anxious for school to start, and therefore end, the next day. After all, who wouldn't be looking forward to an entire weekend with Vincent Valentine?

**(***Sephiroth***)**

When Cloud finally entered the house again at a God-forsaken one in the morning, Sephiroth knew. He had went to bed at the appropriate time, yes, but sleep had never claimed him. His conscious hadn't allowed it to. Sure, the man had run out on his own, but it had been Sephiroth's fault. Everyone had their weak point. Zackary seemed to be his. Soft footsteps walked through the house, up the steps, to the left, and stayed there for a good sixty-seven minutes. After that, the steps resumed, back downstairs, over to the entrance of Sephiroth's –their – room before a body finally joined the ex-General beneath the sheets. Strife, however close he was, didn't touch the General. That was fine, of course, but it still made Sephiroth uncomfortable. It wasn't right to have someone in your bed, right next to you, and not touch him.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Cloud's soft voice rang throughout the dark room. Sephiroth just stared at his back.

"I was already awake." It was simple, and blonde locks moved in acknowledgement, but there was no verbal answer. Unsure of how to go about apologizing for his earlier actions, Sephiroth licked his lips. Zackary wanted him to be civil. Yuffie needed him to be civil. Angeal demanded that he clean up his act or face Zackary's disappointment on his own. He needed for this to go well, so he started with the only thing that he knew would catch Strife's attention. "When we escaped from our imprisonment all those years ago, we didn't do it alone. We were rescued." Sapphires turned curiously.

"How?" The young man only sounded slightly surprised.

"An angel. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and gentle hands." Sephiroth sat up as he relived the memory yet again. Strife just stared up at him. "That's who I'm in love with. That's who I'm waiting for." There was a long silence before Strife finally responded, voice detached.

"Forget about him. He isn't worth it." For a moment, hurt and anger battled for dominance, but cold suspicion won over both as soon as it reared its head.

"I never said my angel was male." But it fit. Somehow, it sounded right. Somehow, Sephiroth knew that Cloud Strife was correct about his angel's gender. Tantalizing lips pursed as Cloud sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed in the process.

"So you didn't." And then his weight was lifted from the mattress and Cloud padded softly out of the room once more. Sephiroth didn't follow.

**(***Cid Highwind***)**

Cid watched with light curiosity and heavy resentment as Cloud Strife waltzed into his first period, looking as bored as usual, this time with more than just Kisaragi and Reno as escorts, but the ShinRa heir as well.

"Rufus! Get the fuck over here!" The boy had disappeared completely after their quick bout of sex, and it had ticked Cid off something awful. Cerulean blue orbs moved to look at the large blonde, but Rufus made no move to come closer. With a jerk of his head, Cid motioned for Nero to fetch him. The tall boy complied without complaint. Well, he tried to. As soon as he came within four feet of Rufus, Strife spoke up.

"Don't take another step." What angered Cid about the statement was how sapphires didn't even bother to raise from the book they were concentrating on. "Reno, get to class." Smoky green looked unsure, but the senior nodded a moment later and turned to leave.

"Nero." The order was clear. Following Cid's command, Nero started forward once more. Cloud Strife stood in his way. Sky blue orbs widened along with two sets of brown and a pair of cerulean. None of them had seen him move. The blonde leaned up, whispered something in Nero's ear, and went back to his normal height. Nero turned and went back to his usual seat behind Cid. Strife turned and went back to the seat which he had begun to occupy last week.

"What did he say?" Cid didn't even curse, too curious as to what could make a man like Nero, who had committed countless murders and sat through tons of meetings with men so high up in the mafia that not even they knew their real names anymore, back off. Wary brown tinted red irises stared at Cid before the normally emotionless voice formed words. Breathy words. Nero was shaken by whatever Strife had said.

"In two minutes, the bell is going to ring and Professor Hollander is going to walk in. If you don't want him to get a tip on fourteen men with bullets in their right legs and one with a bullet in his left hiding out at the old mill about three miles from town, you'll back off." Strife's words to a t. Cid didn't doubt that.

"How the fuck does he know about them?" Fear was the initial response, but fury overpowered that easily. No one threatened Cid Highwind. Eyes the color of the sky trailed over to see Kisaragi and Rufus – and ShinRa – speaking quietly, to see the new student reading his book like the encounter had never happened. Something was off about Cloud Strife. Cid was going to find out what that was, and, with any luck, kill the blonde bitch in the process. The mob boss's eyes trailed over to the young ShinRa. Both of them.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

A knock on the door interrupted Vincent's lecture. Cloud watched Vincent stop speaking to the class with quiet interest. He knew the rules of the English language, the protocols which dictated how things were to be written and spoken. It was all child's play for him. What made it interesting was the knock. No one ever interrupted Vincent's class; not a ringing phone or a questioning parent. Nothing. While Cloud couldn't see through the wooden door, he could hear.

"May I speak to Cloud Strife?" The voice didn't strike any cords of familiarity in Cloud. Both Yuffie and Rufus looked at him with open curiosity while Vincent tossed him a discreet glance before taking a step back, allowing a tall man with longish – enough to be tied into a pony tail – brown hair to step into the room, and therefore into Cloud's line of vision. It was the man from the streets. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I won't be long." The man, most likely a Turk, motioned for Cloud to follow him out of the room. Knowing what could happen if he didn't, the young blonde did just that. The door stayed open behind them, giving Vincent a good view of them as he continued his lecture.

"What do you want?" Cloud's voice was less than a whisper as he cut to the chase. He didn't need the red-eyed man getting more suspicious than he already was. Brown eyes stared at him with resentful emotions swirling like a hurricane.

"Just to introduce myself. My name is Tseng, and I became the leader of the Turks two years after you left, a single year after I joined." Tseng's voice was just as quiet as, if not more so than, Cloud's. His hand, calloused and scarred, moved the collar of Cloud's shirt over so that it could sit directly on Cloud's skin. "Just to tell you that when you return, I won't allow you to take my place again. Professor Hojo always speaks so highly of you, but I see nothing special. You should just kill yourself while you still can." Cloud didn't let the pain that the biting words gave him show on his face, just as he didn't allow himself to flinch when sharp nails bit into his skin, no doubt drawing blood.

"Thank you for the advice, but I can't do that." Cloud moved his hand to grasp Tseng's wrist and squeezed just hard enough not to break the bone. Tseng, obediently, removed his nails. "I heal just a little too fast." There was a shift in the air, a threatening shift, and Cloud waited to see what the man would do next.

**(***Chaos***)**

"_Vinnie." _Chaos looked through Vincent's eyes as the teacher discreetly glanced outside the door at the two men, both slightly tense. To the untrained eye, they were having a pleasant conversation. To Chaos, and, in turn, Vincent, they may as well have been preparing to shoot.

"Begin reading _Lamb to the Slaughter_." That was all the instruction that his host gave the class before leaving the room to stop whatever was about to happen. To Vincent, Cloud was in trouble. To Chaos, the other man was the one who needed protection. Protection he wouldn't get, of course, but protection nonetheless. "Is there a problem here?" Vinnie didn't sound happy, but Chaos barely noted that because as the stranger withdrew his hand from Cloud's shoulder, he could swear that he saw a spark of electricity.

"Not at all. We were just discussing when we would meet next." Chaos didn't trust the easygoing, emotionless words.

"_Be careful, Vinnie."_ Anyone who could force Cloud into a threatened stance was someone to beware. Even if Vincent didn't know it yet.

"And I was just telling him that it was time to leave. I'm pretty sure his guardian doesn't know he's here right now." Chaos immediately caught the guardian reference, but Vincent sent Chaos confused signals. It was understandable as the man did look as if he was in his late twenties-early thirties. Once frowning lips smirked.

"Actually, he's the one who sent me here." Chaos didn't miss the dark look which flashed through guarded blue orbs. "Either way, I really must be going. It was nice meeting you, little monster." And then he turned and walked away. Blood on the tips of his fingers caught Chaos's eye as he turned. It was his concern for Cloud which kept him from overtaking Vincent and punching the fool who dared to hurt his little blonde.

"Where's the wound?" Vincent's voice was as calm as ever, quiet enough not to be heard by the students and loud enough for Cloud to get the message without problem. Cloud simply shrugged his shoulders and moved to reenter the classroom.

"Nowhere anymore." But Chaos still saw the slightly wet patch on his shirt just below his shoulder. Vincent didn't say a word.

**(***Genesis Rhapsodos***)**

As much as Reeve disliked Cloud Strife, Genesis couldn't say he really minded the man's presence. It was sort of calming, to tell the truth. The blonde was quiet, but firm, as if he knew what the future held and was ready to face that, no matter how terrible. He also seemed like he had faced more tragedies than Genesis cared to think about and lived, though not without sacrificing a good few pieces of his heart and soul. There was also the question of how he knew about Cid's plans to kill Yuffie. The auburn haired business tycoon didn't doubt the information, but the authenticity of it didn't change the question.

"What do you think of him?" Genesis turned his inner inquiry to Angeal, who was sitting across from him in the limo on their way to pick up Reeve, but kept his eyes trained on the passing scenery, only watching the General out of his peripheral vision. Normally, Yuffie would ride with them, but ever since Strife had shown up she had taken to walking back to the station. Reno preferring to walk with the blonde as well may have held a sway in her vote though.

"Cloud?" Genesis nodded as he sipped his brandy, watching Angeal take a gulp of watered down wine. His best friend still preferred to keep to the light alcohol even though it took a hell of a lot more than a normal person to even get tipsy nowadays. "I think Zack's right. He's not a bad guy, but Sephiroth certainly isn't in the wrong about his secret keeping." Angeal swirled his wine around in the glass thoughtfully as Genesis downed the rest of his own drink. "Not completely. Cloud is definitely hiding something monumental in terms of his past, but Sephiroth…" The General stopped to take a sip of his alcohol. "He's hurting the boy because Cloud makes him think of," Angeal stopped, this time gulping down the last of the drink he had been nursing for the last ten minutes, showing his discomfort.

"His angel?" To Genesis, the angel was nothing more than a hallucination brought on by a whole lot of pain. That didn't make it any less real to Sephiroth.

"Yes. His angel. I know that Cloud seems a lot like what Sephiroth described, but that's not a reason to be so cruel." Something clicked in Genesis's mind and his head snapped over from the window to look at Angeal.

"He thinks that Strife is his angel?" The thought of the angel existing at all was absurd, but going so far as to say that the young blonde was said angel was just plain ludicrous.

"No, but Cloud makes Sephiroth think of his angel, and that kills him. He wants the angel to be real, Gen. He _needs_ the angel to be real. It's what's keeping him sane, and Cloud is suffering for it." Genesis could easily see where Angeal's thought process was heading. Either Strife needed to give up his secrets or Sephiroth needed to give up his angel. Neither of them were going to do so without a fight, if at all. The business tycoon sighed as the limo rolled to a stop, knowing that they had a good two minutes before school would let out.

"Would you like a refill?"

**(***Reno***)**

Reno looked up at Yuffie, completely ignoring the work in front of him. He knew that Cloud had held back something important, but that was no reason to ignore him. After all, he had seen the tears in her eyes as she walked into her first period, only managing to hold them back by keeping her eyes trained off of Cid. She wasn't prepared to know who was going after her, not prepared to know and then face him day in and day out. She wasn't Cloud or Sephiroth or even Rufus.

"You don't have to be strong right now. No one's watching." He tried to be gentle. The anger in her eyes told him he shouldn't have.

"You're watching! And if I break down then you'll run and tell Strife and then- And then-" She paused, choking on her words, "And then he'll know that he was right." Reno smiled at that. Yuffie was just as stubborn as she seemed.

"I'm not a snitch, and I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Cloud already knows." Her eyes widened an impossible amount. "He has his reasons, Yuffie." She needed to understand that much, at least. A sad giggle slipped from her lips.

"You're starting to sound like Zack." Reno both resented and enjoyed the comment as Zack was the only person that Cloud cared about more than Reno while Cloud was all Reno had. It was selfish to want all of Cloud's attention, but he couldn't help it. Cloud was his hero.

"So you aren't going to cry?" Girls were supposed to cry. It was what they did. At least, it was what girls that weren't from the Slums did, wasn't it? She just gave a watery smile and wiped her eyes with the sleeve if her shirt.

"Na. I'm good." Somehow, that made Reno like her even more.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth wasn't sure when their little group began making it a habit to come to his house after work and have a late dinner, but there they were, two extra chairs at the table so that everyone would fit with another of Strife's concoctions sitting in front of him, delicious as always. Sephiroth interrupted the light conversation with ease, finally asking the question which had been on his mind all day.

"How do you know him?" He had to know. All eyes turned to him, but the only pair that Sephiroth could see was Strife's.

"Whom?" Sephiroth ignored Angeal's question. He knew they thought he was crazy when it came to his angel, but he wasn't. Strife was proof of that.

"His angel." It was with effort that Sephiroth ignored the reactions to Strife's words. No one wanted to hear about his angel. No one wanted to think him insane, but they couldn't find it in themselves to believe, either.

"He told you about that?" It was Genesis who spoke, and Strife simply nodded. Yuffie, Reno, and Rufus looked confused while Genesis just sighed, offering an explanation not to them but to Strife. "He really isn't crazy, alright? He's just… It's his way of coping." There was silence around the table as the blonde officer sat his cutlery down to take a gulp of his water.

"He isn't using the angel to cope, Mr. Rhapsodos." It took Sephiroth a second to remember that Strife and Genesis weren't on a first name basis, or even an informal last name basis. "You all really were set free from a blonde haired, blue eyed male who opened the doors, dropped off your weapons, checked your pulses, and told Sephiroth that he was sorry that your capture happened at all." An almost pained look came over Strife as he finished, but it came as quickly as it went. Sephiroth heard Angeal give a weak laugh.

"Let's not be brash, Cloud, just because he told you-" But the ex-General didn't let his replacement finish.

"That's just it, Angeal. All I told him about my angel was that I love him, what he looked like, and that he saved us." Strife had filled in the rest of the details himself, matching Sephiroth's to a t.

"You mean your angel…" Angeal trailed off and Genesis kicked in.

"That's impossible." The skepticism was obvious. Zackary was the only one who seemed to be thinking clearly.

"When did your angel become a he?" Sephiroth simply motioned his head to Strife. It all came back to him in the end.

"I told him the gender of his angel. It was a slip of the tongue, but he caught my mistake nonetheless, and here we are." For just a second, sapphire blue orbs went out of focus, returning to their original state a moment later. "Either way you need to forget about him. He didn't save you because he loved you. He saved you because you needed saving." Sephiroth could hear the truth in Strife's tone, but that didn't make him want to believe it any more. "And you don't love him. You love what he did. Your best bet is to just get him off of your mind. He isn't worth your time." Now that struck a chord.

"Who are you to decide who is or isn't worth my time? And you're wrong about me loving what he did. I love him because I love him! Nothing else. If anyone else had done it, I wouldn't feel like this. If _you_ had done it, I wouldn't feel like this." Sephiroth didn't raise his voice in his anger. If anything, he got quieter. A sorrowful, almost bitter emotion flashed in Strife's eyes, disappearing just as quickly as it had come. Sephiroth didn't understand why it was there in the first place.

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean…" Strife trailed off, eyes trailing slowly over to the violet eyed man beside of him. "Zack?" Strife paused to blink. "Why is it so hot in here?" At that question, Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. It wasn't hot. If anything, it was a little cool. Cloud Strife's unconscious form hit the floor a split second later.

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

"Spike!" Zack was freaking out. Cloud had never so much as caught a cold in all the time that they had spent together, yet there he was, passed out on the dining room floor. As that thought raced through his head, the Lieutenant jumped out of his chair and over to Cloud, holding the limp body in his arms like the most precious of porcelain dolls.

"Call a doctor!" Zack tensed at Reno's words.

"No! Spike hates doctors!" He would look away from the window every time that they passed a hospital, and when he was shot, he wouldn't allow Zack to go with him to get treated. It was obvious now that he didn't go at all, but Zack still didn't want to put him in that position. "Just—just… Reeve, you have a medical license, right?" A slow, unsure nod was all Zack needed. "He can stay in the infirmary in the basement, the one near the training room!" Violet eyes had no shields to hold back their panic, and Zack was sure that was the only reason which his request wasn't immediately denied.

Terse seconds passed in silence before Sephiroth finally grit out a word of approval. Zack's legs shook beneath him as he stood and ran down to the infirmary, cradling Cloud against his chest all the while. Cloud wasn't moving. Soft, barely existent breaths were the only thing keeping Zack from thinking he was dead. That and the almost pained expression twisting on his features. Cloud never showed any sort of weakness. He wasn't allowed to start now.

"Get rid of his clothes." Reeve's calm, slightly irritated voice broke through Zack's hurried thoughts as he realized that he had long since reached his destination. Quickly, he lay Cloud down on the white bed, but his rushing adrenaline froze at the thought of taking Cloud's shirt off, especially without his permission. "What are you waiting for? I need his shirt off to connect all of the sensory tabs." Reeve walked over to the two, allowing Zack to see the others standing in the doorway, Genesis keeping Reno from rushing in.

But Zack couldn't do it. What if his suspicions were correct all that time ago and Cloud really had been abused, and Zack had just ignored it? What if Cloud had been the one in need of a shoulder to cry on all along and Zack had denied him so that he, himself could have just that? An annoyed scoff from Reeve was the only warning that Zack got before he was pushed out of the way and Cloud's shirt was pulled off of his motionless torso. The blonde didn't react. The two men standing over him did.

"Oh, my god." Reeve's soft exclamation of horror went in one ear and out the other as Zack fell to his knees, giving the others a good view of Cloud. Whatever reactions they had were lost on Zack. There were deep lines carved into his body going from under one arm to the other and presumably circling around his back to connect again, paralleling the deep line doing the same just above his waist. Inside of those lines were terribly well hidden secrets that screamed hours of pain and torture. Everything from burn marks to knife wounds were present, all sitting seemingly harmlessly inside the lines, out of view of everyone as long as Cloud wore a shirt. How could he not have known about this?

"_A little abuse_ my ass! This stuff looks like he was…" Genesis trailed off, but Zack knew what he was thinking. The scars looked like Cloud may as well have been with them for their eight months of torture. Perhaps more.

"Step away." Zack blinked himself out of his stupor and looked up at Reeve. The man wouldn't look back. "I've got to run blood work and check his…" Reeve stopped. "I've got to try and make him better. As soon as I know he's stable, I'll drive down to the station and check his blood for any type of narcotics or-" This time, Zack was sure the pause was a result of his cringe. Cloud would never do drugs. "It's standard procedure, Zack. You know that." There was a solemn tone to Reeve's voice, but Zack wasn't sure.

"But you hate him for bringing up your scar." Why would Reeve do that for Cloud?

"But he was right." For a moment, Reeve turned away uncomfortably. "Our scars are the same." Both brought on by family members, both enough to make them hide their damage almost obsessively. Zack gave a nod, understanding completely.

"That's just the thing, Reeve. Spike's always right." Unlike every other time he said it, Zack didn't have complete confidence in his words.

**(***Angeal Hewley***)**

Angeal held Zack against his chest as he leaned against the headboard of Zack's colorful bed. They had decided to just stay at Sephiroth's home for the night, at least while Genesis and Reeve were waiting for the test results. Zack hadn't cried, but Angeal hadn't expected him to. Instead, the younger male just curled up against his side and stayed quiet. Quiet wasn't a setting that suited Zack.

"I was so scared during our imprisonment." It was incredibly hard not to tense as Zack spoke, but Angeal couldn't afford to risk doing so. There was no guarantee that his lover would ever get the urge to speak of their short time in hell again. "I was scared that one day they would take you or Seph or Vin out and would come back alone. I was scared that they would stop the torment and I wouldn't be able to stop screaming. I was scared that I would die all alone in that stupid little room while they were poking and prodding me." Zack paused, curling in on himself a little tighter. "And while I was with you all, I hated myself because every time those people came back to get one of us, I would be praying, begging whatever ethereal being was out there that they wouldn't take me again. I was so scared that I was willing to sacrifice you guys, and every time they took me I would kick and scream and cry. Every time they took someone else I would hate myself even more for feeling so damned _relieved_." Angeal softly ran a hand up and down his young lover's spine.

"You were Just a child, Zack. We didn't expect anything different." But Zack's body didn't relax in the slightest, so Angeal went on. "The first time Genesis was captured and interrogated, he told them everything after just two hours." Angeal ignored the way that Zack's head shot up. "And I cried the first time I was stabbed; cried so hard that Sephiroth had to pull me up and shove me into the hospital room by my hair so that he wouldn't have to see my tears." A choked chuckle was all that Angeal got for a long while.

"I don't suppose you have a story like that involving Seph, do you?" There was a joking tint to Zack's quiet question, but Angeal knew he was completely serious. Sephiroth had always been the one that Zack had looked up to.

"I'm afraid I don't. Sephiroth has always been perfect at everything." Angeal never thought that he would be disappointed to share that little bit of information.

"I thought so. You know, he's a lot like Cloud. They both stay strong when everyone else falls apart. They both know how to make you smile, even if they don't. When we were all crammed into that room, waiting to see what would happen next, Sephiroth acting the same as if we were about to go to lunch kept me going. When I was all alone getting experimented on, the thought of Cloud telling me that everything would be all right in the end was what kept me going. He's my best friend, Angeal. And it's my fault he got hurt." Angeal's brows drew together in confusion at Zack's confession.

"It's not your fault, Zack. You couldn't have known." It was impossible.

"But I did! I did know, and I ignored it and made excuses for Cloud because I didn't want him to be abused. I didn't want to be the one who had to be strong. I wanted to rely on him forever because I know he would come through in the end. He was my hero, and I didn't want my hero to have any weaknesses, so I let him keep getting hurt. It's all my fault." The guilt plaguing the young war hero was nearly tangible, but all Angeal could do was keep running his hand up and down Zack's spine in a motion he knew comforted the man and wait for the storm to calm. _Pocket Full of Sunshine_ blaring throughout the room froze that train of thought where it stood. Zack fumbled for the phone, knowing just as well as Angeal that it was Genesis's ringtone – set as a practical joke years back because of the pure hatred the auburn haired man had for the song.

"You're on speaker, what's happening?" Angeal spoke first, not knowing if Zack was quite up to it yet.

"We just got the results. Strife was poisoned."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note:** Hey, a lot of people are misinterpreting an important part of the story, them knowing that Cloud is the angel. So pay attention to this chapter and I'll set things straight, alright?

**Disclaimer:** I own my cat Joshua. *Holds up cat who looks thoroughly confused* Does that count?

**Warning:** Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)

**(***Vincent Valentine***)**

Cloud Strife had been poisoned. There was no doubt about that. Vincent wasn't sure about what, exactly, he had been poisoned with yet – as Genesis had just barked out that it was complicated and hung up, which usually translated into 'I'll talk to you later' – but it couldn't be good. What he didn't doubt was who had done it, which was why he was standing next to Strife's bed, hand placed discreetly on the blonde's leg despite Chaos's warnings because it still made Vincent feel better, waiting for the other adults to come in. Reno, Rufus, and Yuffie had passed out in random guest rooms at random points throughout the night and now, at a shocking six in the morning, Zack, Sephiroth, Angeal, and Vincent were the only ones in the house awake. All-nighters were nothing new.

"Is there more news?" Zack, usually the optimistic one of the group, looked as haggard as he sounded.

"A man came to my class and asked to see Strife yesterday." Not even Sephiroth managed to hide all of his shock at the news.

"You think he…?" Angeal never jumped to conclusions.

"I know he did. I've never seen him before, but whatever he said to Strife was enough to make them both look like they were ready to draw blades. And he dug his nails into Strife's shoulder." The nails were an easy place to keep poison, it just had to be used quickly. That and the poison had to be potent. Vincent would say the mission was successful on both accounts.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Zack's question was straightforward, and Vincent felt almost embarrassed of his answer. Almost.

"I didn't see in time. Chaos is the one who figured out that something was wrong. And even after I spotted the blood on his hands, no pun intended, it was too late. What evidence was I supposed to show anyone?" Strife's healing abilities had put him in a tough spot.

_"Stop touching him, Vinnie. There's no telling when he'll wake up." _If he'll wake up. Chaos didn't respond to Vincent's morbid thoughts as Zack waltzed past him and over to the cabinet holding everything that Strife had on him at the time. The only piece of clothing left on the boy besides the thin blanket covering him was a pair of blue boxers. Still, the way that Zack moved with such little hope, like he was searching for someone, had Vincent and Chaos stopping their usual banter.

"What did he look like?" Sephiroth was staying on topic, as usual.

"Dark brown hair just a few inches longer than Angeal's and brown eyes. He's around 6'0, give or take an inch or two. He had a firm build, slightly scarred around the neck and hands." Vincent paused as Zack took out Cloud's box and sat cross-legged on the floor, dumping the contents out in front of him. "He walked like a SOLDIER." Those were just about the only notable aspects. But it wasn't really the memory of the stranger that Vincent was focusing on. His eyes were locked on Zack just like everyone else's. Well, everyone's but Zack's own, of course. His eyes were stuck on a beaten up old pocket watch.

"I can't believe he still has this." Vincent looked at the small, tin watch with interest. "I gave this to him on his ninth birthday, and he still has it." The watch was flipped open and examined more intensely. "Except for this dent, it looks the same as the day I got it for him." For some reason, Zack sounded sad about that. Slowly, the watch was put down and the young male started digging through Strife's clothing. A moment passed before he made a fuming sound and pulled out the blonde's cell phone and stuck it in his own pocket, carefully putting everything back in the box so that it could safely return to the cabinet. After a few moments, the watch joined the e in Zack's pocket.

"What was the point in that?" Vincent had to agree with Sephiroth on that one. It made no sense. Zack just shrugged.

"What if someone calls him? We need to let him or her know what's going on." But even Vincent knew that no one would be calling Cloud Strife anytime soon. No one ever did.

**(**Reeve Tuesti***)**

Reeve sat quietly in the passenger's seat of the corvette, reading over the results yet again as Genesis sped down the highway so fast that the car's speedometer was having a hard time keeping up. It was at times like this that Reeve remembered why he never let Genesis drive. Genesis could get somewhere faster than anyone else thou, and fast was what they needed. Strife's blood was so contaminated – mutated, really – that he could barely even call it blood anymore. That wasn't the part that had him double-checking though. One of the strange components in his blood was the same substance that flowed through Sephiroth, just in a higher concentration. Far higher.

"How is this possible?" Reeve didn't answer Genesis's question. He didn't know how. With results like this it was a wonder that Strife was alive at all. Seconds passed and the car began to gain even more speed, if possible. They would be arriving at Sephiroth's home any minute now. The front door opened as soon as the car pulled in.

"What kind of poison is it?" Zack's voice reached Reeve before Zack. Reeve just turned his head, crinkling the paper slightly in his hand.

"I'm not sure. The toxin stood out quite a bit, but I've never seen anything like it before. All we can do is hope he makes it through." After all of the things he had said to Strife, the boy couldn't die. Reeve didn't see emeralds narrow.

"Why would you rush down here just for that?" Sephiroth's question sounded like a statement, as usual, but Reeve knew he had to answer as he walked into the infirmary.

"We wouldn't." The easiest explanation was the sheet of paper in Reeve's hand, so that's what Sephiroth got. Reeve checked vitals while Sephiroth, and everyone looking over his shoulder, read. When no words were said, brown eyes swung around. In any other situation, what he saw would be funny. Here, the sight of Sephiroth reaching his hand into Zack's pants pocket was just odd. Of course, it retreated with a phone between two agile fingers a moment later, dropping the device softly into calloused hands.

"Find a random contact, someone from his past, and call. I want to know if we can find out anything about him that might help us." Zack looked unsure at the command, and it was the first time that Reeve had seen anyone not jump to follow a direct order from Sephiroth. "Now." With plenty of hesitation, the violet eyed man started pressing buttons on the simplistic phone. His mouth formed a frown much like Reeve's own.

"Besides us, he's only got one other contact." Somehow, Reeve wasn't surprised.

"Who is it?" Angeal hadn't spoken since Reeve had gotten back, so the man's voice nearly made him jump.

"Aeris Gainsborough." It didn't ring a bell. With an unsure expression on his features, Zack pressed call.

**(***Genesis Rhapsodos***)**

Genesis scowled as he thought of going to work. Two hours had passed since Zack made the initial call and Miss Gainsborough had agreed to come. Unfortunately, she wouldn't arrive until around five, when the business tycoon would be would be in a meeting with one of his most important clients. Even worse, they had been finding out that Strife hated touching people just as much when he was asleep as he did when he was awake, making Reeve's job quite a bit harder. He looked to be in light pain while he was asleep no matter what, but when someone touched him that discomfort multiplied tenfold. Genesis wasn't used to it. Strife always kept his weaknesses in check, making sure not to display them. Seeing that show through, especially without his consent, was just wrong.

"You could always just call in sick. It's what Reeve and Vin are doing. Or you could copy Seph. He's going to take off early and get back by four thirty." But that wasn't an option for Genesis, and he hadn't called in sick since the day he started the company. He had scheduled off days and vacation time, but that was all. Today wasn't any of those.

"No, Zack, I can't. Today is an important day for the company." The company. At that moment, Genesis hated the company.

"But Gen…" Genesis ignored the nickname and began to walk towards the door. Reeve stopped him.

"I rescheduled your meeting." For a moment Genesis's infamous anger flared. After that, confusion kicked in. Reeve knew how much Genesis hated things being done behind his back; how incredibly easy it was to invoke said anger. "They're coming at ten instead. If you rush, it should be over by three." It was at times like this that Genesis wanted to take Reeve and hide him away so that no one could ever see how great he was and try to steal him. Instead of speaking or chaining him to the bed for the rest of eternity, which was an appealing thought, to say the least, Genesis gave Reeve a long kiss and waltzed out to his corvette. He still loved his life.

**(***Yuffie Kisaragi***)**

When Yuffie finally woke up at a startling 1:27 in the afternoon, she had mixed emotions fogging her thought process. On one hand, she was still mad at Cloud. On the other hand, Cloud looked like he had been through some incredibly painful times. Also, Reno was making brunch for her. That made her brain skid to a stop, and her heart skip a couple of beats. She really needed to get her priorities straight.

"I hope this is okay, yo. I ain't the best cook in the world." Yuffie could honestly say that she had never seen a more appetizing meal than the misshapen pancakes drown in syrup and can of soda pop, just because Reno made it. And he made it especially for her.

"It's perfect!" She didn't even have to taste it.

"What's perfect?" She couldn't be sure how long Reno had been up, but Rufus's disheveled, oddly attractive appearance told her that she had just barely beaten him out of bed. "Please tell me it's coffee." Yuffie laughed at the business heir's words and shook her head.

"It's breakfast." She motioned to her plate, but all it got was a look of light distaste.

"Coffee _is_ breakfast." Yuffie had never thought that friendly banter with Rufus ShinRa would be possible, let alone easy.

"It's in the kitchen, yo. You want me to get you a cup?" The question was simple, and Yuffie smiled at how kind Reno was being. Rufus shook his head in a negative motion.

"I can get it myself." But Reno stood despite the blonde's words.

"Na, I can do it. I'm about to get myself one anyhow, yo." There was a moment of silence before Rufus took a seat beside of Yuffie.

"Black, three sugars. No artificial stuff, alright?" It was an easy order that had Yuffie smiling into her meal. You would almost think that their almost friend wasn't in a poison induced, coma-like state a simple floor below them.

"No milk? What a weirdo." Reno looked thoughtful for a moment before training his smoky green orbs on Yuffie. "When you get finished, can you go find Fredrick? He needs to be fed." A nod was the agreement that Yuffie gave. It was sweet that he was worrying about the cat even now.

The meal was eaten and finished with quiet chatter, and Yuffie rushed off, loving the way that Reno's eyes followed her as she did so. What she didn't love was finding said cat curled up on Cloud's chest, licking one of its master's many scars. The sight of the markings still made her stomach turn uneasily. Wasn't he supposed to heal? Slowly, she moved over to Cloud. Fredrick glanced up at her, meowed, and resumed his licking. It was almost as if he was trying to heal Cloud's wounds. The sight broke her heart. Still, she had to retrieve the cat. Fredrick didn't move when she reached him, but he didn't jump into her arms, either. Her hands just barely brushed Cloud's skin while getting the cat, but when she did, something happened that she hadn't expected. He spoke. Fredrick slipped from her hands as she heard the words.

"He's dead. The driver's dead and I'm next. Oh, God…" They were her thoughts, muttered and coming from Cloud, but hers nonetheless. She had thought exactly that in the car, so terrified of dying. A scream pierced the air a split second later. Cloud didn't stir.

**(***Angeal Hewley***)**

Angeal watched as Reno walked Yuffie into the kitchen, telling her that it was her imagination, but they both knew it was a lie. Reno was too unsettled for it to be anything else. But still, that didn't make any sense. How would Cloud know? Angeal looked over the boy yet again.

"What are you hiding?" He was the embodiment of the word mystery. With every answer came another question, each inquiry harder to answer than the last. It was a never-ending circle that Angeal really wanted to cut. Soon.

"He's hiding everything." Angeal turned at the feminine, non-Yuffie voice.

"I take it you're Miss Gainsborough?" Angeal gave her a once over, from her pretty, spiraling honey brown hair to her caring green eyes to her petite body. A soft smile was given with an affirmative nod.

"I am, but call me Aeris. You're Angeal, correct?" If Angeal hadn't gotten to him first, he imagined that she was the type of woman that Zack would go for. He was bisexual, after all. Still, he couldn't ask the man as his younger lover had left to buy groceries. Angeal nodded. "I'm sorry I'm so early, but I rushed over here as soon as I got permission. I have to leave by nine though, is that alright?" Again, Angeal nodded.

"I'm sorry that we called you out here on such short notice. We just need some questions answered." He sighed as he looked back at Cloud. "I find it hard to believe that his family did this to him." At that, Aeris cut in.

"His family?" She sounded confused.

"Yes. He mentioned before that his family was slightly abusive, but I didn't believe it was to this extent. I apologize for my forwardness. I assumed you knew. May I ask what your relationship with him is?" That, Angeal was especially curious about. She just smiled sadly.

"If that's what he's saying, I suppose you could call me his sister." She was gentle with her words, but that didn't answer Angeal's question.

"What do you mean?" Two people were either siblings or they weren't.

"You see, we both came from a sort of… orphanage. We don't actually have families." Ah. His thoughts echoed his words as he stood.

"Well, I'll leave you alone with him, okay? As soon as everyone gets back, which should be an hour, at the most, we'll all come in here and see what we can do. I've got to apologize in advance because this will probably seem a lot like an interrogation, but we don't mean you any harm, and you don't have to answer anything you don't want to." He had to make that clear. Aeris gave a giggle as she took his seat by Cloud's bed and began running her hand through Cloud's hair.

"It's fine. I'm sorry, too." Angeal's hand paused over the knob of the door.

"For what?" She had nothing to apologize for.

"For you having to put up with him for so long!" The words were said in a joking manner, but they still unsettled the General. She was nice, but something about her was wrong. Not just off, like Cloud, but wrong.

"It's fine. I enjoyed his company." It wasn't a complete lie. This time, no reply came, and Angeal took his leave.

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

The woman Zack saw when he walked into the infirmary, the little group surrounding him on every side but the front, was possibly the prettiest lady he had ever seen. "Aeris?" He had never been one to start off on a last-name basis. She focused her sparkling eyes on him.

"Yes, Zack?" Whether she recognized him from his voice over the phone or his spot in the SOLDIER, he couldn't say.

"How did he get all of those scars?" It was the easiest way to start. Genesis, Reeve, and Vincent were leaning against the walls, Reno and Yuffie were sitting on the floor, Rufus was standing halfway between Vincent and the door, Sephiroth was standing next to the end of the bed, and Zack sat himself right near Cloud's feet, making sure not to touch him. She just moved her hand from Cloud's hair to his scars and began to trace.

"Our caretaker gave them to him." Zack remembered what Angeal had said about Cloud being raised in an orphanage as she trailed her hand up to the long scar at the top which went all the way around his torso. "You see these two big ones?" Her other hand touched the scar parallel to the first one, and Cloud gasped a bit, but she didn't pull away. "They turned him into a coloring book." The Lieutenant hated that he understood the reference, but what other rules were there in a coloring book but to stay inside the lines?

"Because of his healing." Sephiroth's words weren't a question, but Aeris seemed to take them as such.

"No. Cloud couldn't heal like he does until he turned seven." Confusion washed over Reno while understanding washed over Rufus, one just learning that he could heal and the other realizing why Cloud hadn't gone to school broken and battered the next day. "He got all of these before then." Zack was sure that his horror showed. All of those before the age of _seven_?

"How is it that he can heal so well?" Angeal's question, unsurprisingly enough, didn't shake. The General never let just how uncomfortable he felt show around strangers.

"Our caretaker, he's a doctor. A good doctor, too. He likes to try and make people better. Cloud was his favorite subject." Zack could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"And no one ever noticed that children were being tortured?" In his horror, he almost forgot that Aeris had been one of those children.

"It was a special orphanage for special children. I can speak to Mother Gaia, Tseng can control electricity, and Cloud can see the memories of others." Now that, Zack hadn't been expecting.

"He can what now?" The shock in Reeve's voice wasn't nearly as well-disguised as Angeal's had been.

"Every time he touches someone, Cloud sees their memories and experiences them as if they were his own." She lifted her left hand to his face and traced his jawline before pulling it back in her lap, a saddened expression on his face. "He hates it. When I asked why, he said it felt like he was invading their personal space. That and the pain." At the word pain, Zack's head shot from Aeris to Cloud.

"Pain?" It was a whisper, but she obviously heard it.

"Yes. He takes on the fear you felt, feels the pain you've lived through just as if he had been through it instead. Even if he's asleep. It makes you feel so much better though because he's taking it away. He takes away the pain." Zack was off of the bed and behind her a second later, pulling her hands off of him. That meant that after he tried to commit suicide, Cloud had put up with all of his problems and even taken them on as his own, all for Zack.

"Then why are you touching him?" Why would she do that? She just gave a little smile and tilted her head back to give him a good view of her face.

"Because I hate him." Zack tensed completely at that, but her smile only got wider, and her eyes only got warmer. "I hate you, too, you know? I was really surprised when I saw Cloud's caller ID, and even more so when I heard you on the other line. Never before did I think that I would have to meet you." Why?

"Why?"

"Why do I hate you or why do I hate Cloud?" He stayed silent, wanting to know both. "I hate Cloud because he's so perfect. Even Mother Gaia said she made a mistake when she made him. He deserves every scar he got. Don't try to tell me you don't believe it. How many of you honestly tried to befriend him and how many of you pushed him away because there was something _off_ about him?" Zack could only think of himself and Reno on the first part, but a list way too long to be normal came up on the other side, Sephiroth at the top. "That's because he's a monster. It doesn't matter that he's probably the nicest person you'll ever meet. It doesn't matter that he would give up his life to save a stranger. All that matters is that he isn't right. He isn't human." Cloud. He had been getting this his entire life?

"Why do you hate Zackary?" Sephiroth's cold voice made her turn her head, but she focused on Zack again soon after that.

"Cloud was always picked on when he was little. Only small children and animals liked him. He got beaten up a lot, and even though he could easily kill them, he never struck back." She laughed for a moment. "It's hard to believe he's a trained assassin, isn't it?" This time, Rufus cut in.

"A trained assassin? He couldn't even fight off Cid and his gang!" There was shocked disbelief in his tone.

"Weren't you listening? It's not that he couldn't. It's that he wouldn't. Cloud's been murdering people since he was four years old. He didn't want to, but it was either kill this man or an elementary school gets blown up or something similar to that. There really wasn't much of a choice. Still, he attended the funeral of every person that he killed, touching everyone there for just a second, just long enough to take away some of their burden. It was how he punished himself. He was always so sad." Her eyes narrowed. "And then you came along. I only saw him during the summer and holidays, but there was a visible difference. He smiled. Instead of, 'Hello, Aeris, how was your day?' I got 'You'll never guess what Zack—'. It was disgusting. A freak like Cloud shouldn't have friends. And a man like you shouldn't degrade yourself to a friend like Cloud." Zack's grip tightened.

"I'm not degrading myself. Cloud is a better man than I will ever-" Her bell like laughter stopped Zack in his tracks.

"Man? He isn't a man! He's a monster who deserves to burn in hell!" At that, Zack snapped.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Zackary Fair was a well-known chauvinist in the fact that he wouldn't raise his hand to a woman to save his life. That was probably why Sephiroth was so surprised to see him jerk Gainsborough up by her arms and slam her – however gently it was compared to his actual strength – against the wall.

"I never want to see you near Cloud again. I never want to see you again period. He deserves the world, even if all he ever gets is a couple of scars and a bitch for a sister." His hands left her body and Zack took two steps back, never looking more menacing. "Get out." With one last look at Cloud, she nodded.

"It was nice meeting you all. Tell the little monster I said hello." And then she walked out, Angeal hot on her heals to make sure that nothing happened that they would regret. Sephiroth was glad. He didn't really trust himself at the moment. He wanted to hit Gainsborough for doing such a thing to a child, even if he was grown up now. He also wanted to hit Strife for looking into all of his memories without telling him. The blonde had only ever willingly touched him. So many times. Just how much did Strife know? It wasn't like he could ask.

"I touched him." Vincent sounded distant. "Chaos told me not to, but I noticed how much less I hurt when I did. I… I wouldn't have if I had known I was pushing all of my troubles onto him." Vincent was always kind. Vincent wasn't going to blame Strife for something that he had no control over. That was just it though. He had control over when he had to touch Sephiroth. And the funny thing was that the ex-General didn't feel a damned bit better than when he had first met the blonde catastrophe.

"Wake up, Spike. Please. Just wake up." But Strife didn't wake up. Sephiroth turned and walked away, knowing that there was nothing else he could do. He couldn't stop wondering what Strife knew about him. He couldn't think of a way to make up for the horrible way he had treated Strife. All he knew was that he had a lot of thinking to do.

**(***Reno***)**

So much was out in the open. He should tell them the rest. He should make them understand that Cloud needed to find love. He should, but he wouldn't. It was Cloud's secret to tell, and as much as he wanted to do just that, he knew that Cloud would never trust him again. He knew that something terrible would happen to make him regret it. He knew that Cloud would end up leaving anyways. After all, the blonde didn't love anyone. He had to love and be loved in return to stay. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. It wasn't fair.

Cloud was his everything, and he was going away forever. And he was going to leave miserable because of Sephiroth. The man hadn't been on the same floor as Cloud since the day they had met Aeris. It made Reno angry. And tired. And scared. Scared for Cloud. For himself. For Yuffie. There had been six assassination attempts since Cloud had been poisoned, and that wasn't including the nine on Sephiroth, four on Angeal, two on Zack, three on Vincent, and seven on Rufus. He was actually pretty surprised no one had tried to kill him yet.

"The poison's fading from his system. He'll wake up." Reeve's voice didn't settle any nerves. "Look, kid, I know this is harsh on you, but Zack's already enough of a wreck without you, too. Angeal is _making_ him eat. It's almost as if he just came out of imprisonment again. At least, that's what Angeal said. All he ever does is sit by Cloud's bed." Reno hardened himself to make sure that no tears would be shed in front of the scientist.

"I know. He's in there every time I am, and I'm almost always in there. Sometimes I go down in the middle of the night to check on him, and he'll be asleep beside the bed, muttering for Cloud to wake up." Smoky green eyes closed. "Just how close were they?" Reeve just shrugged beside of him.

"The best way to describe it would be brothers. Even now, they'd do anything for each other. You can just feel it." Reno nodded. He _could_ feel it. He knew that he would never be as close to Cloud as Zack. Still, that didn't mean the man needed to suffer alone. Reno picked up his untouched plate of food and, with a nod to Reeve, walked out of the dining room. If he had to eat, so did Zack.

**(***Rufus ShinRa***)**

It was no wonder that Strife knew so much. He was practically there. How long had he cried on the man's shoulder? How long had he let Cloud search his mind? How stupid had he looked while getting over his rape? Had Strife come along just to get a kick out of his distress? Fury boiled his blood. Strife was nothing but a sadistic monster, just as the woman had said. He had used Rufus, just like everyone else. With a scowl, Rufus stood. As soon as the time was right, he would leave and end the disaster he called a life. At least his father would be happy.

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

"How am I supposed to go to Marble slab without you?" He asked the millionth question he could think of in hopes of getting a response. None came.

"You can't go on like this forever, Zack." But the Lieutenant ignored Angeal's concern.

"Not forever. Just until he wakes up." Which he was going to do. He had to.

"And what if he doesn't?" The question was gentile, but Zack still tensed. Reeve had said that he would wake up so he would wake up. The end.

"He will." There was no room for doubt. If Zack doubted that then he would fall apart completely.

"Who will what?" Cloud's hand raised itself from beneath the covers which were tucked around his shoulders to rub his eyes. Zack had to hold back from tackling him.

"Cloud! You're awake!" He was awake! Zack barely noticed Angeal rush out of the room to get the others.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Blue eyes opened, all signs of sleep gone from guarded eyes. "I passed out, didn't I?" He didn't sound pleased at the prospect, and Zack's ecstatic mood drooped some.

"Yeah." What else was he supposed to say?

"Ah. What day is it? And where am I?" Zack frowned a little.

"It's Saturday. You're in the infirmary in the basement of Seph's house." Cloud's hand ran through blonde locks as he leaned up on his elbows.

"One day? That isn't so bad. Not bad enough for you to look this torn up." The frown got deeper as Zack made sure that Cloud was looking at him.

"Not one day, Cloud. You passed out on Friday. Last week." Blue eyes widened and Zack continued, well aware of the many pairs of eyes staring at them from the doorway. "Today is the twenty-fourth."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note:** A lot of reviewers were commenting on how glad they were that the angel thing and therefore Hojo was finally out, and it's not. That was the misunderstanding.

**Disclaimer:** *Holds up every episode and all three movies of Sailor Moon* Mine. *Holds up rights to FFVII* Not mine.

**Warning:** Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud stared at Zack with wide, horror-stricken eyes. A week had passed. He had lost an entire week. Not counting today, he only had twenty-one more days. Three more weeks. So little time. "What happened?" What had caused this lapse?

"You were poisoned. Vincent said it must have been from some guy that visited you during class, but we couldn't figure out why." At that, Cloud sat completely up. The bastard—His thought didn't finish as he noticed cold air hitting his chest. Blue eyes shot downwards to see his scarred chest. Quickly, his hands darted to get the sheet to cover himself. Zack's voice snapped him out of his panic. "I'm sorry, Spike. You just passed out and I was scared and we had to take off your clothes to put the sticker-thingies on you and-" Slowly, Cloud looked up to Zack. He had seen. He had seen everything. The fact that other people were in the room and had obviously seen as well didn't process in Cloud's mind. Not yet.

"I… What else did you do?" What else was falling apart? Violet refused to meet blue as Zack reached into his pocket and pulled out Cloud's phone.

"We needed to know why someone would want to kill you, so Seph had the idea to-" Cloud interrupted him, already knowing where this was going.

"You called Aeris." They couldn't have. She didn't have boundaries when it came to Cloud.

"Yeah…" He didn't say any more. Cloud, gripping the sheet even tighter to his chest, pressed on.

"What did she say?" How much of his pretend life was over? Zack still wouldn't look at him.

"She told us about your scars. That you're an orphan. That you got your healing ability when you were seven." His voice got a bit quieter. "That you used to be an assassin." Zack swallowed so thickly that Cloud could hear it, well, more clearly than he normally could anyways. "That you aren't actually afraid of human contact. That you can see people's memories when you touch them." Ah. There is was. Ever so slowly, Cloud's grip tightened on the sheet, his resolve steeling before he let go, standing from the bed in one swift movement and plucking his phone out of Zack's hand without giving the older man time to flinch away, making sure that no part of them touched. He had to be strong now, especially now, because no one was going to be strong for him any time soon. Cloud was on his own.

**(***Genesis Rhapsodos***)**

Genesis watched the scarred body walk across the room to the clothing cabinet, shameless; graceful; taut. Every muscle in Strife's body was tense, no matter how little an amount. To a normal person, the blonde was relaxed. To the trained eye, he was waiting to be attacked.

"I know how she must have come off, but don't think badly of Aeris." Strife pulled his shirt off of the hanger and slipped it over his torso. "She's only like that when it comes to me. In any other situation she would lay her life on the line to protect someone. You can't really blame her though. Even Gaia said I was a mistake." The pants were pulled on before Strife pushed his cellular into the pocket and pulled the box of his things down from the shelf. His once well-disguised panic became evident immediately. "Where's my watch?" It was like a child asking for his blanket, almost frightened for what most would consider an illogical reason. Zack jumped back into the conversation.

"I have it. It's still cracked and bent, and I meant to go out and get it fixed, but-" Strife immediately cut in, whirring around to face the Lieutenant.

"Don't." One hand let go of the box and the other reached toward Zack, palm up. "It's perfect the way it is." A little confused but unwilling to argue, the militia man pulled out the tin watch and stood to give it to Strife. Genesis was quicker. He wanted answers as to why Strife was so out of sorts, and he was going to get them.

"Why is this thing so important to you?" Why were his priorities so out of sorts? Blue eyes stayed trained on the watch dangling in the air.

"Zack gave it to me." The answer wasn't enough. Genesis knew he was being cruel, but he was sure that Strife had been through worse. After a minute of silence, the blonde continued. "Because he took time out of his day and money out of his pocket to get that for me, even though he didn't have to. Because it's the only gift I've ever received. Because it was the first time that someone wanted to celebrate my birth instead of condemn it." Strife paused, demeanor as cautiously reminiscent as his voice had been, and Genesis didn't know what to say. It almost looked as if the business tycoon was holding a gun to Strife's head with his finger on the trigger rather than threatening to take away a watch. "Because it's important to me. Isn't that enough?" The depth beneath the whispered words had Genesis standing still as Strife walked forward and retrieved the old, beaten up item with all the care he would for a precious gem.

"You didn't deny being an assassin, and it was obviously against your will that you took up such an occupation, so I'm assuming that you aren't here to kill us." Angeal's soft baritone brought Genesis back to reality. Strife didn't even bother to look up from attaching the watch-chain to his belt loop.

"If I wanted you dead you'd be dead by now." There was no care or remorse, only cold reality. Vincent voiced all of their doubts.

"You sound confident in your abilities." And he sounded skeptic. Sapphires finally rose to face the world.

"Ever heard of Tsurugi?" Blue eyes, along with every other pair in the room, widened. Tsurugi was a wanted assassin who had never once been caught. The only signature of his presence was that when there was more than just the target in the room, only the target would die. He was nothing more than a whisper on the wind that Genesis had more than once used to scare a client into shutting up.

"You can't be serious." Sephiroth didn't sound convinced. "I've investigated plenty of Tsurugi's cases, and they don't discriminate." Strife simply shrugged.

"The man I worked for didn't discriminate. I did. Believe me when I say that the only reason you're alive is your friendship with Zack. If it weren't for the fact that it would have crushed him to see one of you dead, I would have taken each of you out ages ago." They were expendable. That was what Strife was saying. Genesis, strangely, couldn't find it in himself to fault the man.

"How much do you know?" Yuffie's voice was wary. A blonde brow cocked. "About us. All of us. Through your- your powers?" Genesis could have scoffed at the word had the situation not been so serious.

"I know every last thought of Zack, Angeal, Vincent, Chaos, Rufus, and Reno." Up until the last time that they had come in contact. That went unsaid. Genesis blinked at the list.

"What about Sephiroth? We all know you've had contact with him daily." There was no way the silver male was left out. Strife just stared at the white wall.

"I have a timeline of his emotions, but no memories." Quietly, too quietly to be normal, Zack piped in.

"How is that possible?" There was a certain amount of kindness showing through blue shields when Strife gazed at Zack.

"I'm assuming that he was injected with a green liquid before being you all were rescued. I carry that same liquid in my blood, just in a much higher dosage. My best guess is that it's what blocks my connection." Genesis thought back to the results of the test. It made sense.

"That's how you know about my angel then. You came in contact with him." That, too, made perfect sense. A moment of silence passed before Strife gave a slow nod.

"You could say that, yes." There was something he was obviously leaving out, but Genesis didn't feel he had the right to ask what.

"For how long?" Sephiroth's voice questioned, but Genesis trained his eyes on Strife, trying to get a glimpse of something , anything, through the thick blue shields. Nothing surfaced.

"Long enough." He knew about the angel. All about the angel. Genesis didn't doubt that much.

"Does it hurt?" It was only the wording of the question that let Genesis know the ex-General was asking a question at all.

"When I touch a person? It depends on how much pain he or she has experienced. However much it is, I get the brunt of it, as if it were mine. Desire and happiness, things like that slip past me with barely a whisper." But that didn't appear to be what the silver male wanted.

"Does it hurt to touch me?" There was barely any extra emphasis on the 'me' part of the inquiry, but the auburn haired man knew Sephiroth well enough to pick up on it.

"Your emotions? It depends on what you've felt since we last touched. Initially? It's just a pleasurable shock wave that intensity depends on how much time we've spent apart. It's mainly just experiencing whatever you're experiencing." All said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why didn't you tell me, Spike?" Strife just took three steps forward at Zack's question, towards Angeal. The General – most likely unconsciously – took a step back. There was a pause before the young blonde turned and walked out the door, maneuvering around every person in the group. No words were said. No words were needed. He didn't tell because he was afraid that Zack would shy away. The fear that whatever feeble friendship he had with the man would crumble had stopped Strife from speaking. At least, that was the reason that Strife was going to give.

**(***Angeal Hewley***)**

Angeal followed after Zack, who was following Cloud, without hesitation, knowing that the others were behind him as well. The blonde made his way through the maze of a house without looking back, only stopping when he was twenty feet away from the building's perimeter in a patch of grass. That's when he sat down. Zack sat down beside of him without pause, complete, relaxed trust showing in every line of his body.

"I don't know what to do next, Spike. If I let you touch me then you'll know that nothing's changed, but it'll hurt you. You'll have to go through the torture I went through. Again. It doesn't matter that I'll feel better. I would never do anything that would harm you." Violet eyes turned to Cloud, but the boy kept staring straight ahead. "How can I make sure you know that?" Angeal didn't interfere. Blue eyes turned.

"You can't." Cloud held up a hand, palm facing Zack. Zack mirrored it, placing his hand so close to Cloud's that Angeal could barely tell there was any space between them.

"Close enough." Zack's voice was as quiet as a lover's caress and as gentle as a father's first expression of love to his newborn child. Cloud nodded with a soft, beautiful smile before pulling away, hand planting itself firmly in the grass beside of him. Angeal couldn't help but feel proud of his pup for being such a wonderful friend.

"So that's it?" Rufus didn't sound so happy about the turn of events. "You're just going to forgive him for delving into your life and all of your personal thoughts without your permission?" His small voice was shaking. Two pairs of glorious eyes belonging to the two men on the ground turned to look. "But I guess he didn't waltz into your life right after you were raped and make you trust him. I guess he didn't pretend to know nothing about your situation when, in reality, he knew more about you than you did!" Without warning, Rufus shoved his hand into the inside of a surprised Vincent's trench coat and pulled out one of his customized pistols. Angeal took a reflexive step back, even though it wasn't pointed anywhere near him. That thing could blow a hole through a brick wall.

"Put that down, Rufus. You could kill him." Vincent's ever calm voice penetrated the air, but the teenager didn't seem too intent on listening.

"Could I? He isn't human. How do we even know it's possible for him to die?" All traces of that brilliant smile had vanished from Cloud's features. Angeal watched Sephiroth take a cautious step forward; Vincent tense and ready to move. "And if I didn't aim to kill, I bet the monster wouldn't even _feel_ it!" A loud crack entered the conversation as the trigger was pulled and the gun immediately wrestled from Rufus's hands. Angeal barely noticed. What he did notice was the gaping hole in Cloud's chest and the unchanging expression on the blonde's features. Blood spattered like dew across the green grass and a horrified Zack. It was all over Zack. A hand slowly rose to touch the hole that Angeal could put both of his fists through at once, and nothing but a sad hum escaped pretty lips. The blood immediately stretched from separate ends of the hole, beginning to fill it in.

"You're wrong on that, Rufus." Cloud stood, practically ignoring the fact that Angeal could see through him. "It hurts just the same." There was a certain amount of pain in his voice; just enough to reveal a deeper cavern, one that Angeal couldn't even begin to comprehend. "And I did the same for you as I did for Zack. You were at your breaking point. I took some of the pain away." He shrugged; the now smaller hole moving with his shoulders. "I apologize if you would rather I have left you alone." The once-assassin stood and what killed Angeal was the fact that Cloud was obviously serious. He shouldn't have been. There was no reason to be sorry for comforting someone in a time of need.

"I-I just…" Rufus shouted in frustration from his spot beneath Vincent. "Damn it all to fucking hell!" And then he started to cry. Whether they were tears of anger or relief or some odd mixture of the two, the General couldn't say.

"Angeal?" Said man turned at Cloud's soft exclamation and ran over to Zack immediately afterward. The younger male looked close to hyperventilating. "Could you get a few towels? Blood stains really easily and Sephiroth's main color scheme is white." But Angeal didn't feel he was in any position to fulfill such a request.

"We've got it. Don't worry." And then Genesis and Reeve rushed into the house. But the only things that Angeal could focus on were Zack's shaking form and the blank look in Cloud's eyes. No day should have been allowed to be this fucked up.

**(***Reno***)**

Reno watched Yuffie restrain a strangled scream before wrapping her in his arms and protecting her from the sight of the bloodied Cloud. She was too young for this. Hell, _he_ was too young for this. Smoky green trailed over to the bleeding blonde. Above all else, Cloud was too young for this. Too young bodily. Too old spiritually. Reno was going to have to find someone that was perfectly stable for Cloud to fall in love with. He was going to have to find someone who would protect Cloud. He was going to have to find someone perfect. Did anyone like that even exist? What shamed Reno was that his thoughts were having a hard time staying focused on his bleeding friend with the young Kisaragi in his arms. He wasn't supposed to abandon Cloud for a crush. He was supposed to help the man find true love. Still, as the young girl hid her face away in the crook of his neck he couldn't help but feel like Superman.

"It's alright. Everything's alright. Cloud isn't hurt and Rufus isn't going to shoot anyone else." Reno's whisper was heard by all, he was sure. But as he saw Zack reaching over and just barely not-touching the now firm chest that had once been a mere hole, Reno gripped her tighter. Cloud had Zack. He could get distracted every once in a while.

"But there was…" Yuffie trailed off, refusing to lift her head. Reno ran a comforting hand up and down her arm. He hardly noticed the two men coming back with the towels, Reeve immediately handing one to Angeal to give to Zack and Genesis giving the other three to Cloud. The blonde didn't immediately take them.

"They're white." Reno couldn't find the problem in that.

"So?" It unnerved the redhead when Sephiroth asked a question without changing the pitch of his voice.

"So I don't want to ruin them." The ex-General's only response was to walk over, take one of the towels out of Genesis's hands, and shove it against Cloud's bloody chest.

"Believe it or not, I can afford to buy new towels." At Sephiroth's words, bright blue orbs trailed over to the large house before focusing on the tallest male in the immediate vicinity once more, features softened in gratitude ever so slightly. His eyes had lost a single layer of shielding, of only for a moment, making Reno question his previous thoughts about the silver haired man. Cloud didn't make mistakes, especially not about people.

"Thank you." And those two soft words were all that was said before Cloud simply began to wipe himself down.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was just angry and-" The rest of Rufus's apology was lost to his sobs. Reno held Yuffie tighter as he watched Vincent release Rufus with one hand, carefully taking back his gun and slipping it safely into his trench coat once more. The other held him firmly pinned.

"It's fine. I truthfully expected the same reaction from a few of the others. Besides, you could have done a headshot and I would still be here talking to you." Reno could hear the resentment; however well hidden it was, in Cloud's voice. "I can't die." What the redhead hated was the fact that Cloud knew such a thing to be true. "It takes quite a bit longer, but it works just the same. My blood regenerates faster than I can lose it, and it makes everything else with or without my consent, which makes me almost impossible to kill. I've never tried it, but I'm fairly sure the only way to even possibly kill me is to burn me because the blood would evaporate." He gave a light shrug before taking another towel, dropping the first blood stained article to the ground in the process, exposing his chest where the shirt had been blown to bits. As if following Reno's thought process, a frown tugged at the corners of perfect lips. "This was my favorite shirt though." And that was enough to bring a small laugh out of Zack's throat. Reno just stared.

"But I…" He didn't deserve Cloud's forgiveness. Reno could relate on that much. No one really deserved it.

"Don't stress it. It isn't as if you premeditated this." Rufus didn't respond, making Reno's head snap over. Cloud didn't seem nearly as disturbed. "I know you Rufus, better than you know yourself, as you pointed out earlier. You don't have it in you to plan out a murder. Suicide, if pushed enough, but never murder." Smoky green eyes widened. _Suicide?_ "Perhaps you should rest?" Now that tone, Reno recognized. Cloud wasn't making a suggestion. With a nod, Vincent stood; one hand still firmly clasped around Rufus's wrist. They disappeared inside a moment later.

"Twenty bucks says they're together before nightfall." Genesis's crude, completely out of place comment had a laugh slipping from Angeal and Yuffie, while Reeve answered verbally, letting Reno know that things were going to be fine.

"I'll take that bet." They shook on it.

**(***Rufus ShinRa***)**

Rufus hated the fact that he couldn't read his English teacher. He was laying in the man's bed, curled up in the blankets that he used every night, covered in the alluring scent that was purely Vincent, and scared as hell. What if the long haired male wasn't as forgiving as Strife? What he did wasn't something to joke about. It was murder. Sort of.

"Why would you consider suicide?" He wished that Strife's words could have been ignored, but everyone out there had known them to be true. Rufus couldn't hold crimson orbs to blue as he turned to stare at the wall.

"I just hate feeling used all the time." He hated feeling like no one wanted him for anything but his body. "I hate knowing that no one loves me, and seeing how utterly perfect Strife is. I hate knowing what I did to him and that he can suffer through so much more than me and still come out the better person." Rufus paused. "I hate knowing that I can never compare to him no matter what I do." He just wanted to feel a single moment of perfection. To be worth something.

"Would you like to hear a secret?" Vincent's voice was different, very different, and Rufus looked up to see the same war hero, but with a yellow tint to red orbs and an almost unnatural grin. A hand shot out. "I'm Chaos, Vinnie's other half. It's nice to finally meet you." The bewilderment racing through his veins wasn't something he wanted to delve into. What was happening? The tinted eyes flickered to a bloody crimson once more while the grin turned into a small frown and the hand was lowered.

"Sorry." He seemed to be having an internal battle as his eyes took on the hard glint they got whenever he gave the class a lecture on behavior. "After-effects of the war." Truthfully, Rufus didn't know what to think, but he wanted to.

"I don't mind." Vincent was Vincent; all quirks included. "He seems nice." Shock flitted through crimson pools before Rufus continued. "What was the secret?" Anything concerning the Latin teacher was worth knowing. There was a distinct air of discomfort floating about Vincent.

"It was nothing." But Rufus didn't believe that.

"What was it?" Now wasn't the time to hold back. A long, hard silence entered the room, leaving with three little words.

"I like you." Shock settled. "More than I should." Was that even possible? Slowly, Rufus reached down to his forearm and pinched himself. It hurt. This wasn't a dream. His body shot into a sitting position.

"Really?" Vincent Valentine liked him. Him. Rufus ShinRa. A simple nod was the response. "And you don't just want me for my…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the question, afraid of the answer he might receive. This time, he got a verbal response.

"No. For one thing, you're in no mental state to participate in such an activity. For another, you aren't like Strife, who's only pretending to be 16. You're a minor. I couldn't bring myself to have sex with you until your eighteenth birthday if you danced naked in front of me." There was a slight shrug of broad shoulders. "You know, morals and such." That sentence, ridiculous as it was, had Rufus latching himself onto Vincent's waist. With his face buried in the elder male's abdomen, he mumbled out a question.

"So are we dating?" Please say yes.

"Are you still considering suicide?" A shake of the head in a negative motion was the answer given. Vincent twined his fingers in blonde locks. "Then yes." It was official. He could die happy.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth motioned for Strife – for _Cloud_ – to follow him into their bedroom with a single look. Dinner had been wondrous, as per usual, after Zackary and Cloud had taken showers, and for once there was no major conflict. Reeve wasn't very happy to give Genesis twenty dollars, of course, but the brown eyed male explained that it had come from the business tycoon's wallet anyways, so it didn't really matter, which opened up a whole new can of worms ending in Cloud saying that he didn't believe that money was important as long as they were together. Genesis had promptly told him to hand over his wallet and prove how unimportant it was.

They had passed time in the living room after that; Zackary and Cloud whispering to each other in such quiet tones that even Sephiroth couldn't hear, but the solemn, thankful look in violet eyes had been enough. Zackary was correct, after all. He didn't need to know everything. Genesis and Reeve had went home, Vincent had taken Yuffie, Reno, and Rufus away so that her farther wouldn't worry and just because he knew that Sephiroth didn't feel like dealing with them anymore. Angeal, Zackary, and, obviously, Cloud stayed. The other two men had just left to the only colored room in the house. Well, the only permanently colored room. Fredrick was asleep on the windowsill when they entered.

"I apologize." The words were out as soon as the door shut. Sephiroth had done that only once before, just after they had been captured, and never thought he would have to do it again. This was a necessary sacrifice though. His pride could afford a hit or two. "My earlier actions are inexcusable." He had been completely out of line. Cloud just shook his head back and forth once.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about. I was hiding plenty of things, and you had every right to do what you did." To tear him down piece by piece. Sephiroth wished he could believe that. A calloused hand reached out to touch the soft skin of Cloud's sun-bronzed arm. The blonde flinched slightly when he did. Green eyes narrowed.

"I thought you said it didn't hurt when I touched you." The response wasn't made of words, but a soft, restrained moan that shot straight to the ex-General's groin.

"Nngh." Cloud took in a shaky breath. "It doesn't." For some reason, that didn't make Sephiroth feel any better. How was he supposed to stay faithful to his angel when Strife made noises like that? He hadn't had sex in weeks thanks to this mission, and though he could usually go for months upon months without feeling the effects of sexual frustration, this was pushing it a bit.

"Whether you believe I have a right to feel apologetic or not, I do." He had to get his mind off of that completely blissful sound.

"Well whether I have anything to forgive or not, I do, alright? So we're good." Sephiroth was fairly sure that he had just found Cloud's only flaw – besides the fact that he wasn't Sephiroth's angel, of course, but that was a flaw that they all shared – and that was his kindness. The blonde was actually _too_ kind. But that worked for Sephiroth because he had a favor to ask, and yes was the only acceptable answer.

"I realize that this may be too much to ask, but could you do something for me?" A favor was rare as Sephiroth hated being in debt. Blue eyes didn't waver.

"What's the something?" He was clearly unprepared to walk into an agreement blindfolded.

"A single fact a night. It doesn't matter how big or small, I just want to know something, anything, about my angel." Even if the rescue hadn't been out of love, Sephiroth still felt for his savior. "You can withhold the fact if I get out of line again. I just need to know." More. He needed to know more. That was left unsaid though. There was a long line of silence in which Sephiroth thought that Cloud was going to refuse before the soft voice finally spoke.

"He's afraid of being alone." That single fact, though it should have been sorrowful, brought a small quirk to normally blank lips. Cloud was clearly confused by the expression. "Why is that a good thing?" It may not have been obvious to others, but Sephiroth could see the silver lining like a light in the dark.

"It means he can't stay away forever." His angel would come to him, if only so that he wouldn't be alone, and that was enough for the ex-General. Forget how well Cloud cooked and the delicious sounds he made when he felt pleasure. His angel needed him. Someone else could have the near-perfect blonde taking a seat on his bed. He had something better. He had his angel.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud awoke in the middle of the night, and arm wrapped firmly around his waist, body pressed flat against Sephiroth's for the first time. They had always been touching, but never so much. Normally, Cloud wouldn't put any thought into it, but with the hefty member pressing into his lower back, he couldn't really help it. He knew that some men were larger than others, but this was simply ridiculous. And he had often heard people talking about what they would do if they could get Sephiroth into bed, but why would they _want_ to? Cloud tried to squirm away, but the grip around him got tighter, and any air between them was gone, freezing Cloud in his tracks.

If the blonde had ever as much as thought about having sex with him, the contemplation was gone. He would be torn in half. No question about it. There was no way in all of seven hells that it would fit. Of course, he shouldn't have been thinking about it in the first place, but no one on Earth would deny the attractiveness flowing from the raw masculinity of Sephiroth's very being. Not even Cloud was immune. He wouldn't jump the man, especially not _now_, but that didn't change the facts. One of those facts being that he still needed to write in his journal.

Blue eyes closed. He knew that he needed to go write, while the night was still young, but the urge wasn't there. The only urge he had was to snuggle up to Sephiroth and fade back into the black abyss of unconsciousness where he wouldn't be able to see others' memories, only Sephiroth's emotions. He would only be able to feel that brilliant serenity that came with the ex-General's slumber. That was what he wanted, but what did he need? It had never been a hard decision before. Yet, as the battle raged on, the war was lost. Cloud fell back into sleep with his fingers curled around the strong, muscled forearms of Sephiroth, dreaming of what could never be.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note:** _There are music lyrics in this, and I'll be the first to admit that I never read the lyrics people put up in stories, but you'll only see lyrics twice, they're to the same song, and they're important, so please read. If you want to look it up, it's called Iris and it's by the Goo Goo Dolls. Also, the mix up in days when I put 22 way back when is most likely supposed to be 32. I did mean 21 this time, I assure you. Well, 20 starting with this chapter._

**Disclaimer:** _Non, Nein, __Ոչ__, Nee,_ _번호__, __號__, __नहीं__, Líon, __Rhif, No. I don't know what other languages I have to say it in until you get the picture._

**Warning:** _Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)_

**(***Sephiroth***)**

"You know, you're a hell of a lot stronger than you look," were the soft words which Sephiroth woke up to, that and four fingers tapping impatiently on the ex-General's forearm. It confused him for a moment, but the simple fact that he was practically pinning the younger male to his larger form cleared all confusion quickly enough. Sephiroth pulled away slowly, as if that would make the reality of what he had done when asleep less real. If he was anyone else, he might even have blushed. Since he was Sephiroth, he just stared. Blue eyes rolled before Cloud pushed Sephiroth's arm the rest of the way off of him and stood. "Really though, I've never _not_ been able to just outright overpower someone before." He didn't sound disappointed, just interested. "Either way I've got some…things to do, but I'll be upstairs if you need me." And then he just walked away, leaving Sephiroth to realize that having Cloud so close had created a large problem.

The feeling of the smaller body practically melded to his was imprinted in his memory, and while his mind wanted to banish the thought, his body embraced it. With a bit of a flourish, Sephiroth moved from the bed to his private bathroom to take a cold shower. It took a good half hour for the temperature change to take effect, and it wasn't until five in the morning that he finally made his way downstairs.

"You're up late." If there was one thing that Sephiroth was certain of, it was that he didn't trust the grin on Zackary Fair's face. An almost frown tugged at his lips.

"You're up early." Zackary wasn't the type of person to willingly crawl out of bed before noon. The Lieutenant just shrugged.

"I wanted to see Spike. Where is he?" This time, it was Sephiroth whose shoulders rose slightly.

"Upstairs somewhere." He paused, almost unsure of how to phrase his next question, ignoring the amused look in Angeal's eyes. "I apologized to him last night." Zackary's grin got wider. "He accepted." But it wasn't…

"It doesn't feel good enough, right?" Green eyes blinked as the violet eyed male took the words out of his mouth. Sephiroth nodded once. "Cloud's the kind of person where it's the little things that count. I cooked something for him when I felt the need to apologize." At that, the tug of the lips became a miniscule frown. Zackary hadn't been over exaggerating when he had made the burnt toast comment. Sephiroth was a positively terrible cook.

"That wouldn't work." It would never work. Angeal cut in with what Sephiroth knew was a laughing smile.

"You can do anything else, Sephiroth. I'm sure cooking won't kill you." The man took a sip of his coffee. "How long's it been since you've tried?" Sephiroth ignored the question. He hadn't tried since he was a teenager. That didn't mean he would be any better. "Come on, Sephiroth. What do you have to lose?" Besides his dignity? Basically nothing. It was with a sigh that Sephiroth plucked Angeal's coffee out of his hands to drink for himself – never more glad that they both drank it black – and trailed into the kitchen. How hard could cooking really be?

When Cloud Strife burst into the kitchen an hour later, no doubt alarmed by the heavy smell of smoke, he knew that cooking could be indescribably hard. "What's going on in here?" Sephiroth just scowled at the question as Cloud rushed to open a window. Whenever Angeal cooked turkey, he would set the timer for 350 degrees and cook it for two hours. Sephiroth thought that setting it to 700 and cooking it for one hour was a rather good idea. Now, with Zackary's boisterous laughter echoing through the house as he clutched onto a grinning Angeal, trying to keep himself upright, he just felt stupid. Not that he would ever say such a thing out loud, but he still felt it.

Cloud turned off the oven, stove, and toaster, which hadn't worked in his favor either, before turning to Sephiroth with an incredulous expression on his face. "Were you _trying_ to burn the house down?" The scowl hardened. He had worked so hard – and failed miserably, but it's the thought that counted – to make his apology count, and here Cloud was, yelling at him. This just proved that Sephiroth wasn't meant to feel guilt.

"No." Blue eyes leveled him, ordering him to continue. Sephiroth hated the fact that he followed the order. "I was trying to cook." He paused, seeing that Cloud didn't fully believe him, and went on in nothing more than a whispered mutter. "To apologize." No matter how quietly it had been said, everyone in the room heard. Surprisingly, Cloud didn't just shake his head and walk away or look at Sephiroth like he was stupid or even start to 'yell' again. No, instead, a small smile twitched at his lips. The smile turned to a grin, which turned to a snicker, which turned to muffled chuckles, which turned to full blown laughter as Cloud used one hand to clutch his side and the other to clutch the wall and keep himself upright. If it hadn't been the most enchanting sound that Sephiroth had ever heard, he probably would have felt insulted.

Never mind, he still felt insulted. He was being _laughed_ at, for heaven's sake!

"I fail to see how this is funny." At all. The laughter is stifled as Cloud bites his lip, eventually rolling to a stop. Sephiroth missed the sound for a moment, but that moment passed and all he wanted was to rewind the day and remind himself what a terrible idea it was to listen to Zackary.

"It isn't funny, per say. It's just- Why would you do that?" He shook his head slightly, light smile still in place. "That's something Zack would do." A few seconds passed before blue eyes trailed over to Zackary, contemplative, mostly emotionless mask returning in the process. "You convinced him to do this, didn't you?" The question wasn't a question, and the grin on the Lieutenant's face completely reached violet eyes for the first time in a long time.

"I just suggested it, Spike; told him how I used to do it for you!" The contemplative look turned skeptic.

"And I'm to believe that you mentioned how you almost burned the entire dorm down and were subsequently banned from ever using the kitchen again?" Sephiroth blinked. He certainly hadn't heard that. Zackary just shrugged.

"Details, details." Major details that would have saved Sephiroth a lot of time and embarrassment. "I told him what he needed to know: that you would be cheered up. And you were! I've never heard you laugh before, Spike! Not even a chuckle!" Now that surprised Sephiroth. Even he had laughed before, and he was much more of a brick wall than Cloud.

"That doesn't matter, Zack. He could have killed himself." Sephiroth risked a glance at what could once have been called food. No, it hadn't turned out well, but he was fairly sure that death was taking it a bit far. "You know what? Just get my iPod. Angeal, will you help me clean this up?" Sephiroth took a step forward to say that he could clean up his own mess, but a sharp look from shielded blue eyes stopped him in his tracks. "You go stand over there and keep Zack out of trouble when he comes back." The tone left no room for argument. Sephiroth wanted to argue.

"I am perfectly capable of-" Cloud cut him off.

"Following orders? I agree. Now go stand over there." Cloud's hand motioned towards the wall gracefully while the Lieutenant waltzed through the door, portable music player in hand.

"You cannot-" Whatever Sephiroth was going to say was lost as Cloud simply got his electronic device from Zackary, put the earphones in, and pointed at the wall. Angeal was already beginning to get rid of all evidence of Sephiroth's mistakes. With Cloud's obvious dismissal in hand, Sephiroth stalked over to where the blonde had motioned to and stood, Zackary slouching against the wall next to him a moment later. Sephiroth turned to say something, but Zackary shushed him and pointed to Cloud.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_" Cloud's voice rang through the room quietly, melodically, and the ex-General thought that the blonde was talking to him for just a moment, "_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow._" But then Sephiroth realized that Cloud was singing, beautifully, ethereally, as he began to cook. That was what Zackary wanted to hear. "_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now." _There was a pause where Cloud tapped on the counter three times and Angeal joined them against the wall, a peaceful look on his face, then the singing continued.

"_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life._

'_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight."_

His voice rose as the next words came, only slightly but enough that the emotion was nearly doubled. It made Sephiroth wonder if he had ever truly heard music before.

"_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand:  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am!"_

This time, a light hum joined the tapping which Sephiroth supposed was an instrumental part. As much as he hated to admit it, he was just as captivated as Angeal and Zackary.

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming._

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive."_

" _And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand:  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am!"_

Another instrumental started, and Sephiroth decided that he didn't like it. As wonderful as even Cloud's quiet – extremely quiet – hum was, he preferred the singing. That, and the fact that the lyric-less music seemed to be going on forever. Still, it was interesting to watch his fingers dance across the tabletop as if it was a guitar, clearly showing his skill with the string instrument as he wasn't even paying attention to his hand. Hell, he was barely paying attention to his cooking, though it looked as good as ever. Sure, he was only making roast beef sandwiches, but it was still better than anything that Sephiroth could make, which he had just proven minutes ago. If he was anyone else, he would be startled when Cloud began to sing again, just as softly with just as much emotion as before.

"_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand:  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am!"_

"_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand:  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am!"_

"_I just want you to know who I am!_

_I just want you to know who I am!_

_I just want you to know who I am!_

_I just want you to know who I am…"_

As the last word rang in the air and the tapping continued, Sephiroth turned and left the room. He didn't want to hear any more. He couldn't afford to listen to another of Cloud's songs, unsure of what the outcome would be. He had his angel to worry about; to find and save. Cloud was distracting him from that. If nothing else, he couldn't afford to be distracted. His angel couldn't afford for him to be distracted. His angel couldn't afford for him to admire any of Cloud Strife's qualities. Not this much.

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

Zack grinned at Cloud, at where Sephiroth was, at Angeal as the blonde began to sing another song so quietly that he was sure that Sephiroth was no longer able to hear. This was how he would pass the time in college: listening to Cloud sing.

"Sephiroth doesn't know what he's getting into, does he?" Violet eyes turned to Angeal at the question, not quite understanding what the older man was asking. "Cloud. He's everything that Sephiroth could ever want. He's kind and compassionate without being overly sensitive. He's a person you want to protect without actually needing to. He can cook while Sephiroth can't. He's intelligent. He's got insecurities that he won't speak of, and that gives Sephiroth something to delve into. You know how much he loves puzzles." Zack stared at Angeal as he paused, still listening to Cloud's singing.

"I also know how much he hates puzzles." He really didn't see where this was going.

"True. But he's a complicated man. Like Cloud. I know he doesn't show it, but you've got to realize that I've known Sephiroth for a lot longer than you have, and Sephiroth has a need to protect things. His mother always told him what to do and how to do it, which is why he's so precise about everything, but then she also told him that everything he did was wrong and that no one was ever going to love him; that whoever he loved would die, all because of him. As I said before, Clod has an air about him that just makes you want to protect him. Sephiroth needs someone to protect, Zack; to take care of. He's falling in love with Cloud, Zackary. And he doesn't even know it." With wide eyes, Zack looked from Angeal to Cloud and back.

"What now? How can you tell?" This conversation wasn't making a lick of sense to Zack.

"Sephiroth hates color, and he's enduring it for Cloud. He hates it when there's no order in his life, and Cloud's flipping everything upside down. Though Cloud's definitely leaving out a large chunk of his story, it's enough for Sephiroth to know about the phenomenal secret of his abilities at the moment. Have you ever known Sephiroth to just settle for something –anything – even for just a little bit?" True to Angeal's word, Zack hadn't. "Not only that, but you saw Cloud give our lovely General an order, and you saw Sephiroth follow it." Sephiroth didn't _do_ orders. It was true. In fact, that was the first time that Zack had ever seen Sephiroth follow an order of any sort. Even if he fought a bit at first. And even then, it wasn't much of a fight.

"Well, yeah, but don't you think love is taking it a little far?" A really, _really_, little far.

"He isn't in love just yet, Zack, but he's falling. The only question is whether or not he'll realize it in time." In time?

"What do you mean in time? Why is there a time limit?" Cloud wasn't leaving anytime soon. As steely grey eyes watched Cloud put the finishing touches on the food, broad shoulders shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Zack. There's just something in my instincts that tells me we don't have much more time with him." A pause infiltrated Angeal's words. "Something that tells me that things are going to get a little better before taking a nosedive into terrible." Angeal had never been one to disregard his instincts. None of them have.

"I hope you're wrong, Angeal." Just this once. "I really do."

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud didn't know why people always stared at him after seeing him cook. It wasn't like he was the only one in the world capable of doing it. But everyone in the world seemed equally entranced when he did so; after he did so, anyways. He never really paid attention while cooking. Proof of that was the fact that he hadn't noticed Sephiroth leave.

"Where'd the tall one go off to?" The tall_est_ one, anyhow. Angeal just gave a soft smile that told Cloud he had just been having a serious conversation with Zack. It was ever so slightly strained.

"I'm not sure. I take it they're ready?" Angeal motioned to the sandwiches, and Cloud nodded. Steel grey eyes narrowed a bit in confusion. "Why did you make twelve?" The blonde just gave a small shrug.

"I'll eat one. If I eat one then Zack is sure to eat at least three. You two are larger than he is and have a tendency to eat x amount more than him, depending on what I've made. So there are four for each of you." It was simple math, and the General's smile became more genuine.

"Observant, aren't you?" And Cloud gave the smallest of small smiles back.

"Sometimes you have to be." Angeal's smile turned to a frown at Cloud's words, and grey eyes never left the blonde's form as he turned and picked up the platter of sandwiches.

"You don't always have to be, you know. We're here to help." It was the sincerity in the General's tone that made Cloud falter. Only Zack had ever been that nice to him and meant it.

"The last time I let my guard down I was swallowing Cyanide." He couldn't afford to do it again; not when the only people who cared to watch his back would be gone in a mere three weeks.

"Cyanide?" Zack sounded horrified, making Cloud cringe internally.

"Yes. I must say you had the right idea going for the gun. Cyanide leaves a positively terrible taste in your mouth." Cloud had downed a bottle of antifreeze before, and that didn't even compare to Cyanide. Neither of the men seemed to have a comment top make, so Cloud simply waltzed passed them, platter in hand. Seconds later he was in the dining room, Sephiroth already at the table, eyes focused on a report. The blonde snatched the report as he set the food down.

"Give it back." Cloud dutifully ignored Sephiroth's order.

"You have guests." It wasn't polite to ignore them.

"I also have a dead woman and three orphans." The case. With a roll of Sapphire orbs, Cloud flipped open the folder and skimmed through the information.

"It was Kendra Drimmer." Obviously.

"The addict that just got out on bail?" The skepticism in Angeal's voice was clear.

"Precisely. Her supplier is Darren Yarch, a man who was getting his reputation bashed for letting the victim live on his territory without paying anything. He had tried, of course, but she refused. We were watching him too closely to do anything as extreme as murder, so he promised Drimmer a year's supply of cocaine in exchange for the spilling of this poor woman's blood. Bring her in, question her, she'll break. Case solved. Eat." It was time for lunch. Why couldn't they have lunch?

"How do you know?" Zack's question wasn't to be ignored.

"You brought Mr. Yarch in for questioning four weeks ago. He fought. I helped detain him. The plan was formulating in his mind at that point in time." That was all. With a glare that, on anyone else, might have been somewhat close to pouting, Sephiroth turned back to the table and picked up a sandwich. Cloud allowed a fond smile to flicker onto his face for a mere moment. He really would miss them.

**(***Aeris Gainsborough***)**

Aeris noticed the pain coursing through her with dulled senses. She understood now. She had been made to go see Cloud; made to share his secret with the only people that he trusted simply to provide some sick version of entertainment for the good doctor. She had done it to save Rude. Yet here she was, on her knees in Cloud's old cell, bleeding and alone. Hojo had lied again, and she had fallen for it again. For Rude. But at Cloud's expense, was it really worth it? Did it even really matter?

But even with all of the damage that she had inevitably caused, Aeris could at least say that Cloud had chosen well. Zackary Fair was just as kind and protective as Cloud had described him to be. That, at least, was something to be happy for. Even Mother Gaia held the Lieutenant in favor. Much like Cloud. No, she hadn't meant to create such a perfect being, but she loved him all the same. Much like Aeris. Cloud had always been her savior, and now she had sold him out. To save a dead man, no less. She could feel herself drifting closer to the Lifestream with every passing moment; closer to Mother Gaia, to Rude. The only regret was that she had to die in Cloud's room. A place she didn't doubt her body would stay for another 20 days, until Cloud returned. It would be the beginning of his tortures, thanks to her.

But she couldn't have just stood by and let Rude die. Not on purpose. Cloud could handle the stress so much better. He could protect them all without breaking. That's what Aeris enjoyed telling herself, at least. She enjoyed the thought of going through everything and still coming out on top, though in her mind she knew it was nothing more than a fantasy. Cloud Strife was going to break, and when he did, she knew that whatever hope the Lifestream pulsed with would be lost. Mother Gaia fed off of his stunning energy. His happiness was a wonderful occurrence.

So why did she have to keep taking it away? The answer never came to her as her thoughts faded in and out of existence, draining away from her just like her blood; her essence. Aeris didn't feel it when her knees gave out and she fell into a puddle of her own bodily fluids. She didn't notice when her heart stopped beating or when the light drained from her eyes. She didn't notice a thing.

**(***Nero***)**

Nero didn't feel emotions often. When he did, they weren't to be ignored. At that moment, he felt wary.

"I said fuckin' _whiskey_, damn it!" It wasn't Cid's infamous anger or hazardous drinking habits that made him such. "Fuckin' shit! Can't you stupid fuckers do anythin' right?" He was cursing up more of a storm than usual for the same reason that Nero felt uneasy: Cloud Strife. Ever since the sixteen year old had threatened them, Cid had been drinking. Drinking and fucking. Though he had to say that the fucking only called for more drinking as it made Cid remember the fact that he had been ditched by Rufus for the Strife, which only served to fuel his anger, beginning the cycle all over again. As another cup of alcohol, whiskey this time, was set on the table in front of Cid, a devious light filled sky blue orbs. Cid Highwind had an idea. Nero simply waited for his orders.

"Fuck." But there was a grin accompanying the curse. "Strife's a virgin, Nero! Give him a taste o' pleasure, and he'll break. The fucker may be able to take pain, but pleasure? Sex? He won't stand a fuckin' chance!" Nero had his doubts. How would they get Strife to have sex? "We still have some of that aphrodisiac layin' around?" It clicked. No, they didn't have any, but they could get some fairly potent samples in a short period of time.

"When?" When would they be able to get Strife to drink it? _How_ would they be able to get Strife to drink it? Cid gulped the whiskey down with a toothy grin.

"Kisaragi's turnin' sixteen this Saturday. We just gotta make sure she wants to celebrate somewhere special. Like _The Burning Caverns_?" A bar which Cid's father had owned when alive. They could get the tender to slip anyone anything. "If the bitch fucks with one of our men, we'll get some information. If he fucks the Headmaster, we'll leak it to the press and rape charges will be filed. It's fuckin' perfect!" As the glass smashed into small shards against the wall, signaling Cid's good mood, Nero allowed himself a small surge of joy. No matter their positions in life, Cid was his best friend, and the winged-engineer would do anything to see him happy.

**(***Reeve Tuesti***)**

Reeve watched Yuffie finish her English work with boredom. He didn't want to be there. Sure, it was his shift, but guarding the girl was just as boring as it sounded. Not to mention the fact that Genesis had to stay late to fix something or another within the company.

"Do you think he likes me?" The question flew over the scientist's head.

"Whom?" And where did that come from?

"Reno! Do you think he likes me? You know, _likes_ me, likes me?" Brown stared at brown.

"…Sure." How the hell was he supposed to know?

"I'm being serious here, Reeve!" She actually seemed a bit distressed, tugging at Reeve's interest.

"How would I know? The only person I know who's had a heart-to-heart with the boy is Cloud, and I can't say I talk to the blonde enigma all that much either." Ever.

"Well, you should. I mean, what if I try flirting with him, and he doesn't flirt back? I'm talking life or death here!" Now _that_ was an exaggeration. With a roll of his eyes, Reeve stood. He couldn't handle the heiress all on his own. Holding in the number three on his phone, Angeal was quickly reached.

"Give up yet?" The joking words tugged Reeve's lips into a frown.

"As a matter of fact, I do. We're coming over." And then Reeve hung up. No was _not_ an acceptable answer.

"To Sephiroth's? Cloud's there! If Cloud id there than Reno will want to come! Can he come?" Reeve ignored the voice in his head – who sounded suspiciously like Genesis – saying that he didn't know whether the red head was impotent or not and shrugged.

"Ask Sephiroth." The smile on Yuffie's face immediately dropped.

"But he'll say no." She sounded disappointed, and Reeve knew that she was right. For whatever reason, the two had never hit it off. In fact, there seemed to be an almost-animosity between them. It also seemed to revolve around Cloud. Ah, but that wasn't something that Reeve needed to concern himself with.

"Exactly." What could he say? Reeve hadn't exactly hit it off with the boy either.

"Well, did you ask Sephiroth?" A scoff crawled out of the scientist's throat. Hell no he didn't ask Sephiroth. What did she think he was? Stupid?

"I asked Angeal." That was a guaranteed yes.

"Can't I just ask Angeal, too?" It wouldn't make Sephiroth very happy. In fact, Reeve would probably even be able to catch a flash of irritation if he looked closely enough. With a devious smirk which promised nothing but trouble, Reeve answered.

"…Sure."

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth decided that he hated everyone. Especially the ones who allowed people – such as Yuffie and Reno – to come over to his house without his permission.

"But Angeal told me I could!" Yuffie's shout didn't change his opinion.

"Yes. _Angeal_." This was Sephiroth's house.

"But I knew you'd say no!" Green eyes blinked.

"Then why are you here?" Out of his peripheral vision, Sephiroth saw Reno cringe and faintly remembered that something about the way his voice failed to change pitch when asking questions unnerved the boy. That in itself was a small victory.

"'Cause Angeal said I could." And so the cycle began again.

"Where's Cloud, yo?" The red head was obviously unhappy about coming all the way out just to see that Cloud wasn't present, which Sephiroth silently counted as another victory.

"With Zackary." Somewhere.

"When will he be back?" It was Yuffie who asked this time, and Sephiroth really wished that she wasn't there to do so.

"We don't know. Zack just decided they were leaving and Cloud didn't appear to have a problem with it." Angeal's input was plenty enough for Sephiroth. It meant that the General had things under control and that he could go check out something which had been grating on his nerves: what Cloud had been doing upstairs while Sephiroth had been attempting to cook. Zackary was, again, correct when he had said that Sephiroth didn't _need_ to know everything, but knowing everything certainly wouldn't hurt, either. So, without another word, Sephiroth walked away.

His feet carried him up a floor and into the third room on the right. This is where Cloud's footsteps had placed him earlier that day. Yet it looked just like it had the last time that Sephiroth had entered. Green eyes searched the room for any inconsistencies. In Strife's defense, it took Sephiroth quite a few minutes to spot the little book. In Sephiroth's defense, he still did. It was sort of thick, clearly well taken care of, and clearly used. Sephiroth didn't doubt that it held the answers to quite a few of his questions. He knew for a fact that he could break the little lock with ease, especially seeing how delicate it was, but then he remembered the small key hanging around the blonde's neck at all times. Whatever was in this book, Cloud treasured. He guarded the information carefully, and Sephiroth couldn't even pretend he had the right to waltz past those barriers.

It was with confusion that Sephiroth placed it back where he had found it. He didn't have any standing morals about invading a person's privacy, and he didn't really care if he hurt someone's feelings. It wasn't Cloud's scars that had Sephiroth backing out. He just… did. For some reason, he couldn't see himself betraying what little trust Cloud had given him. In the back of his mind, he liked to think that he didn't want to lose the privilege of hearing facts about his angel, but the back of his mind was about as far as that thought went. In all actuality, he had no idea why.

He wasn't really sure he wanted to.

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

Zack was incredibly, unbelievably, undeniably happy. Cloud had given him his complete attention all day, just like back in college, making him feel like he was on top of the world. It was almost as if the years in between had never happened. It was almost as if Cloud's father hadn't abused him and Zack hadn't been tortured for eight months. Their friendship brought him to life again. It was unlike what he had with Sephiroth or Angeal or Genesis. It was perfect, as things with Cloud always were. At least, it was until a bullet zipped past his head.

"Shit!" Zack's yelp could be heard down the street, and acted almost as a signal for the other shooters to begin. And begin they did. "Spike, run!" If they could make it to the Camaro which Zack had borrowed from Sephiroth (albeit without his permission) then they could get away. Violet eyes widened as the blonde man darted in the direction opposite the vehicle, black metal glinting in his hand. "Cloud, wait!" But another bullet grazed Zack's arm, forcing him to barrel roll behind the nearest solid object. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing when he peaked around.

There was Cloud, gun in hand, running down the street firing at what seemed to Zack like nothing. It was, of course, something, as less and less shots were fired, some cries of pain echoing through the air. It wasn't until the air was clear of metal that Cloud turned back around and Zack saw it.

No, the blood from Cloud's wounds wasn't what caught his attention. It was a pair of cold blue eyes. Suddenly, Zack didn't have much of a problem believing that Cloud was Tsurugi. His eyes were like glaciers, uncaring yet intense. So intense that Zack gained a new problem: looking Cloud in the eyes. He was a cold-blooded murderer and it showed. He hadn't bat an eyelash before firing a single bullet, not counting the fact that there was no way for Zack to be sure how many were dead and how many were wounded. Cloud didn't check to see. When the Lieutenant finally rounded up the courage to let violet meet blue again, Cloud's eyes were back to normal. No, they were pained.

"Spike?" Zack pushed his unsure emotions away and ran to the blonde in need, stopping just before they could touch.

"Yes, Zack?" The soft voice didn't crack or waver, and if they were speaking on the phone Zack doubted that he would think anything was wrong.

"Let's—" He paused, unsure of what to do, "Let's get you home."

**(***Reeve Tuesti***)**

Reeve was the doctor. He should be the one taking the remainder of the bullets out of Cloud's chest. Yet he was afraid to touch the boy; to be examined from the inside out, so he just handed the blonde a pair of tweezers and a plate to put them on. He ignored the fact that it was a painful process and that no one should have to do it to himself. Cloud didn't complain.

"So they just shot at you?" Yuffie was no doubt being reminded of the limo incident.

"I knew something bad would happen if I left Cloud alone with you guys, yo!" Reno wasn't happy either.

"Just calm down. We'll get this all sorted out." Angeal was clearly trying to keep the peace.

"He's right. I should have seen it coming." Zack was completely torn.

"You couldn't have done a damn thing." Genesis had a headache.

"…" Sephiroth hadn't said a word.

"…" Cloud hadn't said anything either.

Sephiroth made no move to help. Cloud made no move to ask.

"What if they do it at the school next?" Yuffie was beginning to panic.

"Who cares about the school, yo? What if they attack him when he's asleep?" Reno wasn't fairing much better.

"It's going to be alright. We just need to pull together." Angeal was clearly failing to keep the peace.

"This shouldn't have happened." Zack continued to blame himself.

"It would have happened eventually. You let out a blonde and a guard dog. What did you expect?" Genesis's headache wasn't letting up.

"…" Green eyes didn't leave the wounds.

"…" Blue eyes didn't leave the wounds.

Reeve was getting tired of the circle.

"Angeal, make Zack realize that it isn't his fault. Yuffie, Reno, calm down, Genesis, shut up. Sephiroth, _help him_." Reeve, who had never been one to give orders, had everyone staring. Everyone but Cloud, who simply picked the twelfth bullet out and went for the next one, probably silently wishing that there weren't seven more.

"What?" The pitch of Sephiroth's voice didn't change, and Reeve corrected himself.

"Please." It was now a request, not an order. "I'll take Yuffie and Reno home, and Genesis and I will see you tomorrow, alright?" He didn't wait for a response before walking out the door, taking the other three – two protesting – with him. It was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note:** _Don't stop reading just yet. I know some of you are a little put off by just how invincible Cloud is, but there's a reason for it. His pain tolerance is so high because he knows it only gets worse if he shows pain. It also helps emphasize something that happens later on. If he doesn't react to a bunch of bullets, it's going to take a hell of a lot to make him scream, no? _

**Disclaimer:** _Possibly. Really? No._

**Warning:** _Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)_

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud watched everyone leave the room out of his peripheral vision, leaving only Sephiroth and himself. He also ignored that and continued to get the small pieces of metal out. A minute passed in a half-comfortable, half-awkward silence before the tweezers were plucked from his hands. Blue eyes looked up to meet green. No emotion showed on the ex-General's face as he nudged Cloud's knees apart and kneeled between them. Cloud, always the curious type, ignored the pleasurable shock of emotions running through him and just watched. He had never had someone else actually offer to remove the bullets.

A large, calloused hand steadied itself on Cloud's side, probably to make sure he kept still, while the other reached carefully into the wound and found what didn't belong, pulling that out just as gently. Cloud blinked, partially in astonishment. He had never so much as tried to be gentle while fixing his own wounds, figuring it didn't really matter. Yet there Sephiroth was – Sephiroth, who cared for no one outside of his little group – treating him as gently as Cloud would a child. Without warning, the blonde's breath hitched. Sephiroth immediately froze.

"Did that hurt?" Sephiroth's voice was low; almost gentler than his hands. Slowly, Cloud shook his head in a negative motion and the ex-General went back to work. It wasn't that Sephiroth had hurt him any more than the pain of having bullets removed normally did. It was the fact that Sephiroth was treating Cloud right then, though probably only because he was wounded, like he always would his angel. Like he always would Cloud. If Sephiroth knew the truth, he would know that the feelings he held weren't for a stranger, but the blonde. Cloud would never have to be alone again. He would never have to go back to the labs. He would never have to leave the hands working so gently.

"Finished." The simple word alerted Cloud of the fact that the pain had stopped; leaving only a dull ache in its place. That, too, would soon leave. Blue eyes trailed over to meet emerald, and Cloud knew that he could never do such a thing. Just as he had pointed out earlier, just as _Sephiroth_ had pointed out earlier, he didn't love Cloud. Even if he didn't realize what his statement had meant, he had been admitting that he loved what the angel had done.

"_If anyone else had done it, I wouldn't feel like this. If __you__ had done it, I wouldn't feel like this."_

That was what Sephiroth had said. That was what Sephiroth had meant. And it was true. The silver haired male would never love him. He was too good for Cloud; too perfect. With a small, sad smile, Cloud nodded, choosing to stay silent in his gratitude just in case his almost overwhelming fear of being alone, back in hell, decided to resurface and tell Sephiroth something he shouldn't know.

"I know you probably want to go help comfort Zackary, and I doubt I'll be sleeping to night for all the work I've missed, so…" Sephiroth trailed off, and Cloud got the hint. He wanted a fact about his angel. About Cloud. For the first time in a long time, Cloud had to fight to keep his voice from cracking. Sephiroth was attentive. Caring. Intelligent. Protective. Wonderful. _Not his_.

"His favorite color is silver." It was a simple fact, yet green eyes still managed to glow from it. Cloud knew exactly what he was giving up by keeping his secret, but he refused to manipulate such a good person. He refused to take what wasn't his to have. With a new, however small and mostly unnoticeable, spring in his step, Sephiroth stood and left. It took Cloud a few minutes to stand and follow, taking a completely different turn to get to Zack. He was hardly surprised to see that Angeal's car was gone, leaving Cloud alone in a house with the man he was afraid to explore his feelings for.

Afraid. Afraid to truly realize what he couldn't have. Afraid to want what he would never be his.

Afraid to know that he never stood a chance in the first place.

Cloud didn't sleep that night.

**(***Yuffie Kisaragi***)**

Yuffie was incredibly glad that she had every class with Cloud. Sure, he wasn't the most talkative person in the world, but he was better than nothing by far. That, and he attracted Reno like a moth to a flame.

"Are you serious, yo? A free day?" Free days were rare, but Yuffie loved them. Reno, apparently, didn't.

"How can you not like free days?" There was no work! What wasn't to love?

"They're just boring, yo. There's nothing to do." Nothing to do?

"You can talk." To her. Yuffie wanted all of his attention on her. Just this once.

"Talk? I'd rather be at _The Burning Caverns_." Tifa's voice made Yuffie turn her head. The what now?

"That club downtown? I thought you were fifteen, yo?" Reno's smooth voice put stars in Tifa's eyes.

"Yeah, but I had someone over twenty-one vouching for me, and it was _amazing_." Amazing. Over 21. Mature. Brown eyes glanced over to green. Reno liked mature girls, right? He was eighteen. He had to. "You shouldn't worry about it though. There's no way you'd be able to get your officers to go." Yuffie's heart dropped. They wouldn't agree, she was right. Not even for—

"My birthday!" Her birthday! "I'm turning sixteen this Saturday! There's no way they can say no!" She could get in and show Reno just how much of an adult she was. Then he would ask her out. The green eyed boy faltered for a moment before shrugging.

"If you say so, yo."

**(**Reno***)**

Reno frowned at her idea. He had been planning on asking her out himself. But if she wanted to spend it with everyone else at some rundown club, he didn't suppose he really had a say in it.

"I do! It'll be fun, I promise!" She promised. Reno really needed to talk to Cloud about the situation, but he couldn't talk to Cloud about Yuffie with Yuffie sitting right there. It would just be stupid. While Reno could usually be considered 'smooth' when it came to girls, Yuffie was different. She was the exception to everything.

"But how the hell are you going to get them to agree? Sephiroth, especially?" There was no way that the silver-haired demon would agree to it.

"Um, I haven't actually gotten that far yet, but I'll get to it!" Reno cocked a red brow. Would she? "I'll get Cloud to figure it-" Cloud cut her off.

"No." She blinked.

"Why not?" Clearly, she didn't find it fair.

"Because you'll be sixteen, which is not, in fact, twenty-one. I won't agree to letting you go without their permission as well, and I mean not only do Angeal and Zack agree, but Sephiroth as well. Which meant there was no way that she would ever get to go. Pathetically enough, Reno couldn't help but feel happy about that. Her Saturday was free!

"I could talk to Vincent, and if he says yes, so will Genesis, which means Reeve and Angeal will go, which means Zack will go. I don't doubt Sephiroth will come if everyone else does. Besides, it's in the Slums. They're bound to have a suspect that plans on hanging around that night." Reno's smile dropped at Rufus's words. It was true, and if it weren't for the large, overly excited smile on Yuffie's face, Reno would have cursed. This, quite frankly, sucked.

**(***Rufus ShinRa***)**

Rufus hated the eyes on him. He hated that he didn't have anyone in his Chemistry class to help protect him. He hated that he had to travel all the way from the science wing to the front office by himself.

"Where the fuck do you think you're goin'?" Cid's voice was louder than any bell as Rufus fought not to let fear show on his face. This wasn't good. The teacher was a drunk, and all of the other students were clearing out, so there was no hope there. There was no hope anywhere. "Well?" Rufus found it best not to answer, knowing from experience that it would only make things worse.

"I think he said he's going with us." One of Cid's cronies spoke up with a leer, making Rufus flinch internally. It would be nothing short of a miracle if he could get out of this alive.

"Or coming with me." Two sets of blue eyes widened. Fuck miracles. Vincent would work perfectly fine.

"Mr. Valentine." Cid's voice was gruff as he obviously held himself back from doing something he would regret later.

"Highwind." There was no respect in the bland word, and Rufus quickly jumped up, barely holding onto his school supplies in the process. When he reached Vincent, the man's arm, the one with the metal hand, slipped around his waist. Sky blue eyes narrowed.

"You little slut!" His fury had ignited. Vincent's arm tightened around Rufus's waist.

"I don't believe him leaving you for me can be considered 'slutty'; simply smart. After all, it was only a matter of time before he realized just how much _better_ he could do, ne?" Cid clearly wanted to shout back. To hit something. To kill something. But he held back for the knowledge that Vincent could easily overpower him. Rufus nearly laughed. Scratch that. Rufus did laugh. Someone, not just any someone, but Vincent Valentine was sticking up for him! "Scatter." The command was followed, animosity dripping from every movement. Rufus had never been happier.

**(***Cid Highwind***)**

Cid was going to kill them. All of them. One day. He would burn Valentine alive and make ShinRa watch. Or maybe it would be the other way around. He would beat Reno to death and make Kisaragi bleed. The two soldier boys would die like soldier boys in a rain of bullets. Tuesti and Rhapsodos would have a little accident while Sephiroth and Strife… They were special. They would take time. After Saturday night, Sephiroth would spend the rest of his life in prison and Strife would take Rufus's place as the gang's bitch. Cid couldn't wait for that.

"She's hooked." Blue eyes turned to see an annoyed Tifa.

"What?" What was she talking about? Brown eyes rolled.

"Yuffie. She wants to go to that club. Now, give me back my purse." If Cid weren't in such a bad mood, he would have grinned. Instead he just pushed past her, out the door.

"Give her the purse, boys." It looked like _someone_ wouldn't be in school tomorrow.

**(***Angeal Hewley***)**

Angeal couldn't rightly say yesterday night was a good night. Zack had been panicked, and told Angeal all about the shooting; the look in Cloud's eyes. He spoke of how scared he had been and how ashamed he felt for feeling scared. Cloud would never harm him as he had proved time and time again. No, Zack was completely torn, even more so when Angeal insisted that they wait until after school was over to see them all again. To see Cloud again. But it was that time now, and his pup was smiling again, however nervously.

"Spike!" The shout was as far as Zack got.

"It isn't your fault, I know you were scared, it's a normal reaction. Get over it." The words made Angeal smile. Cloud knew his love so well. The smile became strained. Of course he did. He knew everything.

"But I-" Again, Zack was interrupted.

"Shut up." The word wasn't unkind. It was fairly blank, actually. Steel grey eyes became curious.

"Is something the matter?" Angeal was surprised to hear the question fall from his own lips. He hadn't meant to ask. Blue eyes rose from the book, assessing the General. Said man forced himself to stay still. Moments passed in silent scrutiny.

"Possibly." The word was as distant as sapphire blue eyes. Without warning, the distance closed to nothing, and Angeal was faced with shields thicker than he could comprehend. "What's love?" Angeal felt Sephiroth and Zack pause, both wondering how the conversation took such a turn. Angeal didn't really know himself, but as curious blue eyes refused to waver, he knew he had to answer.

"It's caring for another person intensely." What else could he say? Cloud's head tilted as he apparently tried to sort something out.

"How do you stop it?" As if love was an enemy he could defeat or ward off. The thought made Angeal's smile more genuine.

"You can't." He paused. "Do you think you might be in love?" The thought was slightly absurd with how Cloud was, but it was a happily absurd thought. The boy deserved someone to take care of him. Out of his peripheral vision, Angeal saw Sephiroth's shoulders tense, if only a miniscule amount.

"No." The word was indefinite. "To be in love would be setting myself up for failure. I don't handle failure well, Angeal." Blue eyes were covered for a split second before Cloud closed his book and stood. "I'll find a way to stop it." And then the boy simply left the room. Zack jumped up, too.

"I've got to find out who it is!" His grin was almost unnaturally wide. "I need to know if he'll get treated right and who's lucky enough to catch Cloud's attention! The person must be awesome!" And then Zack was gone as well. Sephiroth didn't look any less tense.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

"You don't want him to be in love, do you?" Sephiroth forced himself to relax as he heard those words.

"I don't want him to let his emotions get the best of him and ruin the mission." That was all. Angeal didn't look convinced.

"You don't want to see him in someone else's bed." The thought sent a shock of something unpleasant through Sephiroth, but he ignored it.

"Not until the mission's over. After that, I don't care." He didn't care. Cloud Strife was just bait. And a way to reach his angel.

"Why do you care while the mission's happening?" Sephiroth cocked a brow, if only slightly.

"Someone will see, and it will all be over. Besides, if I cannot have sex, neither can he." He just couldn't.

"I don't know, Sephiroth. That Reno boy seems to be fairly fond of Cloud, and you can't watch them all the time. A quick round in the bathroom wouldn't be hard to cover up." Unreasonable fury flashed through the ex-General at the current General's words. _Reno_: a stupid name for a stupid boy.

"If they can get away with it, they can go for it." If Cloud was really that desperate, Sephiroth didn't care. Angeal didn't look pleased with his answer.

"So, you're fine with the redhead taking Cloud as his own?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"Perfectly." What was Angeal getting at?

"Fine with him stealing away your blonde's innocence?" Sephiroth frowned at that.

"He isn't mine." Sephiroth was well aware of the fact that he was avoiding the question. Angeal wasn't any different.

"He could be." The frown turned into a neutral line as Sephiroth turned back to his computer.

"I don't want him." He had his angel. Why in the world would Sephiroth – would _anyone_ – give up an angel for Cloud Strife? That would be like trading a Ferrari, or worse, his motor bike, Fenrir, for a tricycle. That would be stupid. Angeal, obviously seeing the dismissal for what it was, sighed and left the room. Sephiroth quickly focused his mind on work once more.

What a pointless conversation.

**(***Genesis Rhapsodos***)**

Genesis saw Angeal walk out of Sephiroth's office with an odd expression on his face, making him wonder what he had missed out on. The way that Zack had rushed past them, following Cloud without hesitation minutes earlier wasn't any more comforting.

"What's going on?" Clearly, he was missing something.

"Sephiroth's being stubborn." Well, that explained everything. Not.

"About?" But Angeal simply shrugged.

"Oh, this and that." Genesis frowned, knowing he wasn't going to receive a more definite answer anytime soon.

"I give up. This damned world is too crazy to figure out." Not even a little bit.

"I thought you enjoyed figuring things out?" Reeve sounded as mocking as he looked, brightening the business tycoon's spirits slightly.

"I do." He paused. "I did." He paused again. "But now I give up." The end. Reeve's hand slipped down from Genesis's shoulder to his thigh, the light grip he had teasing. Angeal smiled at the antic and Genesis flashed Reeve a dangerous look. If Reeve did anything, there would be consequences.

"I don't think you should give up." Reeve's voice was husky, and he obviously wanted to get away. Sadly, as much as he wanted to, Genesis couldn't oblige him.

"Too late. My best friend is keeping secrets from me. I can no longer go on." If _Loveless_ had taught him nothing else, it was that there was never enough drama.

"I'm not keeping secrets from you." Reeve must have _really_ wanted to leave, as his lips were far too close to Genesis's ear for him to be able to concentrate on much of anything else. Angeal's smile widened.

"Would you like the rest of the day off?" The joking words didn't lighten the auburn-haired man's mood any.

"No."

"Yes."

Two simultaneous answers from two very different people made the smile widen. Genesis frowned more.

"What's so top secret that I can't know it?" Genesis was a naturally demanding person.

"Nothing." And that's when Genesis knew that he was just going to have to find out for himself. Which irritated him. Intensely. Until Reeve's hand slipped higher to meet Genesis's crotch. Then his fury flared into lust and he was out the door. Reeve was going to regret that.

Eventually.

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

"Please!" But Cloud wouldn't budge. "Please, tell me who you're in love with!" But Cloud just shrugged.

"I'm not in love with anyone." Zack frowned, knowing that Cloud was telling the truth.

"Who do you think you might be falling in love with?" He just had to word it correctly.

"Someone out of my league." At that, Zack frowned. Cloud was out of everyone else's league. Not the other way around.

"There's no one alive that's out of your league." Zack frowned, thinking over his words. "Alive or dead." The correction had to be made. Cloud gained a skeptic look in his eyes, though he continued to keep his eyes focused away from Zack.

"Everyone's out of my league, Zack." Zack hated the sadness in Cloud's voice. "But him especially." Violet orbs lit up.

"So he's a him?" A Sephiroth? Was Angeal right? Blue eyes looked up.

"Unmistakably so." A very masculine man, in other words. Well, Sephiroth practically oozed raw masculinity, so he fell into place on that account as well.

"Are you around him a lot?" Zackary just needed to confirm it.

"Possibly." The Lieutenant blinked.

"Possibly?" It was a yes or no question.

"Possibly." Cloud agreed, and Zack got the hint. He wasn't getting any more hints. Still, he could try.

"Does he know about you?" At least as much as Zack knew?

"Possibly." He would get no straight answers. They stayed silent for a while, and as Cloud seemed to finally relax into his chair, Zack asked another question.

"Would you have sex with him?" It was important because Cloud wouldn't have sex with anyone. If doing such a thing entered into the equation then it was definite: Cloud was in love. And if he was who Zack (Angeal) thought he was (Sephiroth) then he needed for Cloud to want it. Sephiroth had quite a large libido when it came down to it; no matter how well he hid it. The long silence stretched out before Cloud finally graced him with a response.

"Possibly." If the word hadn't sounded so incredibly sorrowful, Zack may have grinned.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud couldn't believe the thought of sleeping with Sephiroth was actually entering into his mind. He had already figured out that Sephiroth was positively enormous and sex with the man would assure that he would never walk again, yet the thought had somehow become more appealing between now and then. Which was stupid. Sephiroth would never want to have sex with him. He was disgusting.

"Is it Seph?" Of course it was.

"Possibly." Cloud hated himself for admitting his feelings, even if he wasn't quite sure what they were yet.

"He could grow to love you." Blue eyes rose to meet violet with melancholy emotions leaking through the shields.

"No." He never could. Cloud was a monster. No one could love a monster. Especially not someone so perfect as Sephiroth. Cloud would never be worth that.

"Is it because of the angel?" Zack didn't sound happy. Cloud didn't respond. Zack went on. "I know he says he loves his angel, but he doesn't. It's like you said, he loves what that guy did. He isn't good enough for Seph, Spike. You don't need to be worried about that." Cloud felt a shock of pain as his thoughts were spoken aloud by his best friend, though said man didn't know it. He forced a smile to his face, an almost bitter, completely hopeless smile, but a smile nonetheless. At least he would know what love was before returning. Most likely. At least he could cherish what little time he had left with the people he cared about. Most likely.

"I know, Zack." His voice caught in his throat for only a moment. "I know." There was a silence which wasn't quite comfortable yet wasn't quite awkward either which Cloud broke minutes later. "Please, don't tell." Not anyone. Not Angeal. Not Genesis. Not _Sephiroth_. Never Sephiroth.

"I won't." Zack didn't need to promise. Cloud knew he was sincere. "And, just so you know, even if Seph doesn't succumb to your charm," or lack thereof, Cloud couldn't help but mentally insert, "I still love you."

Cloud doubted Zack knew just how much those words meant to the blonde.

Doubted he ever would.

**(***Chaos***)**

Chaos frowned in boredom, unhappy about the current arrangement. Vincent refused to let him out yet again, all because of the blonde child who couldn't even gather up the courage to face his father. Of course, this was the opinion of a man who wanted to do anything other than sit down and watch Vincent work.

"_You really need a hobby." _Or a good fuck. He didn't say it aloud and, unlike how it was with Vincent's thoughts, the other man couldn't hear. So, Chaos clarified. _"Or a good fuck." _That one got a slight frown, so Chaos grinned and continued. _"Your blonde would do. Or my blonde. I wouldn't mind that." _All lies. Chaos would overpower Vincent before he could ever make a move on Cloud. The blonde's unstable mentality would never be able to take the pointless sex.

"Quiet." The order didn't slip past Vincent's lips, even when they were alone. The door of the hotel continued to be watched.

"_Make me."_ Chaos knew the challenge would never be taken. It was impossible. The frown deepened. Chaos's grin widened.

"Chao-" But the thought was never finished as Chaos spotted someone in the streets out of Vincent's peripheral vision: Cloud's attacker.

"_Vinnie! There!"_ It didn't matter that he pointed. He was allowing his thoughts to be shared with Vincent. The other man knew. Vincent didn't hesitate to get out of the car and chase after him. He didn't hesitate to give Chaos control over his body. Chaos didn't hesitate to use it, increasing Vincent's speed and strength tenfold in seconds. It was easy to catch up.

"_What do you want with Cloud?" _Chaos's twisted, many-voiced voice came out tersely, and the man calmly turned.

"Strife?" He reminded Chaos a bit of Sephiroth, with how he tried to hide his emotions. If only he was better at it. Chaos made Vincent's eyes narrow in response. The stranger shrugged. "I want nothing to do with him. I want him dead." Dead. Why would anyone ever want to snuff out such a bright light?

"_It isn't going to happen." _Not while Chaos was around. Cold brown eyes roved over Vincent's body, assessing him, assessing Chaos. Their eyes finally met, and Chaos saw a spark of electricity blink in his eyes for a split second.

"I know." This man was Tseng. The one who could control electricity. The one that Gainsborough had mentioned. "But that's not the point. You asked me what I wanted with him, and I told you." He didn't seem like he was ready to attack, but he probably didn't consider Vincent a threat. It was too bad he wasn't Vincent.

"_Come with me."_ Cloud could figure out what to do with him. Tseng just frowned, and the small bits of electricity, not unlike lightning, went off again, bigger this time.

"No." And then the electricity lit up everything within twenty feet, and Chaos felt Vincent's body give out around him.

"_Shit." _But the word didn't leave Vincent's mouth. All control was lost.

**(***Tseng***)**

Tseng frowned at the body in the streets. He knew the man wasn't dead – was fairly sure the man wasn't dead – but he couldn't just leave the officer there. Hojo would get angry. In fact, he would be in trouble for electrocuting Vincent in the first place, but he hadn't been able to think of anything else. Vincent, when Chaos was in control, as he obviously was, presented too much of a threat. Tseng watched Vincent's chest rise and fall slowly, unsurely, as his body struggled to get over the shock. Literally.

The younger man kicked the older man to see whether his nervous system was broken or not. The older man gasped a little. Tseng's frown deepened. He had never attacked someone he hadn't been allowed to kill before. What was he supposed to do now? With a bored look on his face, he tossed the limp body over his shoulder, ignoring the red-tinted-yellow orbs staring at him. Strife certainly hadn't picked very smart friends. Or perhaps Chaos hadn't known who he was? Aeris had never really specified what she had told them, after all. But, no, there had been recognition in his eyes. There still was.

"You're lucky, you know." If he wasn't such close friends with Strife, Tseng would have killed him. The man didn't respond. He wasn't expected to. "I could have killed you." Still could. But he wouldn't. For the Professor's sake. For his own sake. They continued on in silence until Tseng finally realized where his feet were taking him: Strife's house. No, Sephiroth's house. Did it really matter? Their obviously fake charade wasn't even worth looking at. There was no way that anyone could ever love Strife. An hour passed before he finally came upon the large house, doing nothing more than dumping his victim on the pavement before beginning to walk away. Beginning to.

Then he froze in his tracks and began to build up his electrical power for one good shot.

"Who are you?" Strife's voice was unmistakable, even though Tseng had only ever heard him on videos made so long ago. Tseng built it further, into a shot that would kill anyone else. He had to escape. If Professor Hojo was correct, which he usually was, Tseng didn't stand a chance against the blonde.

"Tseng." He didn't have a last name to give. The Professor had never given him one.

"Why are you following me?" Tseng frowned, still not bothering to turn around. Following? He wasn't a stalker. He just knew everything that had ever and would ever happen to the other man. It wasn't as if he was obsessed. It wasn't as if he wanted anything more than to see Strife die a horrifyingly painful death. The blonde man was making it seem much worse than it actually was.

"I'm not." He wasn't. "Your friend tried to confront me, and I didn't kill him." Strife didn't have a right to be angry. "You should be thanking me." If Strife really was angry at all. His voice wasn't giving anything away. Cold metal pressed itself to the back of Tseng's neck, and the older male tensed. He hadn't heard Strife move.

"I don't know what you want with me, _Tseng_," Tseng swallowed thickly, not expecting Strife's anger to turn him on so quickly, if at all, "but I want you gone. Tell Hojo, for I'm sure that's who you're working for since you could take out Chaos, that I still have nineteen more days." Strife's voice was layered and controlled yet the flame of anger licked at his amazing restraint, and suddenly Tseng knew _exactly_ why Hojo wanted him back. Strife was delicious when he showed his emotions. It was probably just the inner masochist, or possibly the outer sadist, in Tseng that made him speak instead of jet, but he did it anyhow.

"Eighteen." Eighteen more days. It was midnight. The metal pressed harder, drawing blood.

"Leave." But Tseng knew he had gotten to Strife. And suddenly eighteen days seemed like too long instead of not long enough. He wanted to see blue eyes opened wide with shock, dilated with pain, and the pretty voice screaming in agony while his body writhed helplessly in one of the many white rooms. Still, Tseng knew when to fight and when to flee. Now was the time to flee. And with the knowledge of just how emotionally attached Strife had gotten, perhaps he wouldn't get punished after all. Perhaps he would get rewarded.

Tseng left quickly.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud knew that Vincent felt guilty about touching him so much, and simply walked past the body to fetch Sephiroth. If he touched Vincent, the guilt would grow, making the man's life even more difficult. He would have to make the ex-General do it. So, Cloud walked up to the front door he had slipped out of, opened it, stepped inside, and slammed it shut. Sephiroth's large form could be seen a split second later, gun in hand. Cloud didn't spare him another glance before opening the wooden door once more and walking out. Sephiroth followed, no doubt irritated.

"What are you…" The question stopped as green eyes fell on Vincent. Swiftly, almost swifter than Cloud thought possible, the weapon was put away and Sephiroth was beside of his friend. Faintly, Cloud wondered if Sephiroth would ever move that fast for him, but the thought was tossed away a second later. Of course he wouldn't. Vincent was carried into the room without much – if any – trouble on Sephiroth's behalf. Cloud closed the door. Sephiroth laid Vincent down on a bed in a spare room, and as Cloud watched Sephiroth check the other war-hero over, he felt his heart hurt. It was his fault, there was no doubt.

"I'll go tell Rufus." There was no doubt that he would panic if he awoke and Vincent wasn't there. Sephiroth didn't even grace him with a glance from his stunning green eyes. Cloud pretended he didn't care. He hadn't truthfully expected such notification, for Sephiroth to waste energy just to look at him. It was simply his feeble hope trying to give him a reason to think he might actually get to stay; that Tseng had been wrong about how low his number of days had gotten.

"Stay with him." Don't come back. Cloud ignored the way his mind twisted the meaning as Sephiroth obviously just wanted to make sure the younger blonde stayed safe. God, he really was pathetic; pining over a man who wouldn't even look at him, but it would go away eventually. Cloud would go away eventually. Cloud just had to be thankful for what he had, not want more. Green eyes finally rose, and Cloud became aware of how long he had been standing there. "Well?"

Cloud turned, trying to ignore the way the yellow had slipped from crimson orbs, and grabbed a set of keys on the way out. He ended up driving a Lamborghini. It didn't matter. What mattered was Rufus because Vincent had actually overpowered Chaos to get a message through to Cloud: protect him. Because Vincent felt more for Rufus than anyone ever would for Cloud. Because if Cloud couldn't have love, at least Rufus could. At least Vincent could. At least he could help.

**(***Rufus ShinRa***)**

Rufus freaked out when he woke up and Cloud was there instead of Vincent. He freaked out when he heard that Vincent had been attacked. He freaked out when he heard that he couldn't go see the man, but had to go to school instead. He didn't let Cloud see any of those episodes, instead hiding them behind his business mask.

"I'm sorry." There was no sorrow in Cloud's voice, but the apology was sincere, Rufus was sure. Cloud didn't seem like he would be able to lie about something like that. No, he would be able to, he just wouldn't want to. But Rufus couldn't offer him any comfort in return. It wasn't okay. It wasn't all fine and good. Vincent was hurt.

"What if he's dying?" It hurt to say the words. Cloud just looked at him.

"He isn't. Sephiroth said he'd be at school today." Then why hadn't they left yet? Why, why, why? Cloud seemed to read his mind as he grabbed a set of keys and walked out the door, knowing that Rufus would follow. He did. The drive took too long, and Rufus became irritated at everything on the radio, but it wasn't completely lost. They did, after all, arrive. He did, after all, see Vincent when he arrived. The relief that washed over him was incredible, and Rufus couldn't believe he was so lucky. Well, okay, maybe he could, but just barely.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Note:** _This is way fun, and as soon as this is over, I've got another FFVII idea ready. You guessed it! Sephiroth and Cloud will have to find each other yet again! Woohoo!_

**Disclaimer: **_I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish upon a star tonight. …Well, that didn't work._

**Warning:** _Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)_

**(***Vincent Valentine***)**

Vincent stared blankly at his class as they did their work. He was still shocked over just how completely out of his league – out of _Chaos's_ league – Tseng had been. Cloud had been able to put the man on his guard. Did that mean Cloud really was Tsurugi? Vincent tried to imagine it, but he couldn't. The blonde was too soft. Too nice. Wasn't he?

"_Don't be stupid, Vinnie. You and I both know who he is."_ But Vincent didn't know nearly as much as Chaos, that much was for sure.

"Do we really?" Vincent prided himself on the fact that he wasn't speaking aloud even in his shocked state.

"_No one really does." _Chaos almost sounded like he was trying to comfort himself, which Vincent had never heard him do. _"But we know more than most." _It was true, but was it enough? Was it enough to know how powerful Cloud was and not be completely sure what side he fought for?

"Mr. Valentine?" Vincent focused his eyes on the only student with her hand in the air. She, knowing his attention was hers, continued; an air of arrogance around her. "Cloud isn't working." She clearly thought she had the boy pinned; was clearly jealous of his simply enigmatic being. She clearly wanted to look smarter than Sephiroth's lover. Or perhaps she thought Vincent was just letting him have special privileges because of his status with Sephiroth? Vincent decided he didn't really care and turned his eyes to Cloud.

"Strife." Blue eyes rose. "Your work?" As an agile hand left the book for the desk, Vincent already knew what was to happen

"It's here, sir. Is there a problem?" Vincent simply ignored the question and moved to look at the girl again, the one who now looked incredibly put-off.

"Is there?" Did she want to argue that? With an embarrassed blush, she shook her head in a negative motion. And that was when Vincent decided to be on Cloud's side, for no other reason than because no one else seemed to be.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud hated how quickly the days were passing; hated how he was already sitting in Sephiroth's office at the station half an hour after school had ended. He hated how he couldn't concentrate on his book with Zack speaking animatedly to Angeal and Sephiroth, well, being Sephiroth. He hated Tuesdays in general, actually. Minutes later he gave up on the written word and simply stared at the wall. Cloud just needed to blend into the wall for a while.

"Is there any particular reason you're staring at me?" Cloud tuned himself back into the world to see Sephiroth watching him. So much for blending. The blonde opened his mouth to tell Sephiroth that he had been spacing out, not staring.

"May I braid your hair?" Green eyes blinked. Blue eyes blinked. Somewhere on the other side of the room, grey and violet eyes were probably blinking. Where had that come from? Sephiroth stared at him for a moment longer, clearly trying to find a motive, and Cloud nearly laughed. _He_ didn't even know why he asked. Eventually, broad shoulders shrugged and emeralds turned back to the screen. Cloud, quite unbelievably, stared. Had his off the wall request really just been okayed? Not wanting to give Sephiroth a chance to change his mind, Cloud stood and walked around to the back of Sephiroth's chair. Where to begin?

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Cloud Strife, if nothing else, knew how to use his hands to their fullest extent. Sephiroth had to put all of his restraint to use to keep his mind on work; to keep his body from melting into a pile of goo under Cloud's soft ministrations. The blonde was only braiding his hair, for heaven's sake! But every movement was gentle and careful, never tugging too hard or too soft. If he was a cat, Sephiroth was sure he would be purring. When the feeling abruptly stopped, Sephiroth couldn't register what he was doing in time to hold back the low growl. It stopped almost sooner than it started.

"Seriously, Seph?" Zackary was obviously amused. Sephiroth, had he been anyone else, might have blushed. Thankfully, he wasn't, and glared instead. Zackary swiftly ducked behind Angeal, who chuckled softly. A tug on his now braided hair swiveled his glare from his friend to his subordinate officer. Cloud, for all extensive purposes, looked completely innocent.

"You have really pretty hair." Zackary's snicker at the use of the word 'pretty' to describe _anything_ on Sephiroth threw off the compliment. Not that it mattered as the blonde was obviously trying to cover up for the fact that he had pulled Sephiroth's hair.

"I don't see why you don't cut it. I mean, I'm all for long hair," Zackary tugged at his unruly locks, as if to prove a point, before continuing, "but you're taking it a bit far, don't you think?" Sephiroth frowned and reached down to gently pull at the ends of his extremely long hair, admiring the elegance of the braid along the way, not a single strand out of place. He had never so much as thought about cutting it.

"I think it suits you." Cloud's voice overruled Sephiroth's own thoughts, and any contemplation the ex-General had over the subject vanished. Something about the blonde liking his hair the way it was made Sephiroth even less comfortable with the thought of it gone. He didn't want to look like his cousin, Yazu, after all. "Besides, you wouldn't be nearly as imposing without it." And suddenly Sephiroth felt undermined again.

"I bet he would." Zack's input came from behind Angeal. Cloud didn't seem able to agree.

"No, he would just be…" Cloud trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Odd?" Angeal's input wasn't welcome either.

"Yes, odd." Cloud nodded. "So, don't cut it, okay? Zack was just being his thoughtless self." As usual. But Sephiroth kept his opinion to himself.

"Are you trying to get at something?" Zackary's form finally came out from hiding. Cloud just leaned over the top of Sephiroth's chair; over his shoulder, seemingly bored.

"Perhaps." He shrugged, "It isn't like you could do anything about it." Now that, even to Sephiroth, sounded like a challenge.

"You want to bet?" Zackary didn't back down.

"Loser has to do one act of the winner's choice?" Cloud didn't sound very worried.

"Deal." Zack didn't either.

"Deal." And that was when Sephiroth became aware of the fact that he would probably never get his work done on schedule again.

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

Zack had never fought with Cloud before, thanks to his fear of touching, but he was going to set that straight. He was going to prove that Cloud wasn't invincible and make sure that the blonde man would feel like more of a human and less of a freak. Zack hid his frown as he left the office, knowing that Cloud wouldn't like being pitied. But Cloud was way too tense and thought way too little of himself. In a weird way which would work only because Cloud was Cloud, Zack needed to take him down a notch to make him feel better about himself.

"When?" Cloud always had been short with his words.

"Tomorrow night." That way he could convince Sephiroth to let them use the training room. Or find a way to get him away so that they could sneak in and use it anyway. Either was plausible. The two stared at each other for a full minute before Cloud spoke again.

"Want to get some ice cream?" Zack grinned. Who could turn down ice cream?

**(***Angeal Hewley***)**

Angeal loved Zack, the way the boy was amused so easily, but he really wished the happiness was as real as it seemed to be. He wished that the light in his eyes would grow as bright as it had been when they had first met and then brighter still. It was an unrealistic wish, but a wish all the same. Silence radiated throughout the room before Sephiroth, shockingly enough, broke it.

"Pretty?" And that was when Angeal noticed that the ex-General was holding the ends of his hair between nimble fingers, seemingly entranced. Angeal didn't get a chance to answer the toneless question as Sephiroth continued on, voice low. "My angel's favorite color is silver, you know." Grey eyes blinked. He hadn't known. He did, however, know that Sephiroth's hair color was just about as close to the color silver as hair could get.

"While I wouldn't call your hair – any part of you, really – _pretty_, I would say it's attractive." It was rare that Sephiroth felt any lack of confidence about the way he looked, but Angeal knew to freeze it in its tracks when he did. "And you know quite well how high my standards are." Very. Angeal didn't find many things, people especially, striking. Especially not as ethereally handsome as Sephiroth. "I've already told you that before Zack came along I would have been happy to grace your bed." He wasn't ashamed to say it. Everyone had wanted to at one time or another. At most times, actually. Sephiroth was the embodiment of sex.

"Would he like it short?" The angel. It was always about the angel. Angeal shrugged.

"I doubt he would hate it," nothing could really look bad on Sephiroth, "but I agree with Cloud on the fact that it suits you when it's long." It always had. Angeal didn't exactly know how to put it into words, but it added to Sephiroth's overall air of power and mystique. Said man didn't look up from his hair.

"Then it stays." Anything for the angel. Angeal frowned, wishing Sephiroth would waste his time and energy on someone more important. More tangible. More reachable. More like Cloud. But, at the same time, he knew that wouldn't happen. Sephiroth was too stubborn to see what was right in front of him. If the ex-General wanted his angel, he wouldn't settle until he got his angel.

Angeal could only hope Sephiroth wouldn't destroy himself in the process.

**(***Genesis Rhapsodos***)**

Genesis didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

"The fuck do you mean?" Didn't want to believe even a little of it. "I don't have to let anyone do anything!" It was his business. He ran it.

"It's just an inspection, sir." But the inspection part wasn't the part that had Genesis on edge, it was the people doing the inspecting. Most of them seemed normal, but two of them were throwing him off his game. There was one man with long brown hair and dark brown eyes who seemed fairly emotionless, fairly bored, and fairly dangerous. The other didn't stand up as straight or ooze power, but he was creepy. Stringy brown hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in ages and sunken in brown eyes made the business tycoon want to run away. He wasn't sure what it was about the almost anorexic-looking man, the way he looked at Genesis, but Genesis had never been one to disregard his instincts.

"I don't _fucking_ want it done, damn it." Genesis fought to keep his voice down and won, but his anger wasn't appeased nearly as easily.

"It's an order from the government, sir. You don't really have a choice." But Genesis didn't want it done. Not right then, at least. He had an important meeting in a few simple minutes. Quickly, Genesis pulled himself together and put his business mask on.

"Is there anywhere else you also need to inspect that you could go to first?" They looked at each other, all but the two strange ones, who kept their eyes on Genesis; one bored, one interested. "Just so that I have time to alert everyone of what's happening and can make this as easy as possible?" They didn't look quite convinced, and the auburn haired man pushed on. "For the both of us?" The man who had spoken before looked as if he was about to turn Genesis down, but the sunken one spoke up.

"We could go to the ShinRa Police Department first, if that would work well enough for you." Even the man's voice was creepy, and Genesis mentally prayed to whatever deity was out there that Sephiroth wouldn't kill him for what he was about to do.

"That would work out well. Thank you." Genesis was speaking through his teeth and, reluctantly, shook hands with the disturbingly strange male. Something wasn't right about this situation, and hopefully Sephiroth would know how to handle it. Better than Genesis did, anyhow.

**(***Reeve Tuesti***)**

Reeve glared at the phone and, in his mind, what Genesis had just told him. Inspectors? What the hell did inspectors want with not only Rhapsodos Incorporated, but the ShinRa Police Department as well? He was quick to tell Sephiroth about the new turn of events, and the man looked just as happy about it as Reeve had expected. And by that, Reeve meant that neither Sephiroth's demeanor nor his expression changed even the slightest bit.

"Fine." And that was the end of Sephiroth's reaction. Angeal chuckled.

"Sephiroth's went through inspections before. We all have. It's not that big of a deal." He obviously didn't see what Reeve was trying to stress.

"Genesis said there was something off about this one. He talked about two men who just… put him on edge." No one ever put Genesis on edge. "Besides, Cloud and Zack are still out, and Vincent's with Reno, Yuffie, and Rufus at Cloud's old place trying to get them to understand their work. Well, everyone's trying to help Yuffie understand a different subject, actually. If they're really as bad as Genesis said, we're the only ones here who have a chance." At what, Reeve wasn't sure. Sephiroth didn't even look up from the paperwork. Not until a knock on the door, at least.

"Enter." Reeve watched three men enter – four more choosing to stay outside of the office – and close the door behind them. He didn't doubt that the two with brown hair were the ones he had been warned about. Especially the one in the lab coat.

"We're here to go over the facilities and judge the performance of your officers, but I suppose you already know that." Reeve cocked a brow at the only normal inspector's word choice. "Mr. Rhapsodos called you, correct? You all are often portrayed as friends." When no one answered, the man continued again. "I see. My apologies. It was an assumption on my behalf." A correct assumption. "Either way, that is what we are here for. Are there any questions?" But no questions were asked. In fact, all Sephiroth did was wave them off; telling them to get it over with. Reeve couldn't say he was comfortable, even after they had left the room. Genesis had been correct.

Something was wrong.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

When Cloud walked into the ShinRa Police Department, he was in a good mood. When he saw Angeal talking to someone, he was in a good mood. When that someone turned around, he was not.

"Hojo." But the blonde couldn't be sure whether the word actually left his lips or not. Sunken brown eyes gleamed and the man stepped forward, hand stretched out to shake.

"Hello. You must be Cloud Strife." Must be. As if he didn't know. Cloud suddenly found it harder to breathe as he took in a shallow gasp of air. "I've read about you in the papers. I must say, I didn't think I would get to meet you." Meet him. What was Hojo getting at? "Excuse my rudeness, please." He pushed his hand forward further, curling his fingers around Cloud's own appendage. "I'm professor Hojo." Cloud, realizing that his mind was pushing him into shock, made himself ignore the terrible memories flooding him, and forced a strained smile to his face.

"It's a pleasure." He couldn't let anyone know that they knew each other. It didn't help that the Tseng character he had met the night before was emerging from the back.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Strife. Believe me." Oh, he believed. Cloud felt a headache pounding on his skull and quickly took his hand back, unconsciously inching closer to Zack.

"So, why are you here?" Not for Cloud. Not for Cloud. Not for Cloud. He had eighteen days, counting the one he was living right then. Eighteen days. Eighteen _more_ days. Not today.

"I'm inspecting, Mr. Strife; making sure that no rules are being broken." Was he threatening Cloud? Was he just saying it in that tone to mess with Cloud's head? Cloud didn't respond to the professor, knowing that things usually worked better when he was silent. A smile crept onto the malnourished man's face, and Cloud knew that the action had pleased him; reminded him of days long since passed; days sure to come again. "Not to worry. We haven't found anything out of order yet. In fact, everything's right on schedule." Cloud felt almost frozen as the professor adjusted his glasses.

"Well, what else do you have to do?" Cloud barely noticed Zack's friendly words.

"We're just about finished, actually. We simply need to ask a few questions. Would you two mind helping me with that? It will only take a moment, I promise." He promised. It didn't matter that he promised. Hojo could do an almost unimaginable amount of damage in 'a moment'.

"Sounds good to me. Spike?" Zack's agreement had Cloud snapping out of his trance.

"I don't see why not." A lie. There were plenty of reasons not to. Cloud bit back the bile rising in his throat.

"Good. If you wouldn't mind waiting here with Mr. Strife, Mr. Fair and I will return soon." Hojo had been speaking to Tseng when he said the words, and Zack gave Cloud a bright grin before walking with him.

"Was my message not clear enough?" Eighteen more days. Tseng looked over Cloud's now tense form with boredom.

"Apparently not." Tseng paused. "Don't worry, Strife. He just wanted to take a look at the people you were so attached to." And Cloud tensed further. Hojo had never been satisfied with looking. He always wanted to poke and prod as well.

"He can't have them." No, no, no, no, _no_! Tseng looked almost amused at that.

"He can have anything he wants." Anything at all. Cloud knew as much.

"Not them. He'll have to kill me first." And they all knew how impossible that was.

"He doesn't want to kill you. Just talk." Talk? And that was when he knew that they wouldn't be leaving without him. Cloud would be back, he didn't doubt, but not without a thorough checkup.

"When?" When did he have to put aside his wellbeing and fears for the sake of his friends?

"Now." They could just leave and let Hojo follow, before he got to do something drastic. As he heard Zack's boisterous laughter emerging from the room, he nodded. He would text the man to let him know he was feeling sick or something of the like. It was with dread bubbling inside of him that Cloud walked back out the door, Tseng at his side. Would things ever get better?

**(***Reno***)**

"He felt _sick_ and just _left_?" That didn't seem like a very Cloud-like thing to do. "Right after the inspection was finished?" Not even a little. And that had been hours ago. But Zack nodded, and Reno watched him with just as much incredulity as Yuffie and Rufus and, probably everyone else even though he couldn't read them, were doing. "Who were the inspectors?" There was something off about this whole situation.

"I didn't catch all of their names, but the main two were a man named Hojo, and a man named Tseng." Reno felt Vincent tense beside of him at Genesis's words.

"Tseng?" The Latin teacher sounded as tense as he looked. "Brown hair and brown eyes, around 6'0, give or take an inch?" Reno's eyes narrowed in question as Genesis nodded and Zack's eyes widened. Vincent had been in the apartment with him the whole time. How did he know?

"I didn't know his name was Tseng! Shit! He's the one from the orphanage!" The one who could control electricity, if Reno remembered correctly. If Aeris had told them correctly.

"And Cloud left right before them? What if they took him?" What if they did something worse? What if he would never come back? That was when Cloud decided to stroll in the door, the lack of blood spattered on his clothes easing his worries.

"Ah, hello." He seemed calm, but Reno wasn't buying it. His eyes were shaken. Zack immediately ran over.

"Cloud, Cloud what happened?" The use of his real name let Reno know just how worried Zack had been. Cloud just shrugged.

"Nothing much." Nothing much?

"Cloud, where did you go?" Zack didn't look convinced either.

"To the doctor." Blue eyes wavered before Cloud continued. "I got a checkup." His voice was as distant as the moon.

"You hate the doctor." Zack's concern was almost tangible.

"So it appears." Cloud wasn't about to budge on his story. Silence echoed throughout the living room of Sephiroth's house.

"Spike, are you alright?" The pure care in the Lieutenant's voice made Reno feel slightly out of place. Blue eyes softened for just a moment, and Reno could see pain and fear behind the gratitude, if only for that moment.

"I will be."

**(***Rufus ShinRa***)**

Rufus didn't know why everyone was so worked up. He saw that Cloud was facing a few issues, and that one of the people Cloud had went to the orphanage with had become an inspector, but he didn't see why that mattered. Or how it connected to the older blonde getting a checkup. It wasn't like he had been attacked by the electrical fiend like Vincent. He didn't speak up, of course, but he still thought it.

"I'm going to go take a shower, okay?" And then Cloud walked away, as simply as that.

"I'm worried about him." Yuffie's voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

"As am I." Genesis didn't look happy to admit it, but the words were said nonetheless.

"Why?" Rufus hadn't meant to ask, really.

"He's just… I don't know. He may not smile and joke around like Zack, but I don't enjoy seeing him look like he was the one that went through eight months of torture." Like he had just been released. That went unsaid. Angeal didn't look any less sure about his words though, not even after everyone filled in the blanks of his speech.

"There isn't a reason for it. He just went to the doctor." Why did they feel sorry for mood swings?

"Do you not remember why we kept him here while he was poisoned for an entire week? He despises doctors." For some reason, Rufus couldn't really see Cloud despising anyone or anything. "They bring up bad memories." Rufus's brows furrowed.

"Because his dad liked to pretend he was a doctor?" Or something like that. Angeal nodded.

"I believe so." Rufus narrowed his eyes, not liking the explanation.

"But he's not a weak person. How could he be so afraid just because his father was a wacko? Sure, he was experimented on, but it didn't scar him like it did you guys. He grew up around it. He was used to it. Wouldn't you think that he would like doctors for helping people get better?" It just didn't click with Rufus. None of the war-heroes had such drastic mood-swings.

"Look, I can't really explain it to you. You just have to trust me. To trust him." And as much as Rufus hated to think of doing such a thing and going against all of his logic, he knew he would. Hell, he already was.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

When Sephiroth awoke the next morning, Cloud was still beside of him. When he finished his shower and was ready to leave, Cloud hadn't moved an inch. After seeing the look on his face the other day, Sephiroth didn't press, just walked out the door. Blonde hair was in the exact same spot when he returned that night, so many hours later.

"I assume you are no longer asleep." He assumed that Cloud had never went to sleep in the first place, but that wasn't something he felt the need to say aloud.

"No." The word was quiet. Sephiroth paused for a few seconds, unsure of what to say.

"Zackary was worried." A pointless statement. Of course Zackary had been worried.

"Sorry." Another pointless statement. Sephiroth already knew the blonde was sorry.

"He doesn't want to fight you anymore." No more. Cloud finally sat up, but his eyes refused to turn to meet Sephiroth's.

"Could you show me the training room?" Green eyes stared, contemplating his choices. Was it a wise choice to let the obviously mentally scarred male around so many dangerous objects?

"Yes." Sephiroth would be supervising everything. It would be fine. A minute later, they were walking down the steps to the training room. It was only faintly that the ex-General noticed that Cloud hadn't decorated anywhere from the closest guest-room to the training room yet, instead leaving it all white. He didn't mind, but he had, in fact, noticed the blonde's strange dislike of the color white.

They reached the room with ease, and Sephiroth spared a second to admire how orderly it was without the Lieutenant in it. Weapons ranging from swords and daggers to machine guns and pistols hung on the walls, and simple training devices and weights were arranged neatly around the extremely large room. But all Cloud did was walk over to the punching bag and stare at it. Sephiroth didn't interrupt him. Slowly, he lifted a hand, slowly running his fingers over the abused white fabric. All of his weights, his weapons, all had been customized, all were white.

"Have you ever thought that you could do something; that you could make it, and then screwed up so badly that it wasn't even funny?" Sephiroth thought blandly of his time in imprisonment.

"Yes." Only once. Cloud turned to him, eyes closed off.

"I have to leave on March nineteenth." The news didn't give Sephiroth the joyous feeling he thought it would. "The mission will be completed by then, I promise." Somehow, Sephiroth believed him. It would be over by then. "But I want to thank you, in case I don't see you before I leave." Green eyes stared. Thank him for what? "Thank you." He didn't seem to want to explain, so the ex-General didn't ask. They stood in silence until Sephiroth finally walked over and held out a hand. If Cloud wouldn't walk himself out of his depression, Sephiroth would lead him out. The hand was taken.

Sephiroth didn't hear a fact about his angel that night.

He didn't ask.

**(***Hojo***)**

Hojo was proud of the fact that he still had such an impact on his little monster. He was proud that he could make such an impact on the blonde's spirits so easily. He was not proud of the fact that Cloud's spirits still refused to break. Thy bent like rubber but he wanted to be able to shatter them like glass. He wanted Cloud Strife to break down both mentally and physically, all under his administration. He wanted nineteen years of careful nurturing to come to fruition so that Cloud could be perfect; do whatever the professor wanted without question. Like Tseng. But Tseng had been easy to fix; to push into submission. The little monster took work. And he couldn't be defeated. Hojo was the only person who held enough leverage over him to be able to claim control.

It was a simple enough concept. If Cloud killed him, all super-natural beings everywhere would be declared dangerous and be hunted down and exterminated. The blonde was far too kind-hearted for that. Tseng stood in the corner of the room, awaiting orders, and Hojo looked over his chemicals. Cloud Strife was going to evolve into everything Hojo wanted him to be. And then Hojo was going to tear apart his mentality by taking away the only thing he could honestly be proud of: his innocence. And Hojo was going to make him scream when he did it. Perhaps he would even tell Tseng to have a go; make Strife realize that he was being used, fully and wholly.

But keeping the little monster to himself also sounded fun. He could always find different ways to torture the blonde, like by torturing his friends. Strife would never be able to live with himself if any person in his little group got harmed because of him.

"Tseng." He had a plan. "You'll be visiting that town again, but this time, find Cid Highwind." There was no doubt that his little endeavors to defeat Cloud were fun to watch, but there was a slim to none chance that he would succeed. So Hojo would step in. Tseng would step in. Things were about to get better for Cid Highwind. Things were about to get worse for Cloud Strife.

More importantly, things were about to get interesting for Professor Hojo.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud didn't know how had passed so quickly. He could almost swear that mere moments ago he had been accepting an offer of help from Sephiroth. That was, of course, impossible, as he was now sitting in a wooden chair tables away from the bar section of _The Burning Caverns_ at seven o'clock on Friday. His mind was torn between marveling at the fact that Yuffie had actually gotten everyone to agree to go and mourning the fact that he only had fourteen more days.

"There he is." The drug dealer. The possible murderer. She had turned her birthday party into a stakeout to get Sephiroth to agree. If nothing else, Cloud admired her determination.

"It isn't likely that you're going to find anything tonight. Everyone knows we're here." Genesis had always hated stakeouts, if Zack's ramblings were to be believed. The man was on his third shot of whiskey already, complaining about his inability to get drunk. Even Cloud knew them to be a lie as Genesis hated not having control over himself, but it was still interesting to listen to.

"What do you want us to do, go over and _ask_ him if he killed the woman?" Reeve, however, was tired of the complaints.

"Better than just sitting here." Cloud was reluctant to interrupt, but he really did want Yuffie to have a good birthday, and the arguing wasn't going to do that for her.

"I could find out." All heads, even Yuffie's, who had been staring at Reno the entire time, turned to Cloud. He continued as if nothing had happened. "If I have contact with him, I can find out, and if he's the murderer, I can say where the evidence is." To end the arguing. For Yuffie. Zack's brow cocked.

"How would you do that, Spike? He doesn't like cops, or anyone who associates with cops, much." Zack clearly wasn't comfortable with the idea. Cloud just shrugged.

"He'll have sex with anything that moves and hates Sephiroth. If I go over there, drunk, and come onto him, he isn't going to push me away." Angeal spoke next.

"I don't believe we should give up your chastity for a single case." Cloud gave a smile at the words.

"I don't actually plan on sleeping with him. I'll just touch him somewhere in a seductive manner. It'll only take a few minutes and then Yuffie can enjoy her birthday." That got them. Genesis snorted.

"You're a virgin! How the hell are you supposed to know how to seduce?" His words were mocking, and Cloud, a naturally competitive person, stood and began the walk over to the ex-con, stumbling ever so slightly to make himself seem as drunk as some of the others in the house.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth had a perfect view of Cloud's seemingly drunk form as the man went over to the bar.

"I-I'd like, um, a whiskey." The blonde paused, and though he wasn't facing Sephiroth, the ex-General could practically hear him biting his bottom lip. "And one of the things with the umbrella." His words were slurred just a bit. "A blue one!" The afterthought didn't help him appear any more sober. The bar tender nodded, and Cloud slid his lithe body onto the stool beside of their suspect. Slowly, the faintly handsome man turned.

"Hello." Kristopher Wiles – the suspect – was practically raping Cloud with his eyes. Cloud didn't look much better as he turned to face the older man, giving Sephiroth a view of his face.

"Hi." The word was breathless. "You're hot." A drunken giggle followed Cloud's words, and the ex-General saw Wiles smile.

"The same could be said for you." His voice was smooth, and Cloud inched closer, seemingly entranced. "Shouldn't you be with your escorts?" Prison escorts. Cops. Sephiroth didn't take the word as the insult it was meant to be. In truth, he shouldn't even be able to hear the conversation over the music and chatter going on around him. Zackary, Angeal, Vincent, and Genesis were obviously listening as well, but they kept up pleasant small-talk to cover it.

"Gotta get drinks." Blue eyes roamed shamelessly over the other male. "'Sides, it's really hot over there." Cloud's hand slid onto Wiles's knee and up to his mid-thigh. The grip on Sephiroth's cup tightened. "But it's really hot over here, too." And Cloud sounded just as seductive as a common street-whore; as someone with more practice than he or she knew what to do with.

"You know, you seem more like a minx than a virgin." Wiles slipped closer, so that they were nearly touching noses, and Cloud's hand slipped up a bit further to accommodate him. "That's what the papers said, right? That you're a virgin?" His voice had lowered even further, become huskier, more seductive, and Sephiroth had to relax is grip before the glass broke. Cloud just let out a hollow laugh.

"Not a virgin. Seph'roth's the only one who won't _fuck_ me." Cloud stumbled over Sephiroth's name as well as certain other words, like a true drunkard. "Somethin' 'bout his job, I think." His tone took a tinge of sadness under its wing. "Which sucks 'cause b'fore him I had sex a lot. It was kind of an addiction, I guess." Cloud kept moving ever so slightly, tauntingly. "I'm still addicted, you know." Cloud's voice hinted at something that Sephiroth didn't feel like looking too far into.

"So?" Wiles sounded as if he was having sex right then for all the lust in his voice.

"So, I want your number. What if Seph'roth 'n I break up?" Cloud's lips went past Wiles's and over to his ear, hand slipping up to its prize and making the criminal gasp harshly. "What if I get _lonely_?" And seven numbers were the next things spilling out of the man's mouth.

"Just ask for Kris." Cloud nodded and pulled back, taking the two drinks which Sephiroth had just noticed had been sitting on the counter for quite a while with him as he stood.

"Bye, Kris." The husk hadn't left the blonde's voice as he stumbled back over, but once he was seated, back to Wiles, the drunken smile disappeared.

"Well, that was fairly disgusting." Sephiroth stared, the unnamed emotion which had flared at seeing Cloud with the other man – who wasn't even that good-looking – dying down. "He didn't do it. He raped her, yes, but no other wounds were inflicted when he had left. He keeps his best stock of drugs inside of his mattress though. Isn't that interesting?" He didn't seem affected by the ordeal at all, easily passing the alcohol he had bought over to the middle of the table.

"Hot damn, Spike!" Zackary did. "Are you sure you're a virgin?" He sounded incredulous. Cloud didn't get a chance to answer as a drink was put in front of him. The bar tender gave him a grin.

"From an anonymous admirer." Cloud, clearly recognizing the tender as the man who had been watching him with Wiles, put the coy smile back on and picked up the glass.

"Tell him thanks." And then he downed it. The tender grinned.

"I'll do that." But before he could walk away, Cloud stopped him.

"Ooh! One more thing!" The large man turned, grin firmly in place. "Tell, tell my admirer," Cloud paused, seeming to try and pick words through a haze of alcohol, before going back to the way he normally was – firm and serious – and continuing, "that aphrodisiacs are overrated." The grin fell. Cloud raised his empty glass in a mock cheer. "Very nice try though." A quick glance at the other officers was all the muscular alcohol-dealer needed to scurry away. Sephiroth turned his eyes once more to Cloud.

Aphrodisiacs?


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's Note:** _I hereby dedicate this chapter to __**Kriwufei **__as a thanks for me e-muffin. It made my day as I have been craving a muffin for ages. Thank you! _

**Disclaimer: **_Silly rabbit! The rights to FFVII aren't for me!_

**Warning:** _Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)_

**(***Yuffie Kisaragi***)**

Yuffie may not have known too much about drugs, but even she knew what an aphrodisiac was.

"Spike, please tell me you're immune to that like you are everything else." But the blonde just shrugged, moving the glass between his fingers.

"I don't know. I've never actually had any before, so I doubt it, but anything's possible." She felt nausea rise in her stomach. This suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

"Can we just go home?" And by home, she meant Sephiroth's place. It was where she felt the most comfortable. "We could fall asleep watching movies and eating ice cream." Like when she was twelve. Like when she wasn't getting everyone into so much trouble. Yuffie watched Genesis and Angeal exchange a look before the General nodded.

"Sure." They were leaving the club and all of her bad decisions behind her. Everything would be fine, right? As Reno's hand interlaced itself with hers, she tried to smile, but not even that was enough to ease her worries. She wasn't mature. She wasn't what Reno wanted. This just proved it.

"Don't panic over this, Yuffie. It's your birthday. Besides, I have bad luck." She couldn't help but stare at Cloud. Bad luck? He was blaming this on bad luck?

"No, you have me. If I hadn't wanted to go then none of this would have happened, and I didn't even have a good reason!" Not even close. "I just wanted to impress a guy! That's it! I risked everything for a guy!" A guy who would never like her. Yuffie was near tears. She couldn't even force herself to get into Angeal's car. She didn't deserve it.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, how old are you?" Brown eyes turned to face blue as Cloud, though looking slightly flushed, walked towards her.

"S-sixteen." Today. All today.

"Then it isn't your fault. Sixteen year-olds are supposed to throw away everything for stupid reasons, like boys. You have to make the mistake before you can learn from it, right?" He was gentler than normal, and Yuffie forced herself to be strong. Cloud was right. Cloud was always right. She just had to make sure not to do it again. With that in mind, she turned to Reno. She wouldn't dance around him, stepping on the toes of others, any longer. It was now or never.

"Will you…" Would he what? Was she supposed to ask him to dinner? The movies? The park? Was she supposed to ask him at all?

"Dinner, Saturday at seven? I'd love to." Reno's smooth voice cut into her question, and she nearly could have fainted. He had said yes.

Actually, scratch that. She did faint.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud watched Reno catch Yuffie with slight amusement; the feeling failing to fade as the red head strapped her into her seat. She was going to pitch a fit when she woke up, but that was minutes away, at least, and Cloud would be in a separate car with Sephiroth, so that didn't matter. The walk to his car was quick, and Cloud silently cursed the air for being so warm; the aphrodisiacs for working so quickly.

"I don't think I'll be joining you for movies." Sephiroth's eyes left the road for only a moment before going back, but the inquisitive glance was enough. "It's working." Cloud could feel an unfamiliar coiling in the pit of his stomach, and while he knew that the mako in his body would dispel it in a short amount of time, it was still affecting him right then.

"Do you need anything?" Besides something to magically erase all of the sexual tension in his body, or at least a way to get the potent drug out of his system? No. But Cloud simply shook his head in a negative motion, fighting to keep his breath even.

"Just to get to your house. I'll sit in a guest room upstairs." Green eyes trailed over and stayed just a second longer. Cloud caught the drift and let out a low chuckle. "As much as I appreciate the offer," and, really, he did, "I was serious when I gave the conditions of our relationship." There was a short span of silence.

"Why?" That time, Sephiroth didn't look over. It wasn't a bitter question, just a curious one, and Cloud held back a shudder at how extremely low the ex-General's voice sounded. Why did Cloud have to find the lack of pitch-change in his voice attractive? It made no sense whatsoever. Cloud paused for minutes on his own before deciding that he owed the man an explanation.

"I'm not as stable as I make myself out to be." Not nearly such. "If I let my body be used like that, even to help it… If I give myself away to a one-night stand, I would never recover from it." His mentality wouldn't be able to take it. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that I had been used." Cloud pulled himself back from the darkest part of his mind and looked to Sephiroth. "I'm already just about as screwed up as a person can get, Sephiroth. The only thing I have to offer someone is some twisted sense of innocence, if it can even be called that anymore." Sephiroth still didn't look at him, but Cloud felt, if only for that moment, that he was understood.

It was really too bad that moment had to pass and Cloud had to get out of the car, walk past everyone, and curl up in a white room, facing the heat of his own, treacherous body alone.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth had never been the one people went to for heart-to-hearts, but he was sure that what Cloud had told him in the car had never before slipped past those perfect lips. Not even to Zackary. In a way, that made him feel special. In a way, that made him feel as if he was betraying his angel. No, his angel may not hold the same feelings for Sephiroth that the ex-General did for him, but Sephiroth still didn't want to throw away whatever he did have with the man. Cloud Strife was doing just that. It wasn't as if he loved the blonde. No, never in a million years, but he did feel almost overwhelming waves of lust at times. Like right then; when Cloud had trusted him with a secret that he had told no one else. When Cloud had made himself vulnerable.

Sephiroth was a naturally dominate male. Naturally possessive. When Cloud presented himself so caringly while at the same time putting up a fight for his independence, it was in Sephiroth's nature to react. Now was no different as he walked past the people sitting so casually in his living room, arguing over a movie. They didn't stop him. He wasn't expected to watch the movie. The ex-General, knowing this, didn't spare them a glance, instead heading straight for his room.

He didn't bother with undressing, simply slipped beneath the covers into his bed. On Cloud's side. Which now smelled like Cloud. Sephiroth didn't mean to love the way that Cloud smelled. He didn't mean to enjoy the scent of cold, rainy nights and fresh coconut. A smell which differed so greatly from his taste. Soot and metal. Sephiroth remembered it well. And hated it. Hated that he remembered. Hated that every time he imagined kissing his angel, that taste came up. Hated that every time he thought of the night he was rescued, the distinct smell of Cloud would appear, however faint. His memory had never messed up before, so why was it trying to do so now? Why was it trying to replace his angel with Cloud?

Did it even matter? When Sephiroth finally closed his eyes, still breathing in Cloud's scent, he decided it didn't.

_Emerald orbs cracked open as much as the pain racing through Sephiroth's body would allow him. Soft breaths echoed around him and a headache pounded behind his eyes. He knew where he was. It was impossible to mistake the dark, dank room for anything else; the incredible pain for any other time. _

"_What the fuck!" The surprised shout caused another wave of pain to crash over Sephiroth, and he knew who was coming: his angel. Soft footsteps came, the door creaked open, weapons were sat down, and pulses were checked. A warm hand ghosted over Sephiroth's neck._

"_I'm sorry this happened to you." Sephiroth somehow found the strength to reach up; to touch the angel's shoulder. He felt a scar. A scar? Blonde hair, blue eyes, and olive skin, without warning, came into focus. Cloud Strife. "So sorry." And then Cloud pressed his hand to Sephiroth's chest, crouching over top of the – at the time – General. "Let me make it up to you." And suddenly the pain was gone, and the hard stone beneath him was soft mattress. _

"_Cloud." This wasn't right. Cloud was saving himself for whoever he decided to love. But the blonde didn't stop, instead beginning to unbutton Sephiroth' shirt. _

"_Hush. I'm helping." And then Sephiroth was engulfed by an incredible heat. It wasn't right. He was just with his angel. Where was his angel? His thoughts blurred as Cloud was suddenly completely naked, grinding against him. What had happened? _

"_I need you, Sephiroth. Please fuck me." He sounded needy; wanton; sluttish. And that was when everything pieced itself together._

_This was a dream. _

_In the real world, Cloud would never be so bold. Never whore himself out to someone he didn't love. Who didn't love him back. _

_But this wasn't the real world. This was Sephiroth's imagination; and in his imagination, Cloud could be as bold as the silver-haired male wanted him to be. But, at the same time, it wasn't good enough. If he ever had sex with Cloud Strife, it would be better. Cloud would finally show Sephiroth what he looked like with a pretty shade of pink dusted across his cheeks. The man would be curious and sensual. He would be tight; like every virgin was bound to be, something his imagination couldn't replicate. Dream Cloud wasn't nearly as enticing. Yet Sephiroth couldn't make the dream stop. _

"_Help me." The whispered words were right in Sephiroth's ear, and Cloud began to slide himself down Sephiroth's length; no preparation needed. "Help me help you." It wasn't the first time that the ex-General had followed one of Cloud's orders. Swiftly getting a grip on the younger male's slim hips, Sephiroth flipped them over; shoving Cloud into the mattress with the same amount of force that he planned on using to shove himself into Cloud. It was a dream. What was the harm in going along with it? What was the harm in taking Cloud's body as his own? What was the harm in feeling the satisfaction of knowing that Reno would never be able to do the same? What was the harm in a dream? _

_There wasn't any. He wouldn't actually ruin anything for Cloud. He wouldn't get berated by Zackary or get nagged at by Genesis. It was a nothing but a dream. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. Sephiroth started thrusting into the heat at an almost back-breaking pace; knowing it wouldn't matter either way. Dream Cloud didn't seem to mind. If anything, he was begging for more. So, Sephiroth gave him more. Much more. His hands ran sketchily over scars – knowing that he would never be so rough with the real Cloud – and his lips connected heatedly with Dream Cloud's. Sephiroth felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. _

"_I love you." _

_And the he fell. Fell right over the edge into a sea of euphoria. More like pushed. How was his body supposed to react when hearing those words from such an unattainable man? Better yet, where had his imagination gotten such a notion? Perhaps it was simply there to make him feel better about fucking Cloud Strife – who would only sleep with someone he loved – senseless, but that was silly. Stupid. Logical. _

When Sephiroth finally got through his haze of pleasure, he was sitting in his room; alone. Sweat made his bed sheets cling to his skin and Sephiroth felt an unpleasant wetness settle between his legs, letting his mind wrap around exactly what he had just done. He had just given into the temptation of a dream; knowing it was a dream. Nothing bad would happen to him for doing so. Dreams couldn't hurt people. His angel would understand his sexual frustration. Still, he was slightly ashamed to have his first wet dream at the age of twenty-seven. He had always been able to have sex at his leisure, so this was just… embarrassing. But, at least there was one up-side to all of it.

Cloud wasn't there to see.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud watched Sephiroth walk into the kitchen far later than he usually did, but the action wasn't questioned. There was no reason to question it. Sephiroth didn't necessarily have to awaken at a certain time. And only Vincent and Angeal were with him in the dining room, anyhow. It was only seven in the morning on a Saturday, after all. Then again, it wasn't as if Cloud had slept much.

After the aphrodisiac had finally worn off around two in the morning, Cloud had drifted into a nightmarish, memory-filled sleep. He had woken in a cold sweat, body unused to seeing such things after so many nights of nothing but soft emotions from Sephiroth. It had reminded him of what he would soon be going through again; all those memories. He wouldn't be able to look forward to waking up, like he had before he had become a part of the Yuffie fiasco, and he wouldn't be able to look forward to going to sleep, like he could now with Sephiroth. Every day would be the material used every night. Ah, but he was used to that, wasn't he? As blue eyes traveled over the three men chatting idly at the table, Cloud wasn't so sure.

But he also supposed it didn't really matter whether he was sure or not. It was going to happen anyways. Still, he could enjoy the strange sense of peaceful chaos that seemed to follow his group of, dare he call them, _friends_ around. He could enjoy the thought of being considered equal to these men. He could save the lives of these men. He could save the life of Yuffie Kisaragi.

So, why couldn't he save himself?

**(***Yuffie Kisaragi***)**

Yuffie was jumping up and down with excitement. She was sixteen now. That meant one thing: She could get her driver's license! And get it she would.

"Zack!" She shoved the man in the side, but he did nothing more than groan. Zackary Fair, wake up!" Her whisper was a little louder and a little more forceful, but still, the Lieutenant didn't budge. She punched him on the arm. He lazily swatted at her, much like one would a bug, and Yuffie scowled before gathering up all off the strength she had to push him off of the bed. It backfired as he turned and ended up pushing her off instead. Seconds passed before jovial laughter filled the room. Yuffie shot up, surprise quickly turning to a mix of fear and irritation. "Shh! They'll hear you!" This had to be a secret. Violet eyes gained a confused glint.

"So?" She didn't know how long he had been awake, but he was obviously amused at the situation.

"So we're on a mission!" Yuffie lowered her voice and glanced around. "A secret mission." Zack nodded in clearly fake understanding, catching the car keys that she tossed at him without looking. "Come on!" If it weren't for Zack, she would never be able to do things like this. Luckily for her, he was always game. They made it out of the house without a hitch.

**(***Angeal Hewley***)**

"Anyone know where they're heading?" Angeal tossed the question into the open as soon as he heard his car start.

"Yuffie's sixteen. She probably wants her license." Cloud's words echoed the conclusion that Angeal had already come to, and it was with a slightly tired smile that he stood.

"Then we'd better pick out the safest car here. She's not going to want to stop once she gets it." Her father would buy her one, no doubt, but right then she wasn't with her father. She was with Zack. The thought almost made Angeal want to cringe. Zackary Fair alone with Yuffie Kisaragi. He could only hope the world would come out unscathed.

"We'll get one from the back stock." Blue eyes blinked at Sephiroth's words, and Angeal realized that Cloud hadn't seen Sephiroth's favorite cars yet. Well, this was sure to be fun, if nothing else. After simply grabbing a piece of paper from a drawer nearby and scribbling out what they were doing as a note to whoever would awaken next (Genesis), Angeal followed the other three men out of the room. They were going back to Sephiroth's good cars. His favorite cars. There were only four, but Angeal could honestly say they were probably worth more than his house. He could afford to go out and buy one on a whim, of course, but he wasn't like Sephiroth. He didn't toss out money on extremely bad days just to toss it out. Sephiroth usually didn't, but sometimes he just wanted to be reckless. Needed to be reckless. Sometimes he needed a way to not be perfect, and these four cars were the proof of the single four times that he had done so. Three times, actually, as he had gotten one of them while escaping from their imprisonment.

_Fenrir. _A beautifully tricked out motor bike that had been harder to tame than any stallion that Angeal had ever ridden. The vehicle had practically bucked him off when he had started the engine. To this day, the only person he had ever seen successfully ride it was Sephiroth, and it had taken him _weeks_ to get it down. Fenrir was the ex-General's favorite, by far. For a long time, they had just called it, The Bike, but after a close inspection, the word Fenrir was found carved into the underside in incredibly small, somehow neat letters. It had been called such ever since. But, because of the incredibly small script and awkward placing of the name, Angeal hadn't been expecting Cloud to gasp and shout out the word on entrance.

And even knowing that he had seen their memories, why would he get so excited over it? But there the blonde was, checking out every nook of the bike, smile plastered to his face. Well, he was for a minute or so. After that, blue eyes turned to the curious little group standing with slight confusion at the entrance to the garage.

"May I ride her?" Angeal cringed at the blunt question. Fenrir was Sephiroth's baby. Cloud was lucky he wasn't burning in hell simply for touching it without the silver haired male's permission.

"She'd buck you off in a second flat." It was a calm, cocky 'no'. Sephiroth had always taken pride in being the only one to control the bike, even if he could only do so at a slightly above mediocre level. Cloud stared sat him for a moment.

"Want to bet?" There was a certain amount of determination in sapphires. They mirrored emeralds.

"Yes." And suddenly Angeal felt like he was in the middle of an elevated, more dangerous version of when Genesis and Zack got into scuffles. Unconsciously, he took a step closer to Vincent, who was taking a step away from Sephiroth. They met in the middle, both hoping that this would end well.

"I want you to make sure no questions are asked when I leave." What? When he left? When was Cloud leaving? _Why_ was Cloud leaving? The ex-General simply shrugged.

"Done. I want two more facts about my angel a night." Cloud's agreement to the deal was out almost before Sephiroth finished offering up his end of the bargain. Without wasting any time, the blonde walked over to the wall and plucked off the keys which went to the bike and walked back over to it. Grey eyes widened.

"Not in here!" But his shout was ignored and Angeal was barely able to keep his eyes open for fear of what he might see. But instead of the messy pile-up he had expected, he saw Cloud pull the handles back, manipulating the bike into doing a wheelie, before it started speeding towards them. In two seconds flat, they were face to face with the monstrous machine and, just before being hit, Cloud gave them reason for his confidence. Swift steering, perfect breaking, and immaculate shifting of gears had the bike doing something akin to wrecking, turning over again and again in the air. Right over the three men's heads. It landed squarely on the ground mere feet from them and Angeal caught a fleeting glimpse of a smirk before the bike sped in the other direction. Well, that was interesting.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth hadn't expected to see Cloud dominate Fenrir in ways he hadn't imagined were possible. He had expected the boy to fall off with a shriek and for that to be the end of it. What he _really_ hadn't expected though, was to be bested at his own game.

"Did you know he could do that?" The question was directed towards anyone who wanted to answer.

"No, but Zack may have." Green eyes stared at the spot where Fenrir had once been parked. Of course Zackary would have known.

"What did he mean when he put up his end of the bet?" Sephiroth thought back to the conditions which he would now be fulfilling.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you." Cloud had been so serious at the time.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" Vincent's voice was as cold as the morning air, and Sephiroth had to think for a good few moments before answering.

"I don't know." Lies. He knew exactly when he started caring if Cloud wanted him to do something or not: back when the blonde had walked in from his 'doctor's appointment' with eyes more torn up than he had ever seen on anyone else. The scars reaching down through Cloud's soul had been endless, and Sephiroth had felt hopeless simply looking at blue orbs.

"Like hell you don't." Angeal was usually one to let Sephiroth move at whatever pace he felt like, but not this time. But Sephiroth wasn't about to speak up, either. He wasn't about to say that Cloud Strife was only going to be present for another fifteen days. Counting that day. Breaking the news to Angeal would be almost like breaking the news to Zackary, something he was determined to leave up to Cloud. So, Sephiroth simply stayed silent, daring Angeal to question him again. Grey and green locked for a few moments before the man spoke up again.

"If he's leaving, Zack will be heartbroken. The best thing we can do is let the pup have a heads-up." Always caring for Zack, Angeal was.

"Then ask Cloud about it." He wouldn't betray the blonde's trust. Remembering the fearful, nearly broken, barely alive look in blue eyes that seemed to stretch on forever, Sephiroth wasn't sure there was very much left to betray.

"Ask me what?" The words were barely heard over the roar of the motorbike as Cloud pulled up beside of them with expert ease, shutting it off a second later.

"When and why are you leaving?" Vincent's inquiry was blunt as Angeal, apparently, took too long trying to figure out how to phrase the question. There was silence for a long minute.

"March nineteenth." He didn't elaborate on the other question. The General didn't give in so easily.

"Why?" Angeal's single syllable interrogation let Sephiroth know that it wasn't just about Zackary. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Angeal didn't want the blonde to leave either.

"Reasons." They weren't getting anywhere.

"Is that what you're going to tell Zack when he finds out? When he asks why you're going; begs you not to?" Angeal's words were harsh.

"No." The blonde still refused to elaborate.

"Then what will you tell him?" What could possibly appease Zack's sorrow at the loss of his best friend?

"That I'm sorry." And that was it. No explanation. An apology. "And it's for his own good." His own good? Sephiroth could have scoffed at that one.

"And you think he'll just accept that?" Angeal had an almost bitter skepticism in his voice.

"Not even for a minute." Cloud's smile was nearly as guarded as his eyes.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud watched Angeal stare at him, disbelief clear as rain in stormy grey orbs. The anger that the General was feeling at that moment comforted Cloud slightly, as he knew that it was on Zack's behalf; knew that it was only because he loved Zack so much. On a much higher level, though, one that Cloud tried futilely to push away, he wanted to scream. He wanted to shout that it wasn't his fault and that he didn't want to go. He wanted to tell them what was going to happen to him and where he had to go and beg them to save him somehow. He wanted to tell them everything so that he could finally stop being so alone.

But he wouldn't.

For their sakes, he wouldn't. So Cloud – even though he couldn't push the feeling out of his thoughts – ignored the urges he felt and simply looked at them, gripping the handlebars of Fenrir slightly tighter. He had wondered for so long where the bike had gone; if Hojo had finally found her and destroyed her for scrap metal or if one of the men at Ghast's lab had uncovered her hiding spot and stolen her. Now he knew. He had, of course, seen the bike in their memories, but his mind had been too preoccupied to put two and two together. Now, he was glad that it had gone missing. It had caused him pain, yes, so many sleepless nights where he couldn't get out and be free, only other option being to sit and stare at a white wall, but it had bettered them. That was good, right?

Right?

Of course it was. So, why was Cloud's stomach still turning? Why, at this point in time, did he have so many deep-rooted urges to be selfish? Why did he want to take the bike back, away from the men, back to the labs so that he could have a small bit of happiness every once in a while? Why was it so hard to just let Fenrir go?

To let his newfound friends go?

To let _Sephiroth_ go?

**(***Reno***)**

Reno stared at Yuffie as she sped around in circles, only halfway seeing her. In truth, he was much more focused on the conversation in the background.

"You can't leave me! Not again!" Zack wasn't taking the news of Cloud's leaving well.

"I didn't leave you the first time, Zack. You joined the military." Cloud sounded lightly detached, as if he was trying not to get too involved in the conversation.

"But you disappeared as soon as I did!" Disappeared?

"I had business to attend to." What business?

"The same business you're leaving to again?" Zack sounded accusing.

"Yes." Ah. Hojo.

"And that's it? You're just going to leave?" Cloud was silent. "Will I ever see you again?" The tone of the Lieutenant's voice was weaker this time. Blue eyes stared for a moment.

"You might." _Might_. Reno could see the word slam into Zack like a slab of concrete and nearly cringed himself.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Reno could barely hear the inquiry.

"Because I knew you'd react like this." Violet eyes narrowed.

"And how am I supposed to react, huh? Am I supposed to just sit back and let you leave like you don't mean anything to me? Just go along with it?" Zack didn't sound sorrowful. He sounded angry. "Am I supposed to just pretend that you aren't my best friend? I need you, Cloud!" Angry. Hurt. Trapped. There was nowhere for him to go and no one for him to turn to. Zackary Fair was hopeless. Reno couldn't help but step in.

"What if you loved someone here? And he or she loved you back. Would you stay then?" Blue eyes drilled into him, but Reno refused to back down this time. He wasn't telling them everything. Just hinting.

"I would." The words were slow. Violet orbs widened.

"He will, Spike. You just have to give him a chance." And then it was time for smoky green orbs to dilate. _He_?

"Wait! You mean you're already…?" He couldn't be. Cloud had never shown any signs of…

"Maybe." The shocked delight that bubbled up in Reno after hearing that word was almost too great to handle.

"Then you can stay!" All of the hope and excitement that Reno was feeling vanished abruptly as smoky green met emeralds.

"No. I can't." Quickly, Reno grasped for straws.

"But anyone would be crazy not to love you! We just have to go find this guy and—"

"_Reno_." The sharp word was void of emotion, making the boy from the Slums feel like a small child again. "On March nineteenth, I'm leaving. That's all there is to it." Total silence reigned after Cloud's words for all of two seconds before Yuffie, who had just stopped the car, made her thoughts known.

"What?" And suddenly, Reno felt that he should have kept his mouth shut.

**(***Yuffie Kisaragi***)**

Yuffie didn't know whether to feel burdened or relieved that Cloud was leaving. On the one hand, he was one of the main components in saving her life. On the other hand, he was heartless. There were so many secrets shrouding him that she didn't know what to think about it, and he had already stated that he wouldn't care if she died, so why should she care if he left?

"I'm leaving." Yuffie refused to turn off the engine of the car. What if she needed to flee?

"I heard that much. Why?" Did she really want to know? Did she even care?

"Business." The instant relief that washed over her was unexpected, as she didn't realize how tense she had become.

"Oh. When are you coming back?" He was just going on another police mission. It was nothing.

"I'm not." The breath caught in Yuffie's throat at Cloud's simple explanation.

"You're getting transferred?" Her words were loud and disbelieving. There was no way that Zack would allow that.

"No, Yuffie. I'm not going to be a police officer anymore." Not a police officer?

"Then what…?" None of this made any sense.

"I'm leaving here on March nineteenth, and I'm not coming back. That's it." Cloud offered up a light shrug. "There's nothing more to it." Suddenly, Yuffie felt the urge to slap him across the face again. It was with difficulty that she settled for turning off the car engine.

"So, that's it? You're just going to leave? No explanation, no contact, no anything?" A blonde head nodded, helping the bitterness fester in Yuffie. "Then I was right the first time." Brown connected with blue. "You really are a monster."

**(***Rufus ShinRa***)**

Something was different. When everyone walked in from watching Yuffie, the air became tense. Rufus had, on a whim, chosen to stay inside with Reeve and Genesis to talk about how the businesses were going and ways to keep them up, but now he kind of wished he had went outside. Then he would know what was going on.

"What the hell happened to you all?" Genesis, as subtle as ever, managed to make the air lighten and thicken at the same time.

"Cloud's leaving. There's nothing we can do about it. There's no explanation. Don't ask." Yuffie's voice was quiet and terse, a combination that Rufus had never before heard coming from the Kisaragi heiress. Genesis, of course, asked anyway.

"The fuck do you mean he's leaving? We're in the middle of an operation here!" The operation. Yuffie. What effect would his leaving have on that?

"It will be over before I leave." Cloud's soft words didn't help the situation at all.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Reeve joined into the conversation. Cloud didn't respond. Instead, he simply turned and walked back out the door. Something told Rufus that this wasn't going to end well.

**(***Cid Highwind***)**

"Mocker fucking, God-damned son of a bitch!" Words like that had been spewing from his mouth ever since he heard Strife's message. Three rooms were already totaled. Needless to say, Cid wasn't happy.

"Sir? You have a visitor." That didn't help.

"Tell him to go the fuck away or I'll blow his fucking brains out and paint the damn wall with them!" Not at all.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Blue eyes turned angrily towards the source of the words. His gun was drawn almost faster than he spotted the tall man. "After all, you want revenge on Strife, don't you?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Don't fuck with me. The bitch is practically untouchable." All Cid wanted to do was pull the trigger, but any chance of taking Strife down was worth a few seconds of frustration.

"Practically. But I know his weaknesses. I know all about him. I know how you can take him down." With only slight reluctance, Cid lowered his pistol.

"Just who the hell are you?" This man, a man from Strife's past, apparently, clearly wanted the blonde dead just as much as Cid wanted to kill him. The man's cruel brown eyes sparked maliciously and the lights flickered as a small smile formed on otherwise expressionless lips.

"Tseng."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Note:** _So sorry! I just realized that when this started Yuffie was fourteen, and now she's sixteen, which makes no sense whatsoever. So, just pretend I said fifteen in the beginning and we'll be all fine and dandy. Also, to my credit, I never proofread any of these. I figure you want them as quickly as possible, and hate reading over them, so… Forgive me? Also, for those of you douches sitting back and complaining that my chapters are too short sometimes need to get a reality check. I have a minimum of 6,000 words in every flipping chapter. That's more than a lot of fictions on here can say for their first five chapters. I'm sorry, but that just irritates me. _

**Disclaimer: **_Are you really still questioning my ownership (or lack thereof)?_

**Warning:** _Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)_

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

"It's Sephiroth, isn't it?" Angeal's question was soft in the darkened master bedroom of their home.

"Do you think he feels the same?" Could Cloud stay?

"No." Whatever small bit of hope Zackary felt fell at his lover's response. "Not yet." The added on expression gave the Lieutenant a little bit back.

"Not yet?" So, there was a chance?

"Maybe not ever." Not ever.

"But maybe soon?" Any chance, however small, was still a chance.

"I don't know, pup. I just don't know." Clearly, the General didn't want to give his young lover any false hope. Before Zack could respond, the doorbell rang. Stormy grey orbs looked at violet questioningly, but the younger man shrugged. He wasn't expecting anyone this late. Angeal slid his arm out from under Zack and tossed the covers off of him, pulling on a loose pair of pants over his naked form a moment later. The taller man padded out of the room, leaving Zack in what suddenly felt like too big a bed. Luckily, Angeal wasn't gone for long. He came back with a rather confused look on his face a few minutes later, flipping the light on before walking casually over to the television.

"Who was it?" Zack didn't bother to cover himself up as he got up and joined Angeal by the TV.

"I'm not sure. I just found this tape," Angeal waved a VHS tape in front of Zack's face, "sitting on the front porch." When the tape slid into the VCR, an unthinkable video began to play, and Zack's scream filled the air.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

School had just ended, and the usual group, except for Rufus, Reno, and Yuffie, was crowded into Sephiroth's office. Well, considering how needlessly large the office was, they weren't really crowded, but that wasn't the point.

"Why would someone send this?" Vincent's question wasn't directed at anyone in particular, and Sephiroth didn't have an answer, so silence reigned. Green orbs didn't even bother lifting from the four tapes sitting harmlessly on his desk.

"Maybe…" But Angeal couldn't finish his sentence. There was no plausible reason.

"It's just fucking sick!" Zackary's outburst didn't surprise Sephiroth. It was expected. Angeal's grip on Zackary visibly tightened, and no one could blame him. The time in imprisonment had affected the Lieutenant the most of all.

"Why not Angeal?" Reeve's question was soft, but understandable. Everyone, at exactly 2:47 that morning, had received a tape which showed one of the tortures that each of them had went to, varying on who got the tape. Vincent got one of himself, Sephiroth got one of himself, Genesis got one of himself, and Zackary got one of himself. Angeal was the only one left out. Why?

"Maybe the fuckers thought he would be hurt more just by seeing Zack's." Genesis's assessment didn't go without opposition.

"But if that was it then why not mix up the tapes? It would hurt me a lot more to see one of you wounded than myself." Vincent's words were true. Sephiroth didn't like it. Every answer gave new questions, and they were pretty much leading each other in circles. A soft ringing sound interrupted the terse silence which had befallen the group, and emeralds finally lifted to find the source: Cloud.

"Hello?" The blonde's voice was soft.

"Did you like them?" Sephiroth's sensitive hearing picked up on the other end of the conversation easily, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what the man was talking about.

"Tseng." Cloud's voice had never sounded so blank before; like a warning yet to be determined.

"I sent them just for you. To see your reaction. You don't react much, you know." Sephiroth didn't fail to notice the lust that was intricately woven into the man – Tseng's – voice. He wanted Cloud.

"I know." Cloud didn't allow anything he was feeling to show through to his words, but his eyes were as cold as ice.

"You should. You're so much more desirable when livid. Even in your younger years, when you used to scream for the pain to stop; to cry for someone to save you." The ex-General could tell by the way that the blonde's body tensed slightly that the conversation material wasn't being fabricated out of someone's imagination. The way that Zackary tensed up completely told him that it wasn't something that had been shared before. "Don't get me wrong. You're plenty beautiful now, hiding all of your pain behind shields that even you know are eventually going to cave in on you, breaking down all of your defenses and leaving nothing more than an empty shell of the man you wish you were. I just think it would be nice to hear you scream again now that your voice has matured." As if it was all a big joke.

Out of Sephiroth's peripheral vision he saw Reeve looking at the others expressions for context clues, being the only one in the room without superior senses, and was glad that the younger male didn't open his mouth to ask questions. It also pleased the ex-General was that he had sent Rufus, Reno, and Yuffie out of the room before starting the conversation. What didn't make him anywhere near happy was the way that Cloud seemed to have a sort of air of refinement about him, as if he was used to this sort of thing. Who knew? Maybe he was.

"I must not have made it clear enough the last time we met, Tseng." Last time? "When I said leave, I meant for good." Like negotiating a contract.

"I know." There was little to no emotion in Tseng's voice, but when it surfaced, it was nothing good. "But you're just too enticing a prize to keep away from, and your 'friends' aren't doing anything but cleansing the soul He worked so hard to taint." He? Who was He? "You should go ahead and leave them early, lest something unpleasant occur in their lives." At that, Sephiroth traced his memory back to the two men who had stood in his office for the inspection, singling out the well-built man with long brown hair and blank brown eyes. _Tseng_. That was the man who was threatening them.

"Pull a stunt like this again, so much as make your presence known again, and it won't be their lives which something unpleasant occurs in." The returning threat wasn't subtle.

"I would love to agree to that, but it's the His orders. I have to keep an eye on you. On your friends." There was a faint, obviously fake chuckle on the other end of the line. "But don't worry about that. It's interesting. The way that Zackary reacts to anything that reminds him of the past while Angeal struggles to come to terms with the fact that he'll never be enough to bring the light back into pretty violet eyes. The way that Genesis wakes up at night to comfort Reeve even though he's in just as bad a shape, if not more so than his younger counterpart. The way that—" Everyone in the room was tense. They were being watched.

"Stop it, Tseng." But the man didn't stop at Cloud's command, and Sephiroth felt cold irritation flare up.

"Vincent and Chaos fight over the fact that Rufus will never be able to come to terms with the both of them and Rufus drowns in self-loathing from all the deeds he's done. The way that Sephiroth dreams of his angel even though said angel will never show himself because your supposed 'lover' just isn't what the _angel_ needs." Tseng was clearly getting some sort of perverse pleasure out of exploiting them, and he wasn't finished yet.

"_Tseng_." Cloud's voice was no longer a blank warning, but a dark hiss. The man just kept going.

"You're my favorite by far, fighting off the shadows plaguing you all alone; knowing that your past and your present are one and the same. None of the people sitting in that room with you, listening in on your conversation like it's theirs to hear, actually care about you. None of them give a damn if you live or die. So, why do the opposite for them? Why protect them?" The words were both maliciously taunting and curious.

"Because I have a damn to give." But before Cloud could hang up, the voice on the other end surfaced again.

"There's a reason Angeal didn't get his, you know." The blonde's finger hovered over the button. "It's because he reminds me of you, when you were little; the way he would struggle not to scream and then pretend that everything was alright when he was back in the presence of his friends. His real friends. They cared whether he came out of it." That time, Cloud didn't respond; simply averted his eyes to the ground. "I liked that. If I weren't so focused on you, I might take him instead." A pause. "I might do it anyway."

"Stay away from him." It was so small that Sephiroth barely caught it – knew that no one else caught it – but Cloud's voice wavered.

"I'll think about it. You shouldn't be solely concerned about him though. I thought of keeping a few others as well. Sephiroth, for instance." Sephiroth's lips twitched almost unnoticeably downwards at the mention of his name. "He's like you now, only better. Stronger. Smarter. Faster. They care about him, too. More than anyone will ever care about you." Cloud's eyes didn't lift from the floor, and for the first time in a long time Sephiroth felt helpless. "_If only you could die._" And then the blonde really did press a button on his cellular device and ended the call. Minutes passed in complete silence.

"Cloud…" But Zackary didn't seem to know what else to say. Cloud, however, did.

"I suppose I should apologize." Emerald tried to catch sapphire, but the blue gems were firmly trained on the floor. "Seeing as this is my fault, I should take responsibility for it." The last word just barely left perfect lips before Sephiroth stepped in.

"Shut up." Blue met green, and Sephiroth saw loud and clear that Cloud thought everything that Tseng had said to be true. It lasted only for the briefest of brief moments, but the ex-General had seen it: the loneliness and longing and self-hatred. He saw too many years of pain and despair to count. More than that; worse than that; he saw hopelessness. By the way that the rest of the room hadn't changed in atmosphere, Sephiroth knew that he was the only one to glimpse behind the shields that time.

"Seph?" The pause, apparently, had been long enough to warrant Zackary's questioning.

"None of this is your fault. You couldn't have known that your past connections somehow befriended ours." Sephiroth watched Cloud closely for any sort of change. Tense shoulders made the ex-General continue. "Could you?" The pitch of his voice didn't change at all with the question, and Cloud clearly wanted to look away. To the blonde's credit, he didn't, instead holding Sephiroth's gaze.

"I could." There was nothing in Cloud's voice, but Sephiroth prided himself in being able to see past the obvious, no matter how long it took. Past the shields, though he could only get around a few as of yet, there was disgust. Cloud was disgusted with himself for knowing the possibilities and doing nothing about it. For an unknown reason, Sephiroth felt the need to comfort the younger man. Luckily, Reeve saved him from having to do just that.

"I'm not sure what's going on here, but whatever it is, forget about it. No one was seriously injured from seeing the beginning of the tapes, right? Just a little hurt. In times like this, we can't afford to react any way but rationally, so it's best we just get up and go on, right?" Always a man of logic. Usually less so than Sephiroth, but at the moment, anything was possible. Angeal nodded.

"Agreed. So, we'll go put these in the vault," burn them, "and we can just be prepared for whatever comes at us next." Zackary rose with the elder male and gave a sort of half smile. Burning them would give the youngest of the war heroes a small bit of conclusion, at the least. The two militia men left without another word. Sephiroth turned and focused on his work, trying not to think of everything that was going on.

Of how Cloud could have known about the ties their enemies held.

**(***Reeve Tuesti***)**

Reeve didn't know what, exactly, he had just missed, and he wasn't sure he wanted to, but he knew that the truth had to come out eventually. There was no reason to do it later rather than sooner though.

"What just happened?" Reeve hated not knowing things almost as much as Genesis, so it wasn't that hard to ask.

"Someone doesn't like Cloud, or perhaps likes him too much, and sent us the tapes just for the sake of seeing us panic. Throw in a few insults, threats, and uncalled for remarks here and there and you've pretty much got the entire conversation summed up." Genesis was clearly holding a few details back, but Reeve wasn't worried about those. As long as he had the conversation summed up now he could go in depth later. Reeve only had a few questions.

"How much is too much?" There were a lot of ways to interpret that.

"Tseng, yes, the one who controls electricity," Vincent – no, the voice and eyes were off – _Chaos_ clarified before Reeve could ask, "doesn't seem to know whether he wants to murder the little blonde or fuck him. Possibly a little of both." The faux man didn't seem to care about what he was saying, but there was something in crimson tinted yellow orbs that made Reeve question just how attached Vincent's alter ego was to Cloud Strife. Genesis snorted.

"Possibly _a lot_ of both. The guy's a damn loon!" Reeve leaned a little closer to his lover, trying to soak it all in as easily as the older male was.

"But why Cloud?" Reeve turned from the auburn haired man to the blonde. "Why you?" It made no sense.

"I'm not a good person, Reeve. They want to make sure that I'm punished for all of my wrong-doings, and that I continue to do them." Quite a few questions arose at that, but Reeve could see that there was only one more he could afford with Cloud in the room. Well, it was actually an inquiry that Reeve had no right to voice, but he was bound and determined to do it anyhow.

"What will happen if you don't?" Reeve cursed his voice for being so quiet, but said nothing else aloud. The fragile silence that befell the room wasn't something that could be easily repaired, if at all. It wasn't something that Reeve could risk losing before receiving an answer. So, he waited. They all waited.

"You'll all die." The silence was no longer new and fragile, but stale and dense, and Reeve knew that the blonde wasn't lying.

In complete fairness though, he really shouldn't have asked.

**(***Chaos***)**

Chaos watched Rufus pace around Vincent's room through Vincent's eyes.

"Things aren't going to get any better, are they?" The young, platinum blonde haired man had stopped pacing and was now staring at Vincent. At Chaos.

"I don't know." Vincent didn't give away the fact that he not only didn't believe things were going to get better, but that there was worse to come. Chaos didn't blame him.

"Then I have to do it." Red orbs blinked.

"_Do what, Vinnie? Has your blonde finally lost his pure gold marbles?" _Vincent dutifully ignored Chaos's crack on how rich the young man was, and the digital double of the living male grinned savagely. He loved playing with the real man's mind.

"Do what?" For just a second, Vincent wondered if his voice changed pitch along with his questions, or if it stayed exactly the same like Sephiroth's. He quickly brushed that off as Chaos began to laugh from hearing the thought.

"_Your voice changes pitch alright, Vinnie. No need to worry about that one." _Vincent was hilarious at times. That was for sure.

"See him." And then Rufus sat down and began to put on his shoes.

"Whom?" But the question didn't leave Vincent's lips, and Chaos scoffed.

"_His father, Vinnie. I thought that was pretty obvious." _And, really, he did. Sometimes – very rarely, indeed – Vincent was just slow on the uptake.

"I'll be waiting in the car when you're finished." Rufus looked up at the words, making Chaos question whether Vincent was wanted there at all, but the ShinRa heir's smile pushed any and all doubts away moments later.

"Thank you." Again, Chaos scoffed. _Love_. Such an annoying concept.

Still, this was the happiest that the virtual man had seen his host yet, and that was enough for him to put up with it. For a while, anyways.

**(***Rufus ShinRa***)**

Rufus's balled up fist shook, and his knuckles turned white, but the door – mere inches away – seemed unreachable. His father was on the other side, that much he knew, but he didn't know if he was ready to face the man just yet. If he ever would be. Cerulean orbs shut tight. There wasn't much of a choice, was there? Things were just going to get worse from thereon out, and there was no guarantee he would ever get another chance. Besides, just before getting out of the car, the Latin teacher had kissed Rufus for the very first time. "_For good luck."_ He had said; the many voices hiding gently behind Vincent's telling the younger that they had been sharing control, if only for a second. He couldn't just waste luck like that, could he? Surely it was sparse in the world. Not something to be wasted.

His hand finally touched the extravagantly carved wood of the door.

"Enter." The voice on the other side was one that Rufus hadn't heard in what felt like forever, and it froze him where he stood. "_Enter_." A sterner tone made it through the wood next, and Rufus followed the order more out of habit than anything else. He entered the room. Cerulean stared into cerulean, and Rufus's legs gave out.

"I'm sorry." The words weren't accompanied by his voice, so Rufus said them again. And again, and again, and again, until his voice showed up and mixed with the sobs so that the words were barely words anymore. He wasn't able to control that though. He wasn't able to control it any more than he was able to control the explanation that poured from his lips. From the moment he slept with the first person to the moment he walked through the door. It was all said. Rufus was sorry that he had to say it; that it had been done in the first place, but it was necessary. When the story was finally finished and all that remained were the sad sobs of a broken boy, Rufus could feel himself slipping. His father wasn't going to accept him. All was going to be for naught.

"Rufus…" It wasn't that the word was vindictive or sympathetic, just there.

"Daddy?" Whether Rufus had asked a question or made a demand, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he wanted closure. Either his father would put a proverbial bullet through his brain or salvage his soul. Which one it would be, Rufus didn't know. He didn't know anything. Not anymore. Without warning, large, warm arms in a large, expensive suit jacket wrapped around him.

"It's alright now." Those words were worth more than all the money in the world.

And Rufus believed them.

**(***Vincent Valentine***)**

"_You know he isn't coming back tonight, right?" _Chaos's words didn't faze Vincent in the slightest.

"I know." He would just sleep in the car and would be waiting for Rufus when the boy came out.

"_He wouldn't know any better if you just came back in the morning." _The words, while true, weren't anything that Vincent felt like listening to.

"I would know." Vincent took some comfort in the fact that he could have a solid conversation without the risk of anyone else hearing.

"_You're too kind." _Violet flashed yellow. _"It's a good thing."_

Vincent didn't respond; simply leaned his seat back to try and get some rest.

**(***Reno***)**

Twelve days until Cloud was due to leave. Five days until his date with Yuffie. Two minutes until he was supposed to be in the Slums. He had already told Cloud that he wouldn't be joining them at the police station that day so that he could fix some things there, so he didn't really have to worry about being late, but he had given himself a schedule and felt like keeping to it.

"Reno." _That_, however, was not in the schedule.

"Highwind." What the hell did the blonde dipshit of a pilot want?

"I've come to understand that you're on pretty damn good terms with that blonde bitch, Strife, right?" Smoky green orbs narrowed at the question.

"What's it to you, yo?" Nero loomed behind Cid dangerously, and the boy from the Slums instinctively went into a protective stance.

"Just fuckin' wonderin'." As if it really mattered.

"Yeah. I am, yo. Same goes for the rest of the police department." It wasn't a necessarily true statement, but it wasn't a lie either. Reno felt safest sticking with answers like that. Nero seemed to have a way with telling when someone was lying, after all. A sinister smirk showed off Highwind's canines.

"Good."

**(***Cid Highwind***)**

Cid made a lazy wave with his right hand, signaling for his men to attack. They didn't hesitate. It was true that he had fewer men than what he started out with thanks to Strife being trigger happy, but even that wasn't all bad considering the smaller blonde hadn't managed to land a single kill shot. Sephiroth himself may have been training the boy, but there was no aim to be had. Strife was simply a terrible shot.

As Reno landed another hit on one of his followers – Armana, maybe – Cid decided to step in. The large ring on Cid's large hand slammed unmercifully into the back of Reno's head. The ginger man fell to the ground. From there on out, it was a one sided fight; one that Cid Highwind thoroughly enjoyed. He didn't know what he hated about Reno so much, but there was something that ticked the pilot off; something about the way that no one ever opposed the red head. And when they wanted to, the man just had to say the word and they would stop. It gave him power over pretty much half the school without having to lift a single finger. Cid had worked for his rule. It wasn't fair. The blonde gathered a handful of red hair roughly in his left hand before raising his right.

"_Stop!_" Reno's voice echoed throughout the empty roadway just before the Slums and Cid couldn't move. Judging by the stillness around him, neither could anyone else. He couldn't crash his fist into the other man's face. He couldn't relieve his anger through violence. His fist had just stopped in mid-air, raised and ready to inflict harm.

Just because Reno had said to.

"Aagh!" Cid's guttural scream reached farther than Reno's, and all the anger, the frustration, that he had been holding back broke through whatever spell Reno had cast and was released on the boy beneath the blonde. The others didn't take long to follow.

Around an hour later, Cid Highwind stood, blood staining his shirt without shame. Sky blue eyes sparkled down at the work of art in front of him. It was perfect. Any more damage and Reno would be dead. Any less damage and the message wouldn't get across the way that he wanted it to. The way that Tseng had told him to.

"Fuckin' hurts, doesn't it?" Because for Cid to feel so good, so liberated, someone just had to be hurt. But that worked out fine for Cid. After all, they were sure to find him writhing in pain sooner or later, and then the real fun would begin.

**(***Tseng***)**

Tseng sat alone in his small, white room. Well, he wasn't truly alone, not with all of the cameras, but it was as close as he would ever get. He had never spoken so much for any reason other than to give a report before. But it had been worth it; to practically hear Strife's throat tighten around the words he was saying as the man tried to keep his cool. It was all okay when he could sit back and remember the fire which had been so clearly lit in Strife's beautifully controlled tone.

Without thinking about it, Tseng slipped a hand into his pants. It didn't matter who was watching. They had seen worse. So, he just took himself further into his memory. Strife was so innocent; ruthless; kind. He was enticing. Everything about Strife was enticing. The thought of ruining him was enticing.

His grip tightened around his already leaking cock as he thought about how defiant sapphires would be while glaring up at Tseng, trying desperately to forget about the way that his sweet mouth would be wrapped around Tseng's package. There was no way that the blonde would win as the electrical man would ruthlessly thrust into his hot, wet orifice, much like he was doing with his own hand at that very moment. Oh, Strife would threaten. He would struggle.

He would swallow every drop.

"Nngh." Tseng moaned at the thought of the blonde working not to choke on his seed. He was so close to the edge that it wasn't even funny, but close wasn't there, so he delved farther into his imagination.

Cloud would stare at the ground, disgusted with everything that had occurred, and Tseng would help him with that. He would stretch Cloud out so that he was flat against the ground, face shoved into the hard concrete, and force himself into the tight entrance of Cloud Strife. The warm body would convulse beneath him, making it an even more pleasurable experience for Tseng before the boy would finally break and—

"Fuck!" Tseng came without another word. He didn't bother returning to his imagination or so much as unwrapping his fingers from their places around his softening member and removing his hand from his trousers. The doctors would want him exactly how he finished when they came in. Besides, it wouldn't be long before his fantasies would become reality.

He had no problem with waiting.

**(***Genesis Rhapsodos***)**

Genesis shook his head in a negative motion.

"Hell no I'm not babysitting on a Saturday night." Yuffie had plenty of other protectors that could scope out her date.

"Hey! We made a deal!" Zack had cheered up quite a bit since the 'tape incident' and now Genesis felt no guilt over double-crossing the man.

"And?" Besides, a game of rock-paper-scissors wasn't exactly a fair way of deciding who was going to sacrifice Saturday.

"And you lost!" In Genesis's opinion, rock should beat paper. After all, it was way stronger, more durable, and just all around cooler.

"And?" He still wanted his Saturday to himself. Well, himself and Reeve. The other six nights they spent together weren't nearly enough.

"And I had plans with Angeal this Saturday!" At that, light blue eyes rolled.

"You say it like he wouldn't go with you." Angeal would follow Zack to the ends of the Earth if the violet-eyed man asked.

"And you say it like Reeve wouldn't go with you!" Zack clearly wasn't catching the drift, so Genesis decided to spell it out for him.

"The things I plan on doing to Reeve this Saturday aren't suited for children under the age of twenty-one." Violet orbs widened. The drift was caught. After a few seconds of victorious silence, Zack retorted.

"And you think what Angeal and I planned on doing was?" Out of his peripheral vision, Genesis saw Angeal cock a curious brow, but the General didn't protest. In fact, he started to reinforce Zack's side of the argument.

"If we were planning something like that, then paper beats rock, and Zack isn't going." Angeal didn't leave room for an argument. Genesis argued anyways.

"But he has to! Who else is there? _Sephiroth_?" The idea of Sephiroth going out on his own to a public place, no matter the reason, was ridiculous. He would get swarmed by fans, possibly raped, and not even the idiotic public would believe that he would just want 'a night out'. Cloud would have to be there to—

"Cloud!" Both Zack and Genesis seemed to have the same idea at the same time as they shouted the name.

"Sure." The question didn't even have to be asked as the blonde flipped to the next page in his book. Suddenly, Genesis liked having Cloud around quite a bit more.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud tuned out a lot of the conversations that happened around him. One that he didn't tune out involved frustrated shouting and the cries of a small child. There had been a drug raid in town and, apparently, a small girl had been found. No one in the department – even the pediatrics department – seemed to be able to make her stop wailing. Quietly, Cloud closed his book. Zack had already left the room, and the others, not including Sephiroth, were standing around the door frame to watch the normally child-friendly man fail miserably. Without hesitation, Cloud walked over to the little girl, no older that six or seven, it appeared, and sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of her. She cried harder.

In retaliation to her cries, Cloud raised his hand, almost as if to say stop, and waited patiently for her to notice. It didn't take long. At first, the girl's tears increased, but when Cloud failed to physically react they turned to soft sobs instead. With just about as much reluctance as possible, the little girl finally found it within herself to copy Cloud's actions. A small hand lined itself up with a larger one. They didn't touch.

"Papa?" While Cloud could honestly say he hadn't been expecting that one, he didn't withdraw. She was just a little girl.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife." He didn't motion to himself. There was no need. It was almost as if he the only person she could see.

"Papa?" That time, he didn't respond, and she pressed her small hand to his. "Hurts, Papa. Make it quit." The tears were back in her voice, but there was complete and total trust floating in them.

"Where?" He could clear up any misunderstandings later. Forgetting all the people watching them. Forgetting all of his personal feelings. The girl was hurt, and her memories weren't giving him any hope.

"Hurts." She motioned to her stomach area, but Cloud already knew the answer through her mind.

"It's going to hurt for a little while longer, sweetie, but you need to get to a hospital. Would you let one of these men take you to a hospital?" At the mention of someone else taking her away, the girl looked prepared to cry again.

"No, Papa! No hopsickle without Papa!" Hopsickle. That was a first as well. With a sigh, silently wondering when he would stop being a father, Cloud gently moved his hand and picked her up, being careful not to disturb the object her actual father had forced her to swallow to protect himself from the police. A lot of good that did. Ignoring the stares of near disbelief and basking for a moment in the pride which Zack was displaying toward him, Cloud walked into Sephiroth's office and over to said man. Just as he got there, the larger male stood.

"Sephiroth?" Why was he bothering to get up? Cloud only needed the keys.

"It would look suspicious if I stayed here and you left, don't you think?" The words were said under Sephiroth's breath, which was quieter than most people could imagine, and Cloud nodded.

"Let's go." Quite faintly, the blonde experiment wondered if having a family would be anything like this.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth couldn't rightly say he was bored on the way over to the hospital. Not with a small girl calling Cloud 'papa' and the aforementioned man explaining that her father had made her swallow something – something sharp – that she – and therefore he – hadn't been able to see to protect his own hide from the police. He couldn't do that when every time she called Cloud papa he would gain a slightly confused look and try to explain to her that he was not, in fact, of any relation to her. It wasn't until she was calm enough to simply groan in pain when the car hit a bump, jostling whatever was in her stomach, that Cloud began doing so, but still. It was sweet.

Sweet like caramel to a dentist, of course. While it looked appealing, and he knew that he would enjoy it at first, Sephiroth didn't want it. The long-term cons didn't outweigh the short-term pros. Not even slightly.

"Hello, nurse? I'm not quite sure what her name is, but she's swallowed something, and I'm afraid she might be bleeding internally." Cloud's voice broke through Sephiroth's thoughts, and while the nurse quickly took the child away, who stayed quiet only at the soft request of Cloud, the ex-General couldn't help but frown. Alone with Cloud. In a room full of people. Who were all staring at them.

Shit.

The imposing silver male quickly slipped an arm around Cloud's waist, wishing the blonde man didn't fit so perfectly against his side.

"Are we staying to see how she does or letting one of the officers come up and take care of it?" Sephiroth whispered the words in Cloud's ear to make them seem more intimate, and he could tell by the increasing interest in the stares they were receiving that it was working.

"I would rather stay, but if you'd like to leave, we can." Always willing to give up his happiness for the sake of others.

"We'll stay." At that, Cloud twisted around so that he was facing the ex-General instead of standing beside of him.

"Really?" The word was so quiet. It was quiet like the surprised adoration in Cloud's eyes, so well hidden and blocked off that Sephiroth could barely see it at all. But it was there: shining, beautiful, and Sephiroth was sure that no one had ever looked at him like that before; like Sephiroth had given him the sun. That look was what had coerced the ex-militia man into thinking that kissing Cloud was a good idea. Tricked him, really. How was he supposed to look into the beautifully caring orbs and not act on such an innocent impulse? Cloud was practically asking for it.

So, Sephiroth provided.

The kiss was chaste, lasting only a few seconds – ten, at most – but Sephiroth felt that he had never been more intimate with a person before. The way that they had looked into each other's eyes the entire time just set it off, making Sephiroth want to do so much more. The two were slow to separate, both seemingly trying to come to terms with what they had just felt, and Sephiroth led Cloud to two chairs in the waiting room as soon as he was able to process thoughts halfway normally again; as quickly as he possibly could while remaining nonchalant. The moment that they were a safe distance from the chairs, Sephiroth let go. He didn't want to touch Cloud anymore. He didn't want to think about Cloud anymore. He didn't want to interpret what he was feeling because he was afraid that if he did just that then his angel would never come.

That Sephiroth might not want him to.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Author's Note:** _Reviews make me smile. I'll never ask for them, but I just want to go ahead and throw out that they make me smile. And there are too many good ones this time to dedicate to any one person. I must say I love the rainbows that I was given and, __**MeykoLove**__, I can't remember a time when I didn't see your Screen Name there. Thanks for that. All of you._

**Disclaimer: **_My cat Jake says that if I owned something like that the world would be in danger. So, no._

**Warning:** _Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)_

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud didn't know what was so wrong with him, but he really wished that there was a way to fix it. After all, he had done nothing more than ask Sephiroth a question, and the older man had kissed him – not that he had been opposed in any way – and now Sephiroth refused to so much as look at him. What had he done wrong? He knew that he wasn't the best kisser – from lack of personal experience – but was that grounds to completely ignore his existence? Or had the ex-General, in that single, intimate moment, spotted the monster that Cloud really was?

"Code Red, Code Red! Get out of the way!" Cloud snapped out of his thoughts when the paramedics shouted that, rushing through the Emergency Room entrance with a stretcher, a young red headed male broken and bruised on top of it.

"Reno?" But upon leaning forward, a few simple inches closer than before, Cloud saw that it wasn't so. Green orbs glanced over questioningly at Cloud, but as soon as Cloud returned the stare, Sephiroth turned away. Bile tried to rise in Cloud's throat. He had really just ruined everything with the ex-General, hadn't he? But still, Cloud just looked back to the disappearing forms of the paramedics; of the red haired boy. Something was off about it. Cloud stood.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth's tone remained exactly the same, and Cloud held out a hand, silently asking for the keys.

"Checking on Reno. I'll be back in just a little bit." Probably. "Stay here and make sure that the little girl is alright, okay?" Under normal circumstances, Cloud was sure that Sephiroth would have argued, but after the kiss? Not so much. He just handed over the keys. Anything to get away from the blonde, Cloud supposed. Quickly, the younger man connected his lips with Sephiroth's and pulled back. "Whatever happened back there is over. It never happened, alright? So, just… Don't hate me?" Cloud didn't wait for a response, simply made his way out of the hospital and to his old apartment.

**(***Angeal Hewley***)**

It was hard to believe that everything had gone downhill so quickly. It had been close to ten at night when Cloud had called Zack, telling him to go to the hospital and pick up Sephiroth; that he was at the ex-General's house in the infirmary with Reno. The boy had been beaten unconscious and then some. Cid Highwind was the culprit. Zack had not only called Sephiroth, but the rest of the group as well, and the only one who had said he couldn't come at the moment was Vincent, but that he would be there with Rufus when he could. It was currently midnight, and the ginger male's condition hadn't improved in the slightest. Neither Cloud nor Yuffie had left the boy's bedside since he had arrived.

"We can't let them keep doing this." Zack's words had never reined more true.

"We have to." Cloud didn't sound happy with what he was saying, but he said it anyhow.

"Look at Reno! Look at Rufus when he comes in! Hell, look at me! How can your conscious – if you even _have_ one – let you allow this to keep going?" She was a distressed, teenage girl. Angeal knew that she was expected to overreact and take it out on the closest person to her. Still, it was uncalled for.

"Because it's a lot harder to look at you when you're six feet underground." Cloud didn't waver in his explanation.

"I- I'm sorry." Yuffie dragged her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing mercilessly as the tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry, Cloud. I just can't—" She couldn't deal with the goings-on around her. Angeal understood that, as well.

"Get to bed." There was a small amount of exhaustion in the words, and the General was pretty sure that was the only reason that the order was being followed. "He'll be here when we get back tomorrow." It took Zack's soft persuasion to get Yuffie to leave his bedside, but she eventually gave in. They all did.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud awoke with a start, barely noticing Sephiroth on the other end of the bed. They hadn't been touching. In the white room, the silence of the house, the intensity of his memories, he didn't notice anything at all. Cloud clambered to his feet without thinking about it. Everything was so white. Like the labs. Was he back in the labs? He had to be. He must have failed to get someone to love him, just like he had known he would have. Hojo must be waiting for him to go to the training room to test his ability. To make him hurt again. He must deserve it. Why did he deserve it?

_**July Seventh, 1999:**_

"_You'll never be good enough for anyone but me. Do I make myself clear, little monster?" Hojo wrote furiously on a clipboard without even looking at it, instead training his sunken brown orbs on Cloud's fighting form. "And even then, you're only good enough for me because that's how I molded you to be. You belong to me." Cloud, a mere eight years old, tried desperately to ignore the words._

"_I didn't do anything." It was rare that Cloud spoke to Hojo._

"_You were born, little monster. That's enough for the rest of the world to hate you. Really, I'm all you have; all you'll ever have. And even then, I'm being gracious. Just knowing you is like carrying a disease-ridden rodent around everywhere I go. You're lucky that it's me who saved your mother from the burden of raising you and not someone else. Extremely lucky." Lucky? Cloud issued a sharp blow to the punching bag in front of him. How was he lucky? "So, anything I decide to do, you should be thankful for. You deserve it." He deserved it. _

_He was a monster._

_There was no room to complain._

_He was lucky._

_No other monsters got treatment like this. Did any other monsters even exist? No, they couldn't. He was alone in the world; a freak amongst freaks._

_And he always would be._

_**March Ninth, 2010:**_

Cloud, so lost in his memories, simply kept throwing hit after hit, practicing technique after technique, on the equipment. This was what he had been born for. This was his past, present, and future. He deserved it.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth awoke as soon as Cloud had 'woken' up. 'Woken' because he doubted that Cloud's mind ever really surfaced from his subconscious. If it hadn't been for the bed's movement under the blonde, Sephiroth doubted he would have been disturbed at all. Well, not until Cloud reached the training room. Whatever he was using was going to need to be replaced, Sephiroth was sure. Even though the ex-General used them quite often, he moderated his strength to make sure that nothing, well, rarely anything, broke. Cloud didn't seem to be in the correct state of mind to do such a thing. Still, the silver-haired male didn't make a move to stop him. Not until Zackary burst into his room.

"Seph! You've got to stop him!" Stop him from what? Calm green met panicked violet. Sephiroth rose.

When the imposing officer reached the entrance to the training room, he saw the rest of the group – minus Reno, of course – blatantly staring at what was no doubt Cloud Strife. Sephiroth could see why. Cloud's form was perfect. Every move he made was well calculated. Time seemed to stop around the blonde as he went on, but that wasn't what had them staring; not entirely. It was his eyes. All shields were down in sapphire orbs, and the ex-General would almost rather have been back in imprisonment than stare into them. Without warning, Sephiroth stepped into the room. He would do what Zackary had said. He would stop Cloud Strife.

Most people would shout to get someone's attention, but shouting had never been his strong-point. He had always been a strong believer, in fact, that actions spoke louder than words. That was precisely why he allowed his actions to speak for him by stepping in the way of an oncoming punch. It would hurt like hell, yes, but it was better than letting the younger man go all-out on the equipment and solving nothing. The balled up hand stopped inches from Sephiroth's toned stomach. Flesh inches from flesh – as Sephiroth didn't wear a shirt to bed – with heat rolling off of the both of them. Blue eyes stared for a moment, and then the shields were back up. The fist was shaking.

"I could have hurt you." Unsteady, slightly reprimanding words slipped from the blonde's lips.

"I doubt it." Sephiroth would have pinned the man before he could have done any serious damage.

"I could have _hurt_ you." The concept seemed to be affecting Cloud far more than it was Sephiroth.

"Try it." Blue orbs dilated. "You need something to take out whatever it is you're feeling on. Use me." Sephiroth could feel the group behind him tense further, and see the refusal forming in Cloud's eyes. "There's no possible way that you can hurt me, Strife. Do it." Sephiroth's tone was that of the General he once was, and Cloud, without warning, reeled his arm back and began a fight.

Sephiroth had been correct.

It hurt like hell.

**(***Genesis Rhapsodos***)**

Any doubts that Genesis had about Cloud being Tsurugi were gone. Completely and totally wiped off the face of the universe. The man was holding his own against Sephiroth. Angeal, the strongest of the group, couldn't hold his own against Sephiroth for more than a few minutes! Yet there Cloud was, fighting the ex-General like his life depended on it.

It wasn't anywhere near a pleasant spar. It was a fight to the death. Luckily, neither was winning. The tides would churn back and forth, but no party held the upper hand for too long. As Sephiroth was slammed into the wall, Genesis couldn't help but cringe. He had practically felt that. At that point, without warning, the tables turned. Sephiroth pinned Cloud, and Cloud, well, Cloud just lay there, not even trying to break free. Both men took a moment to catch their breaths before Cloud, inexplicably, began to laugh. It was only a soft chuckle that lasted a mere fraction of a minute, but it was there. It was stunning.

"I suppose you win." The words were soft, comfortable; like Cloud had just been awoken from a deep slumber.

"I suppose I do." Sephiroth's voice was deliberately quiet, a certain amount of gentleness that the business tycoon had never before heard in his General surfacing; making Genesis silently question just how fake the pretend relationship really was. Sephiroth stood from his spot over the blonde a moment later, offering a hand. Cloud stood on his own.

"Thank you for the offer." No explanation for the turn down. Somehow, glowing green orbs seemed to understand, and even looked grateful. As if the intimacy of their relationship had went too far, and that had put the space between them back where it belonged.

"You're welcome." And that was all they said. Truthfully, Genesis wasn't sure that he would ever really understand what had just transpired between the two enigmas in front of him, but, for once, he was fine with not knowing. If it meant he never had to see the inner turmoil of Cloud Strife again, he was perfectly fine with not knowing.

**(***Reeve Tuesti***)**

Reeve wasn't sure what, exactly, he expected the next day. He did know, however, what he hadn't expected. The little girl that had been brought to the station died from swallowing a small metal box of cocaine, for one thing. That wasn't expected. Cloud Strife forgetting ever getting up and fighting Sephiroth, for another. Apparently, the young man had been lost in his own mind, basically _asleep_. It hadn't been expected at all. Oh, and there was the minor detail of Cid Highwind that Reeve was pretty sure even Sephiroth hadn't expected; the detail of him walking over to them (Reeve, Rufus, Vincent, Yuffie, Cloud, and Sephiroth) before school started. The young man must have had a death wish.

"How's your ginger bitch doin'? I heard the shit-faced bitch fucked himself over and landed himself in a damn coma." Yes. A request for death and a warrant for pain. That _must_ have been what the teen wanted.

"Not a coma, Highwind. He's just sleeping. Now, I believe it would be I your best interest to move." Strife seemed calm. Reeve didn't trust it. Yuffie's fists clinched by her side, and the scientist silently began counting, knowing that everything would go to hell the moment he reached ten.

One.

"What if I don't fuckin' want to?"

Two.

"As I said before, it would be in your _best_ interest—"

Three.

"Don't get your damned panties in a fuckin' twist! I'll move!"

Four.

"I appreciate it."

Five.

"Fuckin' better. 'Sides, bein' nice to me will get you some information I think you'd be pretty damn fuckin' happy to hear."

Six.

"And what would that be?"

Seven.

"He screamed like a bitch."

Fuck it. Ten.

But things didn't completely go to hell. Hell was nicer.

"Did he, now?" Cloud sat his school books down gently in front of him, and walked over to Highwind. "Because I've heard him scream before, and it was that of a scared little boy, not a bitch." Cloud's hand reached up and ran itself gently through dirty blonde locks not his own. Highwind tensed. "A lot like you when you shot your father." And then Reeve tensed with him.

"I…" But the pilot didn't seem to know what to say, so Cloud continued on.

"You didn't mean to. I know. The shot just fired. And you were scared. So incredibly scared. Now, you're taking it out on others, but let me tell you something, Cid. It's not going to work. Tseng deals even dirtier than you do, and he's going to use you like the dog you are before tossing you off to the side. But, that also presents you with a choice: face him, or face me." The grip on the taller man's hair tightened visibly. "I suggest you face him." And then Cloud let go. "Run." The order, so incredibly simple, made Reeve take a small step. It sounded just like a command he would have received in the army.

"You can't-" But the protests were weak, and easily overcome.

"I said _run_, Highwind." The order was followed immediately afterwards. Cid Highwind took off like the devil was behind him, and by the way Cloud simply looked after the speeding figure, eyes unwavering, Reeve would say that the assumption wasn't too far off.

**(***Vincent Valentine***)**

Vincent was teaching on autopilot. His eyes weren't even looking at what he was writing on the board; instead moving back and forth between his boyfriend and his best friend's 'boyfriend'. Rufus, on one hand, was sitting quietly, copying down whatever Vincent was writing. Cloud, however, was simply staring at the wall, an offset look in his eyes.

"_Something bad is about to happen, Vinnie." _About to? Vincent had been fairly sure that bad things were already happening. After all, they only had ten more days until Cloud was leaving, which would toss everything they had done thus far to catch Highwind out the window.

"How much worse can it get?" His thoughts didn't interfere with the words coming out of his mouth.

"_Plenty worse, Vinnie. Don't do something you'll regret." _Chaos wasn't anywhere near his usual crazed self.

"I won't." He promised.

"You won't what?" Vincent snapped back into reality as one of his students questioned his words, forcing him to realize that he had said them aloud. Chaos began to laugh, and for the first time, Vincent didn't despise his lack of complete and utter control. It almost made things seem normal.

Which led him to making up a quick lie to cover his completely out of the way proclamation.

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

Zack was standing impatiently in Sephiroth's office the minute the bell rang. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet by the time Sephiroth and Cloud arrived in the office, and spilling the one thing he didn't want to a mere moment later.

"Reno woke up but his kidneys are shutting down and Angeal says he isn't going to make it." The words were a jumbled mess, but the message was clear. Cloud didn't move. Sephiroth simply walked over, picked up his trench coat and walked right back out. Zack hesitated. "Spike?" Cloud looked at him for a moment before whispering a plea that had Zack freezing on the spot.

"Please don't hate me." But there was no given chance to respond because Cloud hurried after Sephiroth right after that; leaving Zack to rush after him and clue in the rest of their group of misfits along the way.

While Yuffie's reaction was probably the worst, Zack couldn't get his mind off of Cloud's words. They were so indescribably saddened that Zack just wasn't sure what to do. Of course he wouldn't hate Cloud, but why would the boy have reason to think he would? What was Cloud planning to do?

**(***Rufus ShinRa***)**

"Reno, are you still up?" Cloud's motion for them to keep quiet before entering was the only thing that kept Yuffie from jumping over to his bed, sobbing loudly. That much was obvious. A groan told them that yes, Reno was awake. "Do you want to live?" The tone, despite the words, was not cryptic. A gurgling moan was the response, along with a barely noticeable nod of the head. Reno wanted to live. "There will be pain, a lot of it, all the pain you would have to feel in a normal healing process piled into a few minutes, but I can help. You'll live." Cloud paused, probably to be sure that Reno was taking everything in. "Is that what you want?" A nearly limp nod. "No, Reno. You have to tell me." Cloud removed the oxygen mask from the red head's mouth and nose. "Do you accept my offer?" Rufus couldn't help but think the man crazy as Reno struggled to breathe, let alone speak. Finally, a single, raspy word slipped past abused lips.

"Yes." Blue eyes looked on at the ginger male with sorrow before Cloud placed his hands lightly on Reno's chest.

"Cover your ears." Whispered and full of warning, but not directed at Reno, Rufus was quick to follow the order. It was a good thing he did, too, as Reno began to scream and buck beneath Cloud's hands. The blonde didn't waver. Instead, something began to happen; something that Rufus could use but one word to describe: magic. An incredibly soft blue light emanated from one of Reno's wounds, starting at the top before traveling down to the bottom and flowing over to Cloud; taking the scar with it. And with every painful mark that left Reno, one appeared on Cloud. The blonde's natural healing took care of that though. As the appearance of the blue light began to slow, Reno's hoarse screams got louder. As if the pain was multiplying every second he lived.

Rufus couldn't stand to watch it. He couldn't bring himself to turn away.

After what seemed like forever, the agony-filled sound died away, and Cloud lifted his hands from the Slum-goers chest. Reno, surprisingly enough, was the first to speak.

"Is that what you go through?" His voice wavered, and tears poured. Cloud stayed silent. "_Is it?_" The shouted words rang in the air.

"It is." Cloud was quiet.

"Every time?" Every time he healed.

"It is." And that was when Rufus knew that Cloud was waiting to be condemned. But Reno didn't say anything more; no one did. Rufus decided to step in.

"You don't have to face this alone, you know. We're here for you." Damn. He sounded like Zack there for a second. But, Cloud didn't turn around, so Rufus continued. "You've helped all of us at some point in time, and you're only being selfish by not allowing us to return the favor." Still, Cloud didn't turn. "Are you listening to me?" Rufus's tone was sharp. "I don't know why you have this stupid, hero-complex pulsating in your very being, but I know that it needs to stop. Yeah, you may play the role of the hero a lot, but that doesn't mean that all you are is a hero. You're also a human being, and every human needs help getting off of his knees every once in a while." Scratch that.

_Now_ he sounded like Zack.

"You can't help me." A whisper on the wind. "But I thank you for trying." And then Cloud turned with the most genuinely caring smile that Rufus had ever seen molded firmly on his lips, making Rufus believe that, in spite of everything that had happened up to that point, things would turn out alright.

If only that was true.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Nine days. That was all Sephiroth could think of as he lay in bed, Cloud fast asleep in his arms. He had nine more days with Cloud. A few days ago, the ever smaller number wouldn't have mattered. Now? Now he hated everything about the number nine. Because in _nine_ days on March _nine_teenth when Cloud ceased to be _nine_teen, Sephiroth would lose him. Probably forever. And as much as he tried to convince himself that it was only because he wanted to know more about his angel, he just couldn't.

No, it was something worse than that: Sephiroth cared for Cloud. Not like a lover, but much like a friend. After all of this was over, he wanted to keep contact with the blonde. It was insane. Considering all of Cloud's oddities and quirks, Sephiroth should have hated him, but instead they just made him more endearing. With more time, the ex-General was sure that they could have grown to be good companions.

"Is something wrong?" There was a tinge of tiredness in Cloud's voice, and Sephiroth felt privileged that Cloud would allow him to hear it.

"Nothing." Sephiroth didn't feel the need to share such thoughts with Cloud.

"Are you lying to me?" Sephiroth also didn't feel the need to build a web of lies to fix the single strand that Cloud had just snipped.

"Yes." But Cloud didn't push to know the truth, simply pressed a little more against Sephiroth, whispering two syllables.

"Alright." And that was the end of it. That was how Sephiroth knew for sure that, given time, they could have become extremely close.

Time, however, was just one more thing they didn't have. In fact, the next few days passed in what seemed like a blur with Cloud and Sephiroth spending quite a lot of their time together. It wasn't until that coming Wednesday when Reno was free of pain and insisted on finally going through with taking Yuffie on her date that things began to slow down. It wasn't until that point in time that everything began to go terribly wrong.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching them?" Sephiroth wasn't entirely used to Genesis caring about others' feelings, but it didn't really bother the silver haired male.

"Positive." In fact, it made things much easier.

"Good because I really didn't want to go through with being nice and watch them like I was supposed to." Mostly.

"We've got to go, yo! Yuffie's waitin'!" And Reno hurried out the door of the office, black suit fitting perfectly to his frame. Cloud gently shut his book before sitting it on Sephiroth's desk and fixing his own suit jacket, which he had worn to blend in at the restaurant Reno was taking Yuffie to.

"I suppose I'll see all of you later." And as Cloud turned to walk out the door of Sephiroth's office, the ex-General had an urge the he pushed to the back of his mind with almost more force that it took to defeat the Wutai army. It was an urge he had never had before. It was an urge he never wanted to have again.

Sephiroth had wanted to beg Cloud not to go; never to go again.

Later, he would wish he had acted on that infernal urge.

**(***Reno***)**

Reno couldn't believe his luck as he walked up the steps of the nicest house he had ever seen, in the nicest suit he had ever owned, to pick up the nicest girl he had ever met.

"Would, um, would you mind waitin' out here, yo?" He wanted to do it right. Cloud simply nodded, so Reno gave a slightly nervous grin in return and knocked on the door. An old man answered promptly. There was only one thing that Reno noticed.

He had Yuffie's eyes.

The door closed behind the boy from the Slums, and the ginger male suddenly felt terribly out of place. And then Yuffie pranced down the steps in beautiful violet dress, making every thought not about her vanish from his mind. A pretty pink blush dusted her cheeks, and Reno was fairly sure that a blush tinted his as well, but he couldn't help it. She was just so damn beautiful.

"Are you ready?" Her voice was light, bubbly. Reno took a moment to find his tongue.

"Not yet, yo." Confusion entered excited chocolate orbs, but Reno wouldn't back down, instead turning to her father. "I'm really serious about being with Yuffie, sir, and I just wanted to do this right, yo." Needed to do it right. "Would you mind—that is—could I have your permission to— what I mean to say is—" He was stumbling over his words, making a fool out of himself. "May I court your daughter?" It was all he needed; approval.

Two pairs of brown orbs stared at him, so he did the only thing possible: he waited. Waited for judgment. Waited for conviction. Waited for the wonderful dream he was living in to end. Yuffie's father stepped closer, and his expensive cologne wafted into Reno's nose.

"You may." Music to the redhead's ears. The next thing he knew, Reno had an armful of Yuffie Kisaragi, and the dream became reality.

Life was good.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud listened to Yuffie chatter on after the date ended and they dropped off Reno. She was simply ecstatic.

"And then he kissed me! Kissed me, Cloud! _Kissed me!_" Yuffie squealed excitedly as her heels clicked against the concrete.

"So I've heard." He enjoyed her mindless chatter, perhaps a little too much as he failed to notice the too-tense posture of too many passing men.

"I really think this is going to work out, Cloud. I think he's the one." Highly doubtful considering their ages and backgrounds, but it was a nice thought.

"It's possible." Hope was such an easy thing to give.

"It's not just possible, it's—" A slight squeak followed by silence alerted Cloud that something was wrong. A cloth over his mouth and nose followed by immediate loss of consciousness alerted him that Cid had finally decided to make his move, and he wasn't alone.

And then, the darkness.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the late notice. As you can tell, we're almost through, but not quite. I've still got a good few chapters in me._

**Disclaimer: **_Eenie meenie miney no._

**Warning:** _Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)_

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth wasn't sure what move to take next. Neither Cloud nor Yuffie had returned to their respective homes the night before, and now everyone was on edge. The entire group stood in Sephiroth's office, not a single person willing to look another in the eyes. No one knew who to blame, or even if there was any blame to be given. /no one knew anything other than the fact that the room was two people short of its usual capacity.

"What if Highwind's crew got them?" Reno sounded drained of all energy, of all hope.

"I don't think Cid's smart enough to catch Cloud." But Rufus's words were turned more towards convincing himself than anyone else.

"But what if he is?" There was no doubt in the ex-General's mind that Reno was blaming himself.

"We can't afford to think like that. Zack, try calling Cloud again." Angeal's calm demeanor was false, Sephiroth was sure.

"He isn't answering." Zackary didn't hide his distress nearly as well.

"Try again." Reeve wasn't sympathetic.

"I'm trying!" Cloud and Yuffie had been officially considered missing at seven that morning, and it was already ten at night.

"Try harder." There had been absolutely no sign of either of them all day.

"Reeve." Genesis's warning didn't go unheeded.

"Sephiroth, pull up Channel Three News on your computer." Emerald green met stormy grey for the first time in hours, and Sephiroth gave an almost invisible nod. When he pulled up the website, the words which greeted his ears weren't anywhere near expected.

"—_heard right, tomorrow there's to be a live webcast hosted by none other than Cloud Strife, the once proud General Sephiroth's mysterious lover. Yes, that's right, tomorrow afternoon at exactly seven PM the show will begin, and we plan to take that footage and play it for all who lack internet access. For those of you who do, however, have access, simply scroll down to the bottom of the page where the URL is located. Well, I'm Mark Kr—" _Sephiroth muted the computer without a second thought. What the hell was going on?

"How did you…?" Rufus trailed off, but Angeal caught the gist of the inquiry.

"A text. I asked to be alerted immediately if anything came up anywhere." Sephiroth leaned back in his chair slightly at the explanation.

"Genesis, I want you to set up your systems and be prepared to hack as soon as the webcast starts. If this has anything to do with Highwind, I want you to block off all access to anywhere except my computer and your laptop." For a single moment, the ex-General hesitated. "Angeal, go alert Yuffie's father. He'll want to be here just in case Genesis has to go through with my orders." He would want to see what was happening to his daughter, for she would surely be wherever Cloud was.

"Seph?" Time seemed to still as Zackary spoke up, more confidence in his tone than the silver male had heard in a long time. The ex-General looked up. "He'll be fine." He. Not they. _Cloud_.

Sephiroth didn't respond.

**(***Yuffie Kisaragi***)**

Yuffie awoke with a pounding headache and more than enough fear pulsing through her body to cover the masses. Her arms and legs were bound behind her by course rope which irritated her skin, and the lights in the room were entirely too bright to be considered healthy.

"Looks like the fuckin' princess has finally joined the party." Cid Highwind. Yuffie opened her mouth to scream, but a sharp knock to the back of her skull prevented her from doing anything other than whimpering. "Don't even fuckin' think about it, you damn stupid bitch. No one can fuckin' hear you. Besides, you'll want to save you bitching for the camera." Brown orbs widened. Camera? "You heard me right, girly. The fuckin' camera. See, the world needs to be taught a lesson, and you and your police bitch Strife are the perfect fuckin' people to help me do that." He knew Cloud wasn't a student. He knew everything was a sham.

He was going to kill them.

"Where's Cloud?" There was no way that the blonde was dead already. He couldn't be.

"Right the fuck over there. He's a lot fuckin' harder to contain than you, so we're goin' to keep him sleepin' until it's time for the show." They must have used a different type of chemical on him; one which needed an antidote. It was the only explanation. Brown eyes trailed over to see a limp Cloud in a metal chair, bolted to the ground and metal shackles keeping his hands and feet on the arms and legs.

"Cloud…" Her only hope.

No, she had Sephiroth and Zack and Reno and— She wouldn't die here. They would save her. Save Cloud.

Metal glinted in the too-bright lights as Cid loaded his handgun bullet by bullet.

…Wouldn't they?

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

Zack felt nauseous as he watched Angeal fix dinner. Everyone, including Yuffie's father, was staying at Sephiroth's house for the night. Genesis was putting the final touches on his electronic wall with Reeve patiently by his side. Vincent was helping Rufus with some basic Latin to keep their minds occupied. Mr. Kisaragi was currently sitting in the living room, nursing a bottle of scotch gently in his hands. And Sephiroth?

Well, Zack had no clue where Sephiroth was or what he was doing. He wasn't sure he wanted to. When it came to the ex-General, some things were better left unknown. While Zack did pride himself on being able to read the man's nearly nonexistent emotions most of the time, there were some points in time where even the Second-in-Command didn't dare try and trifle in Sephiroth's business. This was one of those times. Ever since the news had been received, Sephiroth had been acting odd.

Actually, he had been acting exactly the same as usual which, in light of the current situation, was odd. Even Sephiroth got a little tense in high stake situations. If only just a little. So, why was he so calm now?

"Is something wrong?" Angeal always knew when Zack was feeling like someone took away the axis he usually turned on.

"Is something right?" With anyone? Anywhere?

"Plenty." Where? "You're just looking so hard that you're missing it." Violet orbs narrowed in question. "Think about it, Zack. We're still here, aren't we? You and I, together? Isn't that incredibly right?" Two string arms wrapped around Zack's waist, so Zack leaned back against his lover and rested his nose in the crook of the taller man's neck.

"Incredibly." Incredibly. "Incredibly so." It was perfect.

"Now, what's bothering you?" He always knew what to say somehow.

"Sephiroth." That was usually enough.

"What about Sephiroth?" Just not this time.

"What's he thinking?" Any clue would do.

"Truthfully, pup? I don't know." Zack wasn't sure what to say to that, so he stayed silent. "Something I don't think you've learned yet is that the only reason we can ever tell what he wants; what he's thinking; how he feels; it's because he lets us." Somewhere inside, Zack had already known that.

"So, if I want to know…" If he wanted to know…

"You'll have to ask." One thing that Zack would never get tired of was Angeal finishing his sentences. Zackary turned and leaned up to place a kiss on the General's cheek before slipping out of the elder male's grasp and practically sprinting out the door of the kitchen.

He had to find Sephiroth.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

When Zackary rushed into Sephiroth's room as if his tail was on fire, the ex-General didn't even bother to glance up.

"What's on your mind?" As used to Zackary's random outbursts as Sephiroth was, he hadn't expected that.

"Nothing." A complete and utter lie, yet the total truth. His mind was racing so fast that it was essentially blank, and there was absolutely nothing that Zackary needed to know hopping around in his cranium.

"Bullshit. I know something's wrong with you." Sephiroth leveled his friend with a stare, daring him to say something else. Prying was never a good idea when it came to the silver male. "Not this time, Seph. I need to know." _Need_ to know? If Sephiroth wasn't Sephiroth, he would have scoffed.

"Go back to Angeal." He was dismissing Zackary, but the younger man didn't seem to know how to be dismissed.

"Tell me what's wrong." Sephiroth opened his mouth to end the argument, but Zackary continued on. "Please, Seph! Just this once, _let me in_." No added plea to make it a request instead of a command. No authoritative tone to make it a command instead of a request. There was a long pause before either spoke again.

"I don't know." He didn't know. It was the first time that Sephiroth had admitted it, even to himself, but it was the truth. He just didn't fucking know. Sephiroth felt tenser than the circumstances called for without any explanation. He felt random bouts of worry that overrode logical thought for no reason. And worst of all, there was nothing he could do about it. Without a cause, how could he so much as hope to find a cure?

"What if your relationship isn't as fake as we think it is?" A ridiculous notion, to say the least.

"Believe me, Zackary. It is." Every last moment of it.

"So, after all of this is over, you wouldn't ask him out for real? You wouldn't ask him to stay?" Such a deceptively simple question.

"No." Cloud would walk out the door, and Sephiroth would let him. It was as easy as that, wasn't it?

He could easily return to a life without Cloud Strife, couldn't he?

Couldn't he?

The question haunted him after Zackary left the room, through dinner, and even as he lay alone in his bed. He had gotten so used to having Cloud around in such a short amount of time that he wasn't completely sure what to do afterwards. He would find an easy fuck, that was for sure. Spend more time in restaurants or ordering take-out. Receive more love-letters and presents since he would be officially single. Everything would go back to normal. Order would be restored.

That was what he wanted, right?

Of course it was.

**(***Reno***)**

"—_time has finally come! If you haven't done so already, go ahead and tune in now! After all, any news over Sephiroth's illustrious lover is worth hearing, right?" A soft chuckle. "And here comes the countdown! Five! Four! Three! Two!" _And then the screen switched to that of the website. Of Cloud Strife sitting limp in a metal chair, shackles holding his appendages to said item.

"Shit." Reeve's reaction.

"Close it down." Sephiroth's orders.

"Fucking damn it! They found my virus!" Genesis. "I'm going to need a few minutes." His voice was strained. He was pissed.

"_Everyone knows Cloud fuckin' Strife, a seventeen year old senior who's datin' Sephiroth. Right?" A tall, bulky man with a black mask covering his head walked onto the screen. He had Highwind's voice. "Wrong. Strife has tricked us. All of us. He's really a nineteen year old cop who just seems to like school a little too fuckin' much." Highwind_ _waltzed over to Cloud before taking a hold on golden locks and pulling back none too gently, then pouring a vial of something down his throat. Cloud coughed before blearily opening his eyes. _

"_What…?" Clearly, he was confused._

"_But, hey, I like school, too. I like teachin' a hell of a lot more than bein' a fuckin' student though. So, I'll teach." Highwind slipped a pair of brass knuckles onto his right hand before showing them off to the camera. "This, for starters, is a knuckle duster." And then he slammed his metal-covered fist into Cloud's face. _

The resounding crack making Reno feel sick to his stomach, and he fought the need to turn away as Cloud spit out a glob of blood.

"_Hey, teacher." Cloud actually sounded halfway bored. "Isn't a knuckle duster supposed to hurt?" And then Cid hit him again. And again. And again. And—_

"_This program has been taken off air for the violent nature which it displayed, and we urge viewers not to go to the website and continue watching, for it will do nothing other than encourage the attackers, putting the life of one Cloud Strife in more danger than he already is." _Vincent pressed the button on the remote to turn the television off, but Reno barely processed that as his eyes were still glued to the computer monitor.

"Got it! Everyone on the system's down but us!" Genesis had an ounce of triumph in his voice, but it was highly overshadowed by the dark emotions of guilt and fear, though none for himself.

"_Stop it! Stop it, please!" Yuffie's voice was pleading. She was tossed in front of the camera a moment later, followed by Tseng calmly walking into the lens's line of sight, nothing covering any of his features. _

"_There's no need for the mask anymore. They – Rhapsodos, most likely – hacked into my system and now the only ones watching us are the intended viewers." Highwind's hand froze above Cloud before unclenching, and the mask was pulled off to reveal Highwind._

"_Just like you said they would." His laugh was malicious. _

"_Not that it was entirely hard to predict. Only an idiot wouldn't think of such a thing." _For a minute, Reno wished that Cloud wasn't so fearless.

"_You know what, bitch? It doesn't matter what you fuckin' say because I've got this little baby right here." Highwind pulled out a small revolver and pointed it at Cloud. "This is from the Good Doctor."_

_Bang._

**(***Tseng***)**

Tseng watched Cloud's jaw tighten with interest shining in his eyes. He knew that the blonde was in immense pain as the good doctor had used it on him before, but he was handling it so well.

"Tough guy, huh? Think you can be the fuckin' hero, even here? Well, think the fuck again." Cloud refused to remove his eyes from Cid and his new toy, but Tseng knew that he was being watched out of blue peripherals. "'Cause I know all about your damn healin' and shit, and it doesn't fuckin' scare me. I don't care that you're a fuckin' freak. Everybody dies. I've just got to figure out how to hurry your ass up and get your to the fuckin' point where you go the fuck ahead and die." At that, Cloud forced his body to relax through the pain, making it seem like he was more leaning back in his chair than being strapped to it, and Tseng suddenly felt like Cloud was the one who had captured them and not the other way around.

"Good luck." As if he was the one in control.

"I won't fuckin' need it." And then he raised the gun and shot again. Blue eyes widened beautifully, but no other reaction was shown. "You see, these bullets fuckin' combat your damn healin' shit and if I shoot you enough times, we should be gettin' to the point where your damn body just fuckin' gives out." But Cloud didn't flinch away or even react to the words. He simply looked on.

That wouldn't do.

Tseng wanted to see him in pain. Real pain.

Wanted to hear him scream.

"You two aren't the only ones we have, you know." A lie, but he needed to see those frantic emotions again. "Your lives aren't the only ones on the line." Blue orbs concentrated on brown, making Tseng feel a jolt of excitement – of electricity – race through him. Cloud Strife was a drug, and Tseng was addicted.

"You're lying." No doubt in his voice.

"Am I?" Bluffing was one of Tseng's strong points.

"You are. Because if you had the others, then logic would dictate you throw Zack out in front of me, not Yuffie. We've been friends longer. That and the electrical current constantly surrounding you flexes along with your emotions. You have no one else." It was that calm, deductive reasoning in such a dire situation that turned Tseng on. A wall to break down. A puzzle to solve. A challenge to defeat.

That was why Tseng did what he did.

That was why he had to walk over and claim those lips as his own.

It was all Cloud's fault, really.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

When Tseng approached him, Cloud expected pain. What he didn't expect was for the taller man's lips to crash harshly down on his own. It was that same element of surprise that allowed Tseng to slip his tongue into Cloud's mouth, nowhere near caring for Cloud's own comfort or even seeming to notice all the blood still lingering behind his lips. The blonde decided to make him notice.

He bit the invading muscle.

Tseng, however, didn't pull back, just went at Cloud even more fiercely, bringing his own teeth into the mix. Without stopping to think about it, the blonde head pulled back as far as possible and slammed into the skull in front of him. It was true that Cloud's word spun for half a second afterwards, but it was worth it to get the man off of him. Whatever blood that had slipped into his mouth was removed as Cloud spit it in Tseng's direction, a bit of it landing on what used to be a perfectly polished shoe.

The electrical man did the opposite, swallowing the blood and even going so far as to lick his lips after. Cloud couldn't help the glare that settled on his face as Tseng refused to remove his gaze from the blonde.

"Not bad." There was a certain level of hunger in Tseng's voice that put even Cloud on edge.

"See now, I think that's a pretty fuckin' good look for you." When Cid forced himself back into the picture, Cloud felt the unease grow. "You should be in pain a whole damn lot more often." He needed to get out of there; needed to get Yuffie out of there.

"And _you_ should shut up a lot more often. Looks like neither of us will get what we want." Highwind was easy to irritate, Cloud just had to use that to his advantage.

"No, I'll damn well get whatever the fuck I want. Trust me; I know how to make a bitch cry. And for a bitch like you, all I have to fuckin' do is hurt her." He jabbed the thumb not still wrapped around the pistol carelessly in Yuffie's direction.

"No. Please don't hurt me. _Please_." And Cloud suddenly wished more than ever that Hojo hadn't managed to make a metal that he couldn't tear through. But instead of responding, Cid just stuffed the gun in the side of his pants and pulled out a knife instead. Yuffie tried to squirm away, but Highwind was quicker. He held her in place by her hair, but she continued to buck and move.

"If I were you, I'd hold real fuckin' still." As soon as she froze, he haphazardly dragged the knife down her shirt, cutting the material and leaving a bloody line from the bottom of her collar bone to just below her breasts, which were now visible to the world. Yuffie sobbed, knowing what he was about to do just as well as the rest of them did. "Not too fuckin' shabby, Kisaragi." Then Cid proceeded to roughly grab one of the soft mounds of flesh, making Yuffie cry out a little in either pain or humiliation; possibly both. Probably both.

Cid had to be stopped.

"That's funny." Cloud only raised his voice slightly, but the dark humor he placed in his tone made the younger blonde look up. "Here you made me think you only liked little boys." He needed to rile Cid up. "Or maybe you're so desperate that you'll fuck anything that moves?" Had to make the man angry. "Does it even have to move?" So that he would leave Yuffie alone and take his anger out on—

Cloud saw stars.

He wasn't entirely sure who had done what, but the pain racing through him was nearly that of when he had been last injected with mako. Swiftly, the increasingly nauseous blonde looked down, and everything made sense.

Highwind had shot him once more, this time barely grazing his heart.

And he couldn't heal.

**(***Chaos***)**

Chaos hayed watching what was going down. He hated every last second of it, but he couldn't look away.

"_I'll fuckin' show you what I do to damn bitches who can't keep their fuckin' mouths shut. Right after I get rid of you and this bitch, I'm going to find ShinRa and make him wish he'd never ran to you."_ Rufus stiffened and Chaos felt Vincent's arm tighten around the boy. Nothing would happen to him.

But that was what they had said about Yuffie, wasn't it?

_Highwind walked – stomped, really – over to Cloud, leaving Yuffie alone to try futilely to cover herself up. _

"Tseng's leaving." Sephiroth's words were tight, and Chaos wished that Genesis would hurry up and crack the code to track down the webcam's origin. He knew it wasn't so simple with how heavily the thing was protected, but still.

"Where the fuck's he going?" Genesis wasn't having fun, especially since his screen was covered in data, so he couldn't watch what was currently happening.

"I don't know, but his posture is that of triumph. He's finished there." Which translated to, 'We aren't going to catch him'. In his mind, Vincent cursed. Chaos couldn't blame him.

"_You want me to fuck little boys instead? Fuckin' fine." And then the younger blonde took the key out and unlocked the shackles on Cloud's legs, intentions more clear than ever before. Cloud, however, wasn't about to sit back and take it. Instead, he pulled his legs up to his chest and then launched his feet into Highwind's abdomen. After that, he threw his body over his head in a back flip, allowing the sickening crack of his wrists breaking to fill the air. Quickly, before they healed, he slipped them out of the shackles. His hands, which had not been touched by a bullet, quickly returned to normal. _

_After that, Clouds eyes were cold. _

"_Shit! Restrain him!" Men rushed onto the screen at Highwind's shout, but Cloud had o difficulties dispersing them. Actually, he only really had to get one. With a single man out of the way, the blonde had a gun. A gun he wasn't afraid to use. Round after round fired off, each coming from a different firearm as man after man fell at his feet._

"He's missing their vital points." Yuffie's father stared with an emotion that Chaos couldn't decipher. "All of them are alive." And would stay that way.

"_Tsurugi_." The shock in Reeve's voice was unnecessarily thick. But at the same time, it was understandable. They were seeing Tsurugi in action.

And Chaos could feel the fear radiating off of the men around Cloud from his spot behind Angeal. They were, with good reason, terrified.

"_What the fuck is he?" A helpless cry as Cloud's foot met the young male's face. _

"_Shit!" Highwind was backed into a corner. "You don't fuckin' scare me!" But there was desperation in his voice to go along with the courage. "You're just a damn monster; a demon!" His back hit the wall. "And I'll fuckin' see you in hell; where you belong!" Anger. Fear. Hopelessness. Desperation. It was all there. All prominent. _

"_You're right about that, Cid." Cloud, however, was calm. "I am a monster. I am a demon. And I do belong in hell." The older blonde walked closer, easily ripping some of the piping off of the ceiling. _

They had all studied the Tsurugi cases. They all knew what was coming next.

"_But you're different. You're human. A child." A bitter smile graced perfect lips. "And the only place you belong is prison." And then Cloud proceeded to tie a knot around Cid's wrists with the piping, finishing it off by jamming the ends into the wall for a makeshift restraint system. "So, that's where you'll go." Without another glance at Highwind, or the camera, or even Yuffie, Cloud walked off of the screen, returning a few minutes later. "The Slums. Sanguine Avenue. Third building on the left." And then he smashed the camera, ending the webcast and probably destroying all evidence of its existence. _

In reality, it was clear that they could never destroy evidence of the event happening, but they hadn't been recording it, and if the police couldn't find the original, well, what could anyone do about it?

Chaos took a good minute to realize that they were on the move, and Vincent was already behind the wheel of his car. When he did, he didn't taunt or tease like he normally would, simply sat back in his imagined chair and waited for the ordeal to be over.

It was all he could do.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

When Sephiroth strode into the crime scene, his heart leapt. It wasn't because of the blood or the crying or the stench of fear, but something much more disheartening. It was because he saw a bloody Cloud, sitting on the ground with a sobbing Yuffie in his arms, _alive_. The relief that flooded him was entirely unnecessary, and Sephiroth felt slightly ashamed for not being able to control his emotions well enough not to worry about a lone soldier. There was really no reason to care so much for him. Because Cloud was just a random man. He didn't matter. But, still, when Yuffie was pried off of him and Zackary took the boy into his arms in a large hug, Sephiroth felt something more than he should have.

Despite all logic. Despite all Sephiroth had ever known, he still felt it.

Jealousy.

But over what? Certainly not Zackary showing his affections for Cloud. Not someone else wrapping his arms around that slim waist. Not Cloud putting his slight hands on another man's shoulders with a beautiful smile on his face.

But if not that, then what?

"Sephiroth?" When had Cloud escaped Zackary's grasp and walked over? "I destroyed the footage." He hadn't escaped Zackary's grasp at all. The man was standing right behind the blonde, just far enough away so that they weren't touching anymore.

"I know." It was an obvious decision.

"I should probably leave before the media gets here." He was calm.

"I know." Sephiroth wasn't. At least, not nearly as much as he seemed.

"They can handle everything, Seph. We _all_ need to get out before the media comes. With the news of Cloud's mission being out in the open now, if we don't get out before they get in, we never will." Zackary, bound and determined to stay with Cloud.

"I know." All other words escaped the silver male's grasp. So, they just went back to Sephiroth's house; Yuffie included as her father was waiting impatiently in the semi-small infirmary.

"Can you really not heal where the bullets hit?" Reeve somehow sounded interested and concerned at the same time. Sephiroth looked at Cloud from across the limo, no longer having to sit beside of him for the sake of the mission. It was a freedom.

It was a relief.

It was bothering him.

"Sort of. I took most of them out, and though it takes a minute longer, it heals right up. The wounds just refuse to do so until the bullet's out, and it has a radius of what seems like my palm that it also affects, making it so that I can't heal." Like elementary.

"Why didn't you take all of them out?" Indeed, why not?

"Because the last one's extremely close to my heart. I'm going to have to have silence and a really good pair of tweezers." A joke, even in their current situation.

"Seph'll do it. Won't you, Seph?" An actual question. Not a demand. Sephiroth just offered up an almost nonexistent shrug. He didn't have a reason not to.

"It's alright. I can get it." Clearly, Cloud saw his discomfort. Discomfort that Sephiroth wasn't allowing anyone to see. "Our life together is over. I'm not going to make you suffer through a second longer." Over. That was the only word that Sephiroth really caught.

"It's fine." His voice was cool and collected, but Cloud seemed to look through to his soul, and there was nothing the ex-General could do to stop the younger man from seeing how irritated he was. Irritated at himself for wanting to jump at the prospect of picking bullets out of Cloud's chest.

Fucking shit.

"Alright." The blonde always knew when to and when not to argue.

"Yuffie!" Her father ran to her, quickly scooping her out of Reno's arms and into his own. For his age, the Kisaragi male was strong. Durable.

Like Cloud.

"Is it okay if we go ahead and get the bullets out?" So soft; so innocent; so tempting.

"Yes." They stayed in the infirmary with everyone else, and Sephiroth slipped down between Cloud's legs once more. The metal didn't want to leave Cloud, but with a hand over so many scars to keep the blonde still, it came out. For just a moment, neither of them moved, both entirely comfortable in the presence of the other.

And then Sephiroth slipped away and the chatter of the rest of the world came to light. Said chatter continued on for what seemed like forever, none of it meaning a thing in Sephiroth's mind.

He knew that Yuffie's wound was minor. He knew that all criminals had been apprehended. He knew that there was a press conference the next day. He knew that Cloud's skin was softer than silk.

He didn't know what he knew anymore.

And, when both Sephiroth and Cloud crawled into bed that night, both exhausted, he still didn't know. All he knew was that Cloud was perfect in his arms, and that he would never hold the blonde again. They both knew it.

So, despite the fact that they no longer had to, the two men laid close one last time.

Just one more time.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Author's Note:** _I almost cried writing this._

**Disclaimer: **_Yes, I asked a genie for the rights to Final Fantasy VII and my wish was granted. You got me._

**Warning:** _Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)_

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

When Cloud woke up on March nineteenth at exactly two in the morning, he didn't want to move. He wanted to stay curled up safely in Sephiroth's arms forever. He didn't want to go back.

Too bad it didn't matter what he wanted.

More quietly and softly than ever before, as not to wake Sephiroth, Cloud forced himself to crawl out from under the covers and creep up to where his journal lay. His final journal. He wrote in it for who knew how long, putting down every last thought, emotion and action that had occurred since his last entry. It was well near noon when he wrote his last few sentences.

He closed the book easily; sliding off the necklace with its corresponding key and wrapping it around the small book immediately after securing the lock. Once that was finished, Cloud walked down the steps and into Sephiroth's room, quietly entering in the passcode. It didn't quite matter how quiet he was as the room was empty, but Cloud somehow felt as if noise would shatter the quiet dream he had been living in, and he would wake up, never having met the ex-General at all. Once the book was placed securely into the chest, and the passcode was mixed up once more, Cloud made his way to the kitchen. It was time for goodbye.

Yet, as soon as he entered the kitchen, the lights went out, and all that remained were nineteen small, flickering lights.

"_Happy birthday to you…" _Everyone smiling in the dark, _"Happy birthday to you…" _No one singing exactly in synch with anyone else, _"Happy birthday dear Cloud," _The way they all drew out the middle of his name, _"Happy birthday to you!" _And then Zack gave an even larger grin, if possible, and shouted across the room to Cloud:

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" So happy, he seemed. Cloud felt his heart break and heal at the same time as he committed the happy-go-lucky smile to memory.

Softly, the experiment walked over to the table, staring at the not-entirely obviously homemade cake in wonder. The candles were colorful, slowly burning down and dripping hot wax onto the strawberry frosting. The words 'Happy Birthday Cloud' were written in Zack's sloppy handwriting with what looked to be whipped cream; the u and d in Cloud curving around the edge of the cake as the Lieutenant had run out of room. There was no doubt in Cloud's mind that it would be delicious. Better than anything he had ever tasted before. Better than anything he would ever taste again. Something pricked behind Cloud's eyes, and suddenly one of the lights was out. Slowly, Cloud lifted his hand to touch his cheek.

It was wet.

_I wish I could stay._

Whether he said it aloud or not was unknown. All he knew was that a moment later, the world was engulfed in darkness, and only the mako running through his veins allowed him to see the faces of his friends. His family.

The lights flipped on.

"How big a slice do you want, Spike?" Zack had a knife in his hand, eyes like violet lights with how brightly they shone.

"I'd love to…" His breath left him for a moment, as he could feel the pricking behind his eyes once more, but it was barely there. It didn't surface. "To have a piece, Zack. It looks delicious. But…" There was a reason he couldn't stay. "I have to go now." He had to leave, and he would never come back again. Zack's face fell.

"Now? Can't you wait until after the party?" He was crestfallen, but there was nothing Cloud could do about it.

"I don't have a choice." Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder, and soft emotions flooded Cloud. Happiness. Sadness. Distress. Over Zack's reaction to his departure, no doubt.

"Are you sure?" Was he sure? Cloud swallowed thickly. There was one way to stay.

One way.

He had to tell Sephiroth his feelings. And if the man returned them, then he could tell them everything; about the torture, about Hojo and about being the angel. Everything. Slowly, Cloud pulled out of Sephiroth's grasp, not sure if he would be able to take the emotions that Sephiroth would feel upon hearing the news. With a step back, out of everyone's range of touch, he spoke.

"I love you."

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth stood frozen on the spot at Cloud's confession. A flurry of emotions erupted in his chest, and he got the incredible urge to sweep Cloud into his arms and kiss the soft, sorrowful emotion away. But he couldn't move. He couldn't wrap his mind around someone as euphoric as Cloud loving him.

As the silence stretched on, Sephiroth knew he had to respond. But with what?

What was he supposed to say?

Cloud was the one who had helped open his world. He had made Zackary smile brighter and Genesis curse more heartily. He had made Reeve debate harder and Vincent soften slightly. He had given Sephiroth information, nay, hope about his angel. Could the ex-General just give all of that up for Cloud?

Cloud's infectious laughter.

Cloud's brilliant smiles.

Cloud's soft tones.

Cloud's perfection.

And that was when it hit him. Cloud was absolutely perfect. Cloud was an angel.

_Just not his angel._

The man could have anyone else he wanted; anyone at all. Sephiroth's angel couldn't. No, the ex-General's angel could have only him. Only him.

He couldn't accept Cloud's love. For his angel.

It was all for his angel.

"I'm sorry." And, truly, he was. But the heartbreaking – the _understanding_ smile which slipped onto Cloud's lips, made him want to take the words back, no matter how sincere they were. He didn't want to prove Cloud right about the fact that they could never be. He didn't want to be the one to tear the gorgeous smile off of Cloud's face.

"_I know."_ A whisper on the wind.

And then Cloud turned and walked out the door, smile still firmly in place, eyes like the ocean in which the storm brewed too perilously to step into and too stunningly to look away. Which is why even after the door swung shut, Sephiroth stared into those orbs.

"Shit! No!" Reno ran past him, slammed the door open, and shouted Cloud's name, but there was no response. When he returned, his eyes were bleak. "He's gone." No matter the impossibility, as Sephiroth's house resided practically in the middle of nowhere.

"He'll be back. For a visit, or…" But Reno cut Zackary off.

"No, he won't. Just, just take me home." And Sephiroth couldn't help but feel that the hopelessness in Reno's tone was exactly what he was supposed to be feeling as well.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud sat in the back of the limo with Hojo and Tseng in complete silence. He was going back to hell, where he belonged. No words needed to be said to know that.

"Did you enjoy your vacation, little monster?" Hojo apparently didn't share the same sentiments as he spoke with amused cruelty, sending a familiar shiver down Cloud's spine. Cloud, falling once more into the routine he had created for himself so long ago, didn't respond. "I thought as much. But you belong to me now, so of course our thoughts are going to share the same wavelength, to some extent." He laughed lightly, no humor in his tone.

"The mutation is complete." Tseng's quick interruption didn't slip past Cloud.

"Good, good." A plastic, sunken smile. "We'll use that first, hmm? To help get him settled in." Settled in. Cloud wanted to cry.

Once more, not particularly caring that Hojo was drinking in his every motion like a ravenous hyena, Cloud reached up and touched the place beneath his left eye. He could cry. Because that was what he had done, correct? He had cried. Hadn't he?

"You're different from before." The good doctor assessed him greedily. "Stronger." A tilt of the head, allowing lank, greasy hair to hang in the air instead of resting on a shoulder. "Or are you more fragile?" Cloud could feel the malice dripping off of Hojo's every word, soaking him.

And blue eyes didn't dare look away from brown. If he looked away then the good doctor would know that he was right. Cloud was so much stronger in the fact that he knew that there were people who cared for him, and he was so much weaker in the fact that he knew he would never see them again; that it no longer mattered.

"I can't wait to break you." The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

When the limousine finally parked, Hojo put a hand on his arm and pulled him out of the vehicle. Cloud felt Tseng spark behind him. A bland grey building that Cloud knew better than the back of his hand stood tall, too tall to overcome or overlook. No one hesitated to take him through the gates of hell once more. He was led through twists and turns and too many corridors to count, and he knew all of them, just like he knew every sick and sadistic thought that had run through Hojo's head since the day he was born; since the day he had left.

Cold, familiar heels clacked and echoed through stale air.

"Which vile would you prefer I use, professor?" Cold. Uncaring. She didn't care that he looked like a human; had human emotions. No one did.

"The mutation mako." Blue orbs dilated. Mutation mako? But he didn't stop the woman from pulling him into a separate room to be watched or from sticking the orange liquid into his veins.

He had made a deal with the devil, and he would honor it.

The pain that coursed through him, pounded against him, completely consumed him, was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Cloud screamed. A loud, agonized screech tore from his lips as pain scratched and scraped mercilessly at his being. He couldn't stop the noise. He couldn't stop the pain. He couldn't pass out.

And when it finally dulled to a point where Cloud couldn't tell up from down or left from blue, he was carried back to his old room, his old cell, and tossed in.

If the pain hadn't been so excruciating then Cloud probably would have screamed again, or at least pulled himself out of the rotting, sticky blood which coated the floor; his body.

He would have pulled away from the dead eyes staring so blankly into his soul.

But as it was, Cloud couldn't even find the strength to close the thin pieces of skin between blue and green.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

After Cloud left, everything happened the way Sephiroth thought it would.

The press asked questions. His admirers multiplied. He fucked a few different men, all with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Zackary's grins became smiles. Sephiroth slept less. Angeal's cooking was more bland. Reno didn't show up to school. Vincent spaced out in class. Reeve messed up medicines. Rufus spoke with less drive. Yuffie wasn't as bouncy. Genesis didn't read contracts as thoroughly. Chaos didn't come out as much.

Nothing was the same. Not even close.

It wasn't until a week later, sitting on his bed with Fredrick in his lap, staring at the still colorful decorations around his room that Sephiroth realized what was wrong.

He loved Cloud Strife.

It was terribly wrong, Sephiroth knew. Wrong because his angel needed him. Wrong because he had already denied Cloud once. Wrong because Sephiroth no longer knew where he was. Wrong because there was no reason for it to be right.

But as the hole in his heart filled the slightest bit, Sephiroth knew that it was the answer.

That he had to get Cloud back. Quickly, the ex-General put the cat down and rushed out the door to get to the living room, where Zackary and Angeal and whoever else had decided they like his house better resided.

"I love him." The grin which broke out on Zackary's face was enough of a go-ahead for Sephiroth.

"Then let's go get him back!" He hopped up; more than ready to retrieve his best friend.

"One big fucking problem, guys. We don't know where the hell he went." Genesis's words didn't make a dent in Sephiroth's resolve.

"Reno." Emeralds trailed over to Yuffie. "Reno knows." And soon, Sephiroth would, too.

He didn't even bother to grab his signature leather jacket on the way out.

By the time they got to Cloud's old apartment, however, Sephiroth wasn't so sure. The strong smell of alcohol – cheap booze, mainly – emanating from the apartment was nearly enough to give a normal man a buzz. The ex-General didn't bother knocking. He just walked in.

"Where's Cloud?" He had to know; had to see the blonde again.

"Gone." Somehow, the redhead managed to slur the only word he spoke.

"Gone where? When will he be back?" Sephiroth had never been an entirely patient man.

"What's it to ya?" A clank of glass against glass entered the room as another beer bottle dropped to the floor.

"I love him." Only the second time he had admitted it, but it felt like the millionth. Reno let out a drunken laugh.

"What 'bout yer angel?" His Slum's accent came out far more harshly when drunk. Sephiroth paused. His angel. His savior.

"He isn't Cloud." Because no matter how he yearned for his angel, he loved the blonde officer. But the boy from the Slums just laughed harder.

"Isn't he?" Another cackle. "Fuckin' idiot. He talked 'bout your angel, even described what happened and everythin'!" The news seemed to be hilarious. Sephiroth wasn't amused.

"That's because he touched—" But Cloud couldn't see Sephiroth's memories. "No." It was impossible.

"Yes. Cloud fuckin' Strife and yer damn angel are the same! And you wanna hear the kicker?" Sephiroth wasn't given a chance to respond. "You're never gonna get to see either fuckin' one o' him again! Because _you_-" Reno practically butchered the enunciation of the word 'you' as he waved a full bottle of vodka in Sephiroth's general direction, sloshing some of the liquid out of the bottle in the process. "—sent him back to the torture chamber he came from!" The bitterness Reno felt towards Sephiroth was nearly tangible.

"What do you mean?" That wasn't true. It couldn't be.

"He got offered a deal, to become a part of the real world for seven years. And if he could find someone he loved, that loved him back, he could stay. If not, he belongs to the sick fuck who gave him his scars. Guess who the fuck he chose." When Sephiroth's heart stopped beating, it was in his throat. "Ooh! Ooh! I know! You!" More alcohol left the bottle. "He fucking fell in love with the most cold-hearted bastard on this entire fucking _planet_!" Reno was screaming by that point, and Sephiroth couldn't blame him. "And what did you do when he puts himself on the line, makes you his last chance at salvation? You fucking _apologize_! Sorry I can't love you! Sorry you aren't good enough for me! _Sorry for sending you back to hell for the rest fucking of eternity, Cloud!_ Hope you have a nice trip!" The tears that streamed down Reno's face were nothing compared to how Sephiroth currently felt.

"That can't be…" Can't be true.

But it could.

"Don't believe me? Go open his fuckin' trunk. Zack knows the code." Emeralds turned to Zackary, who looked just as torn as bewildered.

"Genesis, help Reno into the car." They were going back to his place.

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

Zack felt nauseous, standing in front of the large silver chest.

"I don't know the code." How could he? Cloud had never told him such a thing. Hell, he had never even asked.

"Maybe you do. What's something that he would always tell you?" Reeve was always good at solving puzzles, but as much as Zack racked his mind, he couldn't think of anything.

"I-I don't know." Cloud told him a lot of things. All the time.

"It's a phrase. Something he repeated a lot. Or maybe he said it once, but told you not to forget." But told him not to forget.

Told him not to forget.

Told him not to—

"_I know you're scared right now, Zack. And I know you miss your dad, blame yourself, even, but don't forget. You're you, and no one wants you to be anyone else; anything different than just that."_

"You're you!" That had to be it.

"Not enough letters." Angeal immediately dismissed the idea, but Zack wouldn't have it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was the answer.

"No. That's it. Spike just twisted it around. What about, 'I am Cloud Strife'?" Something like that.

"Too many letters. And he wouldn't make it about himself. That would be too easy." Genesis was the next to guess.

"'You are Zackary Fair'?" Something. Anything. Angeal shook his head.

"Try generalizing it more." Make it harder. Or maybe easier?

"I am myself." Violet orbs blinked. "That's it, Angeal. That's the code." There was no doubt in his words; in his mind.

The lock clicked open a second later, and Zack was left staring at a pile of books. Small, worn books with a year written on the cover of each. Vincent – Chaos – picked up 1993, flipping open to a random page and beginning to read aloud.

"_They injected me with a new substance called Mako today. Judging by the pain, it's one they'll use again. For a minute or so, I wondered how they could stand to do that to me. Doctor Johnson has a son around my age. I couldn't comprehend how she could hurt me without thinking of him. But then I realized that I'm nothing like her son. I'm a monster. And that's all there is to it." _When Chaos blinked, Vincent emerged.

"Chaos apologizes, but he can't stay out without risk of hurting someone." And Zack could understand the feeling completely. Angeal was the next to speak, again from a journal. 1998 this time.

"_Met a man named Zackary Fair today. He said we were friends. That's right. Friends. Him and me. And here's the thing: I don't think he was joking. No taunts or practical jokes. I think he actually wants to be my friend. Is that crazy? Is it crazy for me to have a friend? I'm really not sure." _Angeal flipped quite a few pages, to a different entry.

"_Zack met a man named Angeal Hewley today. He was so excited, literally jumping with joy. I'm suddenly glad that I managed to turn down the assassination job I was given. If I had killed the man, there was no way my new friend would be who he is today. But, at the same time, it makes e question how I knew not to kill him. Maybe it was the way he smiled around his friends – Sephiroth and Genesis Rhapsodos – or maybe Gaia just wanted to give me a shred of happiness for once. I don't know. I doubt I ever will. But one thing's for sure: as long as I'm alive, they'll be, too. Both of them. All of them. If only to keep that bright smile shining on." _Zack picked up the next one himself. 1999.

"_I got a watch today. From Zack. He got it for me for my birthday. Isn't that silly? Celebrating the birth of a monster… No, there must be some reason to it. Zack never actually does anything without reason behind it. Sometimes you just have to look for the reason. And this reason was that he wanted to celebrate the act that I'm alive." _Zack paused to study the intricate drawing of the watch. _"Every day, I wonder what he'd do if he knew what I am. I wonder if he would take the watch back; deny that we were ever friends to begin with. I wonder if he would try and sick the government on me, not realizing that I' already theirs. And then I realize that he isn't like that. Zack doesn't judge on what we can't control. He's too nice for that. He's too human." _Zack stopped reading as water dropped onto the drawing of Cloud's watch.

Zack had taken Cloud's friendship for granted for so long. He had left the classroom without so much as thinking about Cloud for months on end, and yet- He had been the main light of the blonde's world. No, he had been the _only_ light in the blonde's world.

"_I didn't mean to fall in love with him. Really, I didn't. But I couldn't help it. Maybe I fell because of the way he spoke about me – about his angel. Maybe I fell because of the way his eyes light up when he's right, or the fact that he would do anything to protect the ones he loves. Perhaps he tripped me, just to see how long it would take me hit the ground. I can't say for sure._

"_What I can say is that I've hit the ground harder than ever before, and doubt I'll ever get up again. It ends tonight. While I don't yet know how this tale will end, I know how it began and how it proceeded to be. More importantly than that; most importantly of all: I love him. Not like I love Zack. Not like I love Reno. I love him more than any other being, any other entity, in existence. And that's really all that matters." _Reeve stopped, looking more pale than usual. "It's his last entry." The book clapped shut, and Sephiroth reached for one with a certain sort of finality that told Zack no one would ever read from them again.

"_I freed them." _The ex-General stopped for a few minutes, seemingly trying to take that single sentence in. _"I freed them from Professor Gast's hold: five men. Their names are Genesis Rhapsodos, proud and defiant even in his sleep, Angeal Hewley, an arm wrapped around Zack as if he could stop the darkness from closing in with a single touch, Zackary Fair, whose heart of gold wouldn't have lasted much longer, Vincent Valentine, who gained a new companion that I'm not sure he can handle, and Sephiroth. Just Sephiroth. The way he was positioned closets to the door, I know he wanted to protect the rest of them. _

"_He had long silver hair, matted from all the blood and dirt. His body was tense, and I think he may have been half-conscious. That was why I talked to him; why I apologized. Just in case he could hear me. Well, that's what I enjoy telling myself. The truth is that I could finally see why Zack was so hyped up about meeting him. I could finally see why the entire world looked up to him. He's a savior. Even now, where I'm the one setting him free, he's saving me. Because seeing him there, I know that no harm will come to Zackary. I know that this war will end soon. I know that whatever they do to me in the end will be worth it because I just freed a savior. I just freed an angel." _

Sephiroth proceeded to throw the book across the room.

**(***Genesis Rhapsodos***)**

Never in a million years did Genesis think that he would ever see Sephiroth truly angry again. It had only happened once before, right after their release from hell, and the bloodbath that followed was nothing to joke about. But Sephiroth was angry now. Perhaps angry was underestimating him. Sephiroth was furious. If the 'Hojo' person who had done all of that to Cloud survived the week, it would be from nothing less than divine intervention.

Then again, Genesis wasn't sure that even divine intervention could save the creep.

"Calm down, Seph. Being all riled up won't get us anywhere." The business tycoon would swear on anything presented to him that Zack didn't know the definition of fear.

"How am I supposed to calm down, Zackary? He put himself out there and, I fed him to the wolves. I may as well have thrown you back into that dank cell for the rest of your life." Bitter. That was the only way to describe his words.

"You're supposed to shove that aside for two minutes and help me figure out how to find him." No fear at all. Green orbs lifted dangerously, but they didn't focus on Zack. They went past him; through him. The ex-General was out of the room a moment later.

"_Fuck!_" Genesis rushed out of the room right after him, Reno strangled cry acting as a large motivator. When he reached the room with a frightened Yuffie, a wide-eyed Rufus, and a sobering Reno being held up by the collar of his shirt by Sephiroth, he froze once more.

"Where is he?" And in that moment, Genesis began to fear for Reno's life.

"I don't know, yo." Fragile words.

"You do!" Sephiroth slammed him into the wall.

"I don't!" A fragile boy.

"That's where you met him. He saved you from hell, remember?" No response was given, and Genesis saw Sephiroth's hand tremble slightly. "Remember." A shaking order. "Remember where hell is." If Genesis wasn't looking at him he would say that Sephiroth was near tears.

"It won't matter." Brown eyes swiveled over to Rufus, but Sephiroth's stayed put.

"It will." The ex-General was near frozen in place with how little he moved.

"Cloud once told me that humans are given two chances at Life: one to screw it up, and one to fix it. There are also those unlucky few who don't get the first chance. I asked him how the ones who didn't get the first chance got out. He said he didn't know." Cerulean pierced the air as Rufus opened his eyes once more. "He didn't know because they don't get out. He can't be saved." There was no hope in his words, just cold acceptance.

"Yes, he can." Sephiroth released Reno.

"How?" Rufus's voice quivered.

"On the wings of an angel."


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Author's Note:** _I know you want faster updates, but it's either slow and good or fast and sucky. Also, my next fiction will be decided by a poll on my profile._

**Disclaimer: **_If you seriously have to ask then you seriously don't deserve an answer._

**Warning:** _Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)_

**(***Hojo***)**

Professor Hojo loved his job. He loved taking weak, hope-filled souls and tearing them apart. More than that, he loved taking strong, independent souls and breaking them down until there was nothing left. And even more than _that_, most of all, really, he loved dehumanizing Cloud Strife. The blonde had grown so much since he was twelve that he nearly found it hard to believe.

Not that Hojo was displeased.

Quite the contrary, it made every desire and urge grow even stronger than before. Tormented blue orbs, a strong back-line, broad shoulders, tanned skin, golden locks, and perfect lips set into a proud line which opened only to release a tantalizing scream; they all made Hojo want to fuck the boy senseless. Especially the scream. It was something that the good doctor had spent countless years dreaming about; something he could never attain.

Until now.

The mako mutation had enhanced Cloud's curative powers a hundred fold, healing the wounds he received nearly as he was receiving them. Of course, when the speed of the healing process multiplied, so did the pain.

Most times, Cloud screamed.

Sometimes, he held the scream back.

Every time, Hojo's want for him increased.

"Little monster." The good doctor watched his prey hungrily as blue eyes rose from their place staring at the floor. "Would you mind standing up for me?" More an order than the request, Hojo made it sound like. Cloud stood slowly, elegance rolling off of him in waves. Immediately, Hojo slammed him into the stone wall, digging a knife in between his ribs.

"Ughn." The small noise of pain that slipped past perfect lips shot straight to Hojo's groin. He immediately removed and replaced the blade.

The time between stabs was enough for the blonde to heal completely.

"I love it when you make noises like that, little monster, but you know what I love even more than that?" The knife twisted. The voice groaned. "Perfection. And you're nearly perfect. All you have to do is be able to withstand the pain which the mako mutation bestowed on you, and my work will be done." The sunken man leaned forwards, licking at the shell of Cloud's ear. He relished the shiver that ran through the blonde's body. "After that, I can enjoy the fruits of my labor." And then Cloud spoke for the first time since Hojo had re-attained him.

"What?" The word was slightly incredulous, most likely from the haze the pain was putting over his mind rather than him not knowing what the good doctor was talking about, and it made Hojo chuckle before grinding his raging hard on against Cloud's inner thigh.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless. No preparation. No stopping. And you'll be tighter than a virgin because every time I pull myself out of your delectable body you'll heal all the damage I've caused, allowing me to cause it all over again an instant later. And it will hurt more than this." Hojo twisted the blade again, simultaneously biting down on Cloud's ear hard enough to draw blood. "So much more than this because I'll be defiling you in every sense of the word, and you won't make it out as unscathed as your body would like to think. You'll be able to feel me inside of you at nearly every moment of the day, and the times the memory of my taking you isn't haunting you, it will be the real thing." And Hojo couldn't wait.

"You…" But there was nothing that Cloud could say to that. He belonged to Hojo.

"And best of all, you'll be able to feel the betrayal of having someone else inside of you instead of the one you love. Instead of Sephiroth." Cloud's body tightened beneath him. Hojo ground himself against the body even harder. "That's his name, isn't it? Perhaps I should bring him here and have him defile you instead, hum? Or maybe Angeal or Genesis or _Zackary_-" Cloud suddenly reversed their positions, knife out of his stomach and to the good doctor's throat.

"Don't even think about it." The fire was alight in his eyes, and Hojo felt the urge to give into his more primal needs and just fuck the boy then and there. But he resisted. When he took Cloud for the first time, he wanted to ruin the boy.

Body, mind, and spirit.

"Think about what, little monster?" Their eyes connected. Cloud stilled before releasing his grip on the knife, allowing it to clatter to the floor. The blonde didn't speak. Hojo felt his grin grow a little wider. He had missed his monster.

**(***Reno***)**

"I already told you! I don't fuckin' know!" He had no idea where hell was. Cloud had been the only thing he had truly remembered from that point in time. Everything else was a blur. Sephiroth's upper lip lifted ever so slightly. Reno cringed. Within the course of two days, he had learned to fear Sephiroth more than anything else in the world. "I don't." His words were near sobs.

"It's alright. We'll figure it out." Angeal tried to comfort him, but Reno seriously doubted that, if Sephiroth wanted to kill him, anyone could stand in his way. Yet, he spent every waking moment trying to remember, not just for himself but for Cloud.

"It was a big building in the middle of bum fuck nowhere." But he had already given them that information.

"Wait one fucking minute. His journal said that he was afraid that Zack would betray him to the government, not knowing that he was already in their grasps or some shit, right?" Genesis cut through the tension like a warm spoon through ice cream.

"Yes." Vincent barely spoke anymore.

"Then it's a fucking government facility!" Reno failed to see the use in that, but a light sparked in Zack's eyes.

"We can access—" Sephiroth cut the sentence short.

"Do you have any idea how many government facilities there are in the world?" Because there was no guarantee which government it belonged to. Reno didn't even dare to open his mouth and comfort Zack; put a little of the light back in violet orbs. Against Sephiroth's wrath, it just wasn't worth the effort.

**(***Angeal Hewley***)**

Angeal knew what Reno thought of Sephiroth; how much the boy despised the silver haired male, but he couldn't possibly explain to the redhead why he shouldn't. It would be impossible to enlighten him on the fact that Sephiroth was actually suffering more than the rest of them. There was no way to point out that a sign of Sephiroth's pain was the fact that they could actually see his rage. He couldn't say that rage was the easiest cover up for other emotions, and that every time the man lashed out he was just trying to stop himself from breaking down. Sephiroth wasn't like the rest of them. He didn't hide his emotions just to hide them. Sephiroth was raised in an environment that had practically stripped his emotions away.

There wasn't actually anything to hide.

So, when emotions came at him from every angle imaginable, none pleasant or weak, he reacted like a child: full of rage and despair. And, in all truth, that probably added to the pain.

"Do you think he's okay?" Yuffie wasn't nearly as loud as normal. Hadn't been in a long while.

"Yeah." It was Zack to spoke, quick but determined. "Spike's fine. He's always been fine, no matter what." But Angeal couldn't tell whether the younger man was trying to convince the rest of the world or his own subconscious. Probably both.

"Fuck. We all need to just go home. Sitting here wallowing isn't going to do us a damn thing. If we get some rest, then maybe—" Chaos scoffed, interrupting Genesis.

"You say it like any of us would actually sleep." It was condescending, cynical, and bitter.

"We have to eventually, right?" Hard, cold.

"When Cloud comes back." Chaos was solid.

"_If_ he comes back." Genesis had always been brutally honest, but Angeal hadn't expected him to say that; to say what everyone else was thinking.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth gladly would have taken eight more months of torture over what he was currently feeling: guilt for sending Cloud away; worried for what was happening to him; saddened for the simple fact that Genesis was correct.

Cloud may never come back.

"Shit." The muttered curse didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "I did this." It was all his fault, and it was time he took responsibility of that. He had to stop lashing out at others and face his own inner-demons.

"Seph, this isn't your-" but a sharp look from Sephiroth silenced his longtime friend.

"It is. And I'm going to fix it." But how?

"How?" Sephiroth's only response to Yuffie's question was a sharp movement from a seating position to a standing one.

He had no idea how.

"You can't just barge into every government facility in existence until you find him, Sephiroth. We all need to calm down." Calm down. They kept repeating that phrase over and over again, but what did it mean? The concept, of course, was simple, but the action was no longer conceivable. It was a pleasant notion, yes, but impossible all the same. He could no more stop the hurricane of rugged emotions that he felt than he could stop the sun from shining. No more than he could make Cloud just appear in his arms at that very moment.

But damn it all to hell if he wouldn't try.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

"She's just a kid!" A little girl, only three or four, crying futilely for her mother. "Let her go!" She was stuck in the small white room on the other side of the glass, a room which Cloud knew she had no chance of making it out of on her own.

"Momma!" Fat, wet tears plopped to the floor.

"Would you like to help her?" Blue eyes stared into brown. Electricity sparked. Hojo watched from the sidelines, sickly amused at the interaction between his two favorite experiments. Cloud opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. They already knew the answer. What could he possibly say to sway them to his side, at least slightly, to allow him to help her?

"Momma, _please_!" Her time was ticking away, and it wouldn't lengthen in the slightest if he just stood there.

"What do you want?" A stupid question. He knew what Tseng wanted, but that contradicted what Hojo wanted, so he wouldn't go with that option. Therefore, he wasn't really asking what Tseng wanted, but what he would settle for.

"Go." Cloud didn't know what the price was, but it was worth it. It had to be. He didn't give himself time to think it over, instead bursting through the passageway into the room. When the lock clicked behind him, he barely noticed at all, instead diving for the little girl before the button was pushed.

It wasn't a large, bright red button that warned against pressing, but a small, blue one that one would barely notice at all. The button was made specifically for the room that Cloud and the small girl shaking in his arms currently resided in. There was no way to tell what it would do, or when it would do it. Cloud's super sensitive hearing would alert him that the button had been pushed, and then it would become a waiting game, where every second lasted a lifetime and pain was the past, present, and future.

_Click._

Game on.

The white of the room became almost blinding, forcing Cloud's walls up, but no other differences occurred. Soft sobs filled the air as the little girl cried. Cloud barely had time to blink before an invisible force yanked the two apart, slamming them into opposite sides of the room.

And then the firearms came out.

And Cloud had mere seconds to save the little girl. Save the little girl, but with what?

His body grasped hold of hers without a second thought, wrapping around her. Bullets rained down. Cloud bit back a strangled scream. Agony was shooting up every orifice of his body, not allowing any room for thought. Only fear. Only pain.

When the bullets finally stopped, so did everything else: the sound; the movement; the little girl; time itself had paused to let Cloud take hold of the situation and realize that the bullets had went straight through him, and all had been for naught.

For a split second, it wasn't the remains of a little girl he was seeing, but the soft eyes of the daughter of a drug addict whose stomach hurt, and it wasn't her limp form clutching to him, but Sephiroth's warm arms, and then reality pulled him back with such fierceness that he could hardly breathe.

Cloud Strife was breaking, and he was breaking fast.

**(***Tseng***)**

Tseng watched Cloud with an unhealthy interest festering in his very being. The blonde was gorgeous.

"He's going to break soon." Brown eyes tried to move from the limp form on the floor in the other room to the professor, but they couldn't.

"Yes." Agreeing was always the best option.

"But we don't want him broken, Tseng." And that time, brown orbs pulled themselves away, only to see that the professor wasn't looking at him. They didn't? "No, when something breaks, you can always put it back together. We want him shattered." Crushed into a million little pieces; mere particles of existence. "Do you know how we're going to accomplish that?" Of course he didn't. Electricity sparked around Tseng's feet as he waited for further instructions.

"How?" The good doctor always liked it when he responded, and true to the past, a sunken smile was given.

"I want you to take one last trip into Midgar." Suddenly, Tseng's interest was more than peaked. Perhaps he would get a shot at Cloud's little friends after all.

**(***Zackary Fair***)**

When all the lights suddenly went out in Sephiroth's home, Zack felt everyone in the room tense. And then the door opened, and electricity danced around the room.

"Don't reach for your weapons. They are all metal, and shall do you no good." It only took a moment for Zack to realize who it was, then one more for him to realize what the words meant; metal conducted electricity. "I am here to tell you where to find Strife, so listen and listen well." Zack couldn't help how hard it became to breathe at hearing those words. "It is a large, white building in the middle of the forest. You have most likely already guessed that it is owned by a government. The facility is actually quite close to Midgar. Before you question my motives, I care nothing for Strife's feelings or health. In fact, I believe that the faster you come, the more it will hurt him. Your choices are to condemn him to his past by staying away, or damn him to a worse future by rushing in to play hero." The oxygen got stuck in Zack's chest that time, leaving him no ability to speak. Luckily, Sephiroth had no such disability.

"If a single hair on his head is harmed, I'll kill you." Zack could tell without a doubt that Sephiroth was lying. Tseng was dead anyways. A grim smile came to the electrical man's face, and he reached into his pocket. Zack felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, making him unconsciously reach for his weapon. But instead of something dangerous, he just pulled out a fist.

"The professor suggested you might say that, so I came prepared." The fingers uncurled, allowing a small gaggle of longish blonde hairs to float to the ground, one or two ever so slightly singed from contact with electricity. "There are twenty nine hairs which will remain unharmed." Brown eyes stayed connected with green, & Zack literally felt the murderous intent rolling off of Sephiroth. Or perhaps it was coming off of himself? It could have been anyone in the room, to tell the truth.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Genesis had never been good at keeping his anger in check.

"Profanities will not help you here, Mr. Rhapsodos." Tseng was calm; emotionless.

"I don't fucking—" Angeal interrupted Genesis a split second later.

"Calm down. We just need to find this place and get there. And when we get there, nothing will stop us." The last comment was aimed towards Tseng, but Zack could barely process it. He was too focused on the little, silver chain trailing out from Tseng's jacket pocket.

"That's Cloud's." He had given it to Cloud himself so many years beforehand. "Why do you have it?" It was Cloud's. But Tseng just pulled out the pocket watch, or at least the remainder of it.

"It was, yes, but it's not going to do him much good anymore, and I find it much easier to masturbate to him while holding an object stained with his blood." Shame didn't enter into the equation. Zack felt sick; more than sick. He clutched his hand against his mouth to stop the bile from exiting. "But when you race off to save the day, remember this:" The lights flickered out again, leaving no evidence of Tseng's existence other than a few blonde hairs and a few taunting words lingering in the air, "_You sent him back in the first place._"

If any doubt had previously existed, it was gone.

One way or another, Tseng was going to die.

**(***Vincent Valentine***)**

Locating the building spoken of had been easy. Getting there had been easy. Getting in had been easy. The hard part was deciding where to go next. Every door, wall, tile, and turn looked exactly the same. It was all perfectly white, giving Vincent a headache and making Genesis complain like nothing else.

"This place is a fucking piece of paper! Damn it! No wonder he fucking decorated your house, Sephiroth!" There was more truth in that statement than anyone was currently willing to admit, so the only person left speaking was audible only in Vincent's mind.

"_We need to be able to tell where we've been. Maybe you should put a hole in the wall." _Chaos's usually light bloodlust was raging, making Vincent's own nearly nonexistent temper flare.

"No." He didn't bother keeping the word in his mind. The others would be able to tell who he was talking to by the tone of his voice.

"_Then let me do it." _The tug for control was fierce, ending with Vincent's metal fist clutched in Sephiroth's hand to stop it from hitting a too-white wall.

"I know you're angry, Chaos, but you have to remember that these walls weren't meant to hold in normal people. You won't be doing anything but hurting Vincent."

"_Fine." _And the yellow faded from violet orbs, leaving Vincent feeling slightly lightheaded. Angeal let go. No other words came from the virtual man, even in the Latin teacher's head, but Vincent knew that Chaos was brooding over the situation. No apology was needed.

Besides, as ferociously as he fought for control, they both knew that Vincent, at least inside of his own head, was stronger.

"Shit. He lived his entire life here?" Disbelief was heavy in Zack's voice.

"Of course not. Some of his life was spent at college, and entire seven years in a small apartment on the eastern side of Midgar." There was a dark smile in the tone, but Vincent didn't recognize the voice.

"You…!" Reeve – and everyone else, judging by their body language – did though.

"Yes, me." Greasy brown hair, slumped shoulders, a sunken smile, and what Vincent could immediately tell were a sado-sociopath 's eyes accompanied the words.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

It didn't take a genius to know that this was the doctor Cloud had referred to.

"Where is he?" Sephiroth had always enjoyed the hunt before the kill, but he just wasn't in the mood.

"He?" The scientist played innocent, but no one was fooled.

"Cloud. Where is he?" Sephiroth took a step forward, his tall frame looming over the hunched man.

"Ah, you mean the little monster. He's on his afternoon run. I'm sure you're aware of how much he likes to stay active, no?" But the sinister hints hiding stealthily behind his words only made the ex-General tense further. "But I can put you in a waiting room until he gets back?" By the way that Tseng came out of a random white door – one which had previously blended into a wall – Sephiroth knew it wasn't a suggestion. Hojo grinned. "Right this way, then." And Sephiroth hated the fact that he had to follow.

They were led into a fairly large white room with a one-way mirror looking into a larger white room. In the room they occupied, there were a dozen, maybe more, television screens, a control panel, and a small blue button with no label.

"Tseng, stay with them while I go get the little monster to tell him that he has guests, would you?" Again, more of a command than a suggestion. Tseng didn't say anything; didn't acknowledge the words, but Hojo smiled anyhow and sauntered out of the room at the same leisurely pace he always seemed to use.

Yet, as soon as the door shut, Tseng stepped forward, moving through the throng of his enemies – brushing right past Sephiroth – to mess with the control panel. The screens came on a moment later. The blood drained from Sephiroth's face.

Cloud, all ages, was on ever screen.

"_Get out of here, Alek!" A small Cloud, maybe four or five, yelled to a teenager. "Get out while you still can!" The older boy – Alek – hesitated for only a moment before turning his back and running off screen. Three larger men entered onto the screen a few seconds later, stopping to hit Cloud with some sort of stick, metal, by the sound it made upon contact, a few times before simply taking him back and leaving the teenager to roam free._

Sephiroth felt sick, watching someone so much older leave a small child to fend for himself in the nightmarish place. He wanted to hurt the boy for listening to his instincts instead of saving someone with so much more to live for.

"_Please! Don't take me to him! Don't make me go!" Cloud, again young, too young to be in such a situation, curled up under a thin sheet in the far corner of an uncomfortable looking bed. The woman didn't waver._

"_I have to take you, Strife." She didn't sound even slightly apologetic._

"_But—But Mr. Hojo said you could leave me alone if I was human enough! I haven't been a monster in days!" He was begging; pleading. She didn't so much as blink._

"_Strife, you always have been and always will be a monster. He only said that to make you be a good monster and do as you're told." Sharp; cutting; disastrous to a young mind such as Cloud's. The blonde whimpered before moving out from under the covers to go with the woman._

"Beautiful, isn't he? With his large blue eyes and inability to leave anyone in danger. He won't be like that for much longer." Brown eyes turned to meet green, allowing all of the recorded words to blend together. "I told you not to come." But Tseng's voice didn't change when he said those words.

"You're fucking sick." Surprisingly, it was Angeal who spoke.

"Probably." Tseng's focus had gone back to the video's and Sephiroth could smell arousal in the air. Masamune was at the electrical man's throat a split second after the scent hit him.

"What did you do to him?" The lust in his voice over the phone hadn't slipped past Sephiroth, but he hadn't put two and two together when searching.

"Nothing." Tseng didn't bother looking at Sephiroth, but over his shoulder at a screen. "Yet." And for the first time, Sephiroth saw an expression on Tseng's features. The man was smiling. "Not yet." Before the sharpened slice if metal could do anything more than nick skin, a sharp jolt of electricity ran up Sephiroth's arm, forcing his nerves into overdrive; making him drop Masamune. The smile was gone. "Want to see my favorite ones?" Without looking, Tseng messed with the control panel, and all but one screen went off. Sephiroth couldn't stop himself from watching.

"_It's going to hurt, isn't it?" Cloud looked around the age of ten, too much wisdom in those shielded eyes. Too much pain._

"_I don't know. You'll be the first test subject." But the tone of voice screamed that Cloud would be screaming. And he was. There may not have been sound, but his mouth was open, and his eyes screeched for it to stop. Begged. Pleaded. Screamed. _

_No sound escaped parted lips._

"_How's he doing?" Hojo walked on film, nine years doing him basically no good in the looks department. _

"_Resisting. As per usual. Do you truly think he'll break?" The younger doctor sounded skeptic. Hojo just smiled away._

"_He will." There was no hesitation. _

The screen went bank for a moment before flaring up with another video, almost like a playlist.

"_And then the magical man stole the children away from the dragon's keep, telling them to run as fast and as far as they possibly could; that he would take care of the dragon." Children both younger and older than the age of eight – what must have been Cloud's age at the time – crowded around him. "So, they ran. They ran as fast and as hard as they could, until every child was safe." Cloud paused, and one of the older boys timidly stepped in._

"_What happened to the magical man?" Murmurs of agreement went around the deformed circle before Cloud poke up again, voice quieter than before._

"_I don't know yet." Cloud held up a hand before the children's outrage could be voiced. "But I know how we can find out." They stared at him adoringly._

"_How?" A clock chimed in the background._

"_Run. Run as hard and as fast as you possibly can." He hesitated briefly to let the words sink in. "I'll take care of the dragon." Whispers on the wind. That was the only way to describe his voice. But moments after the wind had spoken, the children listened, and out the steel door they went. Men, large burly men, entered the screen a few minutes later. Cloud didn't move from his spot on the ground, head leaning gently against the wall behind him._

_He didn't scream then, either._

Another black screen. Another portion of Cloud's life. This one more recent. He was wearing the clothing he had left Sephiroth's house in.

"_Which vile would you prefer I use, professor?" The same woman from the other video, much older this time, questioned without reluctance, without guilt._

_"The mutation mako." Both Cloud and the woman disappeared from the room, into a white one still visible to the camera through a pane of glass._

Sephiroth stared at the screen for a moment before realizing that it was taping the very same room they were standing in that very moment. Green eyes glanced back at the angle where he now knew the camera to be. Fuckers were watching their reactions. If it weren't for the heart-wrenching scream that flowed from the speakers, Sephiroth probably would have acted on his urge to break the thing. Instead, he just whipped his head back around to see what was going on. No one was touching Cloud, but the top half of the now empty vile was visible in her hand, and the culprit for Cloud's pain was clear.

_Cloud's face was twisted up in an almost unimaginable show of agony as a loud screech tore from his lips. His body jerked and sputtered, clearly out of his control. Hojo continued to smile. The woman jotted down notes on a clipboard that had previously went unnoticed._

Again, the screen flipped. Cloud came on once more, clearly after his return from Sephiroth's house.

"_Little monster." Blue eyes may as well have been made of stone for all the emotion they showed as they rose from their place staring at the floor to meet almost hungry brown. "Would you mind standing up for me?" Despite the questioning tone, it was clearly an order. Cloud obeyed, however unhurriedly, and the grace put into such a simple motion was astounding. Almost instantaneously, Hojo slammed the blonde into the stone wall, hiding most of the younger man's body with his own. _

"_Ughn." It was a quiet, pained sound which made it clear that Hojo was doing something the camera couldn't see._

"_I love it when you make noises like that, little monster, but you know what I love even more than that?" Cloud groaned, making it obvious that Hojo was doing something again. "Perfection. And you're nearly perfect. All you have to do is be able to withstand the pain which the mako mutation bestowed on you, and my work will be done." Hojo leaned in toward Cloud, tongue darting out of his mouth to make contact with the younger man's ear. The shiver that raced through the blonde's body after that was visible. "After that, I can enjoy the fruits of my labor." Then Cloud's voice entered into the equation._

"_What?" There was the smallest tinge of fear in his words, but it was mostly disbelieving. Hojo chuckled before proceeding to push and move his clearly erect member against Cloud's inner thigh._

"_I'm going to fuck you senseless. No preparation. No stopping. And you'll be tighter than a virgin because every time I pull myself out of your delectable body you'll heal all the damage I've caused, allowing me to cause it all over again an instant later. And it will hurt more than this." Hojo moved his mouth to the top of Cloud's ear instead of the lobe before biting down, and a bit of blood trickled down. "So much more than this because I'll be defiling you in every sense of the word, and you won't make it out as unscathed as your body would like to think. You'll be able to feel me inside of you at nearly every moment of the day, and the times the memory of my taking you isn't haunting you, it will be the real thing." The eagerness was obvious in the good doctor's voice._

"_You…" But Cloud stopped after that single, hesitant word. It was as if someone had stolen his voice out from beneath him._

"_And best of all, you'll be able to feel the betrayal of having someone else inside of you instead of the one you love. Instead of Sephiroth." The sudden tenseness in Cloud's form was blaringly evident. Hojo's lower body rocked even harder against Cloud, and something flashed in blue orbs. Something akin to panic. "That's his name, isn't it? Perhaps I should bring him here and have him defile you instead, hum? Or maybe Angeal or Genesis or Zackary-" Cloud abruptly reversed their positions, revealing an already bloodstained knife to the camera and pressing it to Hojo's throat._

"_Don't even think about it." The blank look no longer resided in blue orbs, but a cold, dangerous warning that even the bravest of men would cower from. But Hojo wasn't the bravest man._

"_Think about what, little monster?" Hojo didn't flinch away from the gaze, but instead stared into the sapphire pools of peril. The tenseness in Cloud heightened even further before the knife slipped from his grasp, clattering to the ground. Neither of them spoke, but they didn't have to. The grin that spread across Hojo's face said it all._

Sephiroth was torn. Burning anger flared through him, but his core was as cold as ice, empty and hopeless. Who was to say how long ago that video had been taken? Who was to say Hojo hadn't already followed through with his promise? If Sephiroth weren't numb to the rest of his body, he probably would have killed Tseng, then and there, simply to help settle the need to spill blood.

As it was, all he had the will to do was turn as the door opened again, revealing the woman from the video.

"Professor Hojo apologizes for the wait, but it will be a few more moments before he is able to join you, along with the little monster. Tseng, follow me." And then the group was left alone in a small, white room with videos playing on a small screen that would haunt their memories for as long as they lived.

"Why are we just standing here? Let's follow them!" Genesis hated waiting.

"We can't." It was Zackary who spoke.

"Why the fuck not?" The question was little more than a growl, and Sephiroth felt the temperature in the room drop a smidgen.

"Because who's to say we'll ever see him again if we don't play along?" It was Angeal who answered, but his tone was bitter. And Sephiroth hated it, but he agreed, simply because it was better than the alternative:

That he would never see Cloud again whether he waited or not.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Author's Note:** _I'm trying really hard on this one, sorry for the wait, and there's an epilogue, no matter how long or short, after this._

**Disclaimer: **_Umm… How about no?_

**Warning:** _Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)_

**(***Sephiroth***)**

But despite his not-so-irrational fears, Cloud came into sight mere moments later. On the other side of the glass. He was tossed in like a rag-doll, white clothing already stained red with blood from wounds no longer in existence. Sephiroth wished he could believe that it hadn't come from Cloud. One of the buttons on the control panel pressed downward into the white metal surrounding it via Hojo's long, bony, pointer finger, and the scientist began to speak. Green eyes barely had time to blink. He hadn't even noticed the sickly man – or Tseng or the female scientist – enter.

"Hello, little monster. I have a surprise for you." His voice was sickly sweet. Cloud didn't respond; simply stared blankly at the now obviously one-way mirror, not at anyone in particular, but into space. "You can't have it just yet, sadly, but soon enough. First, I would like to ask you a few questions." Sephiroth tensed at the sadistic glee in his voice. "What would you do if one of your friends fell into the wrong hands?" The tenseness overtook Sephiroth completely.

"No." A warning; a plea.

"What would you do if their lives depended on your compliance to my orders?" That time, Cloud didn't respond, but Sephiroth was close to giving up civility and simply snapping the scientist's neck. "Consider it done." And by the way that Cloud's eyes swept across the room and settled on Sephiroth, he knew that the one-way mirror had become two-way. Cloud's hand lifted, reaching for him, panicked, and the floor disappeared from beneath Sephiroth's feet.

Darkness consumed.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

As he watched his friends disappear through the floor, Cloud felt his stomach tie itself into freezing, flaming knots. His three tormentors remained on the small portion of the floor which had stayed firm, and all observed his reaction with curiosity.

"You'll have ten minutes before the door opens and the clock starts counting down from one hour. In that time frame, do you best to save all of your friends, who are currently being placed in some sort of life threatening situation. But remember, some people die faster than others." The blood ran cold in Cloud's veins. "Oh, and Tseng?" The smile that curled up even further on Hojo's lips meant nothing good. Brown met brown while Cloud watched helplessly. _"It was Angeal that you took a liking to, correct?"_ They left with matching smiles, Johnson trailing dutifully behind them.

He couldn't break out early, as the room was made specifically to keep him in, but that didn't make him want to try any less. But he had to stay calm. If he stayed calm, he could save them. All of them. Cloud kept that thought racing through his mind until, quite suddenly, reality picked up a brick, put it in a sock, and slammed it into Cloud's cranium. This was no fairy tale. It was reality. And in reality, people died.

The door slid open without a sound. Cloud was through it before it could touch the other side.

It was nothing more than his hearing that Cloud was relying on. It was the only thing that would lead him straight to them.

"Shit! Spike, help! Get me out of here!" Zack. Cloud took a sharp turn left, taking only a few steps before a muffled scream distracted him.

Angeal.

Zack was in trouble, but Angeal was closer. Tseng had Angeal.

Cloud tore himself away from his need to save Zack and rushed to Angeal. In reality, Cloud knew that the door should have been harder to break down than it was, but that didn't stick out in his mind while the clock ticked on.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Angeal sounded just about as happy as he looked while Tseng curled his hand into pin-straight black locks, not even bothering to look up and see Cloud. That was fine. His arrogance would be his undoing. Cloud rushed towards the electrical man, fighting against the convulsions his body was trying to go into as electricity sparked through him. His first slammed into Tseng's stomach a moment later. As soon as he fell, bindings were ripped, and Angeal was dragged out of the room. He didn't have time to really deal with Tseng.

"Zack's this way." Seven minutes had been used. Angeal didn't question, simply picked up speed.

"Sh-shit! Spike! Ang—" Zack couldn't finish the name as water gushed into his mouth.

And suddenly Cloud knew why saving Angeal had been so easy: He was a decoy.

Zack was drowning.

**(***Angeal Hewley***)**

Angeal watched at his lover struggled to break free from the bindings which held him to the floor; no, struggled to stay above water. They were in a doorway that dropped off into a white room around seven feet deep. It was quickly filling with water. Angeal was in the clear liquid almost before Cloud. Swiftly, both men dove down to try and break the shackles keeping Zack's feet on the floor. Neither succeeded. Cloud pointed upwards shortly before pushing off the floor towards the surface. Angeal followed.

"Keep air in his lungs. I'll get him out." And then he was gone. Back down to the bottom. He saw Cloud hit something. The water gushed faster.

"Zack, hold onto me." Zack's fingers were trembling from the cold, but still keeping a tight grip on Angeal's shirt, head tilted back in high release to try and keep oxygen flowing through his body. "You're going to make it, alright? Cloud's going to get you out of here and-" Zack interrupted him.

"Love you." But, of course, the 'you' came out more as 'yuh' because of the water cutting off his speech. Zack went under. Fingers gripped tight, both Zack's and panic's. Angeal took a deep breath before going down after him. Without giving Zack a chance to think, he smashed their lips together, forcing the Lieutenant's open, and exhaled.

Zack breathed.

Angeal went back up for another breath, only to get knocked aside by a jet of water. He rushed back under, wishing Cloud would hurry, and repeated the previous procedure. Violet orbs became slightly glazed. The General forced himself to move faster.

The door closed.

They were trapped.

He repeated the procedure.

The next thing he knew, Angeal had a handful of keys; around seven of them. Cloud was at Zack's feet, trying others. Angeal gave Zack one last breath before joining Cloud, pushing one in every time Cloud wasn't. Number one didn't fit. Cloud's fourth didn't fit. Number two didn't fit. Cloud's fifth didn't fit. Angeal allowed the useless keys to slip from his grip down to the floor, one after another. Zack began to thrash. With more panic than he could call useful in the current situation, Angeal went up for air, barely noticing Cloud coming up right behind him. Zack was given another breath.

It wasn't enough.

Angeal dropped his remaining keys.

"Fuck!" A waste of oxygen as Angeal barely had enough room for his own breath of air, let alone Zack's. And then he was back down.

But Zack wasn't thrashing anymore.

Angeal crushed their bodies together, forcing what little oxygen he had in his lungs into Zack's. The chest against his didn't move. Angeal went back up for more air; a useless attempt. There was no more air left to get. Bubbles floated up from the ground, and Angeal saw Cloud shuffling hurriedly through the keys on the ground.

He had dropped two keys.

He had been holding the key to Zack's life – quite literally – in his hand. Sorrow welled in his chest as he gripped tighter to Zack's limp form. It wasn't until Angeal was pounding on the ceiling with one hand, the other holding tightly to Zack's form, that air was allowed to enter his lungs.

The key had been found.

Zack had been released.

The water was quickly draining.

Zack still didn't move.

There was no telling whether the water running down his face was salty or not.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud had been holding onto Zack's most of the time. He knew the exact moment the Lieutenant died. He knew it was too far back for Angeal's frantic CPR to help.

But he didn't have time to mourn; to share in Angeal's heart-wrenching sorrow. He had five more lives to try to save – all in forty-one minutes.

It was a quick climb out of the room, heart pounding, mind racing, eyes blurring. God—He couldn't see straight from all the water in his eyes. Why was there still water in his eyes?

"Help!" Vincent.

"Someone help us! Cloud! Fuck it! _Anyone!_" Genesis.

The door was much harder to break in. Much hotter. Fire.

"Keep calm! I'll get you out of there!" He hoped.

"Cloud! Cloud, is that you?" Vincent sounded calm, but the tinge of terror was audible.

"Yeah!" Soaked blonde hair stuck to wet skin as Cloud searched for something to bust the door in with. Nothing could be found.

"Shit damn fuck! Hurry it up out there!" Damn shit fuck, indeed. Cloud rammed his fist against the heated door, feeling every bone in his hand break in the process. The healing process hurt more than the initial breakage.

The door had a small dent.

So, he hit again. And again. And again. And again. And—

A scream pierced the air.

Correction. Two screams.

Time was up.

Cloud hit harder; faster. The door cracked. A roundhouse was thrown into the mix. Another punch. Another kick. More and more; faster and faster.

The screams died down.

Hit. Hit. _Crack_. Hit. Hit.

Fire came at Cloud in a blaze, smoke clouding his lungs and stinging his eyes. Cloud hit the deck.

No one rushed out. No one cried for help. The water was back in his eyes.

He rushed away from the charred room; not bothering to look inside.

If they hadn't burned to death, they had suffocated.

Half an hour left.

**(***Reeve Tuesti***)**

Reeve didn't like the way things were going. He didn't like the utter silence which surrounded him on all sides, or the stark whiteness of the room he had been left alone in. He didn't like not being able to do anything but recite the periodic table in his head.

Until the lights flickered, and Reeve was forced to realize that he wasn't as alone as he had thought, of course.

"Where are you?" He wasn't Sephiroth, who would have filled the room with an intimidating silence. Reeve preferred to skip straight to the confrontation. But no verbal answer came; only more flickering. But all Reeve did was sigh and blow the bangs out of his face. "Ha ha. Very fucking funny." Genesis had rubbed off on him in the factor that he cursed when annoyed; not between every word, all the time like his lover, but still substantially more than he had before beginning the relationship.

"I thought so." Brown eyes widened as hot breath tickled his ear. Shit. An iron-tight grip closed in on his shoulders, keeping him firmly in place. "You spend your days putting men behind bars, watching them fry, but have you ever wondered what it feels like to be on the other side of the glass? In the chair?" Reeve knew what was going to happen before it happened, and he took that split second of awareness to damn Tseng to hell and back.

And then to close his eyes and pray that Genesis wouldn't meet a similar end.

And then the pain.

**(***Tseng***)**

If Tseng had said that he didn't enjoy the thrill of taking someone's life he would be lying. If he said he didn't enjoy the thrill of watching someone's life get taken, it would also be a lie. So, to say that he hadn't enjoyed pushing amperes of electricity through Reeve's body until he stopped twitching would be a total falsity.

Not that he minded falsities. They were the structure society was built on. Still, he didn't much like just standing outside of the room Sephiroth was kept in, waiting for time to tick away. Because while everyone else had scheduled times to die during the hour, Sephiroth's life would end on the dot.

Tseng was only there to make sure that the dot had time to be reached.

"What did they do to you?" Cloud's voice was like a siren's call, and Tseng couldn't help but savor every word, no matter the bitter, biting tone they held.

"Whom?" There were a lot of people who had done a lot of things to Tseng.

"My friends. What did they ever do to you?" The tinge of sorrow behind Cloud's anger, buried so deep that he Cloud was aware how hard he was trying to ignore it, was a complete turn on.

"They befriended you. But you should be happy. I allowed Angeal to live." The question that flashed through blue orbs probably wasn't going to be voiced, so Tseng answered it anyways. "I'm not into necrophilia." Cloud was faster than ever before as he practically flew at Tseng, but this time the older experiment was prepared. The sheer amount of electricity that Tseng hit Cloud with would have killed anyone else, but it only slowed Cloud down to where his punch did nothing but break a rib.

Well, that and give Tseng time to grab ahold of his arms and slam him into the wall. Cloud's leg came up to smash into Tseng's chest a moment later, but the experiment didn't relent, simply gripped tighter, nails tearing into skin.

"They were your lesson, Cloud. They were the final lesson to teach you that you aren't human; that you can never be human." Cloud stilled. "Look at how Angeal reacted to Zackary. He's probably still sobbing over the body now. And what did you do? You got up and moved on like it was nothing." His breathing was shallow. Tseng went moved in next to his ear, whispering the next words. "That's because it was nothing." In reality, Cloud was just as heartless as Tseng. He was a monster.

"No." The muscles beneath Tseng's hands tensed. "I care. It hurts. I just have to get to the others. I have to save- Sephiroth!" Their positions were reversed. "Where is he?" Panic was in his voice, and Tseng knew why.

The hour was seconds from being over, and he was the only one that Cloud still had a chance to save. But mere seconds weren't enough.

"Behind me." He didn't try to stop the blonde when he rushed past to the door and yanked it open, merely watched, fully aware of Hojo stepping out of the room beside of him.

"This is it." A dark smile curled on sunken lips. "He's mine."

Tseng didn't argue.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud felt his heart turn to dust and his insides twist into knots as he looked at Sephiroth, hanging in the middle of the room from so many needles and cords, strung up like a rag doll. Worse was the green liquid attached to the other end of the needles, flowing into him. They had injected Sephiroth with Mako again. Slowly, and enough to kill him.

Because he was dead.

Even as Cloud frantically pulled the body down from its perch, he knew. Sephiroth was gone. The hot water was back behind his eyes, threatening to spill over, and Cloud was sure that no pain he had ever felt could compare to what he was feeling at that moment.

"It's your fault you know." Cloud processed the words, but he didn't understand them. He couldn't even force himself to look up, only stare into the blank orbs of green, now more like the emerald they had always reminded Cloud of than ever. "He wouldn't be dead if you would have just stayed with me; realized that all you'll ever be is a monster." The body in Cloud's arms was still warm.

Warm like the water slipping down Cloud's cheeks. Cloud was crying. There was no denying it, but no one was trying to do so. Cloud was really crying.

A sob crawled up his throat, out into the open air. It was followed by another, and then one more.

"There's no use trying to find your humanity anymore. It's your fault he's dead. It's your fault they're all dead." And it was. The pure sorrow flowing through Cloud was more than he could bear because Hojo was right. It was all his fault. Everything that had happened thus far was because of Cloud. Everything that would never happen again was because of Cloud.

Angeal would never smile at Zackary again.

Zackary would never laugh boisterously again.

Vincent would never see Rufus again.

Genesis would never curse again.

Reeve would never solve a case again.

And Sephiroth?

Sephiroth would never how much Cloud longed to be his angel.

A scream pierced the air. It was neither high-pitched nor deep, but a perfect place in the middle. It was coming from Cloud.

**(***Hojo***)**

The professor could honestly say that he felt a sense of accomplishment as bright green light started to spark around Cloud, starting out in small flashes before becoming tangible; solid. They were almost like lines of electricity, flowing in circles around Cloud more strongly and brightly with every passing moment.

It was power. It showed that out of a small boy with a strange gift, Hojo had created perfection. The light now flowed in seven separate circles around Cloud; thin, chaotic lines of pure power which pulsed and expanded moment by moment. Hojo grinned as they got closer, but the grin quickly became a frown, as he saw through the light, to Cloud.

He no longer looked nineteen, but thirty-something. Sephiroth; however, no longer had any wounds from the mako injections. Long, bony fingers reached forward to touch the light.

They looked healthier.

And suddenly, the light blinded him. Everything was consumed.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

When Sephiroth opened his eyes, he felt better than he ever had before. He felt on top of the world.

And then he looked around. Everyone was there, in the odd, glowing green flow of light: Hojo, Miss Johnson, Tseng, Vincent, Reeve, Genesis, Angeal, Zackary, Cloud—

Cloud! He was the only one not standing, but he was also the only one who didn't look entirely human. No, he looked much more like a sculpture; a sculpture made of dust.

"Interesting." Hojo knelt beside of the body (Was that what Cloud was now? A body?) and reached out to touch it before being thrown back, surprisingly, not by Sephiroth, who had been reaching to do just that, but by some invisible force. Sephiroth knelt beside of Cloud in hopes that no one else would touch him. In hopes that he wouldn't disappear again.

"Usually Mother Gaia just sends for souls, but she wanted to collect Cloud's herself." Aeris. She stood on the other side of Cloud's body with a soft, apologetic smile on her face. "I insisted she bring you here as well, if for no other reason than to give you closure." The woman leaned down to run a hand down Cloud's face. Small dust particles floated away into the green stream of who knew what.

"Stay away from him! You—you—" But Zackary couldn't find the words to express, and Aeris smiled.

"I had to act the part to save the man I loved, but it was wrong, and all was for naught. I'm here to make up for that." Hojo was behind Sephiroth again, and the ex-General wondered if death was possible in this place. If he could kill the professor. "You're currently in the Life Stream, and, no, you cannot die here. Truth be told, you all are actually the first to ever come here in your flesh bodies. Usually, it's only the soul." Her fingers brushed over the air near Cloud. "That's what he's here for." And, quite suddenly, Sephiroth found that he couldn't breathe.

"Are you saying I'll never see him again?" He meant to say we, but it came out how he felt, and Sephiroth found that he actually didn't care if the others got to see Cloud. He just wanted to see the blonde. To hold him. To never let him go.

"You will not." But it wasn't Aeris who answered. It was a tall, beautiful woman with color-changing eyes, and long, flowing green hair. Her skin was sun-kissed, and her dress a million rose petals resilient to wilting.

"You can't take him." A lie. If she was truly Mother Gaia – and Sephiroth had no doubts about the truth of that – then there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"You love him." It wasn't a question.

"I do." He answered anyways.

"I am a believer in love. I will not separate you, if that is what you wish." Sephiroth's mouth was open to take her up on the offer almost before she finished, but she held up a hand to keep him silent. "But you must hear out both sides first. Do you understand?" As if there was no one else in the room, Sephiroth nodded. There was nothing that could make him wish for Cloud to be taken away.

"I do." Sephiroth refused to break eye-contact.

"If he goes with you, Cloud will retain his power to see memories. He will continue his life just as before, with you. The path you choose to take from there is yours." It sounded wonderful. "But, if he goes with me, he will be able to finally return to the Life Stream. There will be no more pain or suffering. No nightmares. Cloud will rest happily forever." And the choice became so much harder.

Could Sephiroth be assured that he could take care of Cloud forever?

Financially? Of course.

Physically? Well, Hojo had gotten him, hadn't he?

Mentally? He had allowed so many to take advantage of Cloud's frail mindset; allowed the memories to plague him night and day.

He couldn't assure what Mother Gaia could. But he could love Cloud. Sephiroth could show the blonde what he had never seen before and make sure that every waking moment was as happy as humanly possible.

"Take him." The words were nearly silent, but the choice was obvious.

Sephiroth could make Cloud as happy as humanly possible, but Cloud wasn't a human. He was an angel, and angels belonged in Heaven. They belonged in the Life Stream.

"Sephiroth, you can't be—" But Reeve cut himself off as brown met with green, and all shields were down. For Cloud, he would give up his happiness. Because to truly be happy, all Sephiroth needed was to know that Cloud was safe.

That was all he ever really needed.

Without another word, Gaia moved towards Cloud, kneeling on the other side of Cloud, right in front of Sephiroth. A perfect hand was placed on Cloud's chest before being slowly lifted, pulling out a golden light as it went.

Sephiroth had never seen anything more beautiful.

More perfect.

The hand crashed back down to shove the light back into Cloud, making the body bounce a bit before the golden light spread, making Cloud more solid, but with no more life than before.

"You humans have always been fond of fairy tales. Would you like to know the basis of one of these tales?" Sephiroth didn't understand the meaning of the question, so he simply shrugged. "In sleeping beauty, a man fell in love with a wonderful woman, but she was terribly sick. He took care of her for as long as he could, but when her time came, he could do nothing but let her go. At least, that was what the others said. He came to me." She put a hand over to Sephiroth, lifting his chin for him to look her in the eyes. "True love is not a care for your own happiness, but that of some else. For that, I will give him to you." Green eyes widened.

"You'll really…?" He didn't finish his question for fear of jinxing the answer.

"Fairy tales sprout from reality, Sephiroth. There is good, there is evil, and there is magic. Love is magic." She released him. She released Cloud.

"But in reality, love doesn't defeat all. With the knowledge of this place, of you, we can begin an entirely new branch of research." Hojo had a sunken grin firmly in place.

"Like hell you will." Genesis stepped between the three on the ground and Hojo and Tseng.

"That in unnecessary, as the Life Stream cannot provide without taking." The Life Stream around them began to pulse, brighter and brighter. "Not all will leave." And suddenly, the light blinded him.

The Life Stream consumed.

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

Cloud felt warm and safe and so very tired. He was floating in a golden abyss but had no clue where to go next. No matter how much he wanted to call out to someone, his mouth wouldn't work. Was he dead? Did he care?

No, not really.

It was so comfortable. He could just float on forever without a worry in the world. He could sleep forever. There would be no pain. There would be no fear. There would be no Sephiroth—

But there wouldn't be a Sephiroth if he woke up, either, so did it really matter?

Pressure was applied to his lips, and Cloud found the strength to open his eyes. Blue stared into green. Emeralds to Sapphires. The pressure was relieved.

"I didn't feel anything." Sephiroth's lips didn't move any farther away or closer, making Cloud's body tingle with anticipation.

"What?" He was quiet.

"I didn't feel your emotions." Cloud licked his lips, coming extremely close to licking Sephiroth's as well, if from nothing more than the lack of space between them. Cloud reached up to touch, Sephiroth, but he felt nothing other than warm skin. It was glorious.

Without warning, Cloud pulled his hand back, squirming out from beneath Sephiroth and skirting across the room and straight into Zack.

Nothing.

A beautiful smile spread across Cloud's face before he tackled his oldest friend into a hug, completely missing the tender look of rejection in green orbs.

"It's gone!" He was normal – as normal as anyone else in the room, at least – "It's—How?" Blue turned back to green. "Why?" Why did they come after him? Why couldn't he feel other people's emotions and see their memories? Why wasn't he in Hojo's clutches any longer? "How?" How were they alive?

"We love you, Cloud." Sephiroth stood, just as imposing as the first time they had met. "I love you." And, quite abruptly, none of the other questions mattered.

"You what?" Had the ex-General really just said-?

"I love you." He took a step forward, and Cloud detached himself from Zack. "I've loved you for a long time now; I was just too dense to realize it." The silence was tangible. "Tell me I'm not too late." But Cloud could only stare. Was he serious? "Please." A plea. Sephiroth was begging.

Cloud shot across the room to replace the pressure on his lips. The kiss was clumsy and rough and lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough.

"I love you, too."

Breathless words for a breathless moment.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Author's Note:** _Some of you were skeptical over whether this would come out or not because Complex Simplicity's epilogue hasn't been put out yet, but I would like to assure you that the only reason it isn't out is because I'm not very good at writing straight smut. Especially since I'm not driven to do it. But I already have Tseng/Vincent, Sephiroth/Cloud, Reeve/Rufus, & half if Jackary/Adrian finished if you readers of Complex Simplicity would like me to just finish that pairing & put it out._

**Disclaimer: **_Hmmm… Maybe, maybe not._

**Warning:** _Language. Violence. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)_

**(***Cloud Strife***)**

"I can't believe it's finally over." Cloud leaned back against Sephiroth's chest with a completely relaxed form.

"I still don't completely understand what happened." Cloud felt Sephiroth's chest move slightly more than before smiled as he waited for Sephiroth to explain the details to Zack.

"When Cloud could no longer take the strain that Hojo's experiments put on his body, he stopped unconsciously controlling his healing powers, keeping them to himself, and let them out. They spread out around him, taking his life force and giving it to others. That is how my body was restored. None of yours were really harmed in your deaths, so they did not really have as much of an effect. Either way, Mother Gaia wished to personally retrieve Cloud's soul from his body, but she cannot leave the Lifestream. Therefore, she brought him, and us with him, to the Lifestream. It was because of my willingness to let him go that she let him stay, but just as she told us, when something enters the Lifestream, something must stay in the Lifestream—" Zack took that moment to interrupt.

"Tseng, Hojo, and that creepy nurse?" It was partially a statement and partially a question.

"Correct." Sephiroth said no more.

"You realize that you've just challenged everything I've ever believed in, right?" Reeve didn't look very happy. Sephiroth just gave one of his not-quite-shrugs.

"And?" The larger man clearly didn't care.

"And nothing. I'm glad everything's back to normal." Angeal cut in with a smile. Genesis scoffed.

"Normal? Where the fuck is this shit considered normal?" Sephiroth's arm tightened around Cloud as those words were said and the ex-General stood, making sure Cloud didn't topple to the floor before releasing his grip.

"Here. In my home." It was a clear dismissal. No one moved.

"You know, if you want Cloud alone, you can just say so, yo." Reno was just as cheeky as ever, and Cloud felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"I want Cloud alone." Sephiroth held a straight face and his voice didn't waver. The blush got darker. Zack grinned and hopped up from his chair.

"Good enough for me!" And then he ripped Cloud out of Sephiroth's grip and swung him around in a hug, as he had become accustomed to doing ever since Cloud had informed them about his sudden normalcy. Well, almost normalcy. He was still stronger and tougher than most, he just didn't immediately heal or see into people's minds. As soon as Cloud was set down, feeling quite a bit dizzier than when he had been picked up, Zack grabbed Angeal's hand and darted out the door. The rest followed, and Sephiroth and Cloud were alone in minutes.

"When we first started this, you told me that you wouldn't have sex with someone you didn't love, who didn't love you back. Correct?" Cloud turned towards Sephiroth with a small smile.

"Yes. That's correct." Sephiroth was over Cloud, pinning him against the wall in the process.

"Then you're officially mine." And before Cloud could respond, lips were upon his.

Not that he would rather respond than kiss Sephiroth, but still. Large, warm hands slid up under a bright blue shirt to explore the skin beneath.

"S-Sephiroth-!" Everything else was lost to the deep moan which slipped out of Cloud's throat as Sephiroth pulled away from his lips and attacked his throat.

"Hm?" It was only a noise of question as Sephiroth paused for a split second to pull the shirt over Cloud's head, but that split second was all Cloud got as a reprieve from the assault on his senses. After that, both of Sephiroth's hands gripped Cloud's hips and lifted him, forcing the blonde to wrap his legs around the ex-General's waist. His back was immediately pressed against the wall again and they were suddenly grinding together. Cloud threw his head back, banging it on the wall, and suddenly it was Sephiroth's entire arm hugging his hips and the other hand curled into blonde locks. Cloud barely noticed when they started moving, it only really hitting him when he felt the mattress beneath him and Sephiroth remove himself.

"Wh—" Cloud stopped to take a breath. "What are you doing?" But Sephiroth's only answer was to bend over and begin undoing Cloud's trousers. Two sun-kissed hands stopped pale, perfect hands from their work. "Let me help." Let him touch; explore; pleasure Sephiroth like the man had done to him.

"No." The golden hands were moved so that Sephiroth could continue. "Not this time. This time is mine to show you the pleasures of life. Life with me." And then the pants and boxers were gone. Cloud was powerless to do anything but enjoy as a warm cavern covered his twitching cock, sucking only enough to put Cloud on edge before releasing him to the cold, uncaring air, at the same time penetrating his entrance with a long, elegant finger. Cloud stiffened involuntarily, but Sephiroth's soft whispers easily calmed him. Another finger was added while Sephiroth's other hand began taunting Cloud's hard member.

When a third digit joined the first two, Cloud came, splashing cum across Sephiroth's chest.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to…" Cloud trailed off as Sephiroth ran a hand up his chest, collecting some of the cum and licking it off of his digits, simultaneously curling his fingers to hit a bundle of nerves inside of Cloud. A loud moan scratched its way up his throat.

**(***Sephiroth***)**

Sephiroth felt his cock harden further, if possible, and kept scissoring the blinde beneath hi, silently cursing how tight his pants were.

"I'm ready." It was breathless, and Sephiroth couldn't resist enough to argue, simply removed his fingers and took some of the cum off of his chest to use as lubrication for his dick.

The penetration was fast and left both without breath, but Sephiroth didn't move until Cloud had fully adjusted and told him so, even though it killed him. Military training was probably the only thing keeping him still.

"M-move." It was an order. It was a plea.

Sephiroth conceded.

Their bodies moved perfectly in time with one another for seconds, for hours, forever. Ecstasy flowed through them in a single channel, and every movement was felt by both. They were one, if only for a while. And then Cloud tightened around Sephiroth and they both knew the climax was coming. The young blonde held his orgasm for a second longer before releasing, and Sephiroth rode it out before feeling a tightening in his lower abdomen and joining Cloud in the pleasure of release. They didn't separate immediately.

"Cloud, I want you to make me a deal." Hazy blue eyes connected with lusty, loving green. "Love me forever, and I'll do the same in return. Their lips touched.

"Deal."


End file.
